Sorry, Not Sorry
by TaeTiger
Summary: [TaeKook] [Ch. 11] Kim Taehyung hanyalah pria yang mencoba untuk tetap hidup bebas di usianya yang, menurut dirinya sendiri, masih muda. Namun kedua orangtuanya memiliki rencana berbeda. Di saat ia mencoba menghindar dengan mengatakan sebuah kebohongan, ia berakhir dengan menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam rencana ayah dan ibunya - bad summary, maybe boring, but rnr please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the genre, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** __ **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part I: Prologue -How to Say 'No'**

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tahu kenapa ayah dan ibunya tiba-tiba menyerbu apartemennya. Sang ibu, Kim Seokjin langsung menuju ke dapur dan mengeluarkan apron dari tas yang dibawanya. Sementara ayahnya, Kim Namjoon yang membawakan dua kantong penuh bahan makanan, mengekornya dari belakang.

Setelahnya, Taehyung tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain informasi mengenai Paman Jimin dan Yoongi, juga anak angkatnya yang akan ikut makan malam bersama mereka, perintah untuk bicara sopan, jangan bahas marga anak angkatnya yang bukan Park, dan beberapa hal sepele lainnya.

Menurut sang ayah yang juga merupakan CEO di sebuah perusahaan ternama yang bergerak di bidang properti, anak angkat keluarga Park bersikeras memakai marga lahirnya. Dan karena _Nyonya_ Park terlanjur sayang kepada bocah itu, Jimin setuju untuk mengadopsinya saat si bocah masih berusia tujuh.

Selepas dari itu, Kim Taehyung benar-benar _blank_. Ayah dan ibunya berbicara saling bersahutan secepat _rapper_ yang tengah berlomba mengucapkan sebanyak-banyaknya kata dalam kurun waktu tertentu, dan itu sungguh membuatnya yang terbiasa dengan kesunyian di studio merasa sangat pusing.

Dan disinilah ia, duduk di ruang makan miliknya bersama empat pria paruh baya dan seorang gadis manis dengan pipi menggemaskan.

Tuan Besar Kim mengenakan kemeja biru tosca dan celana bahan berwarna putih. Beliau duduk di ujung meja, berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang diingat Taehyung sebagai Park Jimin, teman ayahnya ketika kuliah. Pria bersurai hitam itu mengenakan _sweater_ coklat susu.

Di sisi kiri ayahnya, duduk sang ibu dengan kemeja satin putih kesayangannya, bersisihan dengan _namja_ yang merupakan _istri_ dari Park Jimin. Park Yoongi, berkulit pucat, wajah judes namun penyayang. Ia kompak dengan suaminya, sama-sama berambut hitam, juga ber- _sweater_ coklat, walau dengan _shade_ berbeda.

Masalahnya bukan ada pada keempat pria paruh baya _sok_ asik yang sejak tadi bernostalgia dengan menceritakan hal-hal seputar masa-masa muda mereka. Kim Taehyung yang duduk di sisi kanan ayahnya memiliki masalah yang lebih krusial.

Masalah itu bernama Jeon Jungkook, berambut panjang sepunggung, memakai _backless dress_ berwarna hitam dengan pola bunga-bunga berwarna merah dengan panjang gaun hingga setengah pahanya.

 _Sexy._

Sangat _sexy_.

Dada berukuran sedang, terlihat pas digenggaman Kim Taehyung, dan sepertinya akan sempurna jika ia yang meremasnya. Wajahnya manis, terlihat polos dengan _body_ semampai yang sempurna.

Jeon Jungkook begitu _sexy_ di matanya.

Menggairahkan.

Hanya saja, si _sexy_ Jeon tidak akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah _wet dream,_ melainkan _nightmare_ yang sangat Taehyung hindari.

"Jadi, Tae. Menurutmu Jungkook- _chan_ bagaimana?"

"Pa -paman jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku sudah berumur 21, sudah tidak pantas dipanggil - _chan_. Laipula aku akan tinggal di Korea, jadi tidak usah memanggilku seperti ketika aku masih di Jepang." gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu menyahut pertanyaan Tuan Kim yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada putranya. Pipinya yang masih menggembung karena berisi makanan bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Sayang, telan makananmu dulu. Jangan lakukan hal tidak sopan di depan Paman Namjoon."

"Mm.. baik, _Kaa-san,_ maafkan aku."

Setelahnya, Yoongi menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kepala putri manisnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tuan Park yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jungkook-ku sedikit manja, tapi dia anak yang manis. Jadi maaf kalau dia seperti itu."

Taehyung terkekeh ketika teman lama ayahnya menatapnya. Ia dengan sangat kasual menyentuh bahu gadis Jeon yang tidak tertutup pakaian, curi-curi kesempatan. "Paman jangan bicara begitu. Jungkook sangat manis, dia juga sopan dan terlihat cantik dengan gaunnya."

Kim Seokjin menaruh sendok dan garpunya, membuat gerakan dengan kedua tangannya seolah dirinya akan menarik gemas kedua pipi putranya.

Sementara itu, satu-satunya gadis disana terlihat gelisah. Ia tersenyum canggung dan beberapa kali menggerakkan kakinya. Pemuda Kim yang duduk di sebelahnya tentu melihat itu. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikan sepasang paha mulus yang bergesekan di balik gaun ketat yang hanya menutupi hingga setengah paha? Pasti orang itu bukanlah Kim Taehyung.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Awalnya, Seokjin memberikan isyarat kepada sang suami agar menyusul putra mereka karena yang dilakukan Kim muda sungguh tidak sopan. Tapi setelah melihat pemuda bersurai coklat tembaga kembali dengan sebuah _coat_ dan selimut kecil berwarna biru, _Nyonya_ Kim harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk menubruk dan memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu.

" _Eomma_ akan cerewet dan bilang dia kepanasan kalau aku menaikkan suhu _AC-_ nya. Jadi, kuharap ini cukup." gumam Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya saat memakaikan _coat_ hitamnya di pundak Jungkook, membetulkan letaknya hingga tak sengaja punggung tangannya menyentuh dada si gadis. Setelahnya, ia dengan telaten menutup paha putri angkat keluarga Park dengan selimutnya.

"Astaga, Taetae… aku tidak ingat kau semanis ini." Yoongi berkomentar. Seingatnya, Kim Taehyung lima belas tahun yang lalu adalah bocah _ABG_ menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu suaminya, Jimin. "Selama aku dan Jimin tinggal di Jepang, kau berubah menjadi seorang _gentleman, huh_?"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa renyah sambil memakan suapan terakhir makan malamnya.

"Kurasa mempertemukan mereka saat ini memang momen yang tepat." ucap _Nyonya_ Kim menggelendot di lengan suaminya. Ia melirik sang suami, lalu mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan pasangan Park. Keempatnya kemudian mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

Setelah itu, yang Taehyung dengar hanyalah bunyi lonceng _kematian._

"Taehyung, Jungkook akan menjadi istrimu nanti, _appa_ harap kau bisa membimbingnya dengan baik karena Jungkook masih sangat muda."

Senyum sang ayah bagaikan senyum dewa kematian yang ditunjukkan saat akan mencabut nyawa seorang manusia.

"Jungkook juga, Taehyung _oppa_ jauh lebih tua darimu. Sebagai seorang istri, kau harus menghormati dan melayaninya sepenuh hati. Mengerti?" Jimin terlihat mengusap kepala putri manisnya penuh kasih sayang, mencontohkan bagaimana Jungkook harus memanggil pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kelewat lebar hingga matanya hampir tak terlihat.

Jeon Jungkook menunduk dalam. Ia bahkan mengurungkan niatnya yang hampir mengambil gelas untuk minum.

Tidak.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Kim Taehyung adalah manusia bebas. Terikat di salah satu perusahaan saja dia _ogah,_ apalagi jika harus terikat seumur hidup dengan seseorang.

Dirinya adalah manusia super bebas, fotografer _freelance_ yang tidak hanya bekerja untuk satu majalah, tidak hanya aktif di satu situs sehingga ia bisa seenak jidat mematok harga yang dia mau untuk fotonya yang super oke.

Kegiatannya adalah jalan-jalan, jeprat-jepret sesuka hati, datang ke _event_ Jejepangan dan memotret tokoh _anime_ favoritnya yang di- _cosplay-_ kan di sana. Atau mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, dan berjalan menyusuri sungai yang mengalir indah ke samudera. Bersama teman-temannya bertualang untuk _hunting._

Dan ayahnya bilang apa tadi?

Menikah?

Yang benar saja!

Umurnya masih 29, masih tergolong muda bagi orang Korea untuk menikah.

Jangan hanya karena pasangan Kim kawin muda, lalu mereka ingin anaknya melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini tidak adil. Sangat-sangat tidak adil.

Jeon Jungkook memang _sexy_. Dan Kim junior pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk berkencan dengannya.

Tapi untuk menikah?

Memiliki keluarga?

Memiliki tuyul-tuyul di rumahnya?

Itu pasti gambaran nyata dari yang namanya mimpi buruk.

Keempat _manula_ di hadapannya pasti sedang melawak.

" _Appa,_ kau bercanda kan soal menikah? Lagipula Jungkook masih sangat muda. _Appa_ sendiri yang bilang." pemuda Kim harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menggebrak meja. Bagaimanapun ada teman ayahnya bersama mereka.

" _Appa_ tidak bercanda, _junior. Appa_ sudah terlalu baik padamu dengan membiarkan kau keluyuran kemana-mana, menolak kuliah dan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita." Namjoon menghela nafas kasar. "Kau boleh mangkir dari kewajiban meneruskan perusahaan, tapi berikan _appa_ cucu yang bisa menggantikanmu. Jungkook adalah pasangan yang tepat. Kau sendiri yang bilang dia cantik, manis, dan sopan."

Sial.

Kim Taehyung terjebak dalam omongannya sendiri.

Walau pujiannya untuk Jeon manis bukan bualan, tidak seharusnya Tuan Kim menyerangnya dengan itu.

"Pa -paman, mungkin tidak seharusnya memaksa Ta -Taehyung _oppa_ seperti itu…" Jungkook angkat bicara, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan itu sukses membuat Seokjin langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri gadis yang diidamkannya menjadi menantu.

"Ssstt… tidak apa-apa, sayang. _Oppa_ hanya sedang kaget. Dia senang memilikimu sebagai calon istrinya." pria berkemeja satin itu memeluk Jungkook, membelai pipinya lembut. "Lihat, kau sangat cantik. Taehyung _oppa_ hanya tidak menyangka bahwa calon istrinya akan secantik ini."

Dan gadis Jeon tersenyum tipis sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Seokjin terlihat mendelik ke arah putranya.

Tuan dan _Nyonya_ Park menghela nafas pasrah.

"Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat untuk mereka." gumam Yoongi pada akhirnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tuan Park tersenyum menenangkan. Tanpa malu ia mencium pelipis _istri-_ nya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu sambil merangkulnya.

Kim Taehyung merasa bersalah.

Dia terlihat seperti penjahat di sini.

Seolah Jeon Jungkook tidak cukup baik baginya, dan itu sungguh membuat keluarga si gadis sedih. Padahal bukan itu maksudnya. Taehyung hanya belum siap untuk menikah. Belum bisa membangun komitmen serius dengan seseorang.

Berpikir…

Ia harus berpikir keras dan membuat sebuah alasan yang tepat.

"Pa -Paman.. aku bukannya tidak ingin menikahi Jungkook. Aku hanya, tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Diam kau, anak durhaka! Jangan bicara macam-macam dan membuat Jungkook-ku sedih. Kau jahat."

Astaga… bahkan ibunya mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Sungguh Kim Taehyung tidak mau dikutuk menjadi batu setelah ini.

" _Eomma…_ biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu."

Seokjin masih terlihat kesal, bahkan ketika Namjoon mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkan.

"Jin _hyung,_ jangan bilang begitu. Mungkin memang Jungkook kami belum pantas untuk Taehyung." gumam kepala keluarga Park dengan senyum andalannya.

"Sayang, tidak apa-apa." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala putrinya yang masih menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa…"

"Tidak, tidak… kumohon hentikan ini." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa bersalah juga karena membuat Park sekeluarga sedih gara-gara _penolakan_ yang ia lakukan. "Ini bukan karena Jungkook tidak pantas untukku, oke? Ini karena aku adalah seorang homo, gay. Aku tidak bisa menikahi gadis cantik seperti Jungkook. Bukannya aku tidak mau atau Jungkook yang tidak pantas untukku, tapi karena aku memang tidak bisa mencintainya. Aku menyukai pemuda manis yang memiliki penis. Apa itu cukup jelas? Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis berdada besar."

Kim Taehyung. 29 tahun. Baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Kedua orang tuanya mematung dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan setelah mendengar alasan konyolnya yang hanya dibuat-buat. Sementara Park Jimin dan Park Yoongi menatapnya dengan sorot teduh.

Dan Jeon Jungkook, gadis itu sekarang menoleh ke arahnya.

Kim Taehyung berani bersumpah, gadis cantik yang sedari tadi bertingkah manis dan menggemaskan, anggun dan menggairahkan itu kini menggertakkan giginya, menatapnya marah dan mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

Kemana perginya sopan santun yang tadi ditunjukkan?

"Syukurlah…"

Taehyung menoleh cepat ketika mendengar ibunya mengucap syukur, ia memicingkan matanya penasaran.

"Kupikir kenapa alasannya. Ternyata hanya masalah _batang._ " kepala keluarga Kim menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, lalu mengacungkan jempol ke arah Tuan Park. "Kurasa perjodohan ini sukses besar, Jim. Kita akan segera memiliki cucu."

"Kau senang, sayang?" mengabaikan ucapan Namjoon, Jimin sibuk menciumi pipi istrinya yang kini memeluk dirinya erat sambil tersenyum tanpa henti.

Dan Kim Taehyung menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Seharusnya mereka tidak sebahagia ini setelah mengetahui alasannya menolak karena pernikahan antara dirinya dan Jeon Jungkook, yang notabene adalah seorang gadis tetap tidak akan terjadi.

Kecuali kalau…

' _Kau… bodoh.'_ gumam Kim muda dalam hati saat membaca gerakan bibir tanpa suara Jungkook.

Perasaannya semakin tidak karuhan gara-gara itu.

"Kalau yang kau inginkan adalah seorang pemuda manis, ber-penis, dan menggemaskan…" Seokjin menarik tangan kanan putranya, lalu dengan sangat kurang ajar menyentuhkannya di bagian selatan Jungkook. Dengan sengaja, ia menekannya agak keras. "Jungkook punya penis."

Kim Taehyung bisa merasakannya, tonjolan di selangkangan Jungkook yang hanya dimiliki oleh kaum adam.

"Dan ini." kali ini giliran _Nyonya_ Park yang menarik bagian atas gaun anaknya sehingga pundak gaun itu melorot, menampilkan dada Jungkook yang rata setelah silikon sewarna kulit ikut lepas bersamaan dengan gaunnya. "Jungkook terkadang suka pakai rok dan silikon di dadanya, tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Putraku pemuda tulen."

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Jungkook akan segera menjadi menantu keluarga Kim." ucap Kim Namjoon final.

Kepala putra tunggal Kim terasa kosong.

Dunianya berputar-putar.

Kim Taehyung, pria dua puluh sembilah tahun yang mengatakan sebuah kebohongan bahwa dirinya penyuka sesama jenis demi menghindari perjodohan dengan seorang _gadis,_ anak teman ayahnya. Malah berakhir dengan menyetujui perjodohannya tanpa sengaja karena si _gadis_ ternyata seorang pemuda.

Ibaratnya, Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah gerbang menuju tempat bernama mimpi buruk, dan Kim Taehyung baru saja membukanya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc?**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks for all the support yang readers sampaikan untuk ff Tiger

Ini belum kelihatan humornya kayanya… ahahahha

Well, I need your support for this one, too

I know I'm committing suicide by posting a new series, but yeah…. I'm a sadistic to myself. Bless me…

.

 **Review please**

 **With love, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Taehyung tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir menindih seorang Jeon Jungkook di sofanya. Keadaan mereka sama-sama kacau. Kemeja Kim muda kusut dimana-mana dengan dua kancing teratas yang lenyap, copot entah kemana. Semenatara Jeon muda terlentang dengan bagian atas _dress_ berantakan. Dadanya terekspos bebas, silikonnya terlempar entah kemana, ditambah rok yang tersingkap hingga ke pinggang. Untungnya, si manis memakai _trunks_ berwarna merah marun.

 _Trunks,_ bukan celana dalam berenda.

Rambut cepaknya yang memiliki warna hampir sama dengan pria yang tengah menindihnya ber- _highlight pink,_ cocok sekali dengan wajahnya yang manis dan segar bagai jus strawberry di siang terik.

Wig panjang yang tadi ia pakai tergeletak di lantai.

Keduanya terengah, seolah habis menempuh perjalanan berliku demi meraih puncak nafsu. Hati saling menggebu dengan mata berkilat bagai pemburu.

Tangan kanan Jungkook menjambak rambut _calon suaminya,_ sementara yang kiri meremat lengan sang pria. Kim Taehyung tentu menggunakan kedua lengan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih si manis _calon istri._ Bukan apa-apa, cukup selangkangannya saja yang kini berada di tengah paha Jeon muda yang terbuka lebar, yang lain tidak usah ikut menempel.

Terlalu berbahaya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau bodoh! Bodoh!" Jungkook menjambak rambut kecoklatan Taehyung semakin kuat, sementara tangan yang tadinya meremat lengan kini memukul-mukul dada yang lebih tua. Merasa kurang, ia memajukan bibirnya untuk menggigit pundak pria Kim.

"Kau! Gendut pemakan segala!" Taehyung murka. Setahunya, ia tak salah apa-apa. Maka setelahnya, Kim muda juga memajukan wajahnya, mengincar leher mulus Jungkook yang menggoda. Baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit, sebuah suara berat berhasil membuatnya membeku seketika.

" _Junior_ , tas Jungkook yang ini tertinggal. Jimin harus segera mengejar pesawat, jadi aku yang -" suara itu terputus begitu saja.

Kim Taehyung menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah ke arah pintu apartemennya, sang _calon istri_ melakukan hal yang sama. Di arah lurus, melewati meja makan, melalui lorong, ia melihat kepala keluarga Kim tengah menatap mereka dengan kedua mata yang membola. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah tas punggung hitam berisi entah-apa.

Pria berkemeja warna tosca itu meletakkannya di lantai dengan gerakan terlampau pelan. Sepasang matanya tak lepas dari sang putra yang tengah menindih seorang pemuda. Ia lalu mundur satu langkah untuk kemudian keluar dari apartemen putranya dan menutup pintu.

Rematan di lengannya menguat, dan Taehyung langsung menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya horor. Kalau boleh jujur, mereka kini memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Ba -bagaimana ini?"

Belum sempat pria Kim menjawab, suara pintu yang dibuka kasar menarik perhatiannya.

Kim Namjoon kembali berdiri di sana, menatap putranya, juga sosok yang diharapkannya menjadi menantu yang masih saling menindih. Ada binar aneh dari sorot matanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum hingga lesung pipinya ketara.

Setelahnya, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi percikan api neraka.

"Tidak usah memakai kondom!" ucapnya setengah berteriak sebelum membanting pintu, membuatnya tertutup kasar.

Dasar orangtua sinting.

Tubuh yang lebih tua melemas. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa dirinya kini menindih Jungkook yang tengah mengerang protes. Rambutnya masih dijambaki dengan brutal, dan Kim Taehyung bertambah pusing.

"Dengar. Ini sudah larut dan kau harus kuliah besok, aku juga ada _meeting_ untuk pekerjaanku. Lebih baik kau tidur, aku tidur, lalu kita lanjutkan bertengkarnya ketika kau pulang kuliah. Aku tidak menerima tapi-tapian." penyandang marga Kim beranjak dari tubuh empuk pemuda Jeon, sepasang mata kecoklatannya menatap lekat Jungkook. "Pokoknya aku tidur di kasurku, kau di sofa."

Kejam? Tidak. Kim Taehyung hanya berpikir realistis. Apartemen ini miliknya, untuk apa juga ia harus memuliakan tamu yang tidak diundang?

Itu terlampau konyol.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun, pria Kim langsung masuk ke satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu. Dengan acuh ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga menyisakan _boxer_ ketat berwarna biru tua. Tangannya menyambar kaos polos yang ia bolongi di beberapa bagian menggunakan gunting, memakainya, lalu tidur begitu saja di atas kasur.

Malamnya hampir damai sempurna. Yang barusan itu hampir menjadi sebuah mimpi belaka, hingga pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan suara ribut, lalu dibanting begitu saja. Kim Taehyung berusaha mengabaikan dengan tetap _merem_ di atas ranjang. Namun apa daya ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba berguling, menggelinding hingga menghantam lantai yang dingin karena serudukan makhluk mencurigakan yang memakai piyama biru bergambar _abnormal titan_ yang tengah berlari sambil _nyegir_ lebar.

"Sial! Dasar _abnormal titan_ gembul pemakan segala!" umpat si pemilik kamar fasih. Ia berdiri, mengacak rambutnya kala sepasang matanya mendelik kesal ke arah gumpalan selimut mencurigakan yang membelakanginya, sepertinya dengan sengaja sedikit mengarahkan bokong montoknya ke arah pria Kim.

Puja rasa lelah pada dirinya!

Kalau Taehyung tidak sedang kehabisan tenaga, bisa dipastikan bahwa si menggemaskan Jeon akan menjerit heboh karena dilempar olehnya melalui jendela.

Pria Kim memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya di _daybed_ yang ada di ujung tempat tidur. Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang seranjang dengan _calon istri_ nya yang cantik menggoda.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the genre, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** __ **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part II: How to Play** **with Fire**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ini kenapa? Selama rapat melamun saja…" tanya seorang pria yang memakai _baseball cap_ berwarna putih untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya. Matanya mendelik kesal ke arah _namja_ yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan.

"Kau harus membunuhku, _hyung…_ lemparkan aku ke surga sekarang juga."

Dan jitakan ringan mendarat di kepala Taehyung.

"Ayolah, kau bisa cerita padaku kalau sedang ada masalah. Dua hari lagi kita ada _project_ besar, dan aku tidak mau kau mengacaukannya."

Penyandang marga Kim menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati priayang dipanggilnya _hyung_ tengah menikmati _set_ makan siangnya. Mereka berdua tengah berada di salah satu perusahaan _fashion_ ternama di Korea Selatan, dan rapat barusan benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Walau tidak terlalu suka, makan di kantin perusahaan menjadi pilihan paling oke karena perut keduanya sudah mendesah minta diisi. Sejujurnya, perusahaan ini tidak terlalu oke karena mengadakan rapat di siang hari tapi tidak menyediakan makan siang.

"Hoseok _hyung,_ kau ingat beberapa kali ibuku memintamu menjadi istriku?" tatapan Taehyung berubah serius, ia membuat rekannya langsung berhenti makan dan menatapnya keheranan.

"Kau tidak akan bilang kalau ibumu serius kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng singkat, mereka sama-sama tahu kalau pria berwajah oval itu sudah dianggap nyonya Kim sebagai putranya sendiri. Ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memasukkan sepotong _sushi_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Semalam _appa_ dan _eomma_ memperkenalkanku kepada seseorang. Dia terlihat cantik dengan gaun pendeknya yang ketat. Aku belum mau menikah, makanya aku menolaknya langsung. Aku bahkan tidak memberikan harapan untuk kencan atau semacamnya."

Pria bernama lengkap Jung Hoseok kembali sibuk makan dengan sepasang matanya yang lekat menatap Kim muda yang serius bercerita. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang membuat Taehyung menderita sampai-sampai minta dibunuh. Dan melemparkannya ke surga? Kim Taehyung lebih cocok menjadi raja neraka.

"Aku bilang kalau diriku gay kepada mereka."

Kali ini si pirang menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah. Ia langsung menaruh sendoknya dan meminum dua teguk air putih.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ malah bahagia. Kau tahu kenapa?" yang lebih muda menarik nafasna dalam-dalam, mengingat _gundukan_ yang semalam dirematnya tanpa sengaja. "Dia _berbatang._ Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat cantik, _sexy_ dan montok itu ternyata memiliki _batang_. Dia benar-benar pemuda tulen! Tadi pagi saja dia ke kampus memakai celana panjang dan kaos oblong warna hitam. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pemuda, _hyung._ Dan hidupku hancur gara-gara itu!"

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kepala bersurai coklat tembaga Taehyung. Ia tersenyum maklum, bukan karena keluhan sang sahabat yang terdegar bagai rengekan bocah tiga tahun yang baru menyadari permen yang didapatnya ternyata memiliki rasa _mint_ pedas, melainkan karena ia tengah menahan tawanya agar tidak diusir dari kantin.

Usaha itu hanya berlangsung tiga detik karena pada detik keempat, Jung Hoseok terbahak seperti orang kesurupan.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal. Ia memasukkan tiga potong _sushi_ yang tersisa ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menyambar jaket denim yang ia sampirkan di kursi sebelah sebelum meninggalkan teman gilanya sendirian.

Neraka. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar perwujudan dari yang namanya _underworld, nightmare,_ atau segala yang menyebalkan di dunia _._

Kim muda masih ingat bagaimana ributnya bocah itu saat membongkar koperya yang berjumlah tiga hanya untuk mencari selembar kaos hitam polos. Belum lagi ketika mengobrak-abrik kedua koper lainnya demi mendapatkan _Dr. Martens Unisex Newton 8-Eye Boots_ warna merah marun.

Sialnya, Kim Taehyung juga memiliki sepatu itu. Sama persis.

Total koper yang dibawa Jungkook ada lima. Semuanya berukuran besar. Ditambah satu tas punggung warna hitam, sempura dengan laptop dan segala kelengkapannya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ada dua kardus besar juga yang putra Tuan Park bawa.

"Sial. Apartemenku bakal menjadi sesak kalau begini caranya." keluh Taehyung ketika memasuki mobilnya yang diparkir di _basement._ Ia benar-benar tidak peduli pada Jung Hoseok yang kemungkinan besar sudah diamankan oleh _security_ gara-gara gila mendadak.

Memang apanya yang lucu dari kisah tragis seorang Kim Taehyung?

Benar sekali. Tidak ada!

Masih memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan koper-koper dan kardus bawaan _calon istrinya_ , ponsel di sakunya berbunyi nyaring. Taehyung cepat merogohnya, namun tetap berhati-hati agar tepat mengambil batang _smart phone,_ bukan _batang_ yang lain. Ia langsung menepuk jidatnya kasar begitu melihat sebuah nama di sana.

 _The Alp._

Begitu orang Jerman menyebut _Mara,_ makhluk yang diyakini merupakan dedengkot dari kata belakang _mare_ pada _nightmare_. Iblis rendahan yang membuat para manusia bermimpi buruk. Dan itulah Jeon Jungkook, datang kepada Kim Taehyung sebagai mimpi buruk di hidupnya.

Dengan malas, pria Kim mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Heh! Kau dimana? Katanya mau menjemputku jam dua. Ini sudah hampir jam tiga dan mobil bututmu belum juga kelihatan!_ "

Sialan. _Subaru Forester_ generasi keempatnya dikatai mobil butut.

Jeon Jungkook belum tahu saja bagaimana tangguhnya mobil itu. Dan dia harus membayar mahal karena sudah berani meremehkan tunggangan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aku baru selesai rapat." gumamnya dengan suara datar, padahal wajahnya membuat mimik mencemooh tanpa bisa di-rem. "Tunggu di depan fakultas saja."

Lalu ia mematikan sambungan begitu saja.

Putra tunggal Kim memang langsung menyalakan mobilnya, namun ia tidak segera pergi ke kampus _calon istrinya_. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengisi bahan bakar mobilnya, lalu dengan sengaja mampir ke minimarket demi membeli sekaleng _milkis_ dan menghabiskannya di dalam mobil sambil menyanyikan _Versace on the Floor-_ nya Bruno Mars yang diulang sebanyak tiga kali dalam keadaan mobil yang masih terparkir di depan minimarket, kemudian keluar lagi dari kendaraannya hanya demi membuang sampah di _trash can._ Kim Taehyung adalah warga negara yang baik, ia takkan sudi membuang sampah sembarangan, apalagi di dalam mobil kesayangannya.

Setelahnya, _calon suami_ Jeon Jungkook baru benar-benar pergi ke kampus pemuda ber- _highlight pink_. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia mengambil jalan memutar.

Kim muda tiba di depan fakultas Jungkook sekitar 45 menit setelah ia memutuskan panggilan. Sebenarnya sedari tadi si montok mencoba menelfonnya beberapa kali, pesan dengan berbagai umpatan pun ia terima, namun tak ada satupun yang ditanggapinya.

 _Savage._

 _Thug life._

 _Swag._

 _YOLO._

Ia berdehem sekali, mencoba memasang _poker face_ kala melihat pemuda Jeon bersungut-sungut dari kejauhan. Masih ada beberapa meter sebelum mobil Taehyung sampai di depan Jungkook, dan _namja_ berpakaian ala _emo_ itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kau bukan _Kera Sakti_ yang mencoba memanggil _Dewa Bumi._ Hentikan kegiatanmu itu." gumam yang lebih tua saat pemuda Jeon membuka pintu mobilnya kasar.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah langsung menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi di sebelah Taehyung, memangku tas punggung yang tadi dipakainya, lalu membanting pintu sekuat tenaga. Setelahnya, sebelah tangannya menarik tuas di sisi kursi, membuat sandarannya lebih landai, kemudian dengan seenak paha mulusnya menaikkan kaki ke _dashboard_ mobil sang _calon suami_. Catatan: Jungkook masih memakai sepatu _boots-_ nya.

 _Subaru Forester_ kesayangannya...

Pintunya dibanting.

 _Dashboard-_ nya diperlakukan seolah tak penting.

Ingin rasaya Kim Taehyung mengumpat karena kesal setengah mati, namun apa daya ia terlanjur bersikap seolah tak punya hati. Jadilah ia bungkam diri dan memilih untuk menjalankan mobilnya sambil menahan perih.

Mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan dari kampus menuju apartemen pria Kim. Bahkan suara radio atau _music player_ pun tak ada karena tangan Jeon muda terulur untuk mematikannya penuh emosi.

Kim Taehyung ingin mengumpat lagi.

Hari pertamanya bersama sang _calon istri_ benar-benar melelahkan, menguras tenaga, pikiran dan hati. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tiba di _basement_ apartemen Kim dalam keadaan Jeon Jungkook yang tertidur pulas, mulut setengah terbuka, memeluk tasnya, terlihat seperti bayi.

Bayi menyebalkan yang merebut kasur seorang Kim Taehyung, juga membuat pemilik kamar bangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan perut yang tertindih kaki mulus Jeon Jungkook. Sejengkal saja kaki itu bergeser ke bawah, _masa depannya_ yang akan tertindih.

Namun, walau semenyebalkan apapun Jungkook, dirinya harus memperlakukannya dengan baik demi menghormati kedua orangtuanya, juga pasangan Park selaku orangtua angkat Jungkook. Bagaimanapun juga, Kim Taehyung mengenal Paman Bantet sejak sebelum pria itu menikah dengan kekasih galaknya.

Maka Taehyung melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya sejak tadi ia lakukan sebagai seorang _gentleman._ Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda Jeon, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bangun!" ucapnya setengan berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk sebelah pipi Jungkook. Ia bahkan mencubit pipi itu, menariknya kesal karena Jeon muda tak kunjung membuka mata. Terlintas pikiran apakah pemuda itu tewas seketika pasca melihat ketampanan _calon suaminya._ Sayang, kemungkinan tersebut hanya angan semata.

Karena sedetik setelahnya, penyandang marga Jeon mengerang sambil _ngulet._

Karena bibirnya yang tadi setengah terbuka langsung mengerucut kesal sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu. "Mnn.. _sensei_ …"

Taehyung mengeryit seketika. Sejujurnya ia langsung berpikir macam-macam karena bocah Jeon memanggil sang guru dalam tidurnya. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Jungkook memiliki hubungan dekat dengan gurunya, bisa jadi sepasang kekasih karena si _highlight pink_ sampai memimpikannya.

Sial. Menjadi orang ketiga dalam sebuah hubungan adalah hal paling tidak disukai pria Kim.

Maka dari itu, hubungannya dengan Jeon Jungkook harus segera dibawa ke tempat yang terang.

"Bangun, tukang tidur!" bentaknya menyentak turun sepasang kaki jenjang yang sedari tadi masih menumpang di _dashboard,_ dengan sengaja ia menampar main-main paha yang lebih muda. "Bangun atau kuperkosa kau di sini."

Dan dengan itu, sepasang mata bulat Jeon Jungkook terbuka lebar. Ia langsung menegakkan badannya, menatap sekeliling karena kebingunan.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mendengus, lalu keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Ia menunggu hampir lima menit sampai akhirnya putra keluarga Park turun dengan wajah yang lebih waras. Sudah tidak ada kebingungan di sepasang _onyx-_ nya, digantikan oleh _death glare_ yang sama sekali tidak mempan.

Dalam diam keduanya berjalan menuju _lift,_ berhenti di lantai empat, tempat apartemen Kim Taehyung berada.

Ketika masuk pun Jungkook masih diam, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal karena Kim Taehyung terlambat menjemputnya hampir dua jam. Biar saja. Jeon muda memang harus merasa kesal setengah mati.

Beruntungnya, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tahu diri dengan mencopot sepatu dan menaruhnya di tempat yang disediakan di samping pintu. Kalau tidak, Taehyung memastikan akan membuang sepatunya ke tempat sampah.

Bocah itu menaruh tasnya dan langsung membuka sebuah kardus yang ditaruh asal di pojokan. Pemilik apartemen bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat isinya; ramen _cup_. Makanan. Artinya, benda itu akan lenyap dalam waktu dekat, tidak akan memenuhi ruangan manapun.

Ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika yang lebih muda mengambil enam _cup_ dan menyeduhnya bersamaan. Awalnya, pria Kim yang tengah mendudukkan diri di sofa sambil nonton ulang _Attack on Titan_ mengira bocah itu akan memberinya, paling tidak, satu. Tapi harapannya remuk kala Jungkook menaruh keenamnya di meja pendek di hadapannya, namun mendempetkan satu-sama lain, sangat dekat dengan tubuh berbalut serba hitam yang langsung duduk lesehan dan ikut menonton televisi bersamanya.

"Payah." gumam kelinci pemakan segala sambil memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung ingin membanting _remote_ yang ia pegang ke atas kepalanya. Ia urung karena terlalu menyayanginya, _remote TV._ Dan ia berakhir dengan bergumam malas. "Apanya?"

"Kau baru nonton _AOT_ sekarang?"

"Nonton ulang, tahun ini tayang _season_ 2." gumamnya malas, namun masih menanggapi. Merupakan rahasia umum bahwa selain dunia fotografi, _anime_ dan _manga_ adalah udara yang saling bersinergi baginya.

"Aku tidak suka Mikasa. Dia terlalu bodoh, di dalam kepalanya hanya ada Eren. Padahal Eren kan punyanya Levi _heichou._ "

Kim Taehyung hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Bocah ini _fudanshi,_ alias laki penggemar _boys love._ Bukannya dirinya anti, hanya Kim muda tidak menyangka Jungkook akan segamblang itu mengungkapkannya. Untuk masalah Mikasa, mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Berdehem sekali, Taehyung menimpali. "Menurutku Eren sama saja. Tapi Levi lumayan bisa mengendalikannya. Jean yang paling realistis, dia awalnya menyebalkan, tapi Marco berhasil membangkitkan keberaniannya. Sayang Marco mati cepat. Oh, kadang aku tidak bisa konsentrasi ketika Jean dan Connie berada pada satu _scene._ Mereka memiliki _seiyuu_ yang sama seperti Natsuki dan Sho-nya _Utapuri._ Di kepalaku, mereka bernyanyi sambil _dance_ ketika melawan _titan,_ mau tidak mau aku tertawa."

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan makannya di _cup_ keempat. Ia yang tadinya fokus pada layar televisi langsung menoleh. "Kau banyak nonton _anime_? Yang _shoujo_ juga?"

Jeon muda menyadari itu, mungkin sekarang banyak _namja_ yang suka nonton _shoujo anime,_ terutama yang banyak karakter wanitanya, tapi untuk _Utapuri,_ dimana banyak tokoh pemuda, ia meragukannya. Ditambah, fakta bahwa Kim Taehyung hafal pengisi suara dari masing-masing tokoh membuatnya percaya bahwa pria yang lebih tua darinya itu bukan penggemar _anime_ biasa. Dia pasti _otaku._

"Lumayan. Aku juga beli _Subaru Forester_ gara-gara iklannya memakai _AOT_ versi _live action_. Sekali lagi kau mengejeknya butut, kudoakan kau dimakan _titan._ " jawabnya merembet ke dendam pribadi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi, mengeryit heran saat mendapati kelinci rakus menatapnya penuh selidik. "Ada apa?"

 _Namja_ bermata bulat menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali fokus memakan ramennya. Kim muda mendengus kesal. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan apa yang sedaritadi dipikirkannya.

"Kau serius ingin tinggal di sini?"

Jungkook berhenti mengunyah selama hampir tiga detik sebelum memasukkan mie ke mulutnya sampai penuh. " _Kaa-san_ dan t _ou-san_ tidak di Korea. Memangnya aku harus tinggal dimana? Lagipula _appa_ menyuruhku tinggal di sini. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal di rumahnya."

" _Appa_?" Taehyung menegakkan duduknya. Ia yakin, mereka memikirkan spesies yang sama saat kata itu disebut, namun dirinya tetap bertanya juga. Dengan harapan, dugaannya salah. "Siapa yang kau panggil _appa_?"

"Paman Namjoon. Siapa lagi?"

Terkutuklah bocah ini. Kim muda benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Katanya menolak dijodohkan, kenapa malah memanggil ayah Taehyung dengan sebutan itu?

Setelah datang dengan memakai rok, ia mengamuk karena Kim Taehyung _menyetujui_ perjodohan mereka. Umpatan-umpatan dalam bahasa Jepang langsung mengalir deras dari mulutnya begitu keempat _manula sialan_ meninggalkan apartemen Taehyung. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jungkook menjegal kakinya hingga Kim muda jatuh di atas sofa. Setelah itu, si bocah menyalahkan dirinya yang mengaku gay dan membuat keduanya terjebak dengan status _calon suami_ dan _calon istri_. Parahnya, mereka dipaksa tinggal bersama.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat pria Kim merasa beban di pundaknya bertambah 70 kilogram, sepertinya setara dengan bobot si kelinci montok.

Mengusir Jeon muda adalah hal yang paling ingin ia kalukan, namun masalah yang timbul setelahnya akan sangat kompleks. _Kekasihnya_ yang berjumlah lumayan banyak pasti akan menderita gara-gara itu.

Maka Kim Taehyung harus segera membicarakan ini dengannya.

"Buang _cup_ kosongmu di tempat sampah sekarang, lalu kita bicara."

Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Nanti saja, aku kekenyangan."

"Lakukan sekarang atau kau tidak kuberi uang saku untuk besok pagi."

Jeon Jungkook menggerakkan kedua tangannya seolah dia sedang meremat kepala Kim Taehyung. Setelahnya, ia menggerutu, namun melaksanakan yang diperintahkan juga.

"Sudah." mencebikkan bibir, Jungkook duduk di sofa lain yang ada di ruangan luas itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menggembungkan pipi. "Aku masih kesal karena kebodohanmu mengaku homo. Lihat akibatnya! Mereka pikir kau setuju menikah denganku."

Yang lebih tua mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kalau ingin berkelahi seperti semalam, kita lakukan di luar, jadi aku bisa benar-benar menghajarmu tanpa harus menahan diri karena tidak mau perabotanku hancur."

"Tidak." Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sejujurnya ia tahu pria Kim menyembunyikan tenaga yang luar biasa. Buktinya, sekali sentak saja ia bisa membalikkan keadaan, membuatnya yang semula duduk di perut Taehyung dan memukul-mukulnya menjadi di bawah, tertindih dan terhimpit sempurna. Tapi ia gengsi untuk mengakuinya. " _Kaa-san_ bilang tidak boleh berkelahi dalam keadaan perut kenyang."

"Omong kosong. Itu salahmu karena datang memakai rok dan berdandan cantik. Mana kutahu kau memiliki penis? Kalau tahu kau _batangan,_ mana mungkin aku menolak keinginan gila para manula dengan mengatakan aku tidak doyan wanita berdada besar?"

Jungkook kicep. Ia diam dengan wajah yang memerah. Usianya sudah legal. Sebagai remaja normal, ia sudah pernah noton film porno. Tapi sungguh, belum pernah sekalipun ia membicarakannya se- _vulgar_ itu, kecuali saat pelajaran biologi.

Tapi ini? Dengan pria yang labih tua, dan konon merupakan _calon suaminya_?

Dunia pasti sedang bercanda.

"A -aku anak yang baik." gumamnya terbata. Nada bicaranya mulai naik. "Katanya kau suka wanita cantik, makanya _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku berdandan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa, jadi aku melakukannya. Harapanku, kau akan menolak ketika tahu aku laki-laki, bukannya malah mengaku homo!"

Kim Taehyung berdecak kesal, dalam hati ia mengakui separuh dari situasi ini adalah salahnya. Tapi semua tetap berawal dari _isengnya_ Jungkook yang memakai rok mini. Mana bisa dirinya tidak lirik-lirik _body-_ nya yang _sexy_?

Salah siapa juga si manis Jeon memiliki wajah yang cantik, bibir mungil menggemaskan dan pipi _chubby_ serta tubuh semampai indah? Dia punya semua poin yang menjadi daya tarik versi Kim Taehyung.

"Mana kutahu kau _namja_? Harusnya kau juga tidak usah sok manis dan duduk rapat seperti gadis perawan dengan paha mulus yang digesek-gesekkan seolah minta dijamah. Sial!"

"Kau!" Jungkook mulai berdiri, ia berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki lalu menubruk pria Kim dan meremat pundaknya kasar. "Kau bodoh! Menyebalkan! Mesum! Ada paha mulus saja langsung tergoda!"

Baru Jungkook akan mendorong Taehyung, yang lebih tua sudah terlebih dahulu membanting tubuh Jeon muda ke samping, menguncinya kuat. "Aku tidak mau kita berakhir seperti semalam. _Appa_ mengira kita akan berhubungan _sex_ gara-gara aku menindihmu."

Jungkook kembali bersemu. Lagi-lagi si mesum bicara _vulgar._ "Sa -salahmu menindihku."

"Siapa yang menjegalku, lalu menunggangi selangkanganku? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat bokong berisimu menekan bagian selatanku? Masih mending aku hanya membalik posisi dan tidak menekan milikmu dengan lututku."

Yang lebih muda hanya menunduk. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia tahu Kim Taehyung berusia delapan tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka omongan mereka akan jauh berbeda, terutama ketika membicarakan bagian tubuh manusia dan aktivitas reproduksi.

Taehyung menyadari perubahan sikap _calon istrinya,_ ia memilih kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan melepaskan lengan Jungkook. "Sudahlah, percuma juga membahas yang telah lalu. Kita sama-sama terjebak dalam kekonyolan ini. Kau punya rencana?"

"Aku punya sedikit tabungan, tapi pasti tidak cukup untuk tinggal di Korea sendirian."

"Jangan bercanda. Mana tega aku membiarkanmu menjadi gelandangan. _Eomma_ pasti akan langsung mengutukku menjadi batu." Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Kita butuh rencana untuk bertahan, paling tidak sampai orangtuamu kembali ke Korea."

Jungkook mengangguk saja, mengira pria Kim melakukan ini demi dirinya, padahal…

"Apartemenku masih atas nama Kim Seokjin. Dia bisa mengusirku kapan saja jika aku tidak menuruti kemauannya. Jadi kau harus tetap tinggal di sini paling tidak sampai aku melunasi pembayaran tempat tinggalku."

Pemuda ber- _highlight pink_ menoleh cepat. Ia mendelik kesal. "Kau melakukannya demi tempat ini?"

"Masalahnya, sampai saat ini aku baru membayar 75% dari total harga apartemen ini, sisanya _appa_ yang bayar. Waktu itu aku sedang sibuk karena banyak _project._ Mana kutahu kalau tempat ini malah dibeli atas nama _eomma._ Katanya, akan resmi menjadi namaku kalau aku sudah melunasi kekurangannya ke _appa._ " Taehyung berdecak kesal. "Jangan kau pikir aku mendapat semua fasilitas untuk hidup dari mereka. _Appa_ jadi pelit sekali sejak aku bilang tidak mau kuliah dan melanjutkan perusahaannya. Untung aku sudah punya tabungan yang kukumpulkan dari sendiri. _Yah…_ walau sebagian besar dari uang saku yang diberikannya ketika aku masih sekolah."

Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, Taehyung menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata beriris _onyx_ yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Kenapa kau malah cerita padaku? Memang apa peduliku?"

Sial. Bocah satu ini susah sekali diajak kompromi. Taehyung sampai dongkol sendiri.

"Mereka ingin aku mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk singkat. Ia mengerti, tentu saja. Kedua orangtuanya menginginkan ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita berpisah tidak akan menjadi masalah, tapi semuanya harus dilakukan perlahan dan dengan cara baik-baik. Bagaimanapun juga, orangtua kita saling berteman, dan itu tidak boleh rusak gara-gara perjodohan sialan ini."

"Jadi aku harus tetap tinggal denganmu dulu?" sahut yang lebih muda cepat. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin menjadi anak yang baik, tidak mungkin dirinya yang _menghancurkan_ perjodohan. Sejak awal ia memang berencana agar Kim Taehyung yang mengacaukan semuanya, menjadi _bad guy,_ dan Jeon Jungkook adalah korbannya. Dengan begitu, ia akan tetap menjadi _anak baik_ di mata ayah dan ibu angkatnya.

"Menang kau punya tempat tinggal lain?"

Jeon muda menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana tanpa kedua orangtua yang membiayainya. Sebagai catatan, Jeon Jungkook itu anak manja.

"Berarti diputuskan kau tinggal disini sementara. Sekarang untuk masalah kasur. Aku tidak suka kau menguasai ranjangku. Seharusnya kau tidur di sofa, aku yang di tempat tidur."

Kali ini Jungkook mendelik. "Enak saja. Aku ini tamu. Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa!"

"Terserah mau tidur dimana, yang jelas aku mau tidur di ranjangku. Kalau kau mau _ndusel_ ya silakan, tapi jangan makan tempat. Sekali saja kau melakukan seperti yang semalam, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar mandi."

Ada kilat keseriusan di sepasang mata coklat Kim muda, dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook diam seketika.

"Atau kau bisa tidur di _daybed,_ tempat yang kupakai semalam."

Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Sejujurnya ia tidak biasa kalau harus tidur dengan orang lain selain ibu angkat dan ayah angkatnya. Itupun jarang sekali. Makanya ia memilih _daybed_ ketimbang ranjang dengan bonus Kim Taehyung di atasnya. Sedangkan Kim muda biasa _molor_ dengan siapa saja dan dimana saja, terutama jika sedang _hunting_ atau ada _project_ di luar kota. Tidur di tenda, bahkan di bawah jembatan beralaskan terpal atau kardus pun pernah ia jalani demi sebuah foto dengan tema _human interest._

Tapi ini kasusnya beda. Kim Taehyung berada di rumahnya. Untuk apa tidur di tempat lain jika ranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman melambai minta dibelai?

"Untuk masalah biaya hidup." kali ini Kim muda tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Pasalnya, sang ayah bersikeras memaksa putranya untuk membiayai seluruh kebutuhan Jeon Jungkook, kecuali untuk uang kuliah. Park Yoongi sempat meminta maaf padanya karena merepotkan, tapi tidak ada penyesalan di wajahnya sama sekali.

Ia berani bersumpah, ini hanya akal-akalan Kim Namjoon supaya dirinya merasa _kekurangan,_ dan akhirnya menerima tawaran kepala keluarga Kim untuk menjadi penerus perusahaannya. Dengan kata lain, meninggalkan kehidupan bebasnya yang super oke, beralih untuk membelenggu dirinya sendiri dengan urusan kantor dan entah-berapa jumlah karyawan yang dimiliki.

Kim Taehyung _ogah._ Ia tidak akan menyerah dan meminta bantuan kepada ayahnya. Memelihara seekor kelinci tidak akan membuatnya bangkrut mendadak. Walau begitu, ia tetap harus mengatur rencana. Ia harus menekan pengeluaran sebesar-besarnya agar bisa memberi si bocah uang saku.

"Kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah?" Taehyung menghela nafas, tiba-tiba merasa dirinya seperti _sugar daddy_ yang memiliki _sugar baby_ dadakan. Lebih dari itu, sama sekali tidak dia harapkan karena bayi gula yang ini nantinya akan dia nikahi.

Semoga saja tidak.

Jungkook mengeryit mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun mengangguk begitu saja. Perasaannya tidak enak. "Aku mencuci _kostumku_ sendiri, aku juga sering bantu _kaa-san_ memasak."

"Bagus. Urusan bersih-bersih kita bisa bergantian, tapi kau yang harus memasak dan mencuci baju."

"Tu -tunggu! Kau menjadikanku pembantu? Mau kuadukan _appa, huh_? Dia pasti akan memarahimu."

Taehyung mendengus, merasa diremehkan. "Aku bisa bilang pada Paman Jimin kalau _putri_ kecilnya berperilaku tidak sopan. Menaikkan kaki ke atas _dashboard,_ membuat berantakan isi kopernya, memakan ramen instan banyak-banyak tanpa menawari _calon suaminya._ Kau ingat apa yang dibilang ayahmu? Kau harus menghormatiku."

Sial. Semua yang dibilang Kim mesum memang benar. Kalau begini caranya, kedua orangtua angkatnya bisa menganggap Jeon Jungkook sebagai _anak yang tidak baik_.

"Ta -tapi aku tidak mau mencuci celana dalammu."

Kim muda mengeryitkan dahi. "Kalau begitu uang sakumu juga kupotong setengahnya."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu…" rengek Jungkook putus asa. Ia membayangkan betapa minim uang saku yang ia akan dapat dari si pelit Kim. "Pokoknya aku tidak boleh mencuci celana dalammu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jaman dahulu, laki-laki di Jepang melamar calon istrinya dengan mengatakan _maukah kau mencuci celana dalamku_? Begitu…"

Pemilik surai tembaga diam selama beberapa detik, sejujurnya ia pernah mendengar itu dari salah satu _anime_ yang ditontonnya. Tapi persetan dengan lamaran. Jeon Jungkook harus _bekerja_ padanya kalau ingin pria Kim membiayai hidupnya. "Jangan terlalu berharap, aku tidak sedang melamarmu."

"Aku tidak berharap!"

Bukannya menanggapi, Taehyung malah beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke kamar. "Hari ini cukup, apa yang kau lakukan menentukan fasilitas yang kuberikan. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana sikapmu ketika kita hanya berdua, tapi saat ayah dan ibuku datang, kau harus super menghormatiku. Yah.. itupun kalau kau masih mau menjadi anak yang baik bagi _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ yang kau sayangi."

Jungkook ingin protes, tapi ia tidak bisa. "Baju dan sepatuku ditaruh di mana?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menghela nafas saat melihat gunungan koper di sudut ruangan. Kardusnya berisi makanan instan, ia bisa bernafas lega. Tapi lima koper untuk seekor kelinci benar-benar berlebihan. "Taruh saja disana. Dua hari lagi aku ada _project_ yang lumayan, mungkin kita bisa memilih almari yang bisa menampung semuanya."

Jungkook mengangguk, ia mengekor Kim muda dari belakang. Sebenarnya ada hasrat untuk memaki atau semacamnya, tapi mengingat hari pertamanya kuliah tadi diisi dengan perkenalan area kampus, dimana ia berkeliling bersama teman-teman seangkatannya, membuat dirinya lebih memilih untuk beristirahat. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Jeon muda berdiri selama hampir dua jam menunggu jemputan Kim _lemot_ dan mobil _titan-_ nya.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya yang lebih muda. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di _daybed_ yang akan ditempatinya nanti malam. Sepasang iris kelamnya mengamati pria Kim yang duduk di belakang meja pendek di sudut ruangan. "Aku tidak mau memangilmu _oppa._ "

"Terserah kau saja." gumam yang lebih tua acuh. Ia mulai menyalakan laptop dan memasang _earphone_ di telinga. "Panggil _hyung_ juga boleh. Yah… itupun kalau kau benar-benar _namja._ "

Jungkook nampak berpikir, ia serius mengamati gerak-gerik pria Kim yang mulai sibuk mengetik entah-apa dan menggerak-gerakka _mouse-_ nya. Sejujurnya, Kim Taehyung sedang _browsing_ bagaimana cara menggagalkan rencana perjodohan dengan baik dan benar.

Ia serius soal ini.

Dirinya tidak boleh _diusir_ dari tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, Jeon Jungkook harus menjadi satu-satunya yang _mengacaukan_ perjodohan ini. Ia akan membuat si kelinci melakukan kesalahan, apapun itu. Bersikap tidak sopan, terlalu boros, memiliki hubungan spesial dengan orang lain, apapun itu, Jeon Jungkook _has to be the bad guy._

Citra dirinya harus tetap apik di mata Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Bagaimana kalau kupanggin _nii-nii_?"

Kim muda menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Jemarinya kram mendadak.

" _Nii-chan_ artinya kakak laki-laki."

Iya. Kim Taehyung tahu itu. Tapi kenapa makhluk yang katanya sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu menggunakan akhiran _-chan_? Bukan - _san_ yang terdengar lebih dewasa? Kenapa juga memanggil dirinya _nii-nii_?

Itu terlalu manis.

Bagi dirinya yang hobi nonton _anime,_ panggilan _nii-nii_ terdengar seperti rengekan yang diucapkan adik perempuan berwajah manis kepada kakak laki-lakinya.

Terlalu menggemaskan.

Terlalu polos.

Terselip _fetish_ di dalamnya.

 _Well,_ Jungkook memang menggemaskan, _sih._

Dan entah bagaimana, suara lembut Jeon kelinci saat mengucapkan frasa itu membangkitkan bayang-bayang _gadis_ bergaun _backless_ yang semalam duduk di samping Taehyung ketika makan bersama.

Lemparkan dirinya ke surga segera!

Sudah dibilang, Kim Taehyung gengsinya setinggi langit, maka bibirnya meloloskan sebuah kalimat nista. "Senyamanmu saja memanggilku apa."

"Oke." Jungkook nyengir lebar. "Taetae _nii-nii._ "

Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, penggila _anime_ dan _manga_. Sepertinya harus mulai _browsing_ mengenai cara mengatakan TIDAK dengan baik dan benar tanpa menimbulkan keambiguan.

.

.

Pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh tiga menit enam belas detik, Kim Taehyung masih asyik bertukar pesan dengan temannya yang berdomisili di negri sakura. Mereka sama-sama suka _anime,_ dan itu sungguh membuat keduanya nyambung. Perlu diingat, usia dua sembilan tidak membuatnya kehilangan _passion_ untuk menyukai sesuatu, termasuk hal-hal yang menurut beberapa orang terlalu _bocah._ Selain itu, ia juga membicarakan banyak hal dengan Jung Hoseok, terutama membahas kekonyolan yang terjadi di kantin tadi siang.

Mengingatnya membuat pria Kim kesal.

Duduk di sudut ruangan memungkinkannya mengawasi kelinci gembul yang tengah _glosotan_ di _daybed_ yang dikalim akan menjadi tempat tidurnya nanti malam. Pemuda itu senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Di telinganya terpasang _wireless headphone._

Kim Taehyung mendengus. Jungkook benar-benar meng- _copy_ kegiatannya. Pertama menyalakan laptop, sekarang memakai _alat bantu dengar._

Ia kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya ketika ada bunyi notifikasi.

' _Aku kesal dengan teman sekamarku. Dia cerewet sekali, menyuruhku ini-itu. Aku ingin melawan tapi nanti_ kaa-san _sedih kalau aku tidak menjadi anak baik_.' Taehyung terkekeh membaca di dalam hati pesan kekanakan dari temannya. Ia pun segera mengetikkan beberapa kata.

' _Menurut saja, besok kalau kau sudah tahu kelemahannya, kau bisa balas dendam. Dia tahu kau suka_ cosplay, _btw?_ '

Penyandang marga Kim kembali tersenyum saat mendapati pesannya hanya dibalas dengan _sticker_ yang sedang menggeleng.

Ia terkekeh kala lagi-lagi temannya itu mengeluh mengenai hobi _cosplay_ -nya yang terancam tidak bisa disalurkan gara-gara tidak ada almari yang cukup untuk menampung kostum-kostumnya di tempat tinggal yang baru. Walau begitu, Taehyung berusaha menyemangatinya, karena dia benar-benar suka seluruh foto _cosplay_ si teman. Ia bahkan berjanji untuk menjadi fotografer _photo session project_ bagi teman _cosplayer-_ nya ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

Baru akan tersenyum senang, sebuah pekikan heboh menghancurkan _mood-_ nya. Bocah Jeon memeluk salah satu bantal erat, lalu berguling ke arah kasur hingga mentok ke ujung, lalu kembali berguling menuju _daybed-_ nya. Beruntung, pemuda itu tidak terjepit sela kasur dan _daybed._

"Jangan berisik. Kau mengganggu kerjaku." Taehyung tidak bohong, ia memang sedang membahas beberapa teknis dengan pria pirang berwajah oval melalui pesan _chat_.

Yang lebih muda hanya mendengus. "Berisik."

Taehyung sadar betul bocah Jeon memang kurang ajar, tapi tetap ia merasa kesal jika kekurangajaran itu ditunjukkan. "Ini jam berapa? Kubilang tugasmu memasak kan?"

"Bikin ramen instan saja. _Kaa-san_ memberiku satu kardus, atau kau bisa buka kardus satunya. Aku lupa apa isinya, tapi itu makanan siap saji juga."

Kalau ini di sebuah _anime,_ pasti sudah muncul perempatan siku-siku di pelipis pria Kim. Dan itu sungguh membuatnya semakin kesal.

Kim Taehyung melepas _earphone-_ nya, berjalan tergesa ke arah Jungkook, lalu menyentak kaki Jeon muda, menekan kepalanya ke bantal. "Masak sesuatu atau kubunuh kau sekarang."

Taehyung hanya bercanda, ia bahkan membiarkan kepala Jeon muda bergerak bebas. Pemuda itu heboh, mengerang protes seolah dirinya akan benar-benar dibunuh. Pria Kim mau tak mau terkekeh juga melihat kepala bersurai coklat Jungkook yang menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sejujurnya ia curiga apakah si bocah keterusan _head bang_.

Baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk kembali menyuruh si kelinci menyiapkan makanan, tubuhnya membeku begitu melihat tampilan layar laptop Jeon Jungkook.

Pria yang lebih tua memicingkan mata, melepaskan kepala Jeon montok untuk kemudian mengambil _gadget_ berwarna putih itu. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan matanya bekerja dengan baik.

Jungkook yang melihat privasinya sedang diinvasi tentu langsung mengamuk, ia berniat ingin merebut laptopnya, namun Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding _k-pop_.

"Bunny Juiy?"

Yang lebih muda mengerjabkan matanya berulang. "Ap -apa?"

Kata itu bermakna ganda; menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya sekaligus menanyakan maksud pria Kim memanggilnya begitu.

"Kau Bunny Juiy?"

Jungkook masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kim Taehyung. Seingatnya, ia hanya sedang membuka _tab_ untuk _chat_ bersama **the_king1230,** _teman_ yang ia kenal karena akun itu mem- _follow_ dirinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, mengatakan bahwa ia suka _cosplay_ yang dilakukannya, terutama untuk karakter Sakura Kinomoto dari _CCS._ Lebih penting dari itu, _username_ Jungkook tidak terpampang di _tab_ itu.

Melihat _calon istrinya_ yang masih bengong, Kim Taehyung segera mengambil laptop miliknya, lalu menyerahkannya begitu saja kepada Jungkook.

"Kau, Bunny Juiy yang sedari tadi _chatting_ denganku? Yang bilang punya teman sekamar baru dan mengadu bahwa temanmu cerewet dan menyebalkan?"

Jungkook yang masih mengamati layar laptop pria Kim langsung mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap tak percaya ke arah _calon suaminya,_ "Kau, Reo yang bilang suka _cosplay-_ ku? Yang bilang aku manis, baik saat _crossdress_ maupun _cosplay_ menjadi karakter laki-laki? Yang mendeklarasikan diri akan langsung menciumku jika kita bertemu. Itu kau!?"

Ingin rasanya Kim Taehyung menembus gerbang neraka dan berdiam diri di sana karena seluruh _tuduhan_ yang dilayangkan Jeon muda kepadanya memang sungguhan dan nyata. Semua kalimat itu pernah ia _ucapkan_ kepada si _cosplayer_ manis.

Pantas saja Jeon Jungkook terlihat begitu mempesona di matanya.

Pantas saja, tubuh berbalut gaun minim itu begitu nyaman dilihat, memanjakan mata dan _menggugah selera._

Ternyata, pemuda itu adalah _cosplayer_ kesukaannya. Bunny Juiy manisnya yang beberapa kali membuat _photobook_ dan poster. Tambahan informasi, Kim Taehyung membeli beberapa diantaranya, menyimpannya rapi di dalam almari.

Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun. Seorang _fanboy_ yang dipanggil Reo oleh _idolanya,_ terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, yang tiba-tiba jungkir balik hanya karena sebuah rok di atas paha dan isinya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Remember when I posted an edited picture of Jungkook and Taehung doing cosplay where V was Tae's stage name and Bunny J was Jungkook's? It used to be a neglected project, but not really neglected.

The idea might not become the main topic of this story, but still…it helped the progress a lot.

I'll tell you something, never throw away, or delete, or forget your idea even tho it seems impossible to stand as a whole story. It will help you to create another story…

Anyway, terima kasih untuk semua dukungan yang diberikan. Semoga saya cepat lulus dan wisuda dengan nilai memuaskan

I love you, guys… I really do

.

 **Review please**

 **With love, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

Ps: ada yang tahu kenapa Tae dipanggil Reo?


	3. Chapter 3

Seluruh tubuh pria berusia 29 tahun itu bergetar, bibirnya tersenyum getir kala menatap wajah _gadis_ berambut pendek sewarna madu yang mengenakan seragam sekolah khas Jepang. Sosok itu tercetak manis dalam sebuah kertas berukuran _A4_ dengan tulisan _Baby Juiy cosplay_ di sudut kiri bawah, lengkap dengan nama _Kinomoto Sakura from Card Captor Sakura,_ juga nama seseorang yang diduga sebagai fotografer, dan satu lagi yang dicurigai sebagai asisten ketika foto diambil.

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia yang tengah duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya semakin mendekatkan buku berisi kumpulan foto, alias _photobook,_ dari _cosplayer_ idolanya ke lampu tidur. Perlahan ia membuka halaman berikutnya, lagi-lagi ada foto _gadis_ manis yang kali ini bersurai panjang dengan pita di kepala, _Sakura Chiyo from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun,_ menjadi nama yang tertera.

Ia melirik ke _daybed_ yang ada di ujung ranjang, menatap makhluk pemakan segala yang tengah meringkuk, memeluk satu dari sekian banyak bantalnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung kembali terfokus pada buku di tangannya. Dua karakter yang barusan dilihatnya memang manis, imut, menggemaskan. Sedikit berbeda dengan Jeon Jungkook yang manisnya rada asem dan _sepat_.

Efek _make up,_ ia tahu betul itu.

Foto itu diedit, dirinya secara sadar dan tanpa paksaan tetap mengagumi sosok _Juiy_ walau semua fotonya diedit. Sebagai seorang fotografer, Kim Taehyung sangat menyadari betapa pentingnya _retouch_ yang harus diberikan untuk sebuah foto. Ia sendiri kerap melakukannya, kecuali untuk foto-foto tertentu.

Tapi… sosok yang kini tidur di _daybed_ yang terletak di ujung bawah ranjangnya benar-benar berbeda dengan Bunny Juiy yang selama ini ia idolakan.

Taehyung menyambar ponsel pintarnya, ia langsung membuka akun SNS Juiy dan memperhatikan fotonya satu per satu. Semuanya terlihat manis, bahkan untuk yang _candid._ Dan auranya benar-benar berbeda dari Joen Jungkook, terutama ketika si gendut mengamuk.Diam-diam ia merangkak mendekati Jeon muda yang telah terlelap, lalu membandingkan _bare face_ Bunny Juiy dengan wajah putra angkat Park.

"Tidak. Mereka bukan orang yang sama." Kim Taehyung melancarkan penyangkalan kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau diperhatikan, Jungkook lebih manis."

Detik itu juga, pria Kim mematikan ponselnya dan langsung membanting dirinya sendiri di ranjang, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga kepala, menyisakan helaian coklatnya yang menyembul tanpa sengaja.

Sial. Ia merasa sesuatu telah mempengaruhi cara berpikirnya.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang berdansa di kepala Kim Taehyung; pemuda Jeon mengambil foto untuk SNS-nya menggunakan kamera dengan efek yang keterlaluan, atau memang Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang yang handal,yang bisa membangun _image_ hanya dengan tatapan mata dan sebuah senyuman.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Ia membuka selimutnya, memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih di bawah remang-remang lampu tidur. Ditiup-tiupnya bagian itu, Kim Taehyung meringis. Ia lalu mengelus pinggangnya yang linu, mendadak terasa encok setelah pertarungannya yang tidak seimbang dengan Jungkook.

Mereka bergulat lagi, Jeon Jungkook mengamuk, mengatainya mesum dan kurang ajar, padahal ketika beberapa bulan lalu **the_king1230** __mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk mencium penyandang nama pangung Bunny Juiy itu, ia malah mendapat balasan emotikon yang sedang _blushing._

Tapi nyatanya, pemuda yang baru dirinya ketahui sebagai sosok asli sang idola malah mengamuk seperti kucing ingin dikawini. Taehyung tentu mati-matian menghindarkan tangan dan kaki si pemakan segala dari perabotannya, karena pecah berarti bunuh diri. Ibunya akan menceramahinya sepanjang jalan kenangan, menjewer telinganya dan mencubiti lengannya sampai puas.

Tidak, terima kasih.

Kim Taehyung tak sudi.

Dan itu menyebabkan dirinya sendiri terkena cakaran dan tendangan maut. Untung hanya terkena pinggang, bukan bagian selangkangannya yang berharga.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the genre, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** __ **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part III: How to Make Some (Extra) Money**

 **The_king1230**

Kim Taehyung mengingat dengan baik _user name_ kebanggaannya. Awalnya ia ingin menggunakan **king_tae** hanya karena _king_ dan _Kim_ terdengar lumayan mirip. Tapi kata _Tae_ di belakangnya kurang oke, terlalu jelas kalau itu namanya. Maka ia mencoba mencari-cari kata yang terdengar seperti _Tae,_ dan muncullah kata _the_ secara tiba-tiba di dalam otaknya bagai jerawat yang menyembul tanpa peringatan. Taehyung menyukainya. Maka ia menggunakan dua kata itu, menyatukannya secara apik hingga menjadi _the king,_ dan menambahkan bulan serta tanggal lahirnya agar terlihat _beken._

 **The_king1230**

Bunny Juiy adalah pecetus panggilan Reo untuk dirinya. Ia enggan memanggil _king,_ dan _1230_ benar-benar terbaca seperti _Reo,_ yang juga mirip dengan penyebutan _Leo,_ sang raja dari rasi bintang.

Kim Taehyung menyukai panggilan itu.

Ia menganggapnya sebagai panggilan sayang dari sang idola untuknya.

Setidaknya sampai tadi malam…

" _Nii-nii_! Itu kampusku! Jangan melamun!" dan lengannya ditarik begitu saja. Ia masih dalam keadaan _blank_ ketika dirinya dipaksa keluar dari bus. Taehyung larut dalam pikirannya bagai permen _mentos_ yang diceburkan ke dalam _coke_ atau soda.

Meledak-ledak, melompat-lompat, meletup-letup, atau apapun itu namanya. Yang jelas, akan membuat pusing kalau _mentos-_ nya sampai menghantam kepala.

" _Nii-nii_!" Jungkook membentak tepat di depan wajah Kim Taehyung. Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mem- _pout_ lucu, alisnya berkerut. Satu kata buatnya, _menggemaskan_.

Kim muda berusaha menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghapus kalimat yang dibisikkannya dalam hati. Namun apa daya gengsi terlalu tinggi hingga lehernya terasa kaku bagai besi. Ia berakhir diam dengan melirik Jeon Jungkook yang hari ini mengenakan _hoodie_ hangat berwarna abu-abu yang dipenuhi tangan _Mickey Mouse_ dengan jumlah tak terhitung, juga celana _jeans_ biru dan sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih.

Kim Taehyung tidak akan memungkirinya, sang _calon istri_ terlihat menggemaskan dengan penampilan begitu, apalagi ekspresi marah yang dipasangnya malah semakin membuatnya manis.

Yang barusan, Kim muda sedang kerasukan iblis.

Ia berdehem sekali, mengangkat dagunya untuk menanyakan maksud dari bentakan yang ia terima.

"Katanya mau mengajariku menghafal rute bus, tapi kau malah melamun." Jeon muda terlihat sangat kesal. Ia menghentek-hentakkan kakinya ketika mengikuti pria Kim yang malah berjalan duluan. "Kalau aku tidak lihat kampusku, pasti kita kebablasan."

Taehyung hanya diam saja. Pagi ini, setelah mereka kembali bertengkar dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang memecahkan cangkir kopi bergambar _Optimus Prime_ kesukaan Taehyung, Kim muda terlihat sangat murka. Dan Jungkook langsung diam karenanya. Pria Kim tentu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berkompromi dengan memaksa Jeon muda segera bersiap-siap karena ia akan membantunya menghafal rute bus menuju, dan dari kampus supaya Jungkook bisa mandiri.

Lebih tepatnya, agar dirinya tidak perlu repot antar-jemput.

Ia tidak menerima penolakan dengan ancaman sebuah ciuman ganas untuk Jeon muda. Untungnya, pemuda ber- _highlight pink_ di rambutnya menurut saja.

Dasar licik.

Tapi kelicikan putra tunggal Kim berdasar. Dengan tidak mengantarkan seekor kelinci ke kampusnya menggunakan mobil pribadi, ia sekalian menghemat bahan bakar, mengurangi polusi udara dan polusi suara.

Keagungan Tuan Kim Taehyung; sekali kencing, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Pemuda kelinci itu langsung mandi dan bersiap, sementara _calon suami_ memilih untuk _mandi bebek_ di kamar mandi luar. Setelahnya, dengan gerakan secepat kilat menuju ruang ganti untuk mengambil _long sleeves_ bolong-bolong kesukaannya. Warnanya hitam, diguntingi di bagian leher, pinggang dan lengan. Dipadukan dengan _ripped jeans_ yang sobeknya sudah keterlaluan pada bagian dengkul dan paha kiri. Ditambah _black combat boots,_ Taehyung terlihat bagai anak _punk_ nyasar ke kampus. Apalagi ia memang belum menyisir rambut sewarna tembaganya sejak kemarin sore. Sengaja.

"Kau selesai jam berapa?" tanya yang lebih tua begitu mereka memasuki area fakultas Jungkook. Ia berhenti berjalan dan itu sungguh membuat sesuatu yang gembul menubruk dirinya.

"Jangan berhenti mendadak. Bahumu itu lebar dan _manly,_ sakit kalau aku menabraknya." keluh Jeon muda sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

Mengabaikan telinga yang sepertinya mendengar kalimat ambigu, pria Kim mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan _calon istri_ dari hidungnya, lalu dengan tangannya yang lain, ditariknya hidung Jeon kelinci. Diam-diam, ia menyelipkan rasa gemasnya di sana.

"Ungg~"

"Biar tidak _nyungsep_ gara-gara menabrakku." ia terkekeh ketika melihat pemuda ber- _hoodie Mickey Mouse_ mengerang protes. Tak lama, Taehyung melepaskannya begitu saja. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kalau tidak salah, hari ini hanya sampai jam dua belas karena masih perkenalan. Besok juga sama." Jungkook mencoba mengingat apa yang kemarin seniornya katakan.

Kim muda mengangguk, ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya, lalu melihat jam. "Bawa charger?"

Kini Jungkook yang mengangguk. Ia langsung mengambilnya di dalam tas begitu _calon suaminya_ bilang ingin pinjam. Setelah itu, mereka berpisah, dengan mahasiswa Jeon yang masuk ke aula untuk mengikuti rangkaian acara pengenalan kampus, dan _preman_ Kim yang berjalan menuju kantin.

Rencananya, Kim Taehyung akan memanfaatkan _wi-fi_ kampus untuk nonton _anime_ atau melihat-lihat foto yang diunggah _National Geographic._ Ia lebih memilih mengorbankan waktunya hari ini daripada harus antar-jemput kelincinya setiap hari. Itu akan merepotkan.

Lagipula hari ini ia kosong. Mungkin hanya perlu menyiapkan _kekasihnya_ agar siap tempur untuk besok pagi ketika ia tiba di rumah.

Taehyung menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin, tentu saja. Perpaduan antara wajahnya yang bagai dewa Yunani, serta penampilannya yang seperti preman membuat Kim Taehyung terlihat begitu bangcad.

Ia membeli dua kaleng _milkis original_ dingin, lalu membawanya ke meja paling sudut yang dekat dengan sumber listrik. Setelah memasang _earphone,_ masuklah ia ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

Ia hampir mencium wangi kemenangan dari _Wedding Escape_ yang ia mainkan kalau saja seseorang tidak menelfon. Ia menghela begitu mendapati sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Momsky._

Kalau saja ibunya yang marah tidak terdengar seperti _shinkansen_ yang melaju dengan dua kali kecepatan biasanya _,_ mungkin Kim muda tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo." gumamnya singkat dengan nada yang dibuat ceria.

" _Hai, putraku yang tampan. Sedang apa?_ "

Terkadang, ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan kedua orangtuanya, terutama sang ibu. Namun, sebagai anak yang berbakti, tentu ia kudu menjawab. "Aku mengantar Jungkooki- _ah_ kuliah, membantunya menghafal rute bus menuju kampus. _Eomma_ kenapa menelfon?"

" _Apa?_ " suara Kim Seokjin terdengar dramatis. Mungkin sekarang ini ia sedang berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata yang melotot. " _Kau akan menyuruhnya naik bus? Kau tega pada_ calon istrimu _? Astaga… Kim Namjoooooon! Lihat apa yang dilakukan putramu!_ "

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, lupa kalau sedaritadi ia memakai _earphone_. Sesuai dugaannya, sang ibu pasti marah-marah. Mungkin sebentar lagi dirinya akan disumpahi jadi batu, dan Kim Taehyung tidak suka itu. " _Eomma,_ aku masih ada di kampus untuk menunggunya sampai pulang. Dengarkan aku dulu."

Lalu hening selama beberapa detik.

" _Kau di kampus Jungkook-ku yang manis?_ "

Kim Junior mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak menghela nafas. Ia berucap selembut yang ia bisa. "Iya, aku di kantin fakultasnya. Mau kukirimkan foto sebagai bukti?"

" _Kau menunggu Jungkook pulang? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mengantarnya dengan mobil?_ "

"Makanya dengarkan aku." pemilik surai tembaga memijit pelipisnya lelah. Bagaimana bisa ia lepas dari Jeon Juiy dengan mudah kalau ibunya saja lebih menyayangi Jungkook ketimbang dirinya sendiri? Bisa-bisa ia diusir dari apartemen, kemudian Nyonya Kim malah memberikan apartemen itu untuk menantu idamannya.

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Besok aku ada pekerjaan, makanya tidak bisa mengantar Jungkook. Jadi kupikir, mengajarinya naik bus akan lebih praktis. Lagipula Jungkook juga bilang dia tidak suka jika harus menungguku. Ini sebagai langkah antisipasi jika aku bekerja di jam kuliahnya Jungkook. Memangnya _eomma_ tidak kasihan jika Jungkook harus menunggu dua jam sampai kujemput?"

Sejujurnya, ini sudah terjadi kemarin.

" _Kau bisa meinta izin kepada boss-mu agar bisa menjemputnya dulu._ "

"Bagus, lalu untuk proyek ke depan, mereka tidak akan memakai jasaku lagi. _Eomma_ lupa kalau aku yang membiayai Jungkook sekarang? Memangnya tega membiarkannya kelaparan gara-gara aku tidak punya uang? Menjadi kurus kerempeng seperti lidi? Kalau _eomma_ menginginkannya, aku akan lakukan."

Kedengarannya saja seperti anak yang berbakti, namun sejatinya, Kim Taehyung hanya sedang melakukan aksi cari muka.

Dan helaan nafas dari seberang sambungan membuatnya merasa lega.

" _Ya, sudah. Bagaimana masakan Jungkook? Apa enak?"_

Dan Kim muda baru ingat, pagi ini mereka belum sarapan. Untuk Taehyung, ia bahkan tidak makan malam juga. _Sushi_ yang disantapnya bersama Jung Hoseok adalah makanan terakhir yang meluncur ke lambung.

Pantas saja cacing-cacing di perutnya mengadakan konser trilogi.

" _Tae?_ "

"Hmm?" ucapnya gugup. Apa ia harus bohong kepada ibunya sendiri? Tapi itu kan tidak oke. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengarang bebas saja. Kisahnya _terinspirasi_ dari kejadian kemarin sore. "Kemarin Jungkook kelelahan, jadi hanya menyeduh ramen instan."

Sebagai catatan, Jeon Jungkook menyeduh dan menyantapnya sendirian. Taehyung sengaja tidak mengatakan bagian ini. Kim Taehyung seorang pria sejati, jadi jika dirinya ingin mengerjai _calon istrinya,_ memarahi atau membuatnya kesal, akan ia lakukan sendiri.

"Tadi pagi saat kami di dapur, cangkir _Optimus-_ ku pecah."

Bagian _bertengkar_ pasti dihilangkan untuk alasan harga diri.

" _Kau memecahkan cangkirmu?_ "

Pria Kim tahu pertanyaan ini akan terlontar, dan ia sudah sangat menyiapkan jawabannya. "Jungkook yang memecahkannya."

" _Oh._ "

Dan hanya itu.

Sang ibu bahkan tidak menyinggungnya lagi setelah tahu bahwa calon menantu kesayangannya lah terdakwa yang memecahkan _sesuatu_ di apartemen sang putra. Hal ini sangat berbeda dengan ketika panci penggorengan penyok gara-gara Taehyung menggunakannya untuk memukul kecoa.

Mendadak ia merasa dianaktirikan. _Calon istrinya_ begitu disayang, sedang dirinya sendiri disia-siakan.

Setelahnya, mereka ngobrol lagi sampai tiba-tiba Seokjin menanyakan perihal _kehangatan yang dicurigai terjadi di ranjang mereka_ kemarin malam.

Dasar penggosip.

Kim Namjoon pasti sudah melakukan berita kepada kawan. Kemungkinan, pasangan Park di negeri sakura juga sudah mengetahuinya. Dan Kim Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah desahan panjang penuh keambiguan sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia kudu mengisi daya batrai ponselnya.

Masih 30%, tapi ia serius men- _charge_ ponselnya usai memutus sambungan dengan sang bunda. Berbohong itu dosa.

Setelahnya, ia memesan burger dan kentang goreng, lengkap dengan soda sebagai sarapan.

Ini surga, menikmati gambar binatang menggemaskan dari _National Geographic,_ juga keindahan alam dari berbagai belahan bumisambil sarapan sangat menyenangkan.

Ia benar-benar menikmati _liburannya_ di kantin fakultas tempat sang _calon istri_ menimba ilmu. _Wi-fi_ gratis… listrik gratis… tahu begini Taehyung akan membawa laptop juga beberapa batrai kameranya untuk di- _charge_ sekalian.

Salah satu prinsip hidup Kim Taehyung; _hemat, cermat, dan bersahaja._

.

Pukul dua belas lebih tujuh menit dua puluh sembilan detik. Sesosok gembul mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Nafasnya terengah, kepalanya yang terkulai di atas meja terlihat lemah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" ucap Taehyung panik usai menyadari pemilik helaian sewarna tembaga dengan _highlight pink_ itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Tangannya secara natural terulur untuk menyingkap poninya. Betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika mendapati wajah pucat berkeringat itu.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ jangan membuatku panik. _Appa_ bisa membunuhku kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu." ia melepas _earphone-_ nya, pindah duduk di sebelah Jungkook lalu mulai memijit tengkuk pemuda itu. "Hei, katakan padaku. Apa seniormu melakukan perploncoan, atau menyuruhmu lari keliling lapangan?"

Jeon muda menggeleng perlahan, bibirnya bergerak-gerak ragu sebelum bersuara lirih. " _Nii-nii,_ a -aku…"

Taehyung mendengarkan dengan saksama, ia bahkan mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir yang lebih muda. Dan begitu suara lirih itu terdengar, menyeruak hingga ke sanbari, Kim Taehyung langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah kesal setengah mati.

"Aku kelaparan." bisik Jungkook setengah mendesah.

Niatnya, Kim Taehyung membelikan setumpuk _sandwich_ tuna porsi jumbo dengan ekstra mayones, plus sekotak susu vanilla ukuran besar agar Jeon Jungkook merasa _eneg_ , lalu dirinya dengan percaya diri akan menceramahi dan memaksanya untuk menghabiskan itu semua.

Nyatanya, pemuda Jeon malah dengan lahap memakannya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa guratan _eneg_ yang diharapkan. Kim Taehyung mendesah kecewa.

"Lain kali kalau membelikanku susu, _nii-nii_ pilih yang melon saja. Aku lebih suka susu melon." gumamnya kala menjeda diri untuk memasukkan _sandwich_ ke dalam mulut. Pipinya yang menggembung kanan-kiri bergerak-gerak lucu dan Kim Taehyung bersumpah, ia pernah melihat Juiy kesayangannya mengunggah video singkat ketika ia makan.

Sama menggemaskannya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Kejiwaan pria Kim pasti terganggu.

"Kusarankan kau untuk memasak tepat waktu agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Bangun lebih pagi sangat baik agar kau bisa mencuci dan lain sebagainya. Oh.. satu lagi." Taehyung menyeringai dalam diam. "Baju kotorku mulai menumpuk, terutama celana dalam. Kalau kau tidak segera mencucinya, mau tak mau aku harus pinjam punyamu."

Jeon Jungkook, 21 tahun, mahasiswa. Ia menelan cairan kental berwarna putih di dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah hingga beberapa menetes di sudut bibir. Kenyataannya, ia memang harus benar-benar mencucikan celana dalam si mesum, dan dirinya sungguh tidak rela.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san,_ aku kesal sekali." adu seorang pemuda dengan pipi yang bergerak-gerak tanpa henti. Tangan kirinya memegang cup ramen, sementara yang kanan memegang sumpit, telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ yang ia temukan di meja, kemungkinan millik _calon suaminya,_ tapi Jungkook terlalu kesal untuk peduli.

" _Kenapa anakku yang manis kesal begitu, hm_?"

Jungkook menatap nyalang siaran televisi yang menayangkan kehidupan alam liar di _National Geographic Channel._ Sejak tadi ia sudah diwanti-wanti oleh pria yang duduk di depan meja nakas panjang yang diletakkan di bawah televisi agar tidak memindah saluran TV atau esok pagi, tidak ada uang saku baginya.

" _Nii-nii_ sibuk main-main dengan _kekasihnya,_ aku disuruh nonton siaran hewan-hewan yang tidak jelas. Padahal aku baru saja mencuci setumpuk bajunya, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jungkook mengadu, dan Kim Taehyung bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Min Yoongi, sekarang Park Yoongi, yang marah bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, pipi Taehyung pernah ditarik kuat-kuat hanya karena ia menghabiskan susu pisang di kulkas Paman Bantet.

" _Apa katamu, Taetae punya kekasih?_ "

Jungkook mendengus kesal, mengabaikan nada terkejut yang terselip di setiap nafas ibu angkatnya. Ia kembali bicara. "Kekasihnya banyak."

" _Banyak?_ " Yoongi membeo. Kalau saja mereka sedang berada di ruangan yang sama, pasti putra angkat Park bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang memerah menahan amarah. " _Kurang ajar bocah itu. Berikan ponselmu padanya!_ "

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku dimarahi lagi. Katanya tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu kalau Tuan Muda Kim sedang mengurusi kamera-kameranya." Jeon muda mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana. " _Kaa-san,_ kenapa menghela? Bosan, ya?"

" _Tidak. Kupikir kekasih apa, ternyata hanya kamera._ " Yoongi terkekeh ringan. Ia bangga bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat. " _Kau cemburu karena_ calon suamimu _sibuk dan mengabaikanmu?_ Aigoo… _manisnya."_

Jeon muda mengeryit. Mematahkan _disposable chopstick-_ nya, lalu memasukkan ke dalam cup ramen yang kosong. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Seharusnya ibunya marah karena Taehyung _memaksa_ Jungkook untuk mencuci, lalu menyetel siaran hewan-hewan yang membosankan. Kenapa nada bicaranya malah terkekeh ceria seperti itu?

Ia menoleh kesal kala merasakan satu _earphone-_ nya ditarik lepas. "Apa?"

Taehyung berdecih saat si kelinci mulai berubah galak. "Pindahkan baju-baju di kopermu ke almari sebelah kanan. Aku sudah memindah kamera yang kusimpan di sana, juga benda-benda lainnya. Setelah itu, masak sesuatu."

"Bisa tidak biarkan aku istirahat sebentar? Katanya mau membelikanku almari baru. Kenapa juga harus memakai almari lamamu sekarang?"

Ingin rasanya Kim muda menjejali mulut pedas itu dengan sosis hingga tersedak. Ia menghela nafas lelah. "Aku lupa nakas di depan televisi masih memiliki banyak _space._ Jadi aku memindahkan kamera dan buku-buku yang kutaruh di sana. Kalau bajumu tidak muat, baru kita beli baru."

Jungkook mengerang protes. "Badanku masih pegal gara-gara semalam. Ditambah aku habis mencuci baju. Kau saja yang menata bajuku. Kalau tidak, biarkan saja kopernya menumpuk di sana."

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Ia memilih meninggalkan Jungkook karena tidak ingin bertengkar. Bagaimanapun, ia harus berada pada _mood_ yang baik agar pekerjaan besok berjalan lancar. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menyiapkan _tripod_ dan kamera, serta lensa yang akan digunakannya untuk bekerja.

"Bagus. Pergi sana!"

" _Hei, sayang._ " gumam sebuah suara di telinga yang lebih muda. Ia baru ingat kalau sambungan telfon belum ia akhiri. " _Jangan seperti itu._ "

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Aku tahu kau mungkin lelah karena melayani Taetae semalam, tapi kau tidak boleh marah-marah. Itu sudah kewajibanmu._ "

Jeon muda kembali mengeryit, mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. "Melayani?"

Terdengar tawa renyah dari ujung sana. Sang bunda terdengar bahagia, bahagia yang tidak biasa. " _Aku sudah dengan dari Namjoon, katanya kalian sangat bergirah untuk membuat adik bayi. Kau melaksanakan saran Namjoon_ appa _untuk tidak memakai kondom kan_? _Jangan pakai setiap melakukannya. Kalau kau kewalahan, kau bisa minta calon suamimu untuk pelan-pelan dengan sedikit menggodanya. Kalau perlu, duduk di atasnya, dan kau yang mengendalikan permainan._ "

Kepala Jungkook rasanya berputar-putar mengingat kejadian laknat yang membuat salah paham itu. Ditambah, ibunya memberikan saran-saran konyol.

Padahal maksudnya mengatakan pegal itu karena dirinya kurang nyaman tidur di _daybed_ semalam, bukan karena _anuanu._

Ini semua gara-gara Kim- _sukebe-_ Taehyung. Si mesum sialan itu membuat kepala keluarga Kim salah paham, yang pada akhirnya menyebar ke kedua orangtuanya. _Yah…_ walau sebagian salahnya juga karena memulai pergulatan.

Tapi sang bunda tidak pernah sefrontal ini. Dan Kim Taehyung adalah penyebab utama dari berubahnya sikap Park Yoongi.

Pokoknya begitu.

" _Kau juga tidak boleh bicara kasar seperti tadi. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menghormati Taetae. Mengerti?_ "

Jungkook menggeleng dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya terjebak dalam situasi menyebalkan seperti ini.

" _Sana, bereskan pakaianmu yang banyak itu. Jangan sampai Taehyung yang melakukannya._ "

"Tapi, _Kaa-san…_ aku -"

" _Ya sudah, aku tidak mau mengirim Nyanko-_ sensei _ke sana. Biarkan saja ia tertinggal di rumah._ "

"Baiklaaaah. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kirimkan Nyanko- _sensei_ sekarang juga." Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya, terpaksa. Yoongi menggunakan boneka kucing gembulnya sebagai ancaman, dan Jeon Jungkook langsung kalah telak.

" _Bagus, berikan poselmu kepada Taehyung._ Kaa-san _ingin bicara padanya._ "

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia memilih berjalan mendekati pria yang masih asik mengelus lensa kameranya, lalu menendang punggungnya sebelum menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya dengan kelewat lembut sampai-sampai menubruk wajah sang _calon suami._

"Kau!" Taehyung mendelik, namun langsung bungkam begitu melihat sebuah nama di layar ponsel Jungkook. Ia pun mamilih berdecih sekali sebelum meletakkan ponsel di atas pahanya, lalu memasang _earphone_ di telinga. "Selamat sore, istrinya Paman Jimin."

Pria Kim membatin kata _bantet._

Ia bertaruh, telinganya hampir tuli mendengar _calon ibu mertuanya_ terbahak di seberang sana. Sayang, kedua tangannya sibuk membelai sang _kekasih._

" _Ayolah Tae. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku_ Kaa-san seperti _Jungkook, ya?_ "

Kim Taehyung diam, bahkan kegiatannya menarik resleting tas di pangkuan pun terhenti seketika. Di dalam otaknya terjadi kalkulasi secara otomatis, menunjukkan berbagai macam probabilitas dari kejadian-kejadian aljabar dalam bidang dimensi tiga dengan berbagai variabel yang akan terjadi jika ia menolak permintaan itu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Kim Seokjin pasti akan menceramahinya macam-macam. Jadi ia memilih menyerah, hanya karena bayangan sang ibu yang mengamuk sambil menyemburkan air mineral ke wajah Kim junior menghantui dirinya.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san._ "

Kali ini ia mengeryit. Taehyung bahkan menarik sebelah _earphone-_ nya, meniupnya beberapa kali sebelum memasangnya kembali hanya untuk memastikan yang didengarnya adalah benar-benar pekikan girang dan suara tepuk tangan.

Ia tidak salah dengar. Si penggerutu Yoongi sedang bertepuk tangan hanya karena Taehyung memanggilnya _Kaa-san._

Dunia pasti runtuh sebentar lagi.

" _Apa Jungkook merepotkan?_ "

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan _yes, hai,_ ya, _ho-oh, iye,_ betul _, yo'i,_ pokoknya semua-mua yang menyatakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook benar merepotkan. Namun suara terkutuk Yoongi yang melembut saat bertanya benar-banar membuat Kim muda gagal melaksanakan rencana jahatnya.

"Dia hanya butuh beradaptasi."

Kim Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia meletakkan tasnya yang sudah siap di atas nakas, lalu melirik Jungkook yang kesusahan menarik koper. Lebih tepatnya, dengan sengaja menyeret kasar kopernya.

Pria Kim meringis, membayangkan karpet atau lantainya rusak. Maka ia berinisiatif melakukan aksi penyelamatan terhadap barang-barang di apartemennya dengan membantu Jungkook.

Cara yang ia lakukan sungguh mulia, melotot di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mengumpat tanpa suara, memberikan ancaman-ancaman di setiap kalimat tak berfrekuensi yang ia ucapkan.

Jeon Jungkook kicep. Ia memindahkan kopernya dengan lebih berperi kekoperan.

" _Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya. Dia kesayangankui_ "

Kim Taehyung menepuk keningnya, mempertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri, siapa yang menyukai Jeon Jungkook.

Ia mengaku sagat-sangat menyukai Bunny Juiy, bukan Jeon Jungkook. Baginya, mereka berdua adalah sosok yang _berbeda._

" _Tapi jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Jungkook baru pertama ini menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, mungkin melakukan_ itu _setiap hari akan membuatnya terlalu lelah._ " terdengar helaan dari seberang sambungan. _"Kalau kau ingin membuat adik bayi dengan cepat, yang paling tepat adalah menaikkan kualitas senggama kalian, bukan kuantitas."_

Taehyung terduduk di lantai, ia mengacak rambutnya yang memang berantakan. Berteriak tanpa suara menjadi langkah yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Untung Jungkook sedang sibuk di ruang ganti, jadi Kim Taehyung yang kejiwaannya sedang terguncang selamat dari tatapan anehnya.

Kini ia sadar, ternyata bukan hanya ayahnya saja yang sinting. Park Yoongi bahkan jauh lebih gila. Ia seolah ingin Kim muda cepat-cepat menghamili putranya, padahal mereka berdua belum menikah.

Ralat, Kim Taehyung memang tidak ingin mereka berdua menikah.

" _Kudengar dari Namjoon, saat_ membuatmu _, ia melakukannya sangat lama. Kubaca dari internet juga, hubungan badan yang lama, saling memberi kenikmatan, dilakukan perlahan namun bertenaga, akan membuahkan anak laki-laki. Lakukan itu. Aku ingin cucu laki-laki yang menggemaskan. Kalau bisa yang kembar._ "

Kim Taehyung, 29 tahun, penggemar acara _National Geographic Channel,_ menjedotkan kepalanya ke pintu setelah ia menyadari bahwa selama ini hidupnya dikelilingi orang-orang kurang waras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fokus!" gumam pria berambut pirang yang tengah menyiapkan kameranya. Ia memukul Taehyung yang masih berdiri dengan wajah _blank-_ nya dengan kertas yang digulung.

"Ini bencana." gumam Taehyung dengan suara kelewat rendah. Ia menoleh ke arah Jung Hoseok dengan gerakan dramatis, alisnya berkerut. "Kenapa kita bisa ada di kampus Jungkook?"

"Hah?" Hoseok mengeryit, ia menoleh sebentar untuk ngobrol dengan salah seorang kru sebelum kembali fokus ke pria Kim di sampingnya. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Jungkook itu calon istrimu kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk singkat, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bukannya lokasi kita kali ini dibahas dalam _meeting_? Kalau kau tidak mendengarkan, berarti kau melamun. Untung tadi aku yang menyetir, jadi kita tidak nyasar."

Padahal tadi pagi ia berhasil menghindari Jeon Jungkook dengan bangun siang karena pemotretan dimulai menjelang tengah hari. Taehyung bangun jam sepuluh, mandi dengan semangat karena bisa menikmati _pagi_ tenangnya, memakai kaos hitam ditumpuk kemeja tebal berwarna abu-abu yang sengaja tak ia kancingkan, kemudian melilitkan _headband_ dengan warna senada demi menyingkirkan poninya agar tidak mengganggu ketika ia memotret.

Di dapur tersaji nasi goreng yang sudah dingin, Taehyung menghangatkannya menggunakan _microwave,_ sebelum menyantapnya. Mengejutkan, rasanya enak. Tapi ia terlalu bahagia untuk mengingat siapa yang telah memasaknya.

Maka dengan senyum bahagia, bujang dua sembilan tahun itu mengangkat dua tas berisi keperluannya untuk bekerja, lalu berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menjemput Jung Hoseok sebelum kemudian berangkat bersama ke lokasi pemotretan.

Yang sialnya, merupakan perpustakaan di kampus tempat Jungkook kuliah.

Tahu begini, Taehyung pakai kaos sobek-sobek lagi.

"Siapkan kameramu." tegur pria bersurai pirang. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Kim junior kuat. "Kita hanya punya waktu dua jam, sudah termasuk persiapan dan membereskan perlengkapan."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menjauhi pria Jung yang mendapat jatah memotret di bagian meja perpustakaan. Sementara dirinya sendiri sejak kemarin memang memilih jatah memotret di rak buku. Menurutnya, ia akan lebih leluasa mengambil gambar dari modelnya.

Ia memang harus cepat karena mereka akan memotret tiga orang model perempuan dan empat orang model laki-laki yang masing-masing akan memakai dua _seragam_ dari pakaian yang mengusung nama _smart_ sebagai _brand-_ nya.

"Masalah." pekik seorang kru. Ia memberi isyarat agar semua berkumpul, termasuk model yang telah siap. Setelahnya, ia mulai bicara. "Salah satu model pria tidak bisa hadir, pagi ini dia masuk rumah sakit."

Hampir semua mendesah kecewa. Bagaimanapun, mereka dikejar _deadline_ karena pihak perusahaan menuntut agar besok siang, mereka sudah menerima _file matang_ yang siap digunakan.

Dasar kaum otoriter!

Kim Taehyung tidak menyukainya, tapi ia mengambil pekerjaan ini juga karena bayaran yang ditawarkan sesuai.

"Bagaimana kalau satu model pria mengenakan empat baju?"

"Ditolak. _Smart_ sudah tahu masalah ini. Mereka ingin kita mencari pengganti secepatnya. Siapapun dengan _image_ ceria dan menyenangkan boleh menempati posisi itu."

"Ayolah… dimana kita bisa temukan makhluk seperti itu?"

"Ini kampus, cari saja mahasiswa baru dengan muka anak SHS, pasti beres."

"Tapi akan buang-buang waktu."

"Pilihannya hanya dua, temukan model pengganti sekarang, atau kita harus pindah lokasi. Waktu kita terbatas di sini. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama menutup perpustakaan hanya untuk keperluan ini. Aku pribadi merasa tidak enak dengan para mahasiswa yang ingin belajar."

"Aku punya satu kenalan." gumam Kim Taehyung di luar kendali. Kata _model pengganti,_ image _ceria dan menyenangkan,_ serta _siapapun_ berputar di kepalanya. Dan bayangan uang tiba-tiba menutup mata batinnya.

"Oh! Pacarmu kuliah di sini. Aku belum lihat orangnya seperti apa, tapi kudengar dari ibumu, dia manis dan menyenangkan."

Penggosip.

Ternyata ibunya menggosipkan banyak hal dengan Jung Hoseok juga.

Tapi itu tidak penting untuk sekarang. Taehyung sejujurnya ingin membeli _GoPro Hero 4_ , dan belum kesampaian. Mungkin, kalau ia bisa memaksa Jungkook untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini, ia bisa membeli almari tambahan untuk pakaian sang _calon istri,_ yang ternyata memang tidak muat di almari lamanyanya, dengan _gaji_ Jeon muda sebagai model, lalu bayarannya sendiri bisa dibelikan _Hero 4._

Cukup menarik.

Ia mengabaikan beberapa komentar kru yang penasaran dengan _kekasihnya_ dan lebih memilih untuk merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel pintar dan menghubungi _The Alp_ dengan tidak sabaran.

" _Ada apa? Aku baru selesai. Sebentar lagi pulang. Kalau lapar, makan ramen instan saja._ "

"Aku di kampusmu." gumam pria Kim mencoba tenang, padahal ia merasa cemas juga. Kalau Jungkook menolak tawaran ini, bisa-bisa mereka benar harus pindah lokasi. Maka ia memikirkan penawaran yang menggairahkan bagi si kelinci. "Kau mau kutraktir _pizza_ sepulang kampus dan mendapat uang jajan tambahan?"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Nii-nii _sedang tidak mengerjaiku kan? Kau kan pelitnya setengah mati._ "

"Enak saja. Kau yang jajannya terlalu banyak." Taehyung mendengus. "Sudahlah… kau mau tidak? Jawab cepat atau kesempatan melayang."

" _Mau._ "

"Bagus, datang ke perpustakaan pusat di universitasmu secepatnya. Kalau ada yang melarangmu masuk, bilang saja kau datang atas permintaan Kim Taehyung. Kutunggu, ya. Jangan membuatku kecewa. Kalau kau tidak datang, hidupku akan benar-benar hancur."

"Nii-nii _tidak sedang dalam masalah kan? Siapa yang akan memberiku uang saku kalau kau mati_?"

Jungkook terdengar panik. Taehyung tahu itu.

"Makanya kau cepat datang kemari. Kutunggu."

Dan Kim Taehyung lalu mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Ia berbalik ke kanan dan langsung terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati wajah pria Jung yang terlalu dekat. Ia bahkan mengumpat.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, _huh_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hoseok malah menyeringai. "Kalau kau tidak datang, hidupku akan benar-benar hancur."

Kepala pria Kim terasa berputar-putar kala sahabatnya mengingatkan apa yang barusan terucap dari bibirnya tanpa melalui _filter_ terlebih dahulu.

"Bilangnya tidak mau dengan Jungkook, nyatanya saling menggoda. Dasar manusia."

Taehyung mengeryit keheranan. Memangnya Jung Hoseok bukan manusia sampai-sampai mengatai dirinya begitu? Atau jangan-jangan penyandang marga Jung adalah seorang kuda?

Pria Kim menaikkan bahunya acuh.

Mereka lalu memberitahu bahwa _model pengganti_ akan segera tiba, lalu pemotretan pun dimulai.

Siklusnya adalah, model berpose di teritori Kim Taehyung, lalu setelah dirasa cukup, ia akan berpindah memasuki daerah kekuasaan Jung Hoseok untuk dipotret. Untuk menghemat waktu, model lain melakukan siklus sebaliknya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, dan seseorang di ambang pintu mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup keras. "Tae! Seseorang mencarimu, namanya Jeon Jungkook!"

"Suruh dia kemari, _hyung._ Dia _model pengganti_ kita." balasnya tak kalah keras. Kim muda masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memotret, ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan untuk memastikan apakah yang datang benar Jeon Jungkook, atau Justin Seagull.

Anggap saja betulan Jungkook.

" _Nii-nii._ Kenapa semua orang melihatku?"

Suara lirih di sebelahnya sukses membuat _namja_ yang memakai _headband_ menoleh. Ia mendapati Jeon muda yang melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan penuh kewaspadaan. Sepertinya Jungkook merasa risih.

"Sebentar." gumamnya sebelum memberi isyarat kepada seorang gadis yang tengah berpose membawa buku di depan rak. "Kita istirahat lima menit. Aku butuh waktu untuk bicara dengannya."

Taehyung tak lupa meminta izin kepada kru lain, dan ia mendapatkannya. Setelah itu, dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Kim dan Jeon saling tatap. Yang satu penuh harap, lainnya memasang tampang curiga. Yang lebih tua tahu, ia harus menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati atau mereka akan berakhir dengan saling tindih di depan semua orang.

Maka perlahan Taehyung memegang kedua bahu Jungkook, sedikit menunduk, menatapnya lekat. "Dengar, satu model untuk pemotretan kali ini tidak bisa hadir karena sakit. Aku mengusulkan namamu untuk menggantikannya, dan mereka setuju."

Baru saja akan protes, sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibir Jungkook, membuatnya membeku seketika. Jari telunjuk Kim muda berada di sana, menekan bibirnya, bahkan kini menambahkan ibu jari demi menjepit bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jeon muda agar ia tidak bisa bicara.

"Jungkook, aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku membutuhkanmu." pria Kim menghela nafas dramatis. Dipasangnya wajah kelewat melas. "Kalau kami tidak menemukan model pengganti, _project_ kali ini bisa berantakan."

Untuk yang satu ini, ia tidak bohong.

"Ya?"

Jeon Jungkook, yang bibirnya sudah terbebas dari capitan Kim muda menggeleng ringan. "Aku tidak biasa dilihat banyak orang, _nii._ Aku tidak bisa berpose dengan banyak mata yang melihatku, kecuali jika sedang _cosplay._ Lagipula, bersanding dengan model… aku tidak mau."

"Ssttt… jangan merendah begitu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Fotonya akan bagus meski kau tidak sedang _cosplay._ "

"Aku tidak mau…" Jungkook menunduk.

Ia pikir, _calon istrinya_ akan mengamuk seperti biasa. Tapi yang kali ini berada di hadapannya benar terlihat seperti bukan Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku mau keluar dari sini. Terlalu banyak yang menatapku, aku tidak suka." Jungkook berbalik, dan saat itu pula seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Mereka adalah model _rookie,_ kau tidak perlu cemas. Lagipula kau akan memakai seragam sekolah, anggap saja sedang _cosplay._ " Taehyung bisa melihat gelengan ringan kepala Jungkook. Ia bahkan sempat memergoki tangan Jeon yang bebas tengah meremat tali tasnya kuat. "Jungkookie, dengarkan aku."

Sejujurnya, Kim Taehyung merasa tertantang. Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apa jadinya jika ia mengambil gambar Jeon Jungkook yang, sepertinya, enggan dan merasa malu. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang fotografer sedang diuji.

Maka, terlepas dari uang yang melambai-lambai di depan mata, fotografer Kim akan berusaha mati-matian agar Jungkook mau menjadi modelnya.

Perlahan ia membalik tubuh yang lebih muda, kembali meremat pundaknya, memberi semangat. "Aku yang akan mengambil gambarmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa percaya kepada dirimu sendiri, percayalah padaku."

Sepasang _onyx_ itu masih menatap iris kecoklatan pria Kim kala pemiliknya mengangguk setelah terdiam selama lebih dari lima detik. Begitu pelan, seperti terpaksa, namun ada sedikit rasa percaya diri di sana, seolah ia baru saja menemukan _pegangannya_.

"Tapi _nii-nii_ yang harus mengambil semua gambarku. Aku tidak mau yang lain."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, menunjukkan senyum kotaknya sebelum mengacak rambut Jungkook. Setelahnya, mereka kembali fokus pada porsinya maisng-masing. Putra tunggal Kim dengan kamera dan modelnya, pemuda Jeon dengan perias dan baju yang harus dikenakannya.

Jungkook menjadi model terakhir yang difoto. Ia berdiri dengan menundukkan kepala di dekat rak berisi ratusan buku, daerah kekuasaan Kim Taehyung.

Berkali-kali Taehyung menegurnya yang tidak bisa fokus. Sang fotografer bahkan mengerang frustasi gara-gara Jeon kelinci kelewat malu dan terlalu banyak menunduk. Menurut pria Kim, semua hasil fotonya _NG,_ alias _no good,_ alias payah.

Maka ia dengan wajah kesal berjalan mendekati Jungkook, meremat bahunya perlahan, mencoba selembut mungkin. "Dengar, pemakan segala. Aku tidak tahu kau sepayah ini, tapi kumohon… bekerjasamalah denganku. Fotomu di _photobook_ sungguh keren, apa aku yang terlalu payah sehingga tidak bisa mendapatkan hasil maksimal?"

Benar. Kim Taehyung frustasi memikirkan kemampuan fotografinya. Ia merasa payah.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Terlalu banyak kru, aku malu, _nii._ Biasanya aku berfoto dengan seorang fotografer dan satu atau dua asisten saja. Tapi di sini… semua orang menatapku."

Jeon muda kembali menunduk, dan itu menjadi komando bagi Kim muda untuk menatap sekeliling. Memang semua tangah menatap mereka berdua, termasuk Hoseok yang kini melambai girang karena bagiannya telah selesai.

Taehyung mendesah lirih. "Lihat aku."

Yang lebih muda mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang _calon suami_ yang juga tengah menatapnya serius.

"Hanya lihat aku." ulangnya sekali lagi. "Ada banyak orang di sini, aku tahu. Tapi kau hanya perlu melihatku. Mataku adalah pusat duniamu, mengerti?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, tapi ia mulai menatap mata Kim Taehyung lebih dalam. Mulai tenggelam ke dalamnya dengan sengaja.

"Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan yang lain. Selama tatapanmu terpusat padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja." pria Kim mulai melepas pundak Jungkook, berjalan mundur perlahan. "Semua melihatmu, tapi hanya aku yang mampu _menangkapmu._ "

Mereka benar-benar saling bertatapan sangat lama. Jungkook yang memegang buku setengah terbuka, dan Kim Taehyung yang mulai meraih kameranya.

"Di depanku, kau bisa mengekspresikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu."

Dan dengan gerakan kelewat cepat, sang fotografer menarik kameranya, memencet tombol _shutter,_ membuat wajah Jeon Jungkook yang setengah kaget tertangkap di layarnya.

Kim Taehyung terus berbicara. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengarahkan Jungkook. Malahan, ia meminta _calon istrinya_ untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Jeon Jungkook melakukannya. Ia memujinya tanpa henti, juga mengatakan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang perlu Jungkook anggap _ada._

Jeon muda tersenyum, memasang wajah datar, cemberut ketika membaca buku, tertawa lebar, bahkan berjongkok dan duduk di lantai.

Taehyung menangkap semuanya.

Ia memenuhi janjinya untuk mengambil semua gambar putra angkat Park, dan sama sekali tidak membiarkan Hoseok melakukan jatah pekerjaannya.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar terlihat profesional.

Sesaat, Kim Taehyung merasa dirinya sedang memotret Bunny Juiy yang tengah ber- _cosplay._ Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. Ada _rasa_ Jungkook yang dikenalnya, terselip di setiap ekspresinya.

.

Pekerjaan mereka _molor_ tiga puluh menit. Bukan karena Jungkook yang sempat mengulur waktu, namun karena Taehyung yang terlalu asyik mengambil gambar sang _calon istri_ hingga lupa waktu.

Untungnya, pihak perpustakaan memberikan kelonggaran.

"Aku pulang bersama mobil _smart_ saja. Lagipula mereka akan lewat rumahku, jadi tidak masalah." gumam pria bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan dengan sepasang calon _pasutri._ Ia menenteng tas kamera, juga _tripod_ dan segala keperluannya.

"Kau serius, _hyung_? Tapi tadi kita berangkat bersama." pria Kim, yang membawa barang yang tidak kalah banyaknya, menoleh cepat. Ia mengeryitkan dahi. Selama ini, Jung Hoseok tidak pernah suka naik mobil perusahaan karena pasti _sumpek,_ membuatnya tidak leluasa melakukan kegiatan berisiknya, termasuk menyanyi dengan suara sumbang.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar saat menatap Jungkook yang sudah kembali memakai kemeja biru muda yang tidak dikancingkan, dengan dalaman kaos berwarna putih polos. Kalau diperhatikan, _style-_ nya sejalan dengan gaya berpakaian Taehyung hari ini.

Jika saja Kim dan Jeon berjalan berdua saja, pasti terlihat sangat serasi, bagai sepasang kekasih yang berpakaian keren. Kenyataannya, Jung Hoseok melangkah di antara mereka berdua.

Katanya, jika dua orang bersama, maka yang ketiga adalah setan. Dan penyandang marga Jung tidak mau menjadi _setan_. Ia lebih memilih untuk kabur dan membiarkan setan sungguhan berada di antara mereka berdua agar kegiatan _menciptakan tuyul_ terlaksana.

Sejatinya, secara diam-diam, Hoseok mulai nge- _ship_ mereka berdua sejak melihat interaksi keduanya di perpustakaan. Jungkook yang malu-malu kepada orang baru, termasuk kepada dirinya ketika ia mengajak berkenalan, terlihat nyaman jika bersama putra tunggal Kim. Baginya, itu menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dan Jungkook." ucapnya dengan nada jahil, sukses membuat yang paling muda menatapnya heran dan mengerjabkan matanya lucu.

"Ehh? Kenapa mengganggu? Hobie _hyung_ tidak mengganggu." Jeon muda menyangkal, ia menatap _calon suaminya,_ meminta persetujuan. "Tidak mengganggu kan, _nii-nii?_ "

"Tidak sama sekali." jawab Taehyung cepat.

Namun niat yang paling tua diantara ketiganya sudah bulat. Maka ketika ia sampai di tempat parkir, Hoseok buru-buru menyelinap ke dalam mobil _smart,_ meninggalkan Taehyung yang mendengus kesal karena ia tahu betul akal kuda Jung Hoseok.

" _Nii-nii._ " panggil Jungkook saat keduanya berada di dalam mobil.

Taehyung yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir hanya menggumam ringan. Jungkook cemberut.

"Apa aku merepotkan sampai kau kesal begitu?" tanya yang lebih muda dengan nada merajuk. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku malu jika harus berpose di depan banyak orang tanpa kostumku. Pokoknya fotoku yang payah, semua karena _nii-nii_ yang memaksaku."

Jungkook mendengus, melipat tangannya di depan dada, menggembungkan pipi dengan bibir yang _manyun_. Ia menatap kesal jalan di depannya.

"Jangan _sok_ tahu."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan dahi yang berkerut. Dua detik setelahnya, yang lebih tua balas menatapnya ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Bibir itu lalu bergerak mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat dengan suara rendahnya.

"Model-modelku melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Yang terbaik…" pria Kim menjeda untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Namanya Jeon Jungkook."

Detik itu juga, putra angkat keluarga Park langsung membuang mukanya ke arah jendela, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kim Taehyung dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan jalanan melalui jendela yang tepat berada di sisinya.

Sementara di sisi lainnya, putra tunggal Kim tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terucap begitu saja tanpa terkendali.

"Po -pokoknya _nii-nii_ harus tetap menraktirku _pizza_ seperti yang dijanjikan. Aku mau tiga loyang dengan banyak tambahan keju."

Kim Taehyung. Bujang dua sembian tahun. Menyadari bahwa melakukan bisnis dengan Jeon Jungkook mungkin bukanlah ide yang bagus. Gaji belum ia terima, dan dirinya harus sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikan tiga loyang _pizza._ Dan sungguh… tambahan keju bisa membuat harga seloyang _pizza_ meroket.

Ucapkan bela sungkawa untuk dompetnya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear, Kim Taehyung. Biaya perawatan hewan peliharaan bisa jadi sangat mahal. Apalagi jika yang kau rawat adalah seekor kelinci gembul yang hobi makan.

 _._

 _._

 **Review please**

 **With love, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	4. Chapter 4

Dua hari sejak pemotretan di kampus sang _calon istri_ , dan Kim Taehyung menyeringai lebar saat ia melihat nominal yang masuk ke rekening tabungannya melalui _e-banking_. Terlepas dari _gaji-_ nya sebagai fotografer untuk _Smart,_ ada jumlah tambahan yang masuk ke sana. Ya, bayaran Jeon Jungkook sebagai model dadakan. Perusahaan mengirimkannya kepada pria Kim karena mereka tidak memiliki nomor rekening sang model. Tentu dengan pesan agar uang itu diberikan kepada Jungkook.

Taehyung yang kala itu tengah tiduran di kamarnya sambil menonton siaran _Law of The Jungle_ episode Kota Manado menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan ruang cuci-cuci dan jemur-jemur. Sesosok makhluk gembul berkaos buntung warna hitam dengan gambar _Pikachu plus_ celana kolor putih sejengkal diatas lutut masuk dengan wajah kusut. Bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan, poninya dikuncir dengan karet yang dibeli di minimarket tempo hari.

"Badanku pegal, celana _jeans_ -mu yang sobek-sobek tadi tidak sengaja kutarik saat menjemur, sobeknya makin lebar." keluh Jungkook seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia langsung menarik salah satu bantal dan memeluknya erat. "Aku mau kita beli guling. _Nii-nii_ tidak punya guling, itu menyebalkan. Badanku juga sakit tidur di _daybed,_ malam ini gantian ya?"

Bujang 29 tahun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menatap horor sosok kelinci yang mengintip dari balik bantal dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjab lucu. Sejenak, Taehyung merasa ia tengah berhadapan dengan Juiy sang pujaan hati yang manis dan memaksa si penggila kamera untuk selalu _menahan diri_.

Kim junior menggeleng ringan. Ia berdehem sekali. "Aku tidak mau tidur di _daybed._ Salahmu sendiri menolak tawaran untuk tidur di kasur bersamaku."

"Tapi nanti _Nii-nii_ melakukan hal mesum padaku. Aku tidak mau."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis kiri sang _calon suami_. Ucapan polos barusan menusuk harga dirinya hingga ke ulung hati seolah Taehyung adalah bujang lapuk tak tahu diri yang tak laku walau telah diobral dengan diskon yang menggoda hati. "Kau terlalu banyak nonton _anime hentai._ Lagipula kelinci gendut sepertimu… mana aku doyan?"

"Uhh! Dasar om mesum!" pekik Jungkook sambil memukul bantal ke kepala yang lebih tua. Ia bangkit lalu menindih tubuh Kim Taehyung yang tengah berbaring, menduduki perutnya asal sebelum menutup wajah mesum itu dengan bantal. Jeon muda menekannya main-main, berharap _Nii-nii-_ nya mengaduh dan minta ampun, lalu tidak mengatainya gendut lagi. Jika beruntung, Tae _nii-nii_ akan menambahkan uang jajan _extra plus ordinaru, but still part of this world_ dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Namun yang terjadi di luar dugaan. Tubuh _kerempeng_ si bujang lapuk kejang-kejang. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara dengan dada yang naik-turun secara dramatis. Jungkook kira, si homo Kim hanya main-main, namun ketika tangan itu terjatuh dan tubuh yang didudukinya melemas, perasaannya berubah kacau.

" _Nii-nii…_ " gumamnya ragu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Jungkook menyingkirkan bantalnya. Jantungnya berdetak menggila kala ia melihat wajah mengerikan _calon suaminya_.

Matanya setengah terpejam dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Saat Jeon muda mendekatkan jarinya ke lubang hidung pria Kim. Ia tak merasakan aliran udara. Tiada yang berhembus, benar-benar tenang bagai beruang yang tengah hibernasi. Jeon Jungkook tentu merasa panik.

"Jangan bercanda!" sebuah tamparan ia layangkan ke pipi Kim Taehyung.

Begitu keras dan tak berperasaan.

Tidak ada respon.

" _Nii-nii!_ Banguuuunn!" Jungkook berteriak. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria berbalut kaos kedodoran warna biru buluk itu. Sepasang mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak memberikan respon kepadanya.

"Ja -jangan mati…" bisiknya lirih. Putra angkat keluarga Park benar-benar mulai terisak. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Ia begitu takut jika benar Taehyung mati karena itu akan membuat statusnya menjadi seorang penjahat di usianya yang masih sangat muda. "Kumohon… jangan mati."

Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook memeluk erat pria di bawahnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu lebar putra tunggal Kim, lalu menggumam ketakutan. "Aku tidak mau ke kampus tanpa uang saku. _Nii-nii_ kalau mau mati, beri tahu aku pin ATM-mu dulu."

Lalu setelahnya, jitakan gemas mendarat di kepala si mahasiswa.

Tentu saja Jeon muda langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya, melepas pelukan erat di tubuh kerempeng si bujang. Setelahnya, sepasang netranya bergetar seolah tak percaya kala mendapati wajah menyebalkan Kim Taehyung yang memelototinya penuh dendam.

Walau begitu, tetap tampan dan berani.

"Dasar omnivora! Uang saku saja yang ada di dalam kepala kelincimu!"

"Hwaaaa… _Nii-nii!_ " bukannya marah seperti biasanya kali ini pemilik surai _copper_ dengan _highlight_ berwarna merah muda malah menghamburkan dirinya untuk kembali memeluk yang lebih tua. "Kupikir kau mati sungguhan. Uhh… kupikir kau mati.. wajahmu jelek sekali, aku takut kau gentayangan…"

Kim Taehyung, pria _bebas_ berusia 29 tahun yang tengah terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan karena mengaku homo, saat ini tengah memijit pangkal hidungnya karena merasa _mumet._ Entah karena omongan sang _calon istri_ yang ia bingung apa maknanya walau jelas-jelas ada ejekan _jelek_ untuknya, atau karena lelah dengan sikap menggemaskan si kelinci montok yang hampir membuatnya _teler_ karena overdosis _sesuatu_ yang manis. Yang manapun itu, tangan kirinya malah berkhianat dengan mengusap lembut tengkuk mulus Jeon Jungkook.

Dan tanpa dugaan, mulutnya ikut melakukan kudeta hati dengan bergumam penuh perasaan.

"Jangan menangis, maafkan _nii-nii,_ hm? _Nii-nii_ hanya bercanda, tidak bermaksud membuat _bunny_ bersedih seperti ini."

Tolong, siapapun…. sadarkanlah Kim Taehyung bahwa tujuan awalnya adalah untuk mengacaukan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orangtuanya yang _jahat,_ bukan malah menikmati kemontokan calonnya.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the genre, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part IV: How to Enjoy Life**

Kim Taehyung menatap horor ke arah sebuah kotak kardus.

Bukan. Tentu bukan karena ia lelaki kardus, melainkan karena empuk-empuk yang ia remas dan belai dengan kedua tangannya.

Montok dan menggemaskan.

Tapi sungguh membuat pria Kim bergidik ngeri.

Bukan apa-apa, sekitar lima menit yang lalu, sesosok pria tambun memencet bel apartemennya, mengantarkan sekotak kardus, atau sekardus kotak, berwarna coklat susu untuknya.

Benar-benar untuknya karena _**KIM TAEHYUNG**_ sebagai nama penerimanya tertulis CAPSLOCK dengan kombinasi sempurna format **bold,** _italic,_ dan underline _._ Tentu pria berusia dua puluh sembilan itu langsung membuka kiriman itu karena mengira dirinyalah target dari bingkisan misterius yang diserahkan.

Ternyata, ia malah berakhir dengan si gembul montok berwarna putih halus yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tidak mungkin… ini pasti bukan _dirimu._ "

" _Nii-nii,_ siapa yang datang?"

Niatnya, Taehyung ingin melempar sesuatu di tangannya, membuangnya keluar jendela dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naas, Jeon Jungkook telah melihat segumpal kemontokan yang berada di tangan sang _calon suami._ Mahasiswa baru itu langsung setengah berlari lalu melompat dan melakukan _superhero landing_ di hadapan pria Kim. Tangan kanannya menyambar buntalan gembul di tangan yang lebih tua.

Setelahnya ia memeluk-meluk _benda itu_ sambil tersenyum lebar. "Nyanko- _sensei_ gembulku _…_ aku merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku susah makan dan selalu memimpikanmu."

 _Susah makan…_

Jeon Jungkook, pendusta ulung.

Kim Taehyung menatap horor ke arah pemuda gembul yang mengatai bonekanya gembul padahal mereka sama-sama gembul. _Yeah,_ dengan Jeon muda yang lebih menggemaskan tentunya. Kehororan terjadi bukan karena boneka dan pemiliknya sama-sama gembul, bukan juga karena otak jenius Kim muda yang menyimpulkan bahwa _sensei_ yang digumamkan Jeon Jungkook dalam tidurnya, kemungkinan besar adalah _sensei_ yang kini dipeluk si _calon istri_ Namun karena sesosok boneka gembul yang tersenyum dengan ekspresi _komuk-_ nya mengingatkan Taehyung akan suatu kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sungguh, ia pernah membeli sebuah boneka kucing berwarna putih dengan teplokan yang membujur dari jidat hingga ke pungung. Warna teplokannya setengah orange atau coklat muda, atau apapun itu… dan setengah abu-abu. Boneka itu dibelinya melalui situs _online,_ dikirim langsung dari Jepang ke apartemen miliknya di Korea Selatan, lalu dibungkusnya kembali dengan kemasan yang lebih menggemaskan, plus ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk seseorang yang lahir tanggal 1 September. Setelahnya, boneka kucing _overweight_ itu ia kirim kembali ke Jepang, dengan harapan si penerima nantinya akan balik mengiriminya sesuatu.

Dan sekarang… boneka itu kembali ke Korea Selatan? Kembali ke apartemennya?

Gila.

Si kucing kelebihan berat badan pastu _mumet_ karena mondar mandir kesana kemari mengunjungi alamat yang itu itu saja.

"Lutuna Nyanko- _sensei_ sayangku…" Jeon Jungkook masih heboh. Kini malah melompat ke sofa, lalu memeluk bonekanya erat-erat sambil berguling dan _ndusel-ndusel_ sudut sofa. Untungnya tidak menggelinding lalu melakukan _landing_ karena pasti tubuhnya akan mengenai meja pendek di depan sofa. "Sekarang aku bisa tidur nyenyak karena hadiah dari kesayangan akan menemaniku sepanjang malam."

Jantung Taehyung berdetaknya lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang.

 _Hadiah dari kesayangan._

Faktanya, pria Kim pernah memberikan sebuah hadiah berupa boneka kucing dengan ekspresi _komuk_ yang menggemaskan kepada Bunny Juiy tersayang.

Fakta tambahan, Jeon muda bilang bahwa bonekanya, yang secara misterius juga ber- _komuk,_ merupakan sebuah hadiah, dari kesayangan.

 _Jika A sama dengan B, dan B sama dengan C. Maka, A sama dengan C._

Tidak, rumus itu tidak bisa digunakan dalam situasi seperti ini. Kalimatnya saja melenceng jauh. Maka untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman juga praduga yang menyesatkan, Kim muda memutuskan untuk bertanya _to the point._

"Beli dimana? Jelek sekali bonekanya."

" _Ishh…_ jelek apanya? Nyanko- _sensei_ tampan dan berani! Dia juga menggemaskan seperti aku." pemuda bermata bulat menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya ber- _pout_ kesal, alisnya bertaut. Niatnya ingin menunjukkan wajah marah, namun berakhir dengan ia yang berevolusi menjadi kelinci manis berpipi gembil.

Yang lebih tua menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Menggemaskan dari mana? Untuk apa juga kau membeli kucing yang bahkan bentuknya saja seperti bantal duduk? Mana leher, mana ekor… bulat semua seperti tahu."

" _Nii-nii_ cerewet! Lagipula aku tidak membelinya! Reo memberiku Nyanko- _sensei_ untuk hadiah ulang tahun. Makanya aku sayang sekali sama…" Jeon Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya. Mendadak ia mengingat sesuatu, bahwa temannya di dunia maya, Reo adalah orang yang sama denga lelaki menyebalkan yang kini menatapnya. "Re -Re.. Re…mpah-rempah yang digunakan dalam masakan Thailand sangat beragam."

Terbukti.

Boneka kucing dari seri _Natsume Yuujinchou_ yang dibelikan Kim Taehyung untuk _cosplayer_ idolanya ekuivalen dengan Nyanko- _sensei_ kesayangan Jeon Jungkook.

Ingin rasanya Kim Taehyung mengulang waktu.

Kalau tahu akan begini, ia tidak akan nge- _fans_ dengan Bunny Juiy. Tapi mau bagaimana? Mata Bunny Juiy melemahkan Kim Taehyung saat pertama kali melihatnya di _explore_ SNS miliknya. Ia tak pernah merasa begitu terpesona dan ohh…. pria Kim merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Maksudnya, nge- _fans_ pada pandangan pertama.

Namun perjodohan ini sungguh memberikan beban pikiran tersendiri. Bayang-bayang memiliki istri yang cerewet setiap pagi mengomel, juga banyak bicara saat ingin dinafkahi membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Kalau tahu Juiy-nya adalah Jeon Jungkook si omnivora yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi _istrinya,_ ia tidak akan pernah memberikan hadiah apapun saat sang _cosplayer_ berulang tahun.

Ia tidak menyesal karena telah mengatai jelek boneka yang ia pilih sebagai kado si manis Juiy, tapi… pengakuan Jungkook barusan entah bagaimana membuat ia sulit bernafas. Bukan karena membayangkan pedasnya _tom yum_ dan aroma cabai yang menyeruak ke dalam indera pernafasannya, namun karena mendadak dadanya menghangat hingga ke kedua pipinya kala mengetahui Juiy kesayangannya sangat menjaga hadiah yang pernah ia berikan.

Sayangnya, Juiy adalah orang yang sama dengan Jeon Jungkook sang _calon istri._

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, tenggelam dalam lautan _the moment of silence_ tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Diam-diam Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya ke perut empuk boneka kucingnya, merasa luar biasa payah kala mengingat betapa memalukan pengakuannya.

Taehyung sendiri masih berdiri di samping meja, memasang ekspresi _blank_ andalannya kala sepasang mata elangnya menangkap tingkah menggemaskan Jeon Jungkook yang masih setia menguselkan wajahnya.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda manis menggelindingkan tubuhnya dari sofa, mendarat dengan sebelah kaki ditekuk setelah melompati meja, lalu bangkit dan berlari masuk kamar. Setelahnya, Jeon muda membanting pintu kamar lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Dan Kim Taehyung baru menyadari sesuatu.

Jeon Jungkook. Membanting. Pintu.

" _Shit_!" umpatnya penuh perasaan. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya, lalu dengan penuh kehati-hatian membelai pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum _scream his lungs out_. "JEON JUNGKOOK! UANG JAJANMU KUPOTONG SETENGAH KARENA MEMBANTING PINTUKU! DASAR BOCAH! TIDAK SADAR TENAGAMU SEPERTI BANTENG BETINA, _HUH_!?"

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!" dan teriakan pilu menggema di apartemen seorang pria lajang bernama Kim Taehyung yang tinggal dengan pemuda manis tanpa terikat status pernikahan.

Sebut saja _kumpul kebo_.

Kumpul kebo yang hambar karena tiada anuanu ketika malam menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh malam, takut-takut Jeon muda membuka pintu kamarnya, tengok kanan kiri seakan ingin menyeberang hanya untuk mendapati _calon suaminya_ duduk di sofa bersama seorang pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Jung Hoseok. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk menatap layar laptop. Sepertinya milik pria Jung karena laptop Taehyung ada di kamar.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara bernada rendah mengagetkan Jungkook.

Pemuda yang terlihat segar karena habis mandi itu tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia mengangguk singkat. "A -aku akan memasak makan malam."

Taehyung hanya diam, kembali fokus ke laptop temannya yang masih menyala. Tangan kanannya menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ yang terhubung melalui jaringan _bluetooth._

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Kook." Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook lalu merangkul pundaknya dan berbisik. "Kau masaklah, Taehyung bilang dia kelaparan."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk patuh. Ia bahkan diam saja saat penyandang marga Jung menyeretnya ke daput. Seolah berada di rumah sendiri, si wajah _oval_ mengambil sebuah botol minuman isotonik dari kulkas, lalu menunjukkannya ke Jungkook.

"Aku ambil ini. Selamat memasak untuk calon suamimu." gumamnya tersenyum lebar sambil kembali berjalan ke tempat pemilik apartemen duduk. Ia setengah berteriak tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Masak untuk kalian berdua saja. Aku akan pulang begitu urusanku selesai."

Pemuda Jeon tidak bisa menghindari rona kemerahan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya. Ia cepat-cepat menggunakan apron, lalu mulai memasak dengan bahan yang sempat dibeli Taehyung saat ia mencuci tadi. Rencananya, si gigi kelinci akan membuat sup ayam dan _fried ham and cheese rolls_ sebagai sampingan.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Jungkook sesekali melirik sang _calon suami_ yang begitu serius memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan pria Jung. Mereka bahkan berdebat kecil dengan Kim Taehyung yang mengumpat dengan wajah kesal, lalu Hoseok akan membalasnya sambil tertawa.

Tak berapa lama, pria yang memakai _bomber_ berwarna hijau itu lalu merapikan _gadget-_ nya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum pamit.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Besok minggu, kau gantikan aku di _event._ Aku bisa dicincang habis oleh ketua panitia kalau sampai meninggalkan tugasku di sana."

Pria bersurai tembaga mendengus, "Kenapa juga kau terima pekerjaan itu kalau ternyata kau tidak bisa?"

"Ayolah Tae…" rengek pria yang lebih tua. Ia merangkul pundak Kim muda saat melewati Jungkook yang sibuk memasak. Bergelayut manja, ia tersenyum begitu manis menunjukkan lesung pipinya. "Aku lupa kalau aku sudah menyanggupi untuk menjadi _dance tutor_ tamu untuk unit kegiatan _dance_ di kampusku dulu. Lagipula tugasmu hanya mengambil gambar peserta dan _guest star_ di _photo booth._ Ketua panitia sudah oke, _rundown_ juga sudah kujelaskan padamu. Kau tidak usah mencari _moment,_ mudah kan?"

"Aku sedang malas."

Jungkook mengeryit di dapur. Ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua pria lainnya yang sepertinya sudah berada di depan pintu. Walau begitu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

" _Free pass,_ _snack,_ makan siang dan makan malam. Masih kurang apa lagi? Untuk acara kecil dan tugas gampang begini, gajinya lumayan. Kau bahkan bisa mengajak Jungkook, dan kalian bisa bersenang-senang di sana."

"Apalagi bersamanya. Aku jadi semakin malas."

Di dapur, Jeon muda mematikan kompor, mengangkat supnya yang sudah jadi.

Setelahnya, ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Uhh… kenapa di sini sakit."

Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menata makan malam yang telah siap ke atas meja makan, mencoba mengabaikan pemandangan yang sempat tak sengaja dilihatnya.

Jung Hoseok mengacak rambut _calon suami Jeon Jungkook_ sambil tersenyum lebar, dan Kim Taehyung hanya terkekeh ringan saat menyuruhnya pulang.

"Oh! Kook! Aku pulang dulu!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih memasang wajah ramahnya saat berbicara dengan Hoseok langsung memakai topeng _stoic-_ nya begitu menghadap Jungkook. Ia berjalan angkuh, bahkan ketika melewati meja makan, Kim muda mengabaikannya.

" _Nii-nii_ makan dulu!" tegur _namja_ bermata bulat saat melihat Taetae _nii-nii_ berjalan masuk ke kamar. Padahal jelas-jelas Jungkook sedang menata makan malam mereka.

"Aku kenyang."

Hanya itu, dan Kim Taehyung langsung masuk ke kamar, menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Jungkook di meja makan sendirian.

Bibir putra angkat keluarga Park mengerucut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, menatap miris masakan yang barusan ia buat.

"Padahal aku sudah membuat yang enak-enak." helaan kasar lolos dari bibir Jungkook.

"Bercanda. Aku hanya mau mandi sebentar." ucap sebuah suara mengikuti derit pintu yang terbuka. "Kau boleh makan dulu kalau sudah kelaparan."

Dan permuda ber- _highlight_ merah muda tersenyum lebar. Ia buru-buru melepas apron panjangnya, menyimpannya di dapur. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya berbinar kala menyiapkan air minum untuk mereka berdua, padahal cuma air putih.

Oh!

Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk membuka kulkas, mengambil sekaleng _milkis_ kesukaan Kim muda.

Setelahnya, ia bersenandung ringan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya saat duduk menunggu Taehyung yang sedang mandi.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, pria yang dinanti tiba dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan kolor berwarna hijau tua. Ia langsung duduk di hadapan Jungkook. Sang _calon istri_ yang begitu pengertian langsung mengambilkan nasi untuknya, juga menuang sup ayamnya di mangkuk kecil yang telah ia ambil sebelumnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Kim Taehyung tengah keheranan dengan tingkah girang si gembul. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja mereka berdua berada di posisi _saling memunggungi._ Tapi kini, Jeon muda malah seakan menikmati situasi yang diciptakan oleh kekejaman para orang tua yang _ngebet_ ingin memiliki cucu.

"Selamat makan." ucapan bernada ceria Jungkook membuyarkan pikiran putra tunggal Kim.

Ia berdehem sekali sebelum bergumam. "Selamat makan."

Setelahnya, mereka makan dalam diam. Hanya suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring atau mangkuk, juga deru nafas kelewat halus yang menyelimuti mereka. Dan Kim muda berinisiatif untuk menjadi yang pertama bicara.

"Uang hasil kau menjadi model tempo hari sudah masuk ke rekeningku. Besok kuberikan."

Sejujurnya Taehyung ingin sekali melakukan tindak korupsi, namun ia tak sampai hati. Putra angkat keluarga Park barangkali membutuhkan beberapa barang yang ia ingin beli, namun tidak meminta uang ekstra kepada Kim muda karena tidak berani.

Benar saja, mata Jeon Jungkook berbinar senang. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas. Susah payah ia berusaha menelan nasi dan lauk yang ada di mulutnya sebelum bicara. " _Hyung_ kirimkan ke rekeningku, ya? Nanti kuberitahukan nomor rekeningku."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali fokus ke makanannya. "Besok aku ke kampusmu untuk menemui seseorang. Kau kuliah jam berapa?"

"Umm.. sebentar." yang lebih muda memasukkan sesuap penuh nasi dan potongan ayam ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menaruh sendok. Setelahnya, ia berlari kecil ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel. Setengah berteriak dari dalam kamar, Jungkook berucap. "Aku masuk jam delapan, lalu jam sebelas aku sudah selesai. Soalnya hanya ada satu mata kuliah."

"Bagus." gumam pria Kim tanpa menoleh ke arah _namja_ bermata obsidian. Ia sibuk mencomot _fried ham and cheese rolls_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Besok kita beli almari, lalu ikut aku melihat-lihat kamera."

"Untukku?"

Kalimat tanya penuh minat dari pemuda yang kini telah kembali duduk di hadapannya sukses menyedot seluruh atensi seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia mengeryit saat melancarkan kalimat yang mempertegas sesuatu. "Almarinya. _Hero 4-_ nya milikku."

"Ishh! aku juga tidak mau kamera seperti itu. Untuk apa?"

Pria bermata tajam tidak mempedulikan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan makan malamnya sebelum beranjak dan mencuci peralatan kotornya sendiri.

"Lain kali jangan pakai terlalu banyak mayo di _fried ham and cheese rolls._ "

"Hmm, tapi aku suka mayo." penyandang marga Jeon malas membalas karena tentu saja, Kim Taehyung merupakan _calon suami_ yang banyak minta. Jungkook mulai terbiasa.

" _Mayo-_ ku sudah banyak. Malahan harus segera dikeluarkan."

" _Huh_? Apanya yang banyak?"

"Tidak."

"Tadi _Nii-nii_ bilang sesuatu."

"Kau salah dengar."

"Ada mayo-nya pokoknya."

"Mayo yang ada di _roll_ ini terlalu banyak."

"Ohh…"

Kim Taehyung, sepertinya otaknya sudah konslet. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bicara _ngawur_ tanpa melewati _filter_ terlebih dahulu. Parahnya, ia seolah _curhat_ kepada bocah bau kencur macam Jeon Jungkook. Ralat, bocah bau bedak bayi macam Jeon Jungkookk.

Apapun itu, malam ini ia tidak akan bisa _mengeluarkan mayonnaise_ dengan bebas karena Jeon montok memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjang bersama Kim muda. Tentu dengan posisi saling memunggungi karena jika Taehyung melihat sedikit saja wajah menggemaskan si kelinci saat sedang terlelap tanpa pertahanan, _mayo_ miliknya akan berlomba-lomba untuk _muncrat dari botolnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Jungkook bangun dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, bukan lagi seperti genderang mau perang. Malahan, jantungnya seolah sedang berusaha untuk menjebol tulang rusuknya, melompat keluar dari rongga dada montoknya dan ber- _break dance_ di lantai.

Ia ingat semalam tidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi dengan si ganteng _calon suami_. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, sekarang ini ada sesuatu yang berat melingkar di pinggangnya. Ralat, seluruh tubuhnya seolah tertindih _sesuatu._

Pandangannya gelap dengan aroma maskulin yang memeluk tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman karena ini sungguh hangat. Tapi ini sungguh membuat wajahnya bersemu dan nafasnya memburu.

Bukan, bukan lengan yang melingkar di pinggang Jeon Jungkook, melainkan sebuah kaki. Dan, jika otaknya tidak salah mengingat bagian-bagian tubuh manusia, saat ini wajahnya tenggelam di sebuah perut.

Lebih tepatnya, perut agak ke bawah sedikit.

Yang paling penting, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan terasa hangat, sangat hangat dan keras, yang menempel di dagunya.

Jeon Jungkook menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Ia bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar bernafas. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Bahkan untuk memindah lengannya yang memeluk kaki itu, ia tidak berani.

Ketika kaki itu semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jungkook, mau tak mau ia bertindah karena dadanya mulai merasa sesak.

"Nghhh…" Jeon Jungkook melenguh lirih. _Sesuatu yang hangat_ yang menempel di dagunya, entah bagaimana terasa semakin keras, seolah begitu ingin mengusel wajah manisnya, atau malah melesak ke dalam mulutnya.

Apapun itu, membuat tubuh Jungkook memanas.

" _Nii… Nii-nii…_ " gumamnya lirih. Ia takut membangunkan seseorang yang _menempel_ dengannya, yang dicurigai sebagai Kim Taehyung sang _calon suami._ Tapi membiarkan posisi mereka seperti ini sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Kalau jumlah detak jantung seorang manusia sudah ditentukan, pasti Jungkook akan mati muda gara-gara pria Kim sialan yang sangat tampan selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila.

" _Nii-nii!_ " pekiknya dengan suara yang meninggi. Tangannya dengan kurang ajar mencubit pinggang pria yang lebih tua.

Dadanya kian sesak, entah karena tubuhnya memanas atau karena jantungnya yang bekerja terlalu keras, atau karena sesuatu yang menempel di dagunya. Walau terhalang kolor berwarna hijau, tetap saja Jeon muda bisa merasakan teksturnya dengan sangat baik.

"Uhh." keluuh penyandang nama panggung Juiy, ia memantabkan hati untuk membangunkan _calon suami_ atau dirinya sendiri yang akan mati.

Maka dengan tekad sekuat baja, ia membuka mulutnya, perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke _benda hangat dan keras_ yang maish terbungkus celana, dan dengan besar gaya yang ia perkirakan tak terlalu berbahaya, Jungkook mengatupkan mulutnya, menggigit _sosis dewasa_ Kim muda.

Pria bersurai tembaga mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang hingga ia terjengkang dan jatuh dengan kaki mengangkang di atas lantai.

"Bangsat!" umpatnya sekuat tenaga. Kedua tangannya sudah memegangi selangkangannya, membelai- _nya_ penuh sayang sambil meringis menahan sakit. "Keparat, siapa yang berani pagi-pagi membangunkan _Jack_ dengan cara yang keji?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh berbalut kaos putih itu mendudukkan diri, menilik pemuda kelinci yang menatapnya dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang bergetar penuh arti.

Kim Taehyung langsung tahu, Jeon Jungkook adalah tersangka penggigitan terhadap Jack, nama yang ia berikan kepada tytyd perjaka miliknya.

Sepasang manik kecoklatan itu memicing, menatapnya tajam bagai elang yang siap memangsa seekor kelinci _kelaparan_ yang dengan kurang ajarnya mencoba untuk _memakan_ si perkasa Jack.

"Kau cari mati, _bayi_ …" gumamnya dengan suara rendah yang bergetar menahan amarah.

Perlahan tubuh berkulit eksotis itu merangkak ke atas ranjang, mencoba menerjang Jungkook yang langsung kabur, melompat dari kasur dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Jeon! Berani kau padaku? Ingin uang jajanmu kupotong, atau kupotong _yang lainnya._ Atau kukempeskan tubuhmu yang montok itu? Jawab!"

Kim muda menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia tak berani menggebrak, apalagi menggedor pintu berulang kali dikarenakan wajah marah _eomma-_ nya yang selalu menghantui.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari dalam sana, dan Kim Taehhyung bungkam seketika. Sejujurnya ia merasa takut kalau-kalau si gembul terpeleset atau malah koprol dengan sengaja.

Kalau ada perabot yang rusak, pria Kim akan repot nantinya.

"Kook..?" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Rasa khawatir tak dapat dipungkiri karena bagaimanapun, jika goresan kecil saja tercipta di tubuh mulus dan berisi Bunny Juiy, Kim Taehyung bisa dikebiri.

Butuh kurang lebih lima menit sebelum sebuah suara lembut menggema dari ruang sempit kamar mandi. "Maafkan aku…"

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Kemarahannya sudah menguap selama menunggu Jungkook bicara sesuatu. Sepasang manik kecoklatannya melirik ke bawah, menatap nanar tangan kanannya yang membelai sayang gundukan di selangkangan.

Pria Kim _beruntung_ karena yang didapatnya _hanya gigitan ringan_.

"Ya sudah. Mandi yang bersih lalu buatkan sarapan. Kita berangkat bersama." ucapnya pasrah. Ia menuju salah satu almari untuk mengambil _cargo pants_ panjang dengan warna putih gading, juga sebuah _long sleeve_ hitam polos. Tentu dengan _trunks_ miliknya juga.

Setelah itu, pria Kim meninggalkan _closet_ untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi luar. Pastinya ditambah kegiatan _menidurkan Jack_.

Biasanya, Kim Taehyung hanya butuh lima sampai sepuluh menit untuk mandi, namun pagi ini ia menghabiskan lebih dari dua puluh menit. Ia bahkan keluar masih dengan rambut setengan basah dan handuk kecil yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Nanti ingatkan untuk membeli sabun." gumamnya seraya mengusak rambut kecoklatan miliknya dengan tangan kiri saat menghampiri sesosok gembul yang sedang menata roti panggang di atas meja _pantry._ Ia langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jungkook, malas duduk di meja makan.

Kalau boleh jujur, pria Kim malu setengah mati karena kejadian barusan. Bisa-bisanya ia kecolongan dan membiarkan kelincinya kelaparan, sampai-sampai memakan _Jack_ kesayangan.

Ia memutuskan untuk menjaga kejadian ini rapat-rapat, tak ingin membahasnya karena jika memori itu mencuat, ia sendiri yang akan sekarat karena overdosis rasa malu.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk, semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "A -aku mau beli beberapa kebutuhan juga."

"Hn."

Setelahnya, hening.

Jungkook menyiapkan sosis panggang dan telur goreng untuk menemani roti mereka. Ia sedikit banyak mengutuk dirinya yang malah memasak sosis. Walau sudah ia potong-potong benda itu sungguh dengan suksesnya mengingatkan pemuda Jeon kepada _sosis_ milik Kim Taehyung.

Mencoba menepis ingatan mengenai kejadian memalukan, jeon muda memilih untuk menambahkan banyak mayo di piring miliknya. Menghormati sang _calon suami,_ ia meletakkan botol _mayonnaise_ di meja, lalu membuatkan kopi untuk Taehyung sebelum mengambil sekotak susu melon untuknya sendiri.

Setelahnya, ia duduk di kursi, tepat di sebelah Kim taehyung karena pria yang lebih tua darinya duduk di kursi tengah, menyisakan masing-masing satu kursi di sebelah kanan dan kirinya

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Jungkook yang masih merasa sangat malu, sekaligus merasa bersalah karena kejadian _gigit sosis_ tadi pagi belum mau menatap putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Sementara si bujang dua puluh sembilan tahun menganggap dirinya bodoh karena selama kejadian _mengosongkan mayonnaise_ di dalam kamar mandi, wajah dan tubuh seorang pemuda kelinci lah yang secara ghaib muncul di pikiran Kim Taehyung sebagai _pemicunya_. Mereka berdua bungkam, sampai akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Nanti aku pulang sendiri atau _Nii-nii_ akan mejemputku?"

"Kujemput. Lagipula aku hanya mengunjungi gedung di belakang fakultasmu untuk sebuah urusan. Hemat ongkos."

"Ohh…"

"Aku selesai." gumam Taehyung meninggalkan piring dan cangkir yang telah kosong. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Setelahnya, yang Jungkook dengar hanyalah suara _hair dryer._

"Pergi seenaknya. Aku belum dapat uang saku." pemuda yang mengenakan polo _shirt_ dengan motif garis-garis hitam-abu-abu tua yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitam yang pas di kaki jenjang _sexy_ berdecak kesal. Ia berdiri, merapikan ikat pinggangnya lalu berjalan menghentak ke sisi lain _pantry_ untuk mencuci piring dan cangkir yang kotor.

Diambilnya tas punggung yang telah ia letakkan di sofa. Setelahnya ia memakai s _neakers_ warna hitam.

Kim Taehyung berjalan dalam diam sambil membuka dompetnya. Ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar _won_ untuk Jungkook, langsung dibalas dengan senyum lebar dan ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus karena jumlahnya sama seperti jumlah yang ia terima kemarin.

Dengan kata lain, uang sakunya tidak dipotong.

Setelah sang _calon suami_ memakai sepatunya, mereka meninggalkan apartemen untuk berangkat ke kampus.

.

.

.

"Hubungi aku kalau kelasmu sudah selesai. Aku ada perlu sebentar."

Jungkook mengangguk ringan. Ia segera membuka pintu di sisinya, lalu berlari ke arah gedung fakultasnya. Sementara itu, Taehyung tancap gas untuk menemui seseorang yang berjanji akan menemuinya.

"Harus minta uang _transport_ karena aku yang datang menemuinya." gumam Kim Taehyung sesaat setelah menginjak gas. Ia menuju ke gedung yang berada tepat di belakang fakultas sang _calon istri_ untuk menemui seseorang.

Sementara itu, Jungkook berjalan santai di koridor. Masih ada sekitar lima belas menit sebelum kelasnya, jadi ia merasa tak perlu terburu-buru. Menaiki tangga pun ia lakukan sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci. Untung saat itu tangga dalam keadaan sepi, jadi tidak ada yang memekik gemas dan menarik pipinya.

Ia menyapa teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di kelas, lalu memilih untuk duduk di barisan tengah, kursi paling ujung dekat jendela. Baru saja ingin mengajak temannya ngobrol, ia mendapati sebuah siluet yang familiar di bawah sana.

Seorang pria dengan celana berwarna putih gading dan kaos hitam berjalan dari area parkir ke area gazebo tempat mahasiswa biasa _nongkrong._ Jeon Jungkook berada di lantai tiga, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa pria yang tadi pagi ia gigit _sosisnya_ itu tengah tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan _rectangle smile_ yang sepertinya tidak pernah Jungkook lihat.

Melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah seseorang, sementara tangan kirinya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, seorang perempuan tiba-tiba berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Taehyung segera menyimpan ponsel pintarnya. Mereka lalu saling sapa, saling tertawa. Setelahnya, sosok yang memakai rok berwarna _baby blue_ dan kemeja putih yang begitu pas di tubuh itu terlihat anggun saat menyeret Kim Taehyung ke sebuah gazebo yang sudah ditempati oleh beberapa orang. Dari tempat Jungkook, terlihat dua orang _yeoja_ dan satu orang _namja_ sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

Dengan lengan yang diseret seperti itu, pria Kim malah tertawa dan mengikutinya dengan santai.

"Semalam Hobi _hyung,_ sekarang _josei_ tidak jelas berambut panjang. Uhh…"

"Apa?"

Jungkook menoleh saat sebuah suara tertuju padanya. Dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab, ia menunjukkan wajah bingungnya? " _Huh_?"

"Kau tadi bicara apa? Kupikir kau bicara padaku."

"Ohh…" pemuda bergigi kelinci menggeleng ringan, ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas."

Setelahnya Jungkook tertawa canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan groginya. "Oh, kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Jungkook."

 _Namja_ dengan surai berwarna abu-abu _silver_ itu tersenym lebar, menjulurkan lengannya untuk menyambut tangan Jungkook, mereka bersalaman.

"Panggil aku Bambam. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kook."

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit, kelas Jungkook diakhiri. Ia langsung membereskan buku dan pulpen yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat sketsa tidak jelas selama proses pembelajaran berlangsung.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena Kim Taehyung yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan orang lain membuat pikiran penyandang marga Jeon terganggu.

Saking sibuknya dengan pikiran sendiri, bahkan ia tidak menyadari teman barunya telah mengajaknya pulang bersama sebanyak lebih dari tiga kali.

"Ehehe.. maaf, aku dijemput. Mungkin lain kali saja."

 _Namja_ dengan bibir tebal yang sedari tadi coba mengajaknya bicara hanya mendengus kesal. Walau begitu, mereka tetap berjalan bersama saat keluar dari gedung. Jungkook yang memang pemalu lebih banyak diam, apalagi ia dan Bambam baru mulai bicara hari ini. Sementara Bambam yang memang _easy going_ menceritakan banyak hal, terutama tentang tempat-tempat menyenangkan di Korea Selatan mengingat Jungkook menghabiskan waktu sekolahnya di Jepang.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya _namja_ bersurai abu-abu. Ia mencoba memastikan karena sejak tadi Jungkook begitu sering melihat ponsel pintarnya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa penasaran.

Bukan apa-apa, dirinya sempat melihat penyandang marga Jeon diantar menggunakan mobil tadi pagi. Dan dari siluet yang ia lihat, pria yang duduk di belakang kemudi memiliki postur tubuh sempurna dan wajah bak seorang raja muda.

"Umm… itu." sejujurnya Jeon muda bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

Sebenarnya, apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Kim Taehyung?

Tunangan? Tapi mereka bahkan tidak memakai cincin pengikat.

Kekasih? Tentu tidak mungkin.

Teman? Mereka saja saling mengibarkan bendera perang. _Yah,_ walau mereka selalu tidur sekamar, bahkan tadi malam menggunakan ranjang yang sama.

Musuh?

Dan suara klakson membuyarkan lamunan pemuda Jeon. Mobil _Subaru Forester_ sudah berhenti di depan gedung kuliahnya, dengan pintu penumpang yang dibuka kasar dari dalam.

"Bocah! Masuk dalam hitungan ketiga atau kutinggal."

Suara yang setengah berteriak itu membuat Jungkook buru-buru pamit kepada temannya, lalu berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tanpa menunggu pintu penumpang tertutup sempurna, Kim Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kakaknya Jungkook lumayan juga." gumam Bambam menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya yang terasa kering.

Di dalam mobil, Taehyung menggerutu. Ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telefon. Tentu menggunakan _wireless earphone_ di telinga kanannya agar ia tetap aman saat mengemudi.

Pemuda Jeon hanya diam, sesekali melirik pria Kim yang memukul stir mobilnya atau mengumpat menggunakan bahasa Korea dan bahasa Inggris yang begitu fasih. Terkadang sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Jepang lolos juga dari mulut kotornya.

Efek menonton _anime,_ hafal kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa Jepang.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak bilang ini acara _Cultural Day,_ katamu aku hanya mengurus foto untuk lomba _cosplay._ Brengsek!"

Mereka masih sama-sama sibuk dengan dunianya maisng-masing, Jungkook memutuskan untuk bermain ponselnya, wajahnya cemberut saat membaca pesan dari teman barunya,

.

 _Kakakmu keren, lain kali kenalkan padaku._

 _._

" _Kuso!_ " Jeon muda mengatai.

"Harusnya mereka bisa menggunakan jasa anak kuliahan sebagai panitia. Tidak perlu menyewa fotografer profesional kan? Ini buang-buang waktu."

Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung. Memang benar _calon suaminya_ keren. Tapi, apa yang menarik darinya? Tidak ada! Jadi Bambam tidak sebaiknya berkenalan dengan si menyebalkan yang hobi mengumpat.

"Apa katamu? Bukan acara kampus? IU akan datang? Tunggu.. tunggu sebentar." Taehyung menepikan mobilnya, ia lalu mengambil sebuah poster yang disimpannya di laci _dashboard._

Kertas _glossy_ yang sudah dilipat hingga berbentuk abstrak itu perlahan dibukanya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya langsung menjelajah dari sudut ke sudut hingga sebuah nama terperangkap di sorot mata tajamnya.

" _Holy cow!_ IU-ku yang manis menjadi _guest star.._ juri untuk _cosplay_! Astaga… kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin?"

Penyandang marga Jeon mengeryitkan dahinya, ia melirik poster yang berada di tangan Kim Taehyung, sementara pria yang lebih tua sibuk ngobrol dengan entah-siapa di seberang sana, mengatakan kalimat _IU menggemaskan, IU manis, IU ini IU itu bla bla bla_

Jeon Jungkook tidak suka mendengarnya.

Ia kenal IU, tentu saja. Perempuan cantik itu pernah berkunjung ke Jepang, bahkan Jungkook menjadi _guide_ pribadinya selama seharian penuh. Sebagai sesama _cosplayer,_ tentu mereka sering berbincang walau hanya lewat ketikan atau pesan suara. Bisa dibilang, Jungkook cukup akrab dengan sosok mungil berpipi tembam itu.

Berbeda dengan pemuda bergigi kelinci yang saat itu masih sekolah, _cosplayer_ wanita yang barusan dibicarakan Kim muda berstatus mahasiswa, jadi waktu liburnya lebih fleksibel. Ia juga bisa menjadi _guest_ di negara tetangga dengan mudah karena sudah terbilang dewasa. _Yeah,_ memang pada dasarnya IU terkenal _sih…_ lebih terkenal dari Bunny Juiy. Dan setiap kali IU berkunjung ke Jepang, ia pasti akan mengajak Juiy, juga beberapa _cosplayer_ yang cukup dekat dengannya untuk berkumpul, mereka bahkan pernah melakukan sesi foto bersama.

Ia sendiri sangat setuju jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa IU adalah sosok yang manis, tapi mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir _calon suaminya_ dengan nada penuh puja, entah bagaimana putra angkat keluarga Park benar-benar merasa jengah.

Kupingnya terasa panas, wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"Katanya Juiy yang paling menggemaskan… tapi barusan malah bilang IU menggemaskan. Tch!" Jungkook bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Mata bulatnya memicing saat mendapati wajah masam Kim Taehyung berubah ceria hanya dengan mengucapkan nama IU.

Sepertinya Kim memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan sang idola, makanya ia terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Aku mau pulang." ucap Jungkook begitu Taehyung menutup sambungan telefonnya.

Ia merasa kesal. Sangat kesal.

Bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung sebahagia ini hanya karena akan bertemu IU?

Ia ingat, pemegang akun **the_king1230** itu mengutarakan betapa besar rasa kagumnya kepada Bunny Juiy, betapa Bunny Juiy menjadi _cosplayer_ yang sangat ia kagumi. Bahkan berkali-kali _Reo_ mendeklarasikan bahwa Juiy akan menjadi _cosplayer_ nomor satu yang ia sukai.

Tapi nyatanya?

Bunny Juiy ada di sampingnya, namun Kim Taehyung dengan tidak tahu diri malah _fan-boying_ ketika membicarakan _cosplayer_ lain.

"Kenapa? Sabunku bagaimana? Kau juga bilang akan membeli sesuatu kan?"

"Nanti kutuang separuh dari sabun yang ada di kamar mandi dalam. Belinya lain kali saja." Jungkook menjawab ketus. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sepasang mata bulatnya lurus menatap jalanan di depan mereka.

"Pokoknya beli sekarang. Sekalian mau beli _gift_ untuk IU. Mumpung bisa ketemu." ucap Taehyung final. Ia juga masih fokus ke jalan raya, mengabaikan wajah Jungkook yang benar-benar memerah.

Penyandang marga Jeon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dadanya bergemuruh ribut, matanya pun memanas tanpa aba-aba. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang karena kesal dan Kim Taehyung malah akan menyeretnya untuk membeli hadiah.

Lebih tepatnya, hadiah untuk seseorang yang bukan Jeon Jungkook.

"Pulang atau aku turun di sini."

Taehyung tidak peduli, namun ia memastikan pintu mobilnya terkunci sempurna

Ia sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama.

Sesekali ia melirik wajah Jungkook, namun enggan mengeluarkan komentar apapun walau ia sadar betul bahwa wajah menggemaskan itu memerah. Sepasang mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca dan itu sungguh membuatnya resah.

Kalau sampai bunda kesayangannya tahu Kim Taehyung membuat sedih sang calon menantu, mulutnya bisa langsung dijejali sepatu.

Maka ketika ia berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement,_ Taehyung segera meleas sabuk pengamannya.

Menghela nafas kasar, bujang yang hobi menjepret _moment_ itu langsung menghadap Jungkook, melepas _seat belt_ si pemuda kelinci, lalu perlahan memutar tubuh montoknya agar mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Kook. Jangan kekanakan. Kita sudah sepakat akan berbelanja."

Mungkin Kim muda sedang kesurupan. Suara beratnya terdengar begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian.

Ini mengerikan.

"Kita beli keperluan kita, setelah itu baru pulang, hm?"

Jungkook menggeleng ringan, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah… jangan membuatku marah dengan sikap kekanakan seperti ini."

Dada montok Jungkook terasa nyeri. Suaranya bergetar saat bicara. "Ya.. aku memang bocah kekanakan."

Pria Kim menggeram frustasi. Jeon muda biasanya akan balas mengatai, bahkan sering mengomel dan marah-marah juga. Tapi kini yang terjadi malah si kelinci mengakui tuduhan keji yang dilontarkan tanpa bukti.

"Kook…" Taehyung berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia menarik dagu yang lebih muda, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Dengan nafa serius ia berkata. "Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?"

Butuh lebih dari satu menit bagi Jungkook untuk bisa kembali bicara.

Dan Kim Taehyung bersumpah. Sepertinya dirinya sudah kesurupan parah, atau ia mengalami penuaan dini karena telinganya tiba-tiba bermasalah.

Ya. Pendengarannya pasti eror karena yang ia dengar adalah,

"Bunny Juiy.. tidak. Aku dan IU, lebih manis dan menggemaskan siapa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah kisah paling tidak jelas yang lahir dari imajinasi Tiger… sorry for taking a long time to update.

 _._

 _._

 **Review please**

 **With love, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas entah yang keberapakalinya untuk sepuluh menit terakhir.

Ia masih ingat betul pertanyaan yang hampir menghentikan detak jantungnya, seolah jawaban yang ia berikan akan menentukan apakah dirinya akan naik ke surga, atau terseret ke neraka.

" _Bunny Juiy.. tidak. Aku dan IU, lebih manis dan menggemaskan siapa?"_

Awalnya, ia merasa Jeon Jungkook sudah gila karena menanyakan hal tersebut. Kenyataannya, dirinya lah yang lebih sinting karena dengan cepat menjawab,

" _Tentu kau. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kemontokanmu yang menggemaskan, bahkan IU sekalipun."_

Tolong benturkan kepala bujang dua puluh sembilan tahun itu ke pilar beton di samping _Subaru-_ nya yang ia parkir di _basement._

Ia mencurigai bahwa sosis yang tadi pagi Jungkook sajikan untuk sarapan sudah basi sehingga mempengaruhi cara berpikir rasionalnya.

Atau, malah _sosisnya_ yang terlalu lama sendiri, terlalu lama Jack asik sendiri sehingga ngebet ingin _ndusel-ndusel sosis mungil_ dan masuk ke sarang hangat yang berada beberapa inchi dari si _sosis mungil_.

Putra tunggal Kim menggelengkan kepalanya setengah _head bang_ saat menyadari pikirannya mulai kacau. Ia bahkan tidak sengaja menubruk bokong montok Jeon yang berjalan di depannya menggunakan ujung _trolley._

" _Nii-nii!_ Jangan menyebalkan atau kulaporkan _eomma!"_

Kim muda mulai meragukan status Jeon Jungkook yang katanya _hanya_ anak angkat keluarga Park. Nyatanya sifat galak dan semena-menanya begitu mirip dengan _Nyonya Besar_ Park yang berkulit sepucat mayat. Kadar manis gulanya pun tak jauh dan si _Kumamon_ cerewet, Park Yoongi. _Well,_ Jungkook lebih manis, itu yang selalu dibisikkan otak konslet Taehyung.

"Bantu aku memilih kebutuhan, jangan melamun terus."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah berdiri di samping kelincinya yang sibuk memilah-milah barang yang akan dibeli.

Tadi, pasca mendengar jawaban spontan sang _calon suami,_ Jeon muda memang tidak langsung tersenyum lebar dan berteriak nyaring seperti orang gila. Ia hanya menunjukkan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya sebelum keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Mau tidak mau, pria Kim ikut keluar.

Walau Jungkook nyatanya _keluar duluan,_ pria yang lebih tua berhasil mengejar sehingga masih bisa dihitung mereka _keluar bersama._

Karena _keluar sendiri_ itu egois.

 _Keluar_ harus bersama-sama dengan pasangan.

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk belanja di supermarket terlebih dahulu.

Pria bersurai tembaga hanya mengambil sabun mandi seperlunya, karena ia memang hanya membutuhkan itu setelah menghabiskan sisa sabunnya di kamar mandi luar. Awalnya ia mengambil aroma lemon, namun sang _calon istri_ menaruhnya kembali, menggantinya dengan sabun berbau apel.

Sekalian membeli _aftershave_ dan pisau cukur juga. Setelahnya, pria yang hampir menyentuh usia kepala tiga itu hanya mendorong _trolley_ di belakang tubuh Jeon muda yang berjalan kesana-kemari mencari entah-apa yang diinginkannya. _Well,_ sekarang sesekali berdiri di sebelahnya untuk membantu memilih _brand_ mana yang akan diambil, padahal menurut pria yang lebih tua, yang manapun sama saja.

Hampir satu jam mereka mengelilingi supermarket dan Kim Taehyung baru sadar kalau sebagian besar yang dibeli Jeon Jungkook adalah camilan.

 _Yogurt, mayonnaise, potato chips, mayonnaise, oat biscuits, mayonnaise, Pocky, mayonnaise,_ kripik tortilla, sosis _ready to eat, mayonnaise,_ keju olahan, _yupi strawberry kiss_ dan lain sebagainya. Ada sabun cuci dan beberapa sayuran serta kebutuhan dapur, tapi tatap _modus_ dari deretan belanjaan yang kini sedang dihitung di meja kasir adalah camilan milik Jeon Jungkook.

"Pantas gembul, makannya banyak sekali." gumam pria ber _long sleeves_ hitam sambil mengelus kantong celana bagian belakangnya, tempat dimana dompet berisi _credit card-_ nya bersemayam.

Jungkook yang sebenarnya mendengar itu lebih memilih untuk menikmati eskrim _matcha_ yang baru saja ia beli. Sebenarnya belum dibayar oleh Taehyung, tapi ia nekat membuka bungkusnya dan menjilatinya di depan penjaga kasir yang entah mengapa semakin lambat bekerja. Tak apa, _toh_ sudah dihitung ke dalam belanjaan yang dibeli.

Kim Taehyung harus mencatat ini di dalam kepalanya, Jeon Jungkook yang sedang memiliki _mood_ baik dan supermarket adalah _ultimate combo_ yang sungguh berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup dompetnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Belanjaan mereka hari ini hampir menyentuh angka dengan jumlah ekuivalen biaya belanja pewaris Kim selama empat bulan.

Dan semua itu karena camilan-camilan yang dominan berisi angin.

Kalau Jungkook butuh angin, kenapa tidak minta nafas buatan kepada pria Kim saja?

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the genre, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** __ **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part V: How to Save the Day**

Kim muda menitipkan belanjaannya di supermarket, ia ogah membawa-bawa plastik berisi _angin_ di tangannya dan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan bak kacung yang berjalan di belakang majikannya yang subur.

 _Lebih baik dituduh sebagai sepasang kekasih ketimbang dicurigai sebagai babu._

Maka ia sedari tadi berjalan berdampingan dengan sang _calon istri,_ yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya sebagai sosok pasangan di pelaminan. Serius. Pria Kim belum siap menikah dan memiliki _pesugihan_ di rumahnya. Maksudnya, tuyul alias anak kecil.

Jungkook sedang asyik memilih almari plastik setinggi satu meter. Bocah itu bilang, ia hanya butuh tempat untuk menaruh _underwear_ dan beberapa aksesoris miliknya, jadi almari plastik saja cukup. Sepatu yang jarang dipakai sudah ditaruhnya di almari paling bawah, berjejer dengan milik pria Kim di _closet_.

Dalam hati, putra tunggal Kim berucap syukur sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tidak harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli almari kayu seperti yang awalnya ia pikirkan.

Sialnya, bocah itu selalu menatap bernafsu ke arah deretan almari bocah bergambar tokoh _superhero_ , terutama _Iron Man._ Sungguh Taehyung tidak ingin _Iron Man, Captain America_ atau pasukannya. Lebih baik _Sailor Moon_ atau _Chibi Maruko-_ chan. Kalau tidak, _Barbie Mariposa_ sekalian saja. _Transformer…_ boleh lah.

Sang _calon suami_ menghela nafas berat, "Beli yang warna coklat saja. Kalau tidak, warna karamel atau gading yang masih senada dengan cat tembok dan perabot lainnya. Kalau yang merah seperti itu tidak cocok ditaruh di kamar."

"Tapi aku suka yang ini." rengeknya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah almari dengan empat pintu berbentuk seperti laci. "Ada _Iron Man-_ nya. Lucu sekali kan?"

"Yang ini saja." Kim muda menyentuh satu almari dengan dua laci atas. Ada dua pintu di deretan ketiga, dibuka seperti almari besar di _closet_ mereka, sementara di paling bawah terdapat sebuah laci lagi. Ukurannya memang sedikit lebih besar daripada almari yang dipilih Jungkook. Berwarna coklat muda dengan corak kayu. "Warnanya cocok dengan tembok kamar kita. corak dan _design-_ nya juga lebih elegan."

 _Sales promotion girl,_ yang menemani mereka hanya tersenyum, menyimpulkan bahwa pasangan muda di hadapannya sedang memilih barang untuk kamar mereka, atau bahkan kamar putra mereka.

"Ayolah, Kook… yang ini saja, ya? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membeli almari berbahan kayu, lalu menyuruhmu untuk mengangkatnya sendirian sampai ke apartemen."

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Jeon muda mengangguk walau dengan memasang wajah yang ber- _pout._ Bagaimanapun, ia masih ingin membeli sesuatu, jadi berdebat dengan si homo Kim di toko properti bukan hal yang dianjurkan.

Mereka memilih almari coklat, sesuai dengan saran, lebih tepatnya, paksaan, Kim Taehyung. Setelahnya, mereka menempuh jalan masing-masing, berpisah karena memiliki tujuan yang berbeda.

Jungkook naik dua lantai, sementara pria Kim hanya satu. Jeon Jungkook berada di atas seorang Kim Taehyung, _uke on top._

Sang _calon istri_ yang sangat pengertian membelikan Kim muda _facial foam_ karena ia melihat pembersih wajah yang sering dipakai pria bujang itu tinggal setengah.

 _Sekalian saja,_ dalihnya. Padahal ia membelikannya karena promo _buy one get one free_ di _outlet_ tempatnya membeli _skin care_. Entah kebetulan atau memang jodoh, mereka menggunakan _brand_ yang sama.

Selanjutnya, ia memlih _eye pallet_ baru _._ Jungkook yang merupakan calon istri yang baik tidak membeli _blush on_ karena ia biasa menggunakan _eye shadow_ untuk pemerah pipi juga. Tapi ia membeli dua _eye pallet_ karena alasan kebutuhan.

 _Hemat, bisa untuk beli yang lain._

Bedak, masih ada.

 _Eye liner,_ masih ada.

 _Lip tint_ dan _lipstick_ juga masih punya.

Maskara, ada juga.

Lem bulu mata, sepertinya Jungkook butuh yang baru karena yang lama sudah terlalu belepotan di bagian aplikatornya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil satu.

Akhir-akhir ini Jeon muda bekerja _extra plus ordinary_. Ia sering merasa gerah, berkeringat dan _too hot_ di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun sering terlihat kucel dan berminyak sehingga ia perlu masker agar _today he will survive._

"Kurasa sudah semuanya." gumamnya kembali mengabsen apa-apa saja yang diambilnya tadi. Setelahnya, ia segera membayar belanjaannya.

Kali ini, dengan uangnya sendiri alias tidak dibayari oleh sang _calon suami._

Sementara itu, Kim Taehyung duduk di sebuah kursi dengan menopang dagu. Sepasang mata elangnya menatap serius dua onggok _makhluk_ yang begitu menggoda untuk dijamah. Keduanya mungil, ramping dan elegan. Dan ia sungguh merasa ragu akan memilih yang mana.

Terpisah sebuah meja di hadapannya, duduk sesosok pria seusianya. Ia menyunggingkan seringaian jahat karena berhasil memporak-porandakan keteguhan hati seorang Kim Taehyung yang tampan dan berani.

Jika Kim Taehyung adalah _bold and brash,_ pria ini sunggung _belongs in the trash._

Tak apa harus menunggu lama. Lagipula manapun yang akan dipilih, dirinya akan untung. _Yeah,_ walau ia sungguh berharap sosok bersurai tembaga yang terlihat serius itu akan memilih yang hitam dengan angka _5_ tercetak di sana.

" _Hero 4_ memang sudah cukup canggih, namun _Hero 5_ memiliki banyak keunggulan. Seri ini juga memungkinkan untuk dipasangi berbagai _accessories_ sesuai dengan kebutuhan. _Design-_ nya juga lebih kokoh dan kuat. Bisa digunakan untuk keperluan _underwater_ tanpa _housing,_ namun dengan catatan tidak terlalu lama. _Yeah,_ walau sebenarnya memungkinkan untuk digunakan dalam jangka waktu lama di bawah air, demi alasan keamanan dan klaim garansi, saya tidak menganjurkan demikian. Lagipula _GoPro_ menyediakan _housing_ dalam bentuk _fiber_ yang tentunya lebih ringan, sehingga _Hero 5_ bisa lebih stabil walau penyangganya hanya dipegang dengan satu tangan."

Kim muda menelan salivanya kasar. Ia melirik sebuah kamera mungil yang ada di sebelah kiri. Tangannya terulur untuk membelainya sekilas, dan kejutan listrik langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Setelahnya, ia melirik ke sebelah kanan. _GoPro Hero 4_ diam mengarah kepadanya. Niat awalnya, ia akan membeli _Hero 4 Black,_ tapi _stock_ kosong sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu sehingga hanya menyisakan _Silver edition._ Sebenarnya _Silver_ pun tidak masalah baginya, hanya saja penjaga toko yang laknat malah mengiminginya dengan _Hero 5 Black._

Sungguh bujang berusia dua sembilan tidak perlu diberitahu apa saja keunggulan _action cam_ tersebut karena ia bisa membaca dan memahami dengan baik spesifikasi yang tertulis.

Apapun itu, ia ragu harus membeli yang mana sekarang.

" _Nii-nii_ lama!" gumam sebuah suara diikuti dengan sesosok gembul yang langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tepat berada di sisi kiri Taehyung. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ia memangku tas karton berisi belanjaannya sambil melayangkan tatapan menuntut ke arah _calon suaminya._ "Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Kalau saja bukan karena bahu lebarmu yang kokoh juga punggungmu, aku tidak akan tahu kau di sini."

Kim Taehyung melongo.

Ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya sedang diceramahi atau malah dihujani pujian.

Yang manapun itu, hatinya masih gelisah, galau, merana. Ia bingung harus membeli yang mana.

Sungguh ia sedang butuh saran.

Biasanya Jung sialan akan menjadi sosok sempurna untuk diajak berdiskusi masalah kamera dan saudara-saudaranya.

Tapi…

 _Siapa yang sudi menghubungi si kuda tukang gosip kalau kau memiliki Joen Jungkook di sini?_

Pria Kim berdehem sekali. "Maaf, aku benar-benar sedang fokus berfikir. Ini masalah krusial."

Jeon muda mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia sering melihat si mesum Kim merasa kesal atau berpikir serius karena ragu. Tapi yang sekarang sungguh berbeda.

"Lima atau empat. Pilih yang mana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah balik bertanya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya sungguh belum paham dengan apa yang putra tunggal Kim ucapkan. "Jumlah anak?"

"Jumlah anak."

"Lima."

Lalu hening seketika.

Kim Taehyung mencoba memutar kembali apa yang _calon istrinya_ tanyakan, sekaligus jawaban yang ia berikan. Dan ia langsung mengumpat dalam diam karena malah meng-iya-kan pertanyaan putra angkat Park.

 _Jumlah anak._

Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan tangkasnya menjawab _lima_ ketika ditanya mengenai jumlah anak yang diinginkannya.

 _Lima anak._

Tapi mereka tidak ingin menikah….

"Ehem…" _sales promotion_ melenyapkan bayang-bayang keheningan dengan pancaran senyum lebarnya. Ia bertanya dengan nada penuh harap. "Jadi, Tuan. Apakah Anda sudah memutuskan ingin membeli yang mana?"

Menggulung lengan _long sleeves-_ nya, Taehyung tersenyum canggung sebelum beralih ke Jungkook.

"Aku bingung akan membeli _Hero 4 Black,_ atau _Hero 5 Black._ " setelahnya, Taehyung menjelaskan apa apa saja keunggulan yang dimiliki _action cam_ berbeda seri tersebut. Tentu dengan seri terbaru yang lebih unggul. Harganya juga lebih tinggi.

Pria Kim sadar, bocah di sampingnya tidak benar-benar mengerti kamera. Tapi setidaknya, Jungkook adalah seseorang yang tak jarang berpose untuk diabadikan, jadi sedikit banyak pasti ia tahu.

Jungkook pun terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan.

Sementara di sisi lain meja, terlihat seorang pria yang tengah menunjukkan senyum iblisnya. Ia bisa mencium bau uang yang akan segera ia terima karena kelihatannya, pelanggan yang datang kali ini begitu ingin membeli kamera. Beruntungnya, seri terbaru yang lebih mahal. Seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan untuk meminta pendapat pemuda satunya sungguh menunjukkan itu.

"Bagaimana? _Nii-nii_ harus beli yang mana?" tanya yang lebih tua penuh harap. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menggenggap tangan Jungkook saking _excited-_ nya.

"Umm…" terlihat ragu, namun sang _calon istri_ mencoba memberikan jawaban objektif. "Apa harus, _nii-nii_ memiliki _action camera_ baru?"

"Maksudmu?" pria Kim mengerutkan dahinya. Alisnya bertaut bingung.

"Yaa… selama ini _nii-nii_ tidak memerlukan _action camera_ untuk bekerja kan? Jadi kurasa yang manapun sama saja."

Taehyung terlihat kurang puas dengan jawaban Jungkook. " _Well,_ akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah _hiking_ atau _diving,_ tapi kurasa aku akan sangat membutuhkan kamera ini untuk memotret ketika aku melakukannya. Kau tahu? Untuk menghindari kerusakan karena air."

"Bohong. Kau pasti tetap bawa _DSLR-_ mu kan? Teman-temanku juga begitu. Mereka membawa _action cam,_ tapi masih membawa _DSLR_ juga saat naik gunung. Padahal niatan awal membelinya seperti _nii-nii._ Lagipula akan jarang dipakai kan? Bagaimana kalau tidak usah membeli?"

Telinga si penjaga toko berkedut panas. Ibarat ia adalah seorang iblis yang mencoba menarik seorang manusia, sebut saja Kim Taehyung, dalam jurang pemborosan, maka Jeon Jungkook adalah malaikat yang mengajaknya berhemat.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia hendak mengucapkan kembali bujuk rayu namun Kim Taehyung sudah bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kook- _ah_ , kamera ini berukuran kecil dan praktis. Kau nantinya juga bisa menggunakannya jika ingin berwisata. Tidak perlu bawa-bawa kamera yang berat dan lensa macam-macam." Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan. Menurutnya, _Hero 5 atau Hero 4_ penting untuk dimiliki, walau entah kapan ia akan memakainya.

"Tapi aku punya _mirrorless camera,_ jadi tidak berat. Aku akan membawa itu kalau jalan-jalan."

"Kook. Kau -"

"Kalau tidak mau mendengarkanku, lebih baik _nii-nii_ tidak usah tanya!" potong Jungkook tangkas, lugas, dan meyakinkan. Ia terlihat sangat serius sekarang. " _Nii-nii_ lebih banyak bekerja di studio atau _indoor._ Kalaupun _outdoor_ , masih bisa menggunakan kameramu yang biasanya kan? Tidak mungkin kau bekerja tidak bersama kru, mereka pasti membantumu entah itu berurusan dengan panas ataupun hujan. Membeli yang baru kurasa tidak ada gunanya. _Nii-nii_ punya _Hero 3+_ di almari. Itu juga jarang dipakai, kenapa mau beli lagi? Kapan mau dipakai juga belum jelas. Lagipula jika hanya untuk mengabadikan momen ketika _hiking_ atau _diving,_ untuk koleksi pribadi, _Hero 3+_ pasti lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak mau _nii-nii_ terlalu boros untuk masalah kamera. Tidak usah beli, _please_? Uangnya bisa untuk yang lain. Atau, _nii-nii_ boleh beli tapi _Hero 3+_ harus dijual terlebih dahulu."

Kim Taehyung terdiam.

Ia memang bukan tipe yang menggunakan _action camera_ untuk bekerja. Biasanya foto-foto atau _video_ yang diambilnya menggunakan kamera tersebut hanya akan diunggahnya ke media sosial, atau disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jika dipikir lagi, benar juga apa yang dibilang sang _calon istri._

"Ya sudah, _nii-nii_ tidak jadi beli." gumamnya seraya mengusap pipi Jungkook yang cemberut karena kesal. Setelahnya, ia beralih menatap sang _sales promotion,_ "Maaf, kurasa lain kali aku akan ke sini lagi. Untuk saat ini, aku belum ingin membeli keduanya."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa sangat puas karena berhasil membujuk Kim muda agar tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang. Jeon muda mungkin terlihat boros untuk masalah makanan, tapi untuk barang-barang yang kurang bermanfaat, dirinya begitu jeli menghemat. Urusan almari plastik adalah satu dari sekian banyak contoh nyata tanpa rekayasa.

Sementara itu, sosok pria yang tadi begitu yakin bahwa Kim Taehyung akan mengeluarkan uang di tokonya kini hanya ternganga. Kesombongannya remuk tak bersisa. Ia lengah dengan membiarkan pria Kim mendengar pendapat _menjerumuskan_ dari pemuda bergigi kelinci. Seharusnya ia setia mendampingi dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat rayuan tanpa henti.

Namun kini, hanya sesal yang ia dapati. Pelanggannya telah pergi menggandeng si kelinci gendut yang senyum-senyum pamer gigi. Sementara dirinya ditinggal sendiri di tengah lautan bunyi musik dan nyanyian Puth Charlie dari _speaker_ yang berada di sisi kiri.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung sebenarnya selalu menginginkan sosok yang bisa mengatur keuangannya sebagai pendamping hidup, sosok yang bisa mencegahnya _jajan kamera_ atau menghabiskan uang untuk membeli barang-barang yang tidak terlalu penting.

Dan Joen Jungkook baru saja melakukannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Taehyung baru saja kembali ke _basement_ untuk mengambil belanjaannya yang tersisa setelah membawa almari baru milik kelincinya. Ia sengaja membiarkan Jungkook tetap di apartemen mereka untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. _Yeah,_ lagipula bocah itu baru saja membantunya _menghemat._ Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Ia mengeryitkan dahi saat mendapati sebuah tas karton mencurigakan bertuliskan salah satu _brand_ ternama yang menyediakan _skin care_ kualitas _wahid._ Merasa tidak memilikinya, ia pun masuk ke kamar untuk bertanya kepada sang _calon istri._

"Kook, kau membeli ini?"

Jungkook yang tengah menata _underwear-_ nya di almari baru yang diletakkan di samping pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan _closet_ dan kamar mandi dalam langsung menoleh. Setelah mendapati apa yang ada di tangan pria Kim, ia hanya mengangguk singkat lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda.

" _Nii-nii_ taruh saja di meja rias, nanti aku yang menatanya." ucapnya santai sambil menunjuk meja rias yang berada di samping televisi dengan dagu. Setelahnya, ia sibuk merapikan _accessories_ miliknya.

Menyingkirkan hatinya yang _doki-doki_ melihat celana dalam berwarna _soft_ milik Jungkook, Taehyung mengeryit keheranan. Di meja riasnya hanya ada _hair dryer, sunblock, BB cream, lotion_ dan _perfume_ yang biasa ia gunakan _._ Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa penuh mejanya jika Jungkook menata belanjaannya ini di sana. _Ohh…_ kalau dipikir-pikir, pemuda Jeon belum menaruh _skin care_ miliknya di atas meja.

Menghena nafas pasrah, pria Kim hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Jungkook katakan.

Lagipula bukan dengan uang _calon suaminya_ Jungkook membeli bermacam-macam alat _make up,_ jadi Taehyung tidak akan berkomentar.

Baru saja akan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil _milkis_ yang masih berada di dalam tas belanjaan, sebuah suara membekukan gerakannya.

"Besok minggu aku ikut _nii-nii_ bekerja. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu."

Dan _ehehe_ pelan yang mengikutinya menyalakan alarm tanda bahaya di kepala seorang bujang Kim.

"Sial. Lupa beli _gift_ untuk IU." gumamnya lirih hampir tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu t'lah tiba.

Minggu t'lah tiba.

Hore!

Hore!

Hore!

Hari minggi telah tiba, dan Jeon Jungkook bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Semalam sang _calon suami_ mewanti-wanti bahwa acara akan resmi dibuka pukul 10. Mereka akan berada di sana hingga acara selesai karena para _guest star_ sudah pasti akan tampil di akhir. Selain itu, pukul delapan akan ada _briefing_ sehingga pukul delapan pula lah mereka akan berangkat dari rumah.

Bukan apa-apa, Kim Taehyung merasa dirinya sudah cukup mendapat pengarahan ketika menemui beberapa panitia yang berwenang beberapa waktu lalu sehingga ia tidak ingin mendapat ocehan yang serupa. Tentu ia sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Walau tidak diizinkan, ia tetap akan datang terlambat karena pria Kim adalah sosok yang _swag, savage,_ dan memegang teguh prinsip _yolo._

Sang _calon istri_ yang montok sudah bangun sejak pukul lima pagi untuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas punggungnya. Ia sempat menggunakan _hairdryer_ sehingga suara bisingnya mengundang erangan protes dari Taehyung yang saat itu masih terlelap. Walau begitu, pria yang lebih tua sama sekali tidak terbangun.

Jungkook sudah membuat beberapa kepal _onigiri_ karena merindukan bekal yang sering dibuatkan _kaa-san_ kesayangannya. Biar saja pria yang lebih tua tidak meyukainya, pokoknya Jungkook akan sarapan dengan nasi kepal.

" _Nii-nii_ sudah jam setengah delapan. Bangun!" pekik Jungkook yang sudah rapi mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana berwarna senada. Ia menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh pria Kim, lalu merapikannya di sisi bawah ranjang. "Bangun, pemalas!"

Taehyung mengerang saat kakinya terasa panas setelah mendapat pukulan dari seonggok makhuk yang dicurigai sebagai kelinci ganas. "Lima menit lagi."

"Hih!" kali ini Jungkook menarik hidung mancung sang _calon suami_ gemas. "Katanya mau berangkat jam delapan. Nanti terlambat kau bisa dipecat!"

"Tidak akan. Mereka membutuhkanku." kilah yang lebih tua. Ia menarik sebuah bantal untuk menutup wajahnya.

Jeon muda yang merasa geram langsung berdiri. Ia menyiapkan hati untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang diyakini akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Ya sudah, biar saja IU- _nee_ tahu kalau kau malas dan terlambat datang ke _event._ "

" _Shit._ " umpatnya setengah hati. Ia menyingkap bantalnya lalu mulai bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sangat malas. Bibirnya bergumam dengan suara pelan. "IU tidak boleh memandangku sebagai pria pemalas. Bisa hancur _image-_ ku di depan idola kesayangan."

Benar saja, Jungkook yang masih bisa mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Idola kesayangan, katanya. Lalu _Bunny Juiy_ dianggap apa…"

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di lokasi pukul sembilan kurang seperempat, lebih molor dari yang Taehyung rencanakan, dan pria bermata kecoklatan itu malah bangga. Ia tiba dengan _mood_ super baik karena Jungkook membuatkannya _onigiri_ yang super lezat.

"Ayo turun."

Jungkook menggeleng ringan.

Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung mengeryitkan dahi. "Ayolah, Kook. Kau bilang ingin ikut denganku. Kalau lama, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

" _Nii-nii_ duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Jeon muda meunjukkan senyum manisnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tas punggung yang ia bawa.

"Memang kau tahu nanti aku di mana?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia nampak berpikir sampai akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas kasar menarik atensinya.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku kembali ke sini untuk menjemputmu." ucap pria Kim pada akhirnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari mobil, lalu membuka pintu penumpang bagian tengah. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil tas kamera, _tripod,_ dan sebuah tas lain yang berisi keperluannya. "Aku butuh lima belas menit untuk menyiapkan kameraku. Saat aku kembali dan kau belum selesai, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

Jungkook memekik senang. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dalam lima bahasa; bahasa Inggris, bahasa Korea, bahasa Jepang, bahasa tubuh dan bahasa kalbu.

Taehyung sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya dalam keadaan _stand by_ agar _AC_ tetap menyala.

Dari tempat parkir bagian belakang yang memang disediakan bagi panitia, ia berjalan memasuki gedung besar. Tentu dari pintu belakang karena Kim Taehyung memang seorang yang doyan _masuk lewat belakang._

Putra angkat keluarga Park yang ditinggal sendirian langsung menyambar ponsel yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di _dashboard._ Ia menghubungi seseorang.

Hanya beberapa detik ia menunggu, dan sebuah suara merdu terdengar dari seberang.

" _Halo."_

" _Mosh-moshi, nee-chan._ Ehehe… apa kabar?" Jungkook menjawabnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _wig_ cepak berwarna coklat tua. Denan hati-hati ia meletakkannya di atas _dashboard_ sebelum memakai _wig cap_ untuk menutupi rambut sewarna _copper-_ nya. _._

"Juiy-chan? _Tumben menelfonku._ " suara wanita memekik senang. Ia terdengar heboh. " _Lama sekali kau tidak aktif di SNS, aku merindukanmu._ "

"Ahaha… aku kehabisan stok foto _cosplay_ untuk diunggah. Sedang malas _selca_ juga karena akhir-akhir ini _mood-_ ku tidak bagus."

" _Hmm… benarkah? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu_ bad mood? _Levi_ heichou _kesayanganmu kan sudah kembali beraksi musim ini. Oops! Maaf kalau berisik, aku sedang memasukkan_ maneuver gear- _ku ke dalam tas. Semalam aku lupa melakukannya._ "

Jungkook hanya tertawa. Ia tahu betul betapa ribetnya menyiapkan perlengkapan _cosplay._ Dan dari poster yang ia baca di tangan pria Kim waktu itu, IU hari ini akan memakai kostum seorang pasukan penyelidik.

"Aku baru pindah ke Seoul, Korea, untuk melanjutkan kuliah." lanjut _Juiy_ seraya menaruh ponsel pintarnya setelah menekan ikon _loud speaker._ Ia segera mengeluarkan _make up pouch_ yang dibawanya dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang cermin.

" _Kau di Seoul? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara."_ IU terdengar kecewa. " _Astaga… sebenarnya aku ingin segera menemuimu tapi aku ada_ event _hari ini. Apa besok kau ada waktu luang?"_

" _Nee-chan_ tenang saja. Kita akan bertemu hari ini." gumam Jungkook sambil mengaplikasikan pelembab ke wajahnya. "Aku sudah di lokasi _event_ yang akan dihadiri _nee-chan_ karena umm…"

Jungkook terdengar ragu selama beberapa saat. Ia mencoba menemukan frasa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan seseorang yang setiap malam tidur bersamanya.

"Karena calon suamiku adalah fotografer yang nanti akan mengambil gambar di _photo booth_. Aku ikut dia."

" _Astaga…. kau akan menikah? Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal tapi aku harus mandi dan bersiap berangkat. Aku akan tiba jam 10 tepat saat acara pembukaan. Nanti kau bantu aku bersiap-siap agar lebih cepat, ya?"_ desahan kesal terdengar dari seberang.

"Serahkan padaku, tapi lebih baik _nee-chan_ bersiap dulu sekarang. Aku juga harus memakai _make up._ Pokoknya nanti kita foto bersama, biar Taetae- _nii_ yang memfoto." gumam pemuda bermata bulat. Ia masih sibuk dengan _base make up-_ nya sambil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan ringan sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan.

Ia menunggu lem bulu mata yang ia oleskan tipis di sudut bibir kirinya hingga setegah kering, setelahnya menambahkan _lipstick_ berwarna merah di atasnya. Tak cukup dengan itu, ia pun menambahkan _eye shadow_ dengan warna serupa sehingga terlihat seperti luka baru yang mengeluarkan darah.

Membuat luka yang sama di pelipisnya.

Jungkook begitu asyik membuat _bruises_ di wajahnya dan hampir terlonjak saat seseorang mengetuk jendela di sisinya.

"Kook, sudah?"

Ia diam mematung.

Jeon Jungkook diam mematung karena kaget, sementara Kim Taehyung diam karena terpesona.

Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok _Bunny Juiy_ di hadapannya.

Bahkan pemuda manis bergigi kelinci belum mengenakan wig-nya, tapi Kim muda sudah begitu terpana dengan auranya yang begitu memikat.

" _Eren_?" Taehyung mencoba memastikan. Dari _eyeliner_ dan riasan yang membingkai mata indah Jungkook, juga luka-luka di wajahnya, Jungkook begitu terliahat seperti _Eren Jaeger_ -nya _Attack on Titan_ yang baru saja dihajar _Levi_ di episode 14 _._

"Ehehe… iya." Jeon muda tertawa canggung. Ia mengambil wig, lalu memasangnya dengan hati-hati agar tatanan yang ia aplikasikan tadi pagi tidak begitu rusak.

Pria Kim hanya diam memperhatikan. Ia hampir lupa caranya berkedip. Jemari Jeon Jungkook yang bergerak menyisir rambut palsunya entah bagaimana terlihat begitu _sexy._ Sangat _sexy._

 _Bagaimana jika jemari cantik itu membelai Jack?_

"Umm, _nii-nii_ bisa tolong pakaikan aku _contact lens_? Aku lupa memakainya. Tanganku terkena banyak _make up,_ susah membersihkannya karena sebagian masuk ke kuku." pinta Jungkook tiba-tiba. Ia menyodorkan _case_ berisi _lens_ berwarna _jade._

"Ohh.. oke." tergagap, pria yang lebih tua mengambil _tissue_ basah lalu membersihkan tangannya. Setelahnya, ia memakaikan lensa berwarna hijau itu untuk menutupi kilauan _onyx_ pemuda Jeon.

Taehyung baru menyadarinya. Iris sekelam malam milik _calon istrinya_ terlihat berkilau di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Binarnya sungguh indah, mengalahkan bintang-bintang di angkasa ketika malam tiba.

Bahkan lensa kontak berwarna hijau yang dipakai tidak bisa menutupi _black pearl_ yang begitu sempurna itu.

"Kurasa kau butuh warna yang lebih terang." gumam pria Kim mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia telah selesai memasangkan _lens_ di mata Jungkook. Sepasang mata kecoklatannya kini mengamati _Bunny Juiy_ yang tengah mengaplikasikan obat tetes mata agar terasa lebih nyaman. Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, ia kembali berucap. "Hijaunya akan terlihat di bawah sinar matahari, tapi begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan, tidak akan terlalu terlihat."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mengeluh karena salah memilih warna dan lain sebagainya. Ia turun dari mobil dengan membawa satu botol _fake blood._ Menggunakan kaca spion mobil sang _calon suami,_ Jeon muda menyapukannya ke luka yang ia buat di sudut bibir, membiarkannya menetes mengenai kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Luka di pelipisnya mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

Merasa belum puas, ia mencipratkan darah palsu itu ke pakaiannya. Sekarang penampilan Jeon Jungkook benar-benar seperti habis dihajar habis-habisan. Apalagi kemeja dan celananya memang lecek belum disetrika.

Kim muda menghela nafas panjang. Hatinya terasa cenat-cenut walau tiada _Juiy_ yang bisikkan cinta.

 _None knows him so well._ Juiy, _he needs you~~~_

Sebenarnya Taehyung begitu ingin memeluk _Bunny Juiy_ yang sedang ber- _cosplay_ sebagai _Eren Jaeger._ Idolanya terlihat begitu _tsundere_ sebagai seorang _bocah titan._ Ingin rasanya ia menjadi _Levi heichou_ untuk sementara supaya _Jaeger_ manisnya mau menuruti segala macam perintah yang ia berikan. Namun otak warasnya terus menerus menjejalkan fakta bahwa kelinci menggemaskan di hadapannya adalah si galak Jeon Jungkook yang hobi menganiaya dirinya. Lagipula _Levi Ackerman_ terlalu cebol untuk ia yang bertubuh tinggi.

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. Pasrah akan nasib yang seolah ingin menjadikan hidupnya sebuah lawakan dengan saus dilema dan bumbu kesengsaraan batin.

"Jangan berkeliaran terlalu jauh. Aku tidak mau mencari kelinci yang tersesat di tengah kerumunan." Taehyung mematikan mesin mobil sebelum mencabut kuncinya. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung usai Kim muda memencet tombol kunci otomatis.

Jungkook menunjukkan senyum lebarnya sambil mengangkat ponsel yang ia bawa. "Tenang, aku janjian dengan beberapa teman dari Korea."

Sial.

Si montok ternyata sudah merencanakan kegiatannya hari ini. Tahu begitu, ia tidak mengizinkannya ikut dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

 _Bukankah seorang istri harusnya mendampingi sang suami? Bukannya malah berkeliaran dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya?_

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Untungnya, tidak kelepasan _head bang._

Ia mengamati penampilan si montok _Juiy._ Walau sedang tidak ber- _crossdress, Juiy-_ nya tetap terlihat manis. _Eren Jaeger_ paling manis segalaksi Bima Sakti.

Sial kuadrat.

 _Juiy_ terlihat begitu _trendy_ dengan setelan warna putih, walau terkena cipratan _darah_. Kainnya yang terlihat kusut malah menambah kesan totalitas dari sang _cosplayer._ Riasan yang dipakai tanpa cacad. Mulus, dalam artian benar-benar memberinya aura seorang _Eren_ yang hobi berteriak dan bertindak gegabah. _Tsundere_ akut yang menantang untuk ditaklukan dan didominasi. _Slip on_ warna abu-abu terang yang membalut kakinya seolah berteriak minta dilucuti. _Well,_ sebenarnya seluruh pakaiannya seolah memohon-mohon kepada Kim muda untuk melucutinya satu per satu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Taehyung jadi penasaran tytyd-nya Jungkook diberi nama siapa. Apakah Rose? Tapi _Jack_ dan _Rose-_ nya _Titanic_ hanya memiliki kesempatan untuk berkembang biak sekali. Setelahnya, _Jack_ tenggelam dalam lautan gelap yang dalam. Ia tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Tanpanya, _Rose_ menua sebagai janda.

Ia tak sudi Jack tangguh miliknya memiliki nasib yang sama.

Kim Taehyung terbatuk dramatis, mencoba mengusir pikiran ngelantur di kepalanya.

Pokoknya, apapun alasannya, _Juiy-_ nya kece tak terkendali. Bahkan _free pass_ yang menggantung di lehernya tidak mengganggu penampilannya sama sekali.

Taehyung melihat dirinya sendiri. Penampilannya begitu jomplang dengan sang _calon istri._

Bagaimana tidak? Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek, dipadukan dengan _ripped jeans_ selutut. Sepasang kakinya dibalut _sport shoes_ warna hitam. Jangan lupakan sapu tangan putih dengan motif tribal yang ia selipkan di saku belakang. Rencananya akan ia gunakan sebagai _headband_ agar rambutnya tidak lepek terkena keringat.

Sial pangkat tiga.

Kim Taehyung terlihat seperti preman yang baru saja melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap bocah menggemaskan.

"Taeee!" rengek sebuah suara setibanya Taehyung di _photo booth_. Di sekelilingnya ada beberapa panitia yang tampak sibuk.

 _Yeah,_ mereka memang berada di _backstage,_ dimana banyak orang berkumpul. Inilah alasan yang mendorong pria Kim mengenakan pakaian seenaknya. Balum lagi para peserta yang nantinya akan menunggu giliran tampil. Apalagi ada _Juiy_ yang seolah minta segera didominasi dan digagahi, serta dibuahi.

Ia memang sangat _hot,_ tapi sungguh dirinya tak mau kegerahan.

Apalagi Jeon Jungkook yang _menggairahkan_ ada bersamanya.

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis yang mengenakan kaos panitia berlari ke arah mereka. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Taehyung. "Kenapa kau pakai baju begini? Sudah kubilang gunakan seragam, atau setidaknya, pakaian dengan warna senada."

"Ini acara _Jejepangan…_ anggap saja aku pakai _harajuku style._ " ucapnya tanpa peduli. Ia terlihat mencoba kamera, juga lampu _flash_ yang sudah dipasangnya.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal, tapi ia diam saja membiarkan gadis berambut panjang itu bergelayut manja padanya.

Ada denyut nyeri di dada Jungkook saat melihat pemandangan yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Sang calon istri berada di sampingnya, bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung _bermesraan_ dengan wanita lain?

Rasanya ingin Jungkook berlari pulang, tapi ia tak tahu jalannya. Jadilah ia diam saja karena ogah tersesat.

"Kook, berdiri di sana, aku ingin mencoba kameranya." ucap Taehyung kepada _calon istrinya_ yang montok. Ia mengeryit saat Jungkook tak memberikan respon apapun. Pemuda yang kini bersurai coklat tua itu malah menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sujeong, lepas." Setelah melepas dengan paksa lengan yang bergelayut di pundaknya, Taehyung berjalan mendekati _Bunny Juiy_ yang terlihat cemberut.

Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipinya, tepat di bagian yang tidak terdapat noda darah karena pria Kim tidak mau merusak riasan _Eren-_ nya. "Kook- _ah_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih dengan bibir yang mem- _pout, Juiy_ mengangkat wajahnya, mata kehijauannya menatap Taehyung seakan ingin protes.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang _calon istri_ yang cantik jelita dan menggemaskan tiada tara, pria Kim menghela nafas lalu bicara, "Baiklah… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi. Lagipula aku memang ke sini untuk bekerja, jadi tidak bisa terus-terusan menemanimu. Sekarang bantu aku dengan berpose di depan _background,_ oke?"

 _Bunny Juiy_ diam saja saat tangan Taehyung menarik lengannya perlahan ke area _photo booth_ dimana terdapat karpet berwarna kayu sebagai alas. _Background_ yang digunakan memiliki warna senada. Ada banyak logo tercetak di atasnya, logo dari para sponsor yang menyokong acara ini.

"Bantu _nii-nii_ bekerja, oke?"

Kim Taehyung bersumpah dirinya bukan pengidap _bipolar,_ kepribadian ganda, muka dua, apalagi munafik. Tapi ia sendiri bingung kenapa selalu berubah menjadi sosok seorang _gentleman_ setiap kali si bocah labil merajuk atau _ngambek._

Ahh, mungkin karena pada dasarnya Kim Taehyung terlahir sebagai lelaki berjiwa _priyayi_ yang dermawan dan menawan. Wajahnya yang rupawan dan tampan membuat para _top_ menganggapnya sebagai saingan, sedangkan para _bottom_ merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuhan setiap kali sosok pria Kim berada di hadapan.

"Aku harus berpose?" tanya _Juiy_ pada akhirnya. Ia benar-benar berbeda ketika sedang mengenakan kostum.

Dengan berani ia bertanya, bukannya mencoba menghindar dengan wajah merana seperti saat di perpustakaan waktu itu.

Taehyung yang sudah kembali ke belakang kamera hanya mengacungkan jempol sebagai tanda kepada Jeon Jungkook agar bocah itu diam saja supaya pria bersurai tembaga bisa segera mencoba kameranya. Ia ingin memastikan pengaturannya sudah tepat agar nantinya ia tidak perlu repot mengubah ini itu ketika acara berlangsung.

Apalagi ruangan besar di sebelah kanan mulai dipenuhi para peserta yang tengah bersiap-siap. Ada yang sedang memakai kostum, ada pula yang sedang mengaplikasikan _make up,_ rasanya mulai gerah. Dan Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya memakai _outfit_ layaknya preman.

Jungkook mendengus.

Ia bukannya tidak mengerti arahan yang diberikan sang c _alon suami._ Hanya saja, gadis yang sedaritadi menempeli si tampan Taehyung masih saja _kepo_ dan berusaha melihat layar di kamera Kim muda.

Itu menyebalkan dan menyesakkan.

Maka dengan wajah galaknya. Lebih tepatnya, tatapan seorang _tsundere_ yang memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh, Jeon Jungkook memutuskan untuk menarik seluruh atensi seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook melepas _slip on shoes-_ nya juga melempar kartu _free pass-_ nya asal.

Ia lalu berlutut di sana. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan di belakang punggung. Sepasang _jade_ indahnya menatap ke arah kamera.

Kim Taehyung menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

Tubuhnya merasakan getaran-getaran aneh saat ia melihat pose Jungkook saat ini melalui _viewfinder._

Tubuhnya memang terlihat seakan terikat tak berdaya dari kamera, namun tatapan mengintimidasi yang dilayangkan tepat ke arah Kim Taehyung benar-benar terasa menantang.

Mereka memang terhalang lensa dan prinsip kerja _mirror_ yang rumit bersemayam di dalam kamera, namun aura _Bunny Juiy_ kesayangannya benar-benar ia rasakan hingga ke dada.

Sungguh _sexy_ dan menggoda.

Seakan memohon agar ditaklukkan dengan segera.

Namun di satu sisi ia menolak untuk menjadi lemah dan selalu pasrah.

Taehyung bahkan sampai maju beberapa langkah hanya demi mendapatkan gambar ekspresi membunuh yang dilayangkan Jungkook-nya melalui karakter bocah _titan._ Ia tidak mau menggunakan fitur _zoom_ karena ingin mendapatkan gambar yang benar-benar oke. Padahal, resolusi gambar yang ia pilih tergolong besar.

Dasar fotograer konyol.

Bujang konyol.

Calon suami konyol yang terpesona kepada calon istri bocahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyuruh Jungkook berhenti. Sungguh ia melakukannya bukan karena merasa cukup dengan foto-foto yang didapatkannya. Ia menyuruhnya karena ia tak mau kehilangan kendali di sini. Ia tak mau Jack bangun dan tersiksa di dalam celananya.

Jungkook berlari kecil menghampiri pria Kim yang tengah melihat hasil jepretannya.

Modus, ia hanya ingin menempeli sang _calon suami. Ia_ sengaja _ndusel_ di antara Taehyung dan gadis berambut panjang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping _calon suaminya._

Pria Kim diam mengulum senyum saat Jeon muda menganggukkan kepalanya puas saat melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Aku terlihat keren kalau _nii-nii_ yang memotret." ucap Jungkook seraya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Ia menoleh, tanpa sengaja hidungnya menyentuh rahang tegas pria bersurai tembaga.

Taehyung terkekeh, dengan sangat kasual mengusap kepala Jungkook. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Itu karena kau yang mendalami karaktermu."

Jungkook tampak tersipu. Taehyung bahkan bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi sang calon _istri._

"Pakai sepatumu, nanti kakimu kotor."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. ia berlari kecil mendekati sepatunya yang masih ada di atas karpet. Bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan tersenyum lebar karena ia merasa puas dengan pujian yang diberikan putra tunggal Kim kepadanya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Jangan bilang dia cemburu padaku." gumam sebuah suara membuat Taehyung menoleh.

"Siapa?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sujeong itu menunjuk sosok _Eren Jaeger_ dengan dagunya. "Dia Jeon Jungkook, kan?"

"Aku tahu dia cemburu." gumamnya lirih. Ia terkikik geli saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jungkook yang tengah memakai _free pass card_ di leher. "Dia menggemaskan.."

Sujeong terkikik jahil. "Kudengar dari Hoseok _oppa_ kau akan datang bersama calon istrimu itu. Ohh… Hoseok _oppa_ memberitahu semua orang tentang berita kau akan menikah."

"Astaga… kuda sialan." umpatnya kesal. Jung Hoseok tidak ada di sini, tapi ia tetap bisa melakukan hal menyebalkan yang mengganggunya.

Baru saja ingin menjelaskan nasib seorang Kim Taehyung yang sesungguhnya, sepasang iris kecoklatannya menangkap gambar yang benar-benar mengganggu. Telinganya berdengung karena mendengar kalimat menyebalkan.

" _Juiy!_ Akhirnya ku menemukanmu saat hati ini mulai meragu. Apakah kau sungguh datang hari ini atau tidak."

Dengan seenak jidat, sesosok kuda, sebut saja sosok _Jean Kirschtein,_ memeluk _Eren Jaeger-_ nya dari samping.

Sialnya, _Eren_ malah tersenyum lebar dan balas memeluk si kuda.

"Bangsat. Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah ada yang mengincar."

Mulai detik itu, Kim Taehyung berhenti menyukai _Jean Kirschtein_. Padahal tokoh itu dianggapnya sebagai salah satu yang mengalami _character development_ terbaik.

Persetan.

Ia membenci _Jean Kuda-schtein_ yang _menggondol Eren Juiy-ger_ miliknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I can't believe this is actually the most difficult to finish among the three I'm working on. Guess who's playing_ Jean Kirschtein… _you'll like him, probably._

 _._

 **Review please**

 **With love, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	6. Chapter 6

Bujang dua puluh sembilan tahun mengusap peluh di dahinya. Sekelilingnya gaduh, namun ia tak mengeluh. Beberapa orang terdengar _misuh,_ karena salah satu _blower_ di sebelah kanan tak berfungsi dengan baik walau kondisi fisiknya masih utuh.

Kim Taehyung, nama pria yang masih setia menekan-nekan tonjolan kecil di tubuh _kekasihnya_ , sambil tak lupa mengintip melalui _celah sempit_ walau nyatanya ia bisa mengatur supaya gambar terpampang pada layar. Dirinya tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak memanggil kelinci gembul yang konon akan _menemani-_ nya bekerja.

Pembual.

Setengah jam sejak acara dimulai, si semok _Eren_ menghilang entah kemana bersama spesies kuda menyebalkan, _Jean Kirschtein._ Dan yang paling membuatnya khawatir adalah dompet Kim muda yang dibawanya.

Ya, Jeon Jungkook hanya membawa ponsel. Entah sengaja atau tidak, sejak dari rumah ia tidak membawa wadah penyimpan uang, apalagi uangnya. Tasnya ditinggal di mobil tanpa ragu. Artinya, tidak ada barang berharga di dalamnya.

Sudah hampir dua jam sang _calon istri_ lenyap ditelan gerombolan manusia yang nampak bagai lautan, dan pria Kim masih saja terjebak di belakang kameranya, men- _jepret_ para _performer_ sekaligus peserta lomba _cosplay_ yang sudah siap. Untungnya Taehyung tidak perlu mengurusi apapun selain menekan tonjolan _shutter_ dan membidik melalui _viewfinder._ Sujeong bersamanya untuk mencatat peserta yang sudah berfoto ria. Bukannya pelit _jepretan,_ panitia hanya tidak mau peserta menumpuk di _photo booth._

"Brengsek!" umpat sang fotografer saat tidak ada siapapun yang ia bidik. Ia mendelik ke arah gadis berambut panjang di sebelah kanannya. "Panitia tidak becus! Bisa-bisanya _blower_ rusak malah dibiarkan begitu saja. Kau tidak tahu di sini panas?"

 _Hatinya panas._

Mendengus kesal, gadis bermarga Ryu malah memukul dahi pria Kim dengan _clipboard_ yang dibawanya. "Aku tahu di sini panas, tapi yang sebenarnya membuatmu uring-uringan adalah fakta bahwa _Eren_ kesayanganmu _diculik_ oleh manusia kuda itu. Benar?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, ia kembali fokus ke kameranya saat segerombol manusia dengan seragam pasukan penyelidik mendekati batas teritorinya.

Sujeong yang saat itu berdiri di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat, jadi kau bisa lebih santai. _Yeah,_ walau aku tidak bisa menjamin kau _free_ karena ada beberapa peserta dan juri yang belum mengambil gambar."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang ke sosok gumpalan kelinci yang kini keberadaannya menjadi sebuah misteri. Sebenarnya ada teknologi bernama pesan singkat atau _chat,_ juga panggilan suara. Namun pria Kim terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Hasilnya, ia hanya mencoba menghubungi melalui telepati dan bisikan hati.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa khawatir. Bagaimanapun Jeon Jungkook adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk saat ini. _Menghilangkannya_ sama saja dengan menggulingkan dirinya sendiri ke _Padang Duri_ di Neraka.

Ibunya pasti akan sangat kecewa, ayahnya juga.

Paman Bantet bisa-bisa mengalami _buntet_ di pembuluh _aorta_ sehingga memicu gagalnya kerja jantung saat mengetahui kabar lenyapnya sosok sang putra angkat yang _sexy_ menggoda.

Yang paling mengkhawatirkan….

Dompet kesayangannya.

Juga lembaran _won_ yang begitu ia hormati.

Jangan salah sangka, Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang yang begitu menjunjung tinggi sejarah di negaranya. Ia takkan pernah menyia-nyiakan uang bergambar tokoh penting Korea Selatan yang begitu berharga.

Dan sebuah suara yang rasa-rasanya pernah didengarnya langsung mengekang seluruh atensi yang ia punya.

Tawa khas itu terdengar begitu manja, paling berbeda di antara suara teman-temannya, dan Kim Taehyung tidak menyukainya.

Ia memicingkan mata, mengamati baik-baik pemuda bersurai jerami dengan bagian _undercut_ berwarna lebih gelap, _Jean Kirschtein._

Setidaknya sudah tiga _Jean_ yang telah ditemuinya sejak pagi, dan _Jean_ yang ini terasa begitu membekas di hati.

Juiy! _Akhirnya ku menemukanmu saat hati ini mulai meragu. Apakah kau sungguh datang hari ini atau tidak._

Kata-kata itu terngiang lagi, begitu menusuk sanubari. Apalagi kala gambaran si menggemaskan _Juiy_ yang diam saja ketika kawannya mengusekkan pipi muncul kembali di dalam memori.

 _Jean Kirschtein_ yang tadi membawa _Bunny Juiy-_ nya pergi, kini dengan tiada rasa berdosa malah tartawa-tawa sambil berpose di depan kamera bersama teman-temannya.

Taehyung tentu merasa geram. Ingin rasa dirinya menaburkan garam barang segenggam ke indera penglihatan pria berwajah lonjong dan membuatnya mengerang.

Sosok itu membawa _calon istrinya_ pergi, dan kini ia kembali sendiri. Pertanyaan tentu muncul di dalam jiwa, menyelingi kekhawatiran yang menggerogoti raga; _dimanakah Jeon Jungkook-nya berada?_

Maka dengan sebuah umpatan usai mengambil beberapa gambar melalui kamera, Taehyung berjalan mendekati si muka kuda yang masih asyik berbincang dengan rekan-rekannya. Total mereka adalah tujuh manusia. Lebih tepatnya, enam manusia dan seekor _kuda_.

Tangannya terulur mencekal lengan _Jean_. Dengan tatapan setajam belati yang baru saja diasah, ia bergumam dengan suara rendah. "Kau tinggal dimana Jungkook- _ku_?"

Sosok itu terdiam, mengamati Kim Taehyung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Bahkan keenam temannya berhenti bicara hanya untuk mengamati kegiatan mereka.

"Jungkook?" ulangnya menaikkan sebelah alis. Matanya memicing penuh curiga, seolah fotografer di hadapannya kini tengah mengada-ada.

Sial.

Si _Jean_ kuda beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi dari bujang dua puluh sembilan tahun.

" _Bunny Juiy._ " Kim Taehyung mengoreksi, kini ia menggunakan nama panggung sang _calon istri_ demi mendapat informasi.

"Hoo… jadi nama aslinya Jungkook." pemuda _Kirschtein_ senyum-senyum sendiri. "Namanya manis sekali, persis seperti orangnya."

Bangcad.

Beruntung sekali Kim Taehyung masih mengingat bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum dengan banyak manusia mengelilingi. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan makhluk mutan di hadapannya akan berubah menjadi kuda panggang yang telah dikebiri.

"Kutanya, dimana _baby Juiy-_ ku." suara pria Kim terdengar seperti geraman singa yang tengah kelaparan.

 _Yeah,_ pria Kim memang sedang _angry,_ dan fakta bahwa dirinya tengah _hungry_ membuatnya menjadi _hangry._

 _oh, keduanya Kim._

Yang _hangry_ adalah Kim dengan penampilan preman.

Pemuda bermodel potongan _undercut_ pada rambutnya bergidik ngeri. Suara rendah itu begitu dalam terdengar, seolah ingin menenggelamkannya ke lautan kenangan. Lengannya yang diremat kencang kini terasa begitu nyeri. Membuatnya teringat luka hati yang belum sepenuhnya terobati.

Hatinya menjeritkan _let it go, I hard carry._ Tapi apa daya dirinya sungguh tak berani.

"Maksudmu _Bunny Juiy?_ " _Jean_ mencoba meluruskan apa yang melenceng dari tempatnya. Bukan apa-apa, pria bersurai tembaga di hadapannya jelas salah ketika menyebutkan nama kawan menggemaskannya. Tentu ucapannya begitu hati-hati dan penuh perasaan. Perlahan, hampir berbisik, dengan sedikit desahan.

 _Setan!_

"Bagiku, _Juiy_ adalah seorang _baby,_ dan akan selalu menjadi _baby_ manisku _._ " Taehyung menjawab begitu saja. Ia nampak bangga dengan apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa melalui _filter_ suara.

" _Nii-nii_!"

Dan suara itu memaksa Kim Taehyung untuk melepas cengkeramannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati _Eren_ gembulnya tengah berjalan membawa dua buah kantong plastik di tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya menggandeng sosok yang langsung merantai segala atensi yang ia miliki.

Pemandangan yang sungguh menyejukkan hati dimana _Eren_ yang terlihat manis walau penuh _luka,_ melangkah anggun bersama sosok mungil _Petra Ral_ yang memasang senyum di wajah cantiknya _._

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the genre, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** __ **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part VI: How to Be Hangry**

"Kim Taehyung." bujang berusia dua sembilan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menunjukkan senyum sepuluh ribu _volt_ saat bersalaman dengan sosok mungil _Petra Ral._

Yang diajak berkenalan balas tersenyum manis, pipinya yang tembam terlihat semakin menggemaskan. "IU."

Ada sedikit rasa perih di hati ketika pria Kim memperkenalkan diri dengan nama asli sedangkan sang idola tetap bersembunyi di belakang nama tenarnya. Padahal _headband_ telah terpasang di kepalanya, membuat dahi sempurna dan alis tegas bak raja yang ia punya terpampang nyata. Sayangnya, IU sepertinya tak tergoda.

Tapi tak apa, asal bisa bersalaman dengan tangan mulus gadis mungil yang cantik jelita.

Kim muda sungguh terpesona, bahkan ia melupakan _calon istrinya_ yang sedari tadi membuat dirinya uring-uringan tak karuhan atas absennya. Dengan tak sopan ia tiada melepaskan genggaman tangan dirinya dengan idola muda yang mengenakan kostum _scouting legion,_ lengkap dengan _3 dimensional maneuver gear_ yang tergantung di pinggang rampingnya.

"Ini minuman untuk _nii-nii._ " Jeon muda berucap pelan. Dengan penekanan di setiap kata, ia berharap _calon suaminya_ akan peka. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram lengan sang _calon kepala keluarga,_ menariknya perlahan hingga melepaskan telapak tangan IU yang mulus.

Kim muda tertawa canggung. Ia menerima sekaleng _milkis_ yang disodorkan _Juiy_ manisnya, lalu membukanya _sok_ keren.

Sialnya, telunjuknya meleset hingga ia harus mengulanginya sampai tiga kali sebelum kalengnya benar-benar terbuka, dan dirinya bisa menikmati cairan putih dari dalamnya.

" _Calon suami Juiy_ sangat lucu." IU mengomentari. Ia menatap pria Kim sebelum beralih kepada sosok _Eren_ yang kini tersenyum malu-malu sambil melontarkan penyangkalan. "Pokoknya aku harus diundang ke acara pernikahan kalian. Nanti aku akan menyanyi."

Tiada mereka sadari, seorang Kim Taehyung hampir mati saat mencegah larutan _milkis_ yang hampir nyasar ke saluran pernafasan. Sementara di sisi sebelah kiri, pria berkostum _Jean_ tengah meratapi hatinya yang nyeri kala mendengar IU menyapa sang ahli fotografi dengan sebutan _calon suami_ untuk _Bunny Juiy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu _break_ yang berdurasi sekitar setengah jam hampir usai. Benar-benar tidak ada kegiatan di panggung, namun musik dan lagu dalam berbagai bahasa diputar demi menghidupkan suasana. Sebenarnya, ini merupakan waktu istirahat yang diperuntukkan bagi panitia sekaligus _warming up_ sebelum lomba _cosplay_ dimulai.

Terserah panitia sajalah bagaimana mengatur _rundown-_ nya.

Yang penting bagi Kim Taehyung adalah fakta bahwa dirinya patut berbahagia. Ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menyantap makan siang bersama IU yang rencananya akan menjadi juri untuk lomba _cosplay_ yang dilaksanakan usai istirahat siang. _Juiy_ menggemaskan bersamanya, tentu saja. Sujeong juga di sana, sebenarnya ada tidaknya gadis ini tak akan mempengaruhi apapun di dalam kehidupan Kim muda. Namun bersamanya, Taehyung harus tetap _stand by_ di dekat kamera untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada peserta yang tiba-tiba menampakkan wujudnya untuk di- _jepret_.

Agak sialnya, seonggok kuda yang mengaku memiliki nama panggung _Yumi_ ikut bergabung juga.

Tak mengapa, kehadiran si makhluk nista tak bisa menggoyahkan bahagianya Kim berusia dua sembilan atas sensasi menggemaskan yang ditimbulkan oleh kombinasi IU dan _Juiy_ yang tengah makan bersamanya _._

Seonggok panitia tiba, membawa sesosok _cosplayer_ yang langsung menyapa IU dan _Yumi._

Kim Taehyung bersikap biasa saja, namun ia segera berdehem kuat ketika sepasang mata elangnya menangkap _cosplayer_ si tua _Pixis_ yang bersalaman dengan _Eren-_ nya. Tentu ia menyadari senyum mesum yang dilayangkan kepada sang _calon istri._

"Sepuluh menit lagi lombanya akan dimulai. Lebih baik kalian bersiap." Sujeong menyampaikan apa yang diberitahukan temannya.

 _Pixis, Jean,_ dan _Petra_ yang menjadi juri pada lomba _cosplay_ siang ini mengambil foto bersama. Ketiganya nampak kompak dan terencana mengenakan kostum dari _anime_ dan _manga Attack on Titan_ walau salah satunya menjadi komandan penjaga tembok, sementara dua lainnya merupakan anggota _suicide squad_ pemburu _Titan._

Usai itu, mereka berpose secara individu.

Mengesalkan bagi sang fotografer kala dirinya dipaksa untuk membidik _Yumi_ yang dengan wajah kelewat bahagia menarik lengan _Juiy_ supaya ikut berpose bersama di depan sana. Namun kesal hatinya terobati kala giliran IU yang mengajak pemuda Jeon berfoto berdua.

 _Surga dunia._

"Tunggu." gumam pria Kim meruntuhkan gengsi yang ia punya setelah _Ju-IU_ selesai dengan beberapa pose mereka.

IU, sang idola, ada di depan mata. Kapan lagi bisa bertemu dengannya? "Boleh aku berfoto bersama IU? Sebentar saja."

Hening seketika.

Hanya beberapa detik, karena Sujeong yang merupakan panitia penuh tanggung jawab langsung membuka suara. "Ya, sudah. Cepat lakukan! Acaranya hampir mulai! _"_

Kim Taehyung tersenyum senang. Ia dengan begitu kasual menempatkan diri di samping IU yang tengah berpenampilan sebagai _Petra Ral._ Tubuhnya nampak sangat tinggi kala bersanding dengan _cosplayer_ mungil yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menempel.

"Kook, tolong pencet tombol _shutter-_ nya. Aku sudah mengaturnya dalam _auto mode._ "

 _Juiy_ tersenyum kecut.

Ia melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Ia bahkan tak perlu membidik melalui _viewfinder_ karena sang _calon suami_ mengaturnya demikian. Namun, entah mengapa matanya terasa begitu perih kala mendapati _nii-nii-_ nya yang menyebalkan terlihat melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang _cosplayer_ wanita yang tersenyum ceria.

Memang hanya menyentuh _3DMG-_ nya. Namun tetap saja dirinya bagai merasakan bara Neraka yang _menghantam_ raga dan jiwanya yang tak bernoda.

"Aku saja belum pernah foto bersama." gerutunya usai pria Kim di depan sana menjauhkan diri dari sang idola.

Tak sadar ia bila gumaman lirihnya terdengar oleh gadis panitia yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pasangan idiot."

Ya. Bagi Sujeong, dijodohkannya Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah _destiny._ Walau keduanya saling mengingkari, ia meyakini bahwa si bujang yang hampir menyentuh kepala tiga merupakan _gravity_ pemuda bergigi kelinci, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya belum menyadari bahwa dunia bisa saja gonjang-ganjing dan menjadi tak seimbang jika yang tersayang tak tidur seranjang.

Ngomong-ngomong, seluruh rekan kerja Kim muda sudah tahu bahwa _Eren_ tembam yang menggemaskan merupakan _calon istrinya._ Salahkan Jung Hoseok sebagai tersangka yang menyebarkan segalanya.

Pria berwajah _oval_ itu begitu _mengerikan_ karena ia bisa menyebarkan informasi secepat gelombang ultrasonik. Ia juga pandai menelisik sehingga berita pelik menjadi hal menarik ketika dirinya yang menyampaikan dengan cara yang cerdik.

Kata lain; penggosip.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara _jejepangan_ kesukaan pasangan Kim-Jeon berakhir pukul tiga. Sisanya adalah _performance_ dan lomba-lomba yang merepresentasikan kebudayaan dari berbagai daerah di Korea Selatan, juga beberapa negara.

Namanya saja _cultural day._

Jeon Jungkook sudah merasa bosan sejak pukul enam lebih dua lima. Berbagai jajanan telah ia coba, _stand_ yang ada di sana telah ia jelajahi tak bersisa. Dan kini dirinya lebih memilih untuk menemani sang _calon suami_ bekerja.

Walau nyatanya semakin malam semakin seru pula suasananya, namun ia tak merasakan hal yang sama. IU- _nee, Yumi,_ dan beberapa teman seper- _Jepang-_ an yang dikenalnya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Sebenarnya, _Yumi_ ingin sekali menemani, namun sang _calon suami_ dengan tak berperasaan menyuruh _cosplayer_ yang tadi memakai kostum _Jean_ itu untuk enyah dari hadapan.

Bukannya tak bernyali, pria _Yumi_ yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari sang ahli fotografi hanya merasa terusik ketika suara Kim Taehyung berubah rendah setiap kali bicara padanya. Ia berakhir pulang dengan meninggalkan nomor ponsel pribadi yang ditulisnya di atas secarik kertas bekas nota onigiri isi gurita.

Pukul dua belas lebih sekian, usai acara penutupan.

Jungkook merasa lelah berjongkok di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan Kim Taehyung yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan panitia lainnya. Mereka berfoto bersama, melakukan posisi aneh-aneh yang wajarnya bisa membuat siapa saja tertawa. Apa daya, dirinya merasa kehabisan tenaga, dan wajah Kim Taehyung yang terbahak di depan sana pun secara abnormal terlihat tak mempesona.

"Ayo, ikut berfoto bersama. Setelah itu kita pulang." Jeon muda terperanjat kala wajah menawan _calonnya_ tiba-tiba berada di hadapan. Langsung saja lengannya ditarik perlahan, lalu mereka berjalan.

Pria Kim sempat memencet beberapa kali tombol-tombol yang ada pada kameranya sebelum mengajak Jungkook berlari kecil menuju manusia-manusia berseragam panitia yang telah bergerombol di depan sana.

"Sepuluh gambar langsung." pria Kim merangkul pemuda Jeon di sampingnya. Matanya nyalang menatap nyala kecil pada kameranya yang berkedip semakin cepat. Setelahnya, ia memberi aba-aba. "Keju!"

Pemuda yang mengenakan kostum _Eren_ langsung kehilangan rasa lelahnya.

 _Calon suaminya_ mendekapnya erat dengan sebelah tangan saat berpose di depan kamera.

Bahu sempitnya menempel rapat di dada yang lebih tua.

Entah bagaimana rupanya pada kesepuluh foto yang diambil secara beruntun itu, Jeon Jungkook seakan tak mempedulikannya.

Dunianya berpusat pada Kim Taehyung seorang.

Sepasang _onyx_ berlapis lensa kontak warna hijau miliknya seolah diprogram untuk memiliki _auto-focus_ yang aktif kala wajah tampan si bujang yang menawan berada pada jarak pandang.

.

.

.

Keduanya tiba di apartemen pukul dua lebih sekian. Jungkook yang hampir membanting tubuh montoknya di ranjang mendapat teguran.

"Ganti pakaian dulu, Kook. Lalu hapus _make up_ di wajahmu. Jam segini, tidak usah mandi, nanti kau sakit." gumam Taehyung yang masih sibuk meletakkan _peralatan_ _tempur_ kesayangannya di nakas yang berada di dekat televisi.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya dari dalam kamar langsung menuruti. Harus ia akui, dirinya tak sanggup jika harus melawan seperti biasa karena jantungnya masih belum mau bekerja sama. Detaknya yang cepat seolah tidak mau melambat, dan itu terjadi sejak sesi foto mereka bersama seluruh panitia.

Usai membersihkan diri, tanpa mandi seperti yang diperintahkan _calon suami,_ pemuda Jeon yang hanya mengenakan piyama atasan langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Niatnya, celana akan dipakainya sambil tiduran. Namun apa daya rasa kantuk terlebih dahulu meraja lela dan menyedot seuruh kesadaran yang ia punya.

Tertidurlah ia.

Tanpa memakai celana.

 _Briefs_ berwarna putih sebenarnya terpasang indah menutupi daerah privasinya. Namun piyama atasan yang menggantung hingga ke paha membuatnya seolah tak memakai apa-apa di selangkangannya.

 _Sungguh_ sexy _menggoda._

Kira-kira begitulah yang Kim Taehyung dengar di dalam kepala kala ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamarnya. Pemandangan si montok yang tidur memeluk _Nyanko-sensei_ dengan paha super mulus yang terlihat begitu halus langsung membuat dirinya merasa haus.

 _Lebih tepatnya,_ Jack _merasa haus akan liang surga yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasa._

 _Delusi tingkat dewa._

"Sialan." umpatan sukses lolos dari bibir pria Kim.

Ia melihat ke arah selangkangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan penuh.

" _Jack,_ tidur. Aku lelah dan sedang tidak ingin memanjakanmu."

Kejam, memang.

Namun Taehyung serius tidak akan membuang-buang _sperma_ untuk malam ini.

Tubuhnya terlalu lelah, kepalanya terasa berat karena sedari tadi memandangi manusia yang memasang berbagai gaya di depan kamera.

Bukannya tak bertenaga karena alasan usia…

Untuk info saja, Kim Taehyung sedang dalam usia produktif dengan stamina prima dan tenaga yang luar biasa.

Ia hanya merasa butuh tidur.

Hanya itu.

 _Lagipula tak asyik bila tidak ada simbiosis mutualisme pada hubungan bersenggamaan. Kedua pihak harus sama-sama sadar dan saling memanjakan._

Maka usai melepas seluruh pakaiannya, menyisakan _trunks_ yang menutup hingga setengah paha, penyandang marga Kim langsung mencuci muka. Setelahnya, ia merebahkan diri di samping yang lebih muda, menarik selimut hingga menutup perutnya, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Ngg~" rengek pemuda di sebelahnya dengan suara manja. "Dingin…"

Setelahnya, yang Kim muda rasa hanyalah makhluk montok berkulit halus yang _ndusel-ndusel_ minta dielus.

" _Jack,_ maafkan aku." gumam Taehyung dengan mata terpejam.

Pada akhirnya, hasrat menggebu yang ia punya kudu mengalah pada rasa lelah yang berkuasa secara paksa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling empuk miliknya.

Ia mengerang tak nyaman kala telinganya mendengar suara mesin yang tengah bekerja.

Sangat familiar, tapi ia tidak suka.

Ia sungguh tidak suka karena itu mengganggu tidurnya. Kalau saja suara itu muncul di hari-hari biasa, ia tentu akan sangat bersemangat karenanya.

"Ngghhh…"

Kalau lenguhan itu, pria Kim menyukainya.

Telinganya seolah beru saja mendengarkan puji-pujian dari Surga. Ia menyamankan dirinya dengan menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada benda kenyal yang sedari tadi menempel nyaman pada wajahnya.

Ia pasti sudah kembali ke alam _fantasy_ dan menelusuri dunia penuh sensasi kalau saja indera pendengarnya tak menangkap pekikan dengan nada tinggi.

Kim Taehyung membuka matanya tanpa aba-aba.

Ia bersumpah bahwa dirinya mengenal dengan baik suara-suara yang saling berbisik.

Silau yang dikenalnya sebagai lampu kamar berhasil membuatnya hampir buta untuk sementara.

Namun bukan itu masalah yang sesungguhnya.

" _Aigoo… kawaii…_ "

Bahasa campuran penuh puji itu membuatnya ngeri.

Tanpa disadari, tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk semakin mengeratkan yang dipeluknya ke dada. Dengan gerakan patah-patah yang begitu pelan, kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang semakin lama semakin ribut jika diperhatikan.

"Paprika cabai gendut!" umpatan itu keluar tanpa bisa dikendalikan kala sepasang mata kecoklatannya menangkap wajah-wajah mencurigakan yang tengah tersenyum mesum kepadanya.

Pria Kim merasa lapar.

Pria Kim ingin mengumpat.

Otaknya serasa kacau saat menyadari bahwa dua dari empat manusia yang entah bagaimana berada di kamarnya kini adalah sepasang suami-istri yang merawatnya sejak bayi. Sisanya merupakan _Kumamon_ albino dan bantet _mochi._

"Keparat! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Persetan dengan sopan santun.

Sejak dulu Taehyung memang tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu tidur tampannya.

Biasanya, sang ibu akan langsung menegurnya, atau menghadiahinya dengan tatapan nyalang tak berperasaan. Jika sedang _beruntung,_ jatah makan yang didapatnya akan berkurang.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Kim Seokjin malah tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Putra tunggal Kim mengeryit.

Sementara sang ayah sibuk membidik ke arahnya menggunakan kamera yang seingatnya ia pakai kemarin untuk bekerja.

" _Good job, son. Dad's so proud._ "

Bujang berusia dua sembilan memicingkan matanya. Ia coba menelisik apa yang membuat keempat manula itu berisik.

Putra tunggal Kim bukannya tidak tahu dengan apa yang sang ayah katakan. Hanya saja, untuk apa Kim Namjoon merasa bangga pada dirinya yang baru saja bangun tidur?

Apakah dirinya tadi _spread his wings_ saat sedang tidur sehingga _la la la la la la_? Tapi sayap saja Kim Taehyung tidak punya.

Sebagai makhluk _extra plus ordinary_ dengan _size_ yang agak _mini,_ untuk apa pula paman Jiminie dan istri galaknya di sini?

Kenapa Park Yoongi yang biasanya merengut sensi, kini malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengarahkan ponsel di tangan kiri kepada dirinya?

"Ungg~ _nii-nii…_ ada apa?" gumam sebuah suara tepat di telinganya.

Kim Taehyung tegak berdiri.

Bukan… _Jack_ tegak berdiri.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa substansi yang memanjang dan mampu dipeluknya, bukan hanya dengan tangan, namun juga menggunakan kaki, bukanlah guling seperti yang ia kira.

Sebagai catatan, Kim Taehyung tidak memiliki guling. Ia berjanji akan membelikan sang _calon istri_ benda silinder lonjong nan empuk itu, akan tetapi lupa ketika mereka berbelanja tempo hari.

 _Calon istri…_

Perlahan namun pasti, Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang merdu menggoda.

Dan sosok kelinci gembul yang berada di dalam dekapannya adalah hal yang memenuhi indera penglihatannya.

Posisi mereka terlihat mesra.

Jeon Jungkook memakai lengannya tanpa izin untuk dijadikan bantal. Kedua tangan halusnya bertengger di dada telanjang Kim Taehyung.

Sementara itu, Taehyung memeluk tubuh kelinci montok- _nya_ erat dengan tangannya yang lain. Tak lupa kakinya mengapit sebelah paha Jungkook yang sedikit mengangkang.

Bukan hanya itu, kancing piyama yang dikenakannya hampir seluruhnya terbuka, hanya menyisakan satu yang masih terkancing sempurna. Dada putih yang memiliki kulit selembut susu terekspos di hadapannya. Dan _briefs_ putihnya yang tertutup sempura oleh bagian bawah piyama membuat Jungkook seolah tak melindungi bagian selatannya dengan celana.

 _Ohh…_ jangan lupakan Kim Taehyung yang hanya terlindungi _trunks_ ketat miliknya.

 _Bencana._

Itulah kata yang sedaritadi berputar-putar memenuhi otak pria yang lebih tua.

Selimut yang seharusnya menghangatkan tubuhnya berada entah dimana, dan Jeon Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang _menempelinya_ hingga ke ceruk lehernya.

" _Appa_ benar-benar senang, Tae. Kau tidak memakai kondom kan semalam?"

Tentu saja putra Kim tidak memakai kondom. Untuk apa dirinya menyelimuti _Jack_ dengan kondom saat tidur?

Apa arti _genius_ bagi Kim Namjoon jika hal begitu saja pria paruh baya itu tak tahu apa-apa?

" _Kaa-san_ harap semalam Jungkook mampu memuaskan. Keluar di dalam kan?"

Keluar macam apa yang di dalam? Kata dasarnya saja _luar._ Dan kata itu berlawanan arti dengan frasa _dalam._

Lagipula semalam sangat dingin, untuk apa Kim muda keluar?

 _Jack_ juga tidak mengeluarkan apapun karena Taehyung memaksanya untuk melemas kembali. Bahkan ia dengan tega mengabaikannya, dan malah tertidur lelap walau _sosis-_ nya itu masih setengah terbangun.

 _Yeah…_ walau sekarang sepertinya sudah bangun lagi dengan sempurna.

"Semoga saja benihnya berubah menjadi janin, ya… sayang?"

"Aku ingin cucu laki-laki."

"Sepertinya cucu kembar _sounds good_."

Dan harapan-harapan tak bermutu itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar bagai rintikan gerimis yang berubah menjadi hujan es yang menghantam terpal milik penjual makanan di pinggir jalan.

"Berisik!" murkanya sembari menoleh ke arah empat orang lanjut usia yang menyebalkan. Tanpa disadari, lengannya masih melingkar posesif di tubuh montok sang _calon istri._ "Keluar kalian dari kamarku!"

Keempatnya keluar sambil cengengesan, meninggalkan pasangan muda yang menurut mereka tengah dimabuk asmara di dalam kamar yang panas menggelora.

"Jangan lupa, _no condom_."

"Ayah macam apa kau? _Rat monster!_ " Taehyung melempar _Nyanko-sensei_ yang kebetulan ada di dalam jangkauannya, membuatnya menghantam ke arah pintu kamar yang sebenarnya sudah ditutup oleh ayah yang dipanggilnya dengan frasa yang tiba-tiba _popped up_ di kepala.

" _Nii-nii…_ "

Suara itu berhasil menarik perhatian pria yang lebih tua.

Dan ketika ia menoleh untuk menatap rupa kelinci montoknya, yang didapatinya adalah wajah yang tengah memerah parah.

Perlahan namun pasti, Taehyung melepas tangannya yang memeluk tubuh _Juiy_ yang hampir telanjang. Ia mendadak tak enak hati, seolah merasa bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

Ditelannya _saliva_ dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya pasrah dan bertanya walau ia tak menginginkannya.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook terdiam selama hampir satu menit. Sepasang obsidiannya menatap ragu _calon suami_ yang masih menunggu.

"A -aku…" bibirnya pelan bergerak, suaranya bergetar. " _Itu-_ ku bangun…"

Kim Taehyung. Pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun yang tadinya mengira bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang tersiksa dengan keadaan mereka, nyatanya menemukan fakta bahwa bocah ingusan yang merupakan rekan seranjangnya memiliki masalah serupa.

Sedikit mengerikan, tapi melegakan karena pagi ini, _sosis-_ nya tak harus menjadi korban seperti pagi tragis yang membuatnya hampir menangis menahan ngilu sekaligus malu.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu dan selesaikan urusanmu. Setelah itu, baru aku."

 _Bibir bodoh!_

Seharusnya Kim Taehyung mengajak _calon istri_ montoque untuk menuntaskan kegelisahan mereka secara bersama-sama.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Tepung telah menjadi tekwan, apa yang bujang Kim katakan tak dapat lagi digantikan.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon terkekeh senang bersama calon besannya kala mereka berdua mengamati hasil jepretan amatir yang ia lakukan barusan.

Putranya yang nyaman memeluk seorang pemuda bermarga Jeon tampak begitu posesif dan dewasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapati ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Untung ada kamera di meja, jadi kita bisa dapatkan foto dengan kualitas bagus."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang kepala keluarga Park katakan. Ia sudah mengaturnya dalam _auto mode,_ jadi gambar yang didapat kemungkinan besar tidak ada yang _blur._

"Kubilang Taehyung sangat menyukai putramu yang menggemaskan itu. Dan, lihat ini…" penyandang marga Kim memperbesar gambar yang diambil dari sudut atas, menampilkan Jungkook yang meringkuk seolah kedinginan di dekapan _calon suaminya._ Sementara putra tunggalnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian sewarna tembaga dengan _highlight_ merah muda di kepala Jeon muda. "Mereka terlihat sangat manis dan serasi."

"Aku mau lihat." rengek sebuah suara yang disusul dengan pelukan dari arah belakang.

Namjoon yang saat itu duduk di sofa bersama Jimin langsung menoleh, ia mendapati _nyonya_ Kim tengah bergelayut manja padanya. Ia terkekeh sembari menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di dahi intuk sang istri. "Apa sarapan sudah siap?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan memutar untuk selanjutnya duduk di samping suami tercintanya. "Beres. Aku dan Yoongi _chan_ menyiapkannya bersama."

Bergidik ngeri.

Itulah yang dirasakan Kim Namjoon saat sang istri dengan tanpa rasa takut menyebut si galak Yoongi dengan embel-embel _chan._ Ia tertawa canggung ketika yang dibicrakan bergabung untuk duduk di samping suaminya.

Sementara Yoongi mengabaikan apa yang calon besannya katakan, Jimin terkekeh sambil memeluk gemas istrinya. Ia sudah biasa memanggil Park Yoongi dengan sebutan semaunya ketika mereka hanya berdua. - _chan_ tentu satu dari sekian banyak cara yang digunakannya untuk menggoda gula kesayangannya.

Mereka berbincang ringan, menunggu dengan sabar pasangan yang _love-_ nya _is on fire._ Mereka berharap Jungkook _spread spread spread his leg_ yang lebar sehingga pewaris Kim bisa meluncurkan _burung-_ nya untuk melesat tenggelam ke dalam liang hangat calon _pendampingnya._

"Putra kesayangan _eomma_ sudah selesai?" Seokjin yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa putranya telah keluar dari kamar, diikuti Jungkook yang mengekor di belakang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia memeluk erat dan mencium pipi kiri Taehyung seolah-olah putra bujangnya merupakan bayi. "Kau pasti lelah, kan? _Eomma_ menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Jungkook."

Merasa tertohok dan terkhianati.

Itulah curahan hati Kim junior yang diperlakukan bagai anak tiri.

Kim Taehyung menjadi yang ditanyai perihal keadaan perutnya yang memang kelaparan. Namun dengan tanpa rasa berdosa, sang ibu mengaku bahwa makanan yang disiapkan merupakan kesukaan sang calon menantu kesayangan.

"Putra _kaa-san_ yang manis." Yoongi tak kalah dalam menunjukkan perhatian.

Hal itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kim Taehyung merinding _hip-hop_. Pasalnya, manusia pucat yang kini mengusap pipi sang _calon istri_ merupakan substansi bersumbu pendek yang terbuat dari perak yang merupakan konduktor terbaik. Dengan kata lain, Park Yoongi adalah makhluk galak yang gampang marah dan hobi marah-marah.

Seharusnya ia tidak lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti sekarang.

"Ayo kita makan." gumam lansia bersenyum _gummy_ itu. Tangannya menuntun perlahan putra angkat kesayangannya ke meja makan. Tak lupa ia menggaet lengan calon menantu idaman. "Ayo, Taehyung juga makan agar lebih bertenaga dan mantab jiwa ketika melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi."

Penuh keambiguan dan terasa mengerikan.

Kalau saja Kim Taehyung diizinkan untuk memilih takdirnya, mungkin ia akan meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai prajurit tampan dan berani yang ingin hidup bahagia dengan sang kakak tiri. Dalam artian, tanpa ada kesedihan dan penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh status sosial.

Walau akhirnya mati dengan cara yang kurang heroik sekali, setidaknya ia tak harus mengalami konflik hati yang menyebabkan perasaannya harus direklamasi untuk pad akhirnya mendapatkan kremasi.

Sarapan pagi kali ini terasa benar-benar menguras tenaga. Keempat manula yang tiba-tiba menampakkan wujudnya setelah memasukkan enam _digit_ angka pada tombol kunci apartemen miliknya benar-benar berhasil membuatnya memulai hari dengan bencana.

 _Sial. Harus segera ganti_ password.

Sebagai catatan, tanggal ulang tahunnya jelas bukan pilihan. Nomor rumah dan tanggal kelulusan bukan menjadi hambatan bagi _eomma_ kesayangan untuk melakukan penampakan secara tiba-tiba di depannya. Tentu ibunya tahu segala nomor yang berkaitan dengan sang putra kesayangan.

Jadi… tanggal bertemunya ia dengan Jeon Jungkook bisa menjadi pilihan.

Bicara soal Jeon Jungkook, sedari tadi bocah kelinci menunduk malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Park Jimin dan Kim Namjoon sepertinya tidak memiliki kemaluan.

Ralat, mereka sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa malu. Sedari tadi keduanya membicarakan strategi dan gaya bercinta. Bahkan kata _vulgar_ dan kalimat-kalimat yang mengandung unsur pornografi dengan ajaibnya lulus sensor begitu saja.

Sebagai ibu yang sedang bersama anak-anaknya, Park Yoongi dan Kim Seokjin bukannya menyuruh suami mesum mereka untuk menyudahi pembicaraan dewasa. Mereka dengan santainya malah menimpali dengan bahasan-bahasan yang berbahaya.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan." gumam Taehyung sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook. Ia memberikan sekilas sentuhan pada lengan mulus yang lebih muda. "Selesaikan makanmu dan kita pergi."

Sungguh, Taehyung hanya menawarkan bantuan.

Lebih tepatnya, bantuan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak memungkiri bahwa obrolan ketika sarapan bersama _eomma_ dan _appa-_ nya, juga _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ Jungkook benar-benar mengganggu kesehatan telinga dan jantungnya.

Ditambah posisi duduk kali ini sama persis seperti ketika _pertemuan kedua keluarga_ dilakukan untuk pertama kali. Membuatnya mengingat kebohongan konyol yang menjerumuskan hidupnya ke jurang Neraka saja.

Apa daya, Park Jimin yang duduk di sisinya memergoki ia yang mendekatkan wajah ke arah penyandang marga Jeon.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Kalau mau cium, cium saja. Jungkook juga pasti suka." gumam kepala keluarga Park ceria tanpa rasa berdosa. Ia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi depannya yang agak berliku dengan bangga. Mata sipitnya _menghilang_ di telan lemak di pelupuk mata.

Kim junior yang mendengarnya tentu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gugup seakan dirinya adalah maling kancut yang tertangkap bermimpi basah.

Ia memilih bungkam, berharap diamnya berubah menjadi emas sehingga ia bisa menjualnya dan mengirim keempat lansia di hadapannya untuk berlibur ke Pulau Dewata untuk selamanya.

Masih dengan nada bahagia, tuan Park berkata, "Kalau mau melakukan _itu_ sekarang, boleh juga. _Tou-san_ dan yang lain tidak akan mengganggu. Kami akan diam dan menonton."

 _Jimin got no jams._

Sepertinya Paman Bantet terlalu banyak memakan makanan panas dan pedas sehingga logika warasnya memuai ke atas dan terlepas dari jiwa yang kini berubah gelap gulita.

.

.

.

Pria Kim yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kemeja santai coklat bata tengah memijit pelipisnya sambil duduk mumet di atas sofa. Pada laptop di pangkuannya, terpampang nyata data-data hasil ia bekerja.

Normal, tentu saja.

Namun puluhan _recent photos_ yang baru diambil pagi tadi berhasil membuatnya geram setengah mati.

Ia yang bergumul dengan kelinci gembul terlihat begitu mesra. Ia sungguh tak akan memungkirinya jika saja jiwanya tak mengetahui fakta bahwa kedua manusia yang tertangkap kamera saling berpeluk manja merupakan dua _namja_ yang tak saling suka.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi hitam yang dibuatkan _calon istrinya._ Disesapnya sedikit, membuat cairan kental berwarna pekat itu membelai dinding-dinding kerongkongannya yang tercekat.

"Mereka mengira semalam kita membuat adik bayi."

Kim muda melirik sekilas sosok berbalut _overall_ putih selutut dengan dalaman kaos berwarna gading. Bibirnya yang mengerucut kala bokong gendut menghantam dudukan sofa berhasil membuat selangkangannya berkedut.

 _Sial._

Taehyung meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, lalu mulai bekerja untuk memilah-milah beberapa foto yang akan dikirimnya. Walau panitia meminta seluruh _file-_ nya, namun ia mewajibkan dirinya untuk mengirimkan juga gambar-gambar terbaik yang telah dieditnya sehingga lebih berkharisma untuk diunggah ke situs maya.

"Kau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan pipi yang menggembung. Tangannya memencet tombol _remote_ untuk memindah saluran televisi yang menyiarkan acara-acara yang membosankan. "Mereka bicara tanpa henti, tanpa jeda nafas. Mau menyela sedikit saja aku tidak bisa."

Keempat penyusup telah pulang dengan paksaan Kim Taehyung.

Mereka sempat protes, namun dengan nistanya Kim Namjoon mengutarakan pikiran positifnya yang beranggapan bahwa putra semata wayang kesayangan akan kembali melakukan kegiatan ranjang dengan pemuda yang dijodohkan.

Jadilah mereka pulang dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajah dan harapan untuk menimang cucu yang semakin melambung melebihi angan.

Jungkook yang hampir berangkat kuliah saja langsung mendapat larangan keras dan ultimatum yang mengharuskannya untuk tinggal di rumah dan _melayani_ sang _calon suami_ yang membutuhkan kepuasan.

Kali ini, keduanya memilih diam dan tenggelam dalam kegiatan yang masing-masing dilakukanlakukan.

Untuk kesalahpahaman kali ini, tidak ada yang saling menyalahkan karena kejadian tadi pagi tidaklah terjadi dengan kesengajaan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa lelah karena berkegiatan sepanjang hari, juga dinginnya situasi membuat keduanya mencari kehangatan dengan cara yang dilakukan tanpa intensi.

Kini sama-sama berdiam.

Kim Taehyung melakukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ahli fotografi, terfokus pada komputer lipat di pangkuan yang menunjukkan gambar yang tengah digarapnya.

Foto dirinya dan Jungkook yang belum pasti jumlahnya, ia belum melakukan apa-apa. Terlalu malas, bahkan untuk melihatnya lagi. Yang jelas, sudah dipindahnya ke dalam sebuah _folder_ tak bernama demi menjaganya supaya tidak ikut terkirim bersama _file_ lainnya.

Sementara Jungkook membiarkan televisi menontonnya.

Kedua matanya tertuju pada layar ponsel pintar yang menunjukkan _chat_ antara dirinya dan seseorang yang belum diberi nama pada kontaknya.

Sesekali ia terkikik gemas kala membaca guyonan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Bukan hanya sekali ia melakukannya, namun sesekali. Dengan kata lain, berulang dalam jarak waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Bujang dua puluh sembilan tahun yang duduk berdekatan dengan montoknya tubuh kelinci mutan tentu terusik karena segala tawa masuk ke indera pendengaran.

Sepasang netranya melirik _calon pasangan._ Di luar batas kesadaran, dirinya menelisik penyebab Jungkookasyik dengan ponsel di genggaman dan mengabaikan _calon suami_ tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya hampir tanpa jarak.

Diliriknya layar ponsel yang begitu mengganggu. Ia langsung mengeryit ketika membaca pernyataan cinta yang diungkapkan dalam kalimat berlebihan dan menjijikkan.

"Siapa itu yang memintamu menjadi kekasihnya?"

Jungkook yang masih asyik membalas pesan itu hanya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pria Kim dengan sepasang mata yang masih tertuju pada deretan kata yang tengah diketiknya. Tanpa ragu digerakkan bibirnya yang menahan senyuman, ia bahkan tak menyadari semburat kemerahan di pipi. "Kim Yugyeom."

"Kim Yugyeom?" Taehyung membeo. Alis tegasnya bertaut _manly,_ membuat _T-zone_ yang berkerut.

" _Yumi._ Kemarin _nii-nii_ bertemu dengannya. Dia menjadi juri bersama IU- _nee,_ pakai kostum _Jean._ "

"Oh."

Hanya satu kata tanggapan yang diberinya, namun ribuan umpatan memenuhi jiwa.

Bagaimana si manusia kuda berani menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas memiliki _calon suami_?

Kim Taehyung, ahli fotografi yang memiliki dendam pribadi dan berjanji akan mengganti wajah _Jean Kirschtein_ menjadi _Equus ferus caballus_ yang tengah meringis pamer gigi.

"Jangan membalas pesannya lagi. Aku tidak suka."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jean Kirschtein_ dipanggil _horse face_ di dalam seri _Attack on Titan_

 _._

 **Review please**

 **With love, Tiger**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	7. Chapter 7

Jeon Jungkook duduk di pojok kelasnya. Sepasang mata sekelam malamnya sibuk mengamati layar ponsel yang menunjukkan tampilan sebuah aplikasi. Ia menutupnya dengan bosan, lalu membukanya lagi. Begitu terus hingga sesosok makhluk berbibir tebal menyembulkan kepalanya di depan mata, membuatnya terlonjak hingga hampir memekik degan suaranya yang menggoda.

"Kau dari tadi melamun."

Komentar manusia bertubuh ramping itu membuat radar di dalam kepala pemuda kelinci menangkap sinyal tanda bahaya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja setiap kali makhluk di hadapannya mengajak bicara, pasti ada satu topik yang selalu ditanyakannya.

"Apa kakakmu yang tampan itu sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Jeon muda mengerucutkan bibir. Wajahnya nampak cemberut saat ia berusaha melayangkan tatapan nyalang kepada pemuda bersurai abu-abu _silver_ yang malah balas menunjukkan binar penuh harapan.

"Ayolah, Kook. Berikan aku nomor ponselnya. Kau jangan pelit begitu."

"Tidak boleh." sahut pemuda kelinci cepat. Ia sedikit banyak menyalahkan dosennya yang telat masuk ke kelas sehingga Bambam sibuk menanyainya banyak hal mengenai _kakaknya yang tampan._ "Nanti _nii-nii_ bisa mengamuk kalau aku menyebarkan nomor ponselnya. Uang sakuku bisa dipotong."

Ia tidak yakin soal ini, tapi si penggerutu Kim pasti akan mengomel kalau ada orang asing yang genit-genit mengiriminya pesan.

"Whoaaa… kakakmu pandai mengatur uang! Calon suami idaman." pemuda yang mengenakan _ripped jeans_ dan kemeja santai berwarna hitam itu berteriak girang. Ia bertepuk tangan seakan baru saja menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan yang menawan.

Sesungguhnya, ia kegirangan karena sebuah fakta mengejutkan mengenai sang pria tampan berhasil didapatnya dalam genggaman.

Ingin rasanya Jungkook memberitahukan bahwa Kim Taehyung merupakan _calon suami idaman miliknya,_ namun ia mengurungkan niat yang sempat terlintas di kepala. Bukannya karena takut melukai temannya, hanya saja, status dirinya saat ini memang bagaikan _UFO, a.k.a._ _unidentified fling occurrence,_ yang berarti masa bebas dimana seseorang belum memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap sesuatu sehingga hubungan yang dimiliki tidak bisa diidentifikasi.

Lebih gampangnya, HTS alias hubungan tanpa status.

 _Tch! Jikalau hubungan mereka diibaratkan_ UFO, _Kim Taehyung pastilah si alien,_ alias _makhluk yang mengendalikan_ UFO.

Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung memang tinggal seatap, seapartemen, sekamar, bahkan sekasur. Namun keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan yang jelas.

Sepasang kekasih? Tentu bukan. Tidak ada satupun diantara kedua makhluk keras kepala yang menyatakan perasaan dan meminta yang lain untuk menjadi sandaran hati.

Bertunangan? Tidak ada cincin yang mengikat, tidak ada pembicaraan serius antara kedua keluarga. Walau memang keluarga Park dan keluarga Kim telah saling mendeklarasikan bahwa kedua keluarga akan menjadi besan, acara pertunangan sama sekali tidak pernah dilaksanakan.

 _Tom and Jerry zone?_ Memang kelinci Jeon dan alien Kim sering bertengkar, tapi Jeon Jungkook tidak sudi disamakan seperti kucing yang dengan gampang menganggap siapapun yang memberinya makan sebagai sang _tuan_. Maaf saja, Jeon Jungkook merupakan tipe setia. Ia juga ogah diposisikan sebagai tikus meski tikus dan kelinci boleh dibilang sama-sama binatang pengerat.

 _Aniki-outoto zone?_ Sepertinya ini yang peling tepat.

Jeon Jungkook menghela nafas lelah. Sejujurnya ia sering kali menanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri perihal status dirinya di mata seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan jawabnya ada di ujung langit…

Ini sudah lima hari sejak rangkulan mendebarkan yang didapatkannya ketika _Cultural Day,_ dan ia beserta _nii-nii_ masih saja sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Misalnya saja, pagi tadi pria Kim memarahinya gara-gara ia menemukan celana dalam hitam yang bolong di bagian tengah. Itu memang milik si manis Jeon, tapi Kim Taehyung tidak sudi benda seperti itu ada di rumahnya.

Pertengkaran memang tidak terjadi sesering yang sebelumnya karena mereka hanya melakukannya jika bertemu.

Ya, _jika bertemu._

Karena pria Kim tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan, dua hari kemarin ia berada di Daegu dan baru pulang tadi pagi.

Rasanya menyebalkan walau _Juiy_ tidak tahu kenapa.

Rasanya kesal jika tidak bisa beradu mulut dengan si mesum _Reo._

Padahal hatinya sempat bergetar saat Taehyung melarangnya bertukar pesan dengan Yugyeom. Namun hanya sekali itu saja ia diperingatkan. Setelahnya, Kim muda tak pernah lagi menanyakan apa yang dipantenginya walau Jungkook menatap layar ponsel terlalu lama sambil menunjukkan senyum bahagia atau tawa menggemaskannya.

Tambahan informasi paling menggairahkan abad ini, _Baby Juiy_ jarang sekali mendapatkan pesan dari pria yang menjadi kawan seranjangnya itu. Jika bukan urusan kelewat penting seperti hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan kuliah Jeon Jungkook dan pekerjaan yang mempengaruhi perubahan waktu pulangnya, Kim Taehyung tidak akan mengiriminya kabar.

Jungkook sadar juga jika pesan itu didapatkannya demi kepentingan sarapan dan makan malam.

Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Menyebalkan."

"Apa?" sahut temannya yang sedari tadi mengoceh. Ia melebarkan bola matanya, menatap kesal Jungkook yang nampak lesu sekaligus kesal. "Kau bilang aku menyebalkan?"

Penyandang marga Jeon kelabakan juga. Ia sadar betul Bambam sering membuatnya kesal karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol mengenai _calon suaminya._ Namun bukan berarti ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan pertemanan mereka. Bagaimanapun, pemuda bersurai _silver_ adalah teman pertamanya.

"Eh… bukan begitu. Ma -maksudku, dosennya menyebalkan karena lama."

Yang ini Jungkook tidak bohong. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini memang sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan untuk memulai kelas. Mahasiswa yang sudah siap untuk belajar menjadi ribut sendiri dan heboh bersama teman-temannya. Dari luar kelas, mungkin suara mereka terdengar bagaikan keributan yang timbul di pusat perbelanjaan saat seluruh produk banting harga.

"Kau benar. Apa kelas hari ini kosong?"

Jungkook hanya menggedikkan bahu.

Baru saja Bambam ingin mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang masuk ke kelas dan memberikan berita kepada kawan-kawan sepenanggungannya.

Kelas hari ini kosong. Sebagai gantinya, mahasiswa diberi tugas yang harus dikerjakan secara berpasang-pasangan untuk selanjutnya dipresentasikan minggu depan. Tentu saja Jeon Jungkook berjodoh dengan pemuda yang memiliki nama asli Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

"Mau mengerjakan di _cafe_ depan kampus? Aku malas ke perpustakaan. Kita bisa cari _source-_ nya dari _journal_ atau men- _download_ buku. Aku bawa _laptop._ "

Jeon Jungkook mengangguk. Ia juga sedang malas berada di perpustakaan fakultas. Perpustakaan pusat pun bukan merupakan tempat yang ingin disambanginya karena tempat itu merupakan tempat laknat yang membuatnya mengingat seorang pria yang biasa bertengkar dengannya. Sayangnya, beberapa hari ini mereka tidak saling melepas rindu.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya tadi pagi mereka sempat bertemu tetapi si menyebalkan Kim Taehyung langsung mandi. Ia sempat marah-marah gara-gara celana bolong Jungkook, namun segera memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di kasur cinta mereka.

 _Terlalu lelah,_ katanya.

Padahal si kelinci montok ingin mereka saling bicara walau sekedar bertukar laporan mengenai kegiatan apa saja yang dilakoni keduanya selama mereka tidak berjumpa.

Sayang, keinginan tersebut hanya terpendam di dalam hatinya.

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the rate, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** __ **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part VII: How to Piss Him Off**

"Kau tidak cerewet. Aku tidak suka." Bambam berkomentar. Sudah sekitar satu jam dirinya dan Jungkook mengerjakan tugas di _cafe._ Memang keduanya bekerja dengan lancar, kelewat lancar malah. Hal itu disebabkan oleh Jeon Jungkook yang terlalu fokus pada materi yang mereka bahas. Sejujurnya, Bambam tidak suka. "Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku. Begini-begini, aku juga bisa menjadi teman yang baik."

Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya lekat pemuda ramping yang terlihat fokus mengetik di _laptop_ yang ada di depannya. Rambut abu-abunya dikuncir di bagian poni, memperlihatkan keningnya yang lebar dan mulus bagaikan landasan helikopter. Sesekali tangan Bhuwakul akan terulur untuk menyambar _Thai tea_ kesukaannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jeon Jungkook sedikit merasa bersalah. Selama ini Bambam dianggapnya sebagai sosok cerewet yang selalu seenaknya menanyakan ini itu soal _calon suaminya._ Ia memiliki hipotesa bahwa Bambam hanyalah pemuda genit yang bernafsu menggaet Kim Taehyung. Nyatanya, teman pertamanya di kampus itu memperhatikan dirinya.

Merasa ditatap, pemilik surai _gray_ langsung menekan tombol _Ctrl_ dan _S_ bersamaan. Setelahnya, ia menghadap ke arah Jungkook. "Kita bisa beristirahat sebentar, dan kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau mau."

Pemuda bersurai tembaga dengan _highlight_ merah muda terdiam sejenak. Ia juga tidak tahu apa masalah yang tengah terjadi padanya. Hanya saja, memang ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Rasanya begitu mengganjal dan sedikit menyesakkan.

" _Nii-nii._ " gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia bahkan sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar kata itu lolos dari bibirnya. Biarkan saja. Mungkin ia memang harus bercerita.

"Kenapa kakakmu?"

 _Juiy_ menyadarinya, sorot mata Bambam yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia selalu berbinar setiap kali membicarakan Taehyung. Namun kali ini, hanya sorot kepedulian yang dapat ia temukan dari sepasang netra temannya.

"Beberapa hari ini _nii-nii_ pergi ke Daegu untuk bekerja. Tadi pagi, _nii-nii_ baru pulang. Tapi.."

"Tapi?" pemuda berbibir penuh membeo, tanda bahwa ia ingin Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Aku menemukan noda _make up_ di kaos yang dipakainya. Sepertinya bedak atau semacamnya _. Nii-nii_ memang biasa memakai _BB cream_ atau _sunblock_ jika siang hari. tapi _nii-nii_ baru pulang dari Daegu menggunakan kereta malam…"

Masih menggantung.

Bambam berasumsi bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah adik menggemaskan yang manja kepada kakaknya. Ia belum siap jika sang kakak memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia merasa khawatir kalau-kalau _make up_ tersebut berasal dari kekasih _kakaknya_.

"Mungkin saja itu kaos yang sama dengan yang dipakainya kemarin siang, makanya ada noda itu di sana."

Si kelinci nampak diam. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi warnanya berbeda dengan yang biasa dipakai _nii-nii._ Kau tahu _nii-nii_ memiliki kulit eksotis yang menawan, sedangkan noda yang ada di kaosnya berwarna lebih cerah. Ada sedikit _lipstick_ yang tertempel juga di kaosnya. Sepertinya warna _nude._ "

Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa diam, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jungkook sangat jeli mengenali _shade_ bedak atau sejenisnya _,_ juga warna _lipstick_. Ia belum terlalu mengenal _kakaknya_ Jungkook, rasa sukanya pun belum sedalam samudera, sehingga ia tak merasa sakit hati atas berita yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi Jungkook jelas berbeda. Bocah itu tidak mau diduakan oleh _kakaknya._

"Daripada seperti ini, mungkin lebih baik kau tanyakan saja." gumam Bambam. Dengan sangat kasual tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Jungkook, diam-diam menghilangkan lengket-lengket yang ia rasakan di telapak tangan yang kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh susu kental manis yang menempel di gelasnya.

"Uhh…" si kelinci mengangguk. Meski ragu apakah akan menanyakan hal itu, tapi saran Bambam jelas bisa dipertimbangkan.

"Hei, ponselmu berbunyi." ucap Bambam memecah keheningan. Ia menunjuk sebuah benda persegi yang tergeletak di atas meja, di samping _cookies and cream_ yang _sweeter than sweet,_ serta dicampuri dengan _chocolate, cheese, and chocolate milk_ milik pemuda Jeon.

Jungkook berwajah sumringah, mengira Kim Taehyung adalah tersangka yang menyebabkan getar-getar yang dialami ponsel pintar miliknya.

Sayangnya, nama _Yumi Gyeomie-_ lah yang tertera di sana.

Bhuwakul melirik layar ponsel Jungkook saat pemuda itu membuka pesannya, dan ia langsung tersenyum lebar sambil mencolek-colek dagu teman kelincinya. Tak puas dengan itu, Bambam menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan gaya yang jenaka.

"Pacarmu mengajakmu berkencan?"

 _Bunny Juiy_ memasang wajah malasnya. Ia memutar bola matanya sambil menepis perlahan tangan kurus Bambam. "Jangan bercanda. Dia hanya temanku."

"Teman yang ingin mengantarkanmu pulang, hm?" pemuda berpakaian hitam terkekeh. Ia kembali fokus pada _laptop_ yang sempat didiamkannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo selesaikan simpulan untuk tugas ini. Setelah itu kau bisa pulang dan kencan dengan kekasihmu."

Jungkook mengerang protes, tapi ia menuruti kawan seperjuangannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mau terus menerus memikirkan tugas yang belum selesai.

Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia menerima tawaran Kim Yugyeom untuk mengantarnya pulang. Lagipula cuaca hari ini panas sekali, Jeon muda jelas malas jika harus naik transportasi umum dan berdesak-desakan.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan tugas yang dikerjakan dirinya bersama Bhuwakul telah selesai. Bambam terlebih dahulu pulang karena ia lupa memberi makan marmut peliharaannya. Sedangkan Jungkook saat ini tengah berdiri di luar untuk menunggu temannya yang, katanya, akan menjemputnya di _cafe._ Tangan kanannya membawa kantong plastik bening berisi satu cup _happy soda_.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti beberapa meter di depan pemuda bersurai _copper._

Merah, warna kesukaannya.

Sejujurnya ia memiliki kecurigaan bahwa mobil tersebut mengandung unsur _Yumi_ di dalamnya. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah _meet up_ pada hari minggu lalu. Jadi Jeon Jungkook tidak mau terlihat agresif.

Lagipula dirinya sedang tidak mengenakan kostum dan _make up_ karakter, jadi lebih baik diam dan menunggu untuk dikenali.

Benar saja, selang beberapa detik, sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan surai kecoklatan yang bergelombang turun mengenakan kaos _stripes_ hitam-putih yang ditumpuk jaket berwarna putih. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut _black jeans._ Ia juga mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam sebagai tambahan.

" _Bunny Juiy_?" sapanya dengan senyuman setibanya ia di hadapan Jungkook. Ia tertawa canggung sebelum meralat ucapannya. "Ma -maksudku, Jeon Jungkook."

 _Juiy_ ikut tertawa. Kim Yugyeom yang menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah, terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya, formalitas. "Kim Yugyeom?"

Lalu mereka bersalaman.

Ada sengatan aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi saat kulit tangannya menyentuh telapak mulus Jeon Jungkook. Padahal mereka sudah pernah _berkenalan_ sebelumnya, namun bertemu tanpa kostum ternyata cukup _menegangkan._

Mereka sedikit berbincang sebelum pada akhirnya Yugyeom mempersilakan pemuda ber- _highlight_ merah muda masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tentu sebagai _gentleman,_ ia membukakan pintu untuk si manis Jeon.

"Pakaian kita sama. Sepertinya kita berjodoh." Kim Yugyeom berujar santai saat ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Jungkook yang baru saja memindahkan tas punggung ke pangkuannya langsung mengamati dirinya sendiri.

Benar saja.

Ia mengenakan _sweatshirt_ warna putih dan celana denim. Lumayan _senada_ dengan pakaian yang dikenakan penyandang marga Kim. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah sebelum meletakkan _cup_ minuman yang dibawanya di tempat yang telah tersedia di belakang tuas rem tangan.

"Aku membelikanmu ini. Kau pasti haus." ucap Jungkook. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau menyukainya, tapi kata temanku, rasanya enak."

Kim Yugyeom tersenyum lebar. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memuji di dalam hati betapa Jeon Jungkook bersikap seperti calon istri idaman yang begitu manis.

Kelinci _Juiy_ tersenyum. Ia berbinar senang saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah. _Yumi_ mengambil minuman yang dibelinya, lalu menancapkan sedotan dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga substansi berwarna putih sedikit muncrat ke wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya, ke sudut bibirnya. Selagi ia mengaduk minumannya perlahan, lidah Yugyeom terjulur untuk menjilat manis-manis di sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

Sialnya, Jungkook menolehkan wajah dan lebih memilih untuk menatap jalanan di depannya saat adegan penjilatan itu terjadi.

Kim _Yumi_ merutuk dalam hati.

Lampu hijau menyala, sayang sekali, bukan _lampu hijau_ dari Jeon _Bunny_ yang menyala.

Ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya tanpa halangan, bukan menjalankan aksi pendekatan yang mulus tanpa hambatan.

Dari perbincangan ringan yang mereka lakukan, pemuda bersurai coklat mengetahui bahwa si manis incarannya merupakan mahasiswa tahun pertama di kampus yang cukup ternama. Ia sendiri menjabarkan bahwa dirinya adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir di kampus tetangga. Keduanya saling bergurau bersama, saling membagi informasi tentang dirinya masing-masing agar merasa tak asing.

"Kau bisa mampir dulu kalau mau." _calon istri_ Kim Taehyung menawari ketika mereka hampir sampai di gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tentu setelah dirinya memberitahu arah jalan pulang kepada Kim Yugyeom.

Yang diajak bicara, yang sebenarnya sejak tadi menahan getar di hati akibat dirinya tak berani mengajak _Bunny Juiy_ untuk mampir makan di restoran atau bersenang-senang di kawasan perbelanjaan, langsung mengangguk tanpa bisa ditahan.

Ia tersenyum lebar hingga tahi lalat di wajahnya seakan tertelan lipatan kulitnya sendiri.

.

.

"Aku belum membereskan tempat ini karena ada kelas pagi." ucap Jungkook seraya membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Ia masuk diikuti _Yumi_ yang langsung tersenyum lebar karena menganggap dirinya sukses masuk ke teritori sang pujaan hati.

Mengikuti Jeon Jungkook melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak, ia mengeryitkan dahi kala menemukan dua pasang sepatu dengan gambar macan loncat yang memiliki _design_ dan warna yang sama persis. Bisa jadi ukurannya sama persis juga.

Yugyeom ber- _positive thinking_ bahwa sepatu kembar tersebut mungkin didapat dari penggemar yang memberi _Juiy_ hadiah, dan karena _Juiy_ merupakan kelinci semok baik hati, ia dengan senang hati mengenakan pemberian _fans_ walau nyatanya sudah punya yang sama.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan ganti baju sebentar, lalu mengambilkan camilan." Jungkook memberikan _gesture_ kepada tamunya supaya duduk di sofa yang ada di depan televisi. Ia menekan tombol _power_ di _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi, dan terpampanglah salah satu episode _Super Lovers._ "Kau boleh memilih _anime_ sesukamu. Ada banyak koleksi _anime_ di sana."

"Tidak usah repot dengan camilan." Yugyeom tersenyum lebar. Bukan karena tawaran camilan, namun karena anime _shonen ai_ yang terpampang di layar televisi.

Simpulan yang ia ambil, Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang _fudanshi._ Walau menjadi _fudanshi_ tidak menjamin bahwa seseorang juga merupakan pelaku _yaoi,_ setidaknya Jeon kelinci dijamin tidak akan membenci pendekatan yang dilaksanakan Yugyeomie.

Ia melepas jaketnya seraya mengamati pemilik apartemen yang berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar. Dari belakang, tubuh itu terlihat begitu montok. Apalagi bokong sintalnya yang bergerak-gerak menggemaskan.

Sungguh kode untuk minta disodok.

Lima menit _Yumi_ menunggu, dan kelinci menggemaskan Jeon keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran dan _ripped jeans_ selutut.

"Kuharap kau suka soda. Aku hanya punya ini." ucap Jungkook seraya mengambil dua kaleng _milkis_ dan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan.

Ia meletakkannya di meja pendek yang ada di depan sofa, lalu duduk di sisi sofa lainnya sebelum membuka kripik kentang rasa karamel.

Tidak apa bagi Yugyeom. Untungnya ia duduk di sudut sehingga dirinya bisa dikatakan _menempel_ dengan Jungkook walau tidak dalam satu sofa yang sama. Tangannya terulur mengambil kaleng minuman bersoda, lalu membukanya dengan gaya yang dibuat menggoda.

Sedih, Jeon muda malah sibuk memindah _channel_ di telivisinya dan memilih acara musik.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Jeon Jungkook sebagai tuan rumah merasa sudah memberikan suguhan. Namun jika disuruh memulai obrolan, ia memilih untuk angkat tangan.

Sementara Yugyeom tengah menggali pikirannya supaya menemukan topik pembicaraan yang tidak membosankan. Walau pada kenyataannya ia menikmati kegiatan menatap pipi pemuda bergigi kelinci yang mergerak-gerak ketika terisi keripik, ia tetap ingin menggunakan kesempatan berduaan ini sebaik-baiknya.

Jika beruntung, ciuman di pipi boleh di dapatnya.

"Jadi, kau suka lagu _hip-hop_?" penyandang marga Kim tersenyum ramah. Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja saat sebuah lagu _hip-hop_ era milenial ditayangkan di televisi, dan Jungkook nampak bersenandung sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, hampir _headbang._

Yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya. Ia membuka mulut, hendak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar, namun sebuah suara bernada rendah menginterupsi.

"Jungkook, kau sudah pulang?"

Nada bicaranya datar, namun sarat akan rasa penasaran.

Sesaat setelah suara menggetarkan itu menyapa gendang telinga, sesosok pria dengan surai sewarna tembaga yang masih acak-acakan menyembul dari sebuah pintu.

Kim Yugyeom membatu, pria yang diingatnya memiliki marga yang sama dengan dirinya, yang kata orang-orang merupakan _calon suami_ dari pemuda incarannya, keluar dari pintu yang sama dengan pintu yang tadi digunakan si menggemaskan _Juiy._ Ia mencurigai bahwa pintu tersebut mengarah ke kamar tidur Jungkook.

 _Tapi kenapa Kim Taehyung keluar dari ruangan yang sama?_

 _Apa mereka tidur di kamar yang sama?_

 _Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu bahwa keduanya tinggal bersama?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tersimpan di dalam dada dan tak mampu terucap. Bibirnya ternganga kala Jeon muda menyambutnya dengan senyum super lebar sambil memanggil si rambut acak-acakan dengan suara kelewat girang.

"Taetae _nii-nii_ sudah bangun?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

Pria yang hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu yang bagian lehernya digunting dan celana longgar selutut berwarna hitam itu berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Kim Yugyeom mendeklarasikan sumpah bahwa ia melihat sosok acak-acakan yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur itu sempat meliriknya sekilas, lalu mendengus dengan pergerakan yang kelewat jelas.

Taehyung lalu berjalan menuju _calon istrinya,_ membanting tubuhnya sendiri di atas sofa dan menggunakan paha empuk si kelinci sebagai bantal untuknya. Ia kembali menutup mata sambil menggunakan kepala bagian belakangnya untuk _ndusel-ndusel_ di perut rata Jungkook. Ia menghadap ke arah meja dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Pemilik nama panggung _Yumi_ merutuki posisi Kim Taehyung saat ini nampak begitu nyaman.

" _Nii-nii_ masih mengantuk? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan tidur di kamar kita?"

 _Kamar kita._

 _Kamar milik kita._

 _Kamar adalah tempat untuk tidur dan beristirahat, dan mungkin melakukan_ kegiatan _lain yang_ bermaanfaat.

Lupakan soal kamar.

Makhluk paling tinggi di ruanga itu mengutuk dalam diam. Ia mendengar dari neneknya bahwa jika sepasang manusia berdua-duaan di tempat sepi, maka yang ketiga datang adalah setan. Seharusnya, bujang 29 menjadi setan yang membuat dirinya dan Jeon semok khilaf dan melakukan hal-hal _menyenangkan._

Namun yang terjadi kini malah si _setan_ mencuri _pasangan_ Yugyeom.

Kalau begini caranya, sama saja _Yumi_ menjadi _yang ketiga datang_ dan membuat _sepasang manusia melakukan hal-hal menyerangkan._

"Kau tidak makan teratur selama kutinggal?" masih terlelap, _calon suami_ Jungkook bergumam malas. Ia lalu menggeser posisi kepalanya sebanyak dua kali. Setelahnya, ia kembali bicara. "Kau kurus. Aku lebih suka _bunny-ku_ yang padat berisi seperti biasanya."

Terpelatuk.

Bagaikan sekoci rapuh yang terkena peluru timah, Yugyeom merasa dirinya langsung tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

Kim Taehyung dengan sangat kasual tidur terlentang, masih dengan paha Jeon sebagai bantal. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh pipi gembil yang dituduhnya _kurus._

"Lihat. Ini tidak semenggemaskan dulu. Walau aku masih menyukainya, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini karena diet atau semacamnya."

Bunuh Kim Yugyeom sekarang juga!

Jeon Jungkook tersipu. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya yang merekah, membuat sepasang gigi kelinci menggemaskan yang ia miliki menyembul lucu.

 _Lucu, namun menyakitkan bagi_ Yumi.

 _Juiy_ incarannya terlihat malu-malu saat menepis lembut tangan _calon suaminya._

Lalu kekehan bernada rendah itu menggema di rongga telinga sang tamu, membuat ucapan bernada mengancam yang dilontarkan Kim Taehyung ketika pertama mereka bertemu kembali terngiang di telinga Yugyeom.

Ia masuk ke kediaman Jungkook atas ajakannya. Bahasa halusnya, dengan undangan.

Yugyeom tak percaya, tapi ini terjadi.

Jungkook duduk di sofa, memang tak bersanding seperti yang terjadi di pelaminan, namun paha montoknya dijadikan bantal oleh seorang pria.

Yugyeom menahan air mata supaya tak jatuh berguguran.

Yugyeom merasa cintanya yang masih seumur bayi dikhianati.

Dengan undangan, Kim Yugyeom dilupakan.

Dengan utusan, Kim Yugyeom ditinggalkan.

Berbincang dengan _calon_ suaminya, Jeon Jungkook buat Kim Yugyeom kecewa.

Tanpa berdosa, Jeon Jungkook buat Kim Yugyeom merana.

Kim Yugyeom tak percaya, Jeon Jungkook tega.

Nodai cinta, khianati cinta

Kalau begini, pulangkan saja Yugyeom pada ibunya, atau ayahnya.

"Gyeom… _Yumi_ Yugyeom!"

Pekikan Jeon Jungkook membuat Yugyeom terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati _Juiy_ montok yang tengah menatapnya penuh curiga. _Calon suami_ sialannya sudah tak lagi tiduran di paha kencang Jungkook. Sekarang sosok yang dicapnya sebagai pria bersuara _om-om_ itu sudah duduk di samping Jungkook, menyilangkan kakinya angkuh, lalu dengan tatapan meremehkan, melayangkan sorot malas kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Kook? _Hehe…_ maaf aku tadi terlalu terpaku pada wajahmu yang manis."

Yang diajak bicara terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menunjukkan senyum tipis.

Jeon Jungkook tersipu.

Walau nampak tak terlalu jelas, tapi gurat kemerahan super tipis di pipinya begitu nyata.

Masih ada harapan baginya. Kim Yugyeom tidak akan menyerah.

"Umm.. kau mau makan bersama di sini? _Nii-nii_ belum makan, aku akan memasak nasi goreng _kimchi._ Mukin rasanya tidak terlalu enak, tapi apa kau ma -"

"Aku mau!" potong penyandang _stage name Yumi._ Matanya berbinar bagai anak kecil yang ditawari permen. "Aku ingin mencoba makananmu, Kook. Pasti enak sekali."

Sekali lagi, Kim Yugyeom berhasil membuat pemuda Jeon tersenyum malu-malu.

Dan ahli fotografi yang sempat membidiknya melalui lensa kamera langsung mendecakkan lidah kesal begitu Jungkook beranjak ke dapur. Pria bermata elang itu langsung menatap nyalang pemilik marga Kim lainnya. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa ragu ketika bicara. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya. Kim Jungkook adalah _calon istriku._ "

"Whoaaa… terima kasih telah mengganti marga _jodohku_ dengan margaku."

"Bangsat." gumam Taehyung cepat. Ia merasa terhina karena bocah ingusan yang duduk di sofa miliknya berubah menjadi lebih berani padahal ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, makhluk yang waktu itu _cosplay_ menjadi _Jean_ langsung ciut pasca mendengar geramannya yang terdengar seperti singa yang kelaparan.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan sengit. Kalau saja kedua Kim itu berada di dalam dunia _anime,_ pasti sudah mucul cahaya laser yang memancar dari masing-masing mata mereka, lalu berbenturan di tengah-tengah jarak keduanya sehingga menimbulkan percikan api yang membakar jiwa.

"Dengar, _Kaa-san_ Jungkook yang galak seperti banteng itu memanggilku penuh kasih sayang, sedangkan _Tou-san-_ nya memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah putra kesayangannya. Walaupun kau, atau siapaun juga ingin mencuri _baby Juiy_ dariku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Temukan orang lain untuk dirimu karena Jeon Jungkook adalah milikku."

Sejatinya, Yugyeom merinding mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan _rival-_ nya. Ia sudah kalah _start,_ namun bukan berarti itu membuatnya menyerah. "Itu hanya karena mereka bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu. Nanti saat orangtua Jungkook bertemu denganku, mereka akan langsung mencoret namamu dan langsung menggantinya dengan namaku."

Pria bercelana pendek terkekeh renyah. Ia menggelengken kepalanya seakan menganggap remeh apa yang _Yumi_ katakan walau sejujurnya ancaman barusan membuatnya cukup was-was.

" _Nii-nii,_ Gyeomie… nasi gorengnya sudah siap." ucap Jungkook setengah berteriak.

Kedua pria yang dipanggilnya langsung beranjak. Mereka berlomba untuk duduk di samping Jeon Jungkook. Entah beruntung, entah sebuah kesengajaan, satu-satunya Jeon di sana duduk di ujung kiri, otomaris yang berkesempatan _dempet-dempetan_ dengan _Bunny Juiy_ hanya seorang saja.

Dan pria yang beruntung untuk duduk di sisi kanan Jeon Jungkook adalah Kim Taehyung.

Sosok yang masih membiarkan rambutnya berantakan itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeringai, mendeklarasikan kemenangannya.

Anggap saja Kim Yugyeom setengah gila, atau bisa jadi ia menang dari sisi yang berbeda. Memang dirinya tak bisa bersisihan dengan pemuda yang diklaim sebagai _jodohnya._ Akan tetapi, posisinya yang _terpaksa_ duduk di hadapan Jeon muda membuatnya bisa puas memandang paras rupawan sang pujaan.

Dan senyuman lebar di bibir Yugyeom membuat bujang dua puluh sembilan tahun sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sepenuhnya menang.

Makan bersama dimulai dengan obrolan ringan. Tentu hanya Jeon Jungkook yang menganggap topik pembicaraan mereka ringan karena kedua orang lainnya menganggap meja makan sebagai ajang perang.

Kim yang lebih muda tertawa renyah saat Jungkook memberitahukan bahwa usia _nii-nii_ kesayangannya adalah 29. Itu membuatnya bahagia karena ternyata bukan hanya suara Taehyung saja yang seperti _om-om,_ namun usianya ternyata sudah tidak semuda dirinya yang masih 24.

Jungkook yang baru menginjak 21 tentu lebih serasi jika disandingkan dengan dirinya. Setidaknya, itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Kim Yugyeom.

Sementara itu, sang ahli fotografi yang merasa dirinya tengah dihujat dalam hati langsung melayangkan tatapan mematikan yang lumayan membuat bulu kuduk pemuda dengan rambut bergelombang menari-nari.

Perang dingin terus terjadi selama makan nasi goreng _kimchi_ berlangsung. Yugyeom dengan bersemangat melontarkan pujian mengenai betapa lezatnya masakan Jeon Jungkook. Ia merasa menang karena Kim lainnya sama sekali tidak berkutik.

Pikirnya, si bujang tua bukan pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata untuk memuji _calon istrinya._

Namun kesombongannya berhasil dihantam dengan ungkapan santai Taehyung yang diucapkan ketika ketiganya selesai menyantap makanan.

"Kook, kau akan sering memasak makanan untukku. Yang barusan itu terlalu pedas bagiku. Untuk yang selanjutnya, kurangi level pedasnya. Dan masakanmu akan menjadi satu-satunya hidangan terlezat."

 _Yumi_ sebenarnya ingin menertawakan level pedas si bujang yang seperti balita berumur empat tahun. Hanya saja, _follow up_ yang terjadi setelah pujian berantakan itu membuatnya membeku di tengah panasnya hati yang cemburu.

Tangan kiri Kim Taehyung dengan lancang terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala si montok Jeon.

Setelahnya, Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu sambil mengulum senyum.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, _kau akan sering memasak makanan untukku_ yang dilontarkan si rambut berantakan bisa merupakan sebuah kode yang mengarah pada harapan bahwa keduanya akan bersama-sama menjalani hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya.

Perih.

Kim Yugyeom kalah telak.

.

.

.

Pukul enam petang.

Kelinci montok Jeon tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya setelah memberesi sisa-sisa camilan dan piring kotor. Tamu kurang ajar sudah pulang beberapa saat lalu setelah sedikit berbincang dengan _Juiy,_ membicarakan acara _Jejepangan_ yang akan diadakan di kampus tempat Yugyeom menempuh pendidikan.

Jungkook terlihat menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memeluk _Nyanko-sensei_ kesayangan. Wajah senangnya terlihat rupawan. Ia terlihat bagai anak perawan yang diperbolehkan untuk berpacaran.

Pria Kim yang duduk di meja kesayangannya yang ada di sudut ruangan melirik si semok sekilas. Ia tidak bohong ketika mengatakan bahwa _calon istrinya_ terasa lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali di ingatnya. Ia lebih jujur lagi ketika mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya lebih suka jika Jeon Jungkook memiliki tubuh yang berisi.

Empuk.

Kenyal.

Montok.

Menggemaskan.

 _Human pillow_ idaman.

Lupakan sejenak soal itu. Ada hal lebih penting yang _kudu_ dirinya bicarakan dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Maka pria yang kini rambutnya sudah sedikit rapi langsung memanggil sang calon istri. "Kook, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

 _Baby Juiy_ bergerak gesit. Ia segera menggelindingkan tubuhnya hingga ke ujung ranjang. Lalu dengan tangan dan kaki yang siap siaga menyelamatkan tubuh montoknya, Jeon Jungkook dengan sukses melakukan _superhero landing._

Kim Taehyung melongo.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa melihat buntalan kelinci yang menggelinding bagaikan kue _mochi_ sebelum akhirnya memasang pose keren khas pahlawan super yang ia lihat di televisi. Hanya saja, bayang-bayang jika pemuda Jeon gagal melakukan pendaratan sehingga tubuh padatnya mental di lantai membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Jungkook tersenyum antusias saat dirinya duduk di hadapan _calon suaminya_ yang mulai berdehem demi mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Sepasang mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip lucu. Tanpa disadarinya, pria yang tengah ditatatapnya menahan gugup sambil menggerutu.

"Yang barusan itu." gumam pria Kim setelah lepas dari pesona kelinci manis Jeon. Ia berusaha memberikan tatapan yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja ketika dirinya bicara. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

Jeon muda tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyebut sebuah nama. "Kim Yugyeom?"

Yang lebih tua mengangguk. Ia ingat nama itu adalah tersangka yang disinyalir melakukan pendekatan terhadap _calon istrinya._ Ia memiliki nama panggung _Yumi,_ makhluk yang ber- _cosplay_ sebagai _Jean_ saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tak sulit bagi Kim Taehyung untuk mengenalinya.

"Hmm… sejak aku ikut _nii-nii_ ke _Cultural Day._ Kami jadi sering bertukar pesan setelahnya."

Taehyung bersumpah, Jeon muda yang memiringkan kepalanya saat ini terlihat begitu menawan hati. Tapi jawaban Jungkook barusan bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

"Maksudku, sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal secara langsung? Saling bertemu?"

"Ohh… aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi."

Kim Taehyung melotot. Ia memijit pelipisnya sendiri, mengeluh dalam hati karena tidak bisa membayangkan pola pikir Jeon muda.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak orang yang baru kau kenal masuk ke dalam rumah?"

Sungguh, yang dilakukan Jeon Jungkook sangat berbahaya. Lagipula ini adalah apartemen Kim Taehyung, rumah idaman miliknya. Kalau ada barang yang hilang, dirinyalah yang akan menderita.

Terlebih, sikap si tamu sialan yang jelas sekali ingin _mencuri_ kelincinya membuat si pemilik rumah bersikap ekstra waspada dan melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kebiasaannya.

"Tapi aku sudah mengenalnya hampir seminggu." _Juiy_ membela diri. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Yugyeom sebagai dirinya sendiri. Dan dirinya merasa sudah cukup mengenal sosok temannya.

"Kook, kalian hanya berbalas pesan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata si sialan itu orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau ia berniat mencuri di rumah kita?"

Ada perasaan hangat saat Kim Taehyung mengatakan _rumah kita._ Namun kalimat setelahnya membuat hati Jeon Jungkook terluka.

"Kook, kau terlalu naif. Jangan mudah percaya pada orang. Sampai perjodohan bodoh ini benar-benar gagal, kau menjadi tanggung jawabku. Jangan mentang-mentang kau merasa mengenalnya, lalu kau percaya semua yang dikatakannya."

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Mungkin bagi pria Kim, yang diucapkannya barusan adalah hal biasa, tapi Jungkook benar-benar merasa sakit karenanya.

Rasanya seperti Kim Taehyung baru saja mengatakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah sosok yang merepotkan.

"Yugyeom bukan orang yang seperti itu!" nada bicara Jungkook naik. Nafasnya memburu karena ia merasa benar-benar marah.

"Tahu dari mana?" namun pria yang lebih tua tidak mau mengalah. Ia tetap pada pendirian bahwa Jungkook tak seharusnya bersikap kelewat santai kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Yugyeom temanku."

"Hanya karena ia temanmu, kau menganggapnya orang baik?"

"Kenapa _nii-nii_ bersikap menyebalkan begitu? Memangnya tidak boleh aku mengajak temanku main ke rumah? Hobi _hyung_ yang merupakan teman _nii-nii_ saja boleh, kenapa Yugyeom yang temanku tidak boleh?"

"Jeon Jungkook!" dan Kim Taehyung membentak.

Jungkook merasa jantungnya hampir melompat dari rongga dadanya.

Nyeri itu menusuk hingga ke ulu hati, membuat matanya terasa panas saat itu juga. Ia tidak tahu kenapa putra kesayangan paman Namjoon bisa bersikap arogan kepadanya.

Taehyung saja boleh memiliki banyak teman, bahkan melakukan interaksi yang sangat intim sampai-sampai _make up_ yang dipakai _temannya_ menempel di baju pria Kim, kenapa dirinya yang ingin berteman biasa-biasa saja tidak diperbolehkan?

" _Nii-nii_ bisa seenaknya berdekatan dengan orang lain, sementara aku tidak boleh memiliki teman. Kau bahkan berdekat-dekatan dengan wanita sampai _make up_ mereka menempel di bajumu. Sedangkan aku, mengajak Yugyeom main ke rumah saja tidak diizinkan. Kau egois!"

"Aku tidak egois. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu karena kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Statusmu masih sebagai _calon istriku._ Kita sepakat untuk menyudahi perjodohan sialan ini secara baik-baik. Sebelum ini beres, kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun atau kita berdua dalam masalah besar."

Tetap saja, bagi Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung bersikap sangat egois.

Ia lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari hadapan _calon suaminya,_ menyambar _Nyanko-sensei,_ sebuah bantal dan sebuah selimut, lalu keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu kuat-kuat.

Taehyung mengumpat.

Ia bahkan hampir memukul _laptop_ yang sedari tadi diam di mejanya, namun urung karena merasa bahwa hal yang akan dilakukannya hanya akan menimbulkan kerugian semata.

"Jungkook…" bujang berusia dua puluh sembilan berbisik frustasi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya lemas, mengerang kesal karena mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Mungkin ia memang sedikit kelewatan ketika berusaha memperingatkan Jungkook.

Mungkin juga pertengkaran serius barusan terjadi karena Jungkook yang masih labil dan tidak bisa menerima nasihatnya dengan pikiran terbuka.

Yang manapun itu, sebagai yang lebih tua dan sebagai pria dewasa yang mendapat mandat untuk menjaga _calon istrinya,_ Kim Taehyung merasa dirinya harus meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Agar Taehyung tak lagi menaikkan nada bicaranya, agar Taehyung lebih bijak dalam memilih kata-kata…

.

Merasa lebih tenang, pria Kim memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah sofa karena mengira _Juiy-_ nya berada di sana.

Secara logika, Jeon Jungkook yang membawa selimut, bantal, beserta bonekanya akan meringkuk di atas sofa.

 _Nihil._

Bahkan Taehyung setengah berlari hanya untuk mendekati sofanya. Ia mengucek mata sampai tiga kali, namun tiada siapa yang ada di atas sofanya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, nafasnya terasa sesak saat sosok bermata bulat itu tak ditemukannya dimana-mana.

"Jungkook!" panggilnya dengan nada naik. Kali ini bukan emosi yang terselip di sana, melainkan rasa khawatir yang menggila.

Sepasang mata elangnya mengamati ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang mampu dijangkaunya, namun si gendut yang tak segendut semula tak ada dimanapun juga.

Pikiran-pikiran mengenai Jeon muda yang memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah melintas di dalam kepala.

Kim Taehyung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ia bergerak segesit mungkin, namun ketergesaannya membuatnya tak mampu menghindari sudut meja makan yang dengan kurang ajar menghantam pinggang sebelah kiri.

Persetan.

Sakitnya bisa ditahan, tapi Jungkook yang pergi tanpa ponsel dan dompetnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

Seharusnya, Taehyung langsung membuka pintu dan berlari keluar seperti orang kesetanan, namun yang menyapa sudut penglihatannya membuat ia memberhentikan lajunya bak pembalap _Formula One_ tepat ketika tangannya hendak menarik gagang pintu _._

Perlahan-lahan bujang 29 melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

Begitu pelan, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah ketika dirinya sampai di depan dapur tanpa pintu yang menjadi tempat favorit _eomma-_ nya.

Dan ia dapat melihat sebuah gundukan mencurigakan di lantai, menempel pada pintu kulkas dengan surai _copper_ yang memiliki _highlight_ merah muda menyembul di bagian yang dicurigai sebagai kepala.

Kim Taehyung bernafas lega.

Ia berjalan mendekat, sementara gundukan itu terlihat semakin membulat.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, hm?"

Kalau boleh jujur, pria Kim merasa kaget saat tangan kanannya terulur, lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian kepala.

Dan ia bisa melihat wajah manis pemuda Jeon yang memerah.

Tidak, Jungkook tidak menangis. Ia hanya menunjukkan raut super kesal dengan mata yang memerah.

" _Nii-nii_ minta maaf karena membentakmu."

Sungguh, Kim Taehyung berucap tulus. Ia bahkan tersenyum manis sambil mengusap lembut wajah bayi kelincinya yang masih belum mau menatapnya.

" _Nii-nii_ hanya tidak mau ada orang yang memanfaatkan kebaikanmu. Kau sangat baik, Kook. _Nii-nii_ takut kau terluka."

Putra kesayangan Kim Seokjin bungkam.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirinya sendiri ucapkan. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Dan ia lebih tidak tahu lagi mengapa mulutnya tidak mau berhenti mengoceh seperti orang gila.

"Maaf karena _nii-nii_ egois. _Nii-nii_ akan berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Kau mau membantu _nii-nii,_ hm?"

Katakanlah Kim Taehyung memang sudah tidak waras.

Karena yang selanjutnya dilakukannya adalah merengkuh tubuh pemuda Jeon dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar karena ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perlawanan.

"Kau pasti lelah, _nii-nii_ juga lelah. Mari kita tidur bersama."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Istilah UFO adalah singkatan yang dibuat-buat. Jangan gunakan dimanapun atau kemungkinan, Anda akan ditertawakan. Trims… eheheh

 _._

 _._

 **Review please**

 **With love, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Twitter: kim_taemvan**


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Taehyung menutup matanya rapat, ia meresapi sentuhan-sentuhan halus dari tangan mulus yang dengan tulus mengelus pinggangnya. Bibirnya meloloskan desisan lirih, mengungkapkan rasa yang tak mampu tergambar dalam bentuk kata.

"Bagaimana?" gumam sebuah suara lembut, sarat akan rasa penasaran seakan ia benar ingin mengetahui efek dari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Tangannya semakin bergerak meremat pinggang pria yang lebih tua, hampir tanpa tenaga namun tetap menyalurkan asa. Digigitnya lembut bibir bawahnya, sementara sepasang netra bulatnya mengamati ekspresi wajah pria Kim yang menggumamkan erangan kecil. " _Nii-nii?_ Apa kau menikmatinya?"

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the rate, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** **** **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)** **  
** **mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **CHAP INI GA LUCU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part VIII: How to Calm the** ** _Hubby_**

Yang ditanya malah mendengus. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap kelinci yang masih mengusapkan cairan kental yang hangat itu ke pinggangnya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk mengucap. "Nikmat apanya? Pinggangku sakit gara-gara siapa?"

Jeon Jungkook mencebikkan bibir. Ia menunduk, masih dengan kedua tangan yang membalurkan minyak ke pinggang sebelah kiri _nii-nii_ galaknya. Padahal ia hanya ingin tahu apakah sang _calon suami_ sudah merasa baikan, tetapi yang didapatnya malah semprotan tanpa perasaan.

"Maafkan aku…" cicitnya penuh sesal. Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan penyandang nama panggung _Juiy._ Hanya saja, ia turut berkontribusi dalam kejadian yang menelan pinggang Kim Taehyung sebagai korban.

Yang lebih tua akhirnya menghela nafas kasar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak surai sewarna tembaga dengan _highlight_ merah muda milik kawan seranjangnya. "Sudahlah. Ini salahku juga karena tidak berhati-hati. Asal lain kali kau jangan pergi tanpa pamit dan membuatku panik lagi saja."

Jungkook mengangguk dalam. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum mengulum senyum kala mendapati kedua sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas.

"Kau mandilah, lalu siapkan sarapan. Hari ini kau kuliah?"

Jungkook menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tidak kuliah, tapi ingin pergi membeli sesuatu."

Pria Kim hanya bergumam tidak jelas untuk menanggapi. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya masih dihantui rasa nyeri di pinggang sebelah kiri akibat kejadian semalam. Dirinya yang tergesa lalu tidak sengaja menghantam sudut meja dengan pinggang sebelah kirinya, ternyata membuahkan hasil sedikit memar dan rasa nyeri luar biasa.

Hal itu disadarinya ketika terbangun tadi. Niatnya, ia ingin menyingkirkan Jeon kelinci yang memeluk lengannya seolah itu adalah guling. Namun diluar perkiraan, gerakannya terhenti, lalu digantikan dengan pekikan tertahan kala sakit menggerogoti.

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, dan ia langsung heboh kala menyadari si menyebalkan _Reo_ tengah kesakitan. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi yang lebih muda sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengoleskan minyak dan memberikan pijatan pelan di area yang kini berwarna kemerahan dan sekitarnya.

Lupakan saat-saat ketika _calon istri_ Taehyung mondar-mandir keluar-masuk kamar sambil mengucapkan hal-hal diluar pikiran kala ia merasa kebingungan.

Dan sekarang, Kim Taehyung merapalkan kutukan.

Sepasang makhluk yang tersenyum lebar, tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepala dan membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya. Parahnya, saat ini tangannya masih berada di atas kepala Jeon muda untuk mengusapnya, dan kedua tangan Jeon Jungkook tengah mencoba untuk menurunkan kolor celana di pinggangnya supaya ia bisa membalurkan minyak di sana.

Hanya sedikit, namun tentu otak mesum pria tinggi di ujung ruangan sana tengah mengambil spekulasi bahwa sang putra dan calon menantu kesayangannya akan melakukan adegan panas tanpa pelumas. Tak perlu dipungkiri, sang istri memikirkan hal serupa.

"Oh! _Eomma_ mengganggu, ya? Ya sudah, kalian teruskan saja." ucap yang memakai _sweater_ warna merah muda dengan bawahan celanahitam. Ia berucap jenaka sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

" _Eomma,_ ini… ini tidak seperti yang _eomma_ pikirkan!" pekik pemuda Jeon panik. Ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dari entitas bernama Kim Taehyung. Dengan tergesa dirinya beranjak dari ranjang dan langsung mendekati pasangan senior yang masih saja tersenyum lebar. Jungkook merengek, sungguh menggemaskan. "Jinnie _eomma,_ jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Melakukan macam-macam seperti yang _eomma_ pikirkan juga tidak apa-apa." bukan Seokjin yang menanggapi, melainkan sang suami yang langsung mengusap puncak kepala _calon menantu_ idamannya. "Kau khawatir sekali kan karena Taetae terluka?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan oleh sang _calon ayah mertua_ merupakan sebuah dukungan yang dilontarkan untuk mengompori supaya Kim junior menanam benihnya di ladang subur putra angkat keluarga Park.

"Ayo sayang, kita buat sarapan. Kau pasti belum memasak karena mengurus _calon suamimu_ yang payah itu kan? Kita akan sarapan bersama, oke?"

Dan satu-satunya penyandang marga Jeon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat tubuhnya diseret menuju ke dapur oleh _calon ibu mertuanya_ yang ceria dan penuh pesona, _the worldwide handsome_ Kim Seokjin.

Catatan: Kim Namjoon paling menentang adanya slogan tersebut karena baginya. Bukannya Kim Seokjin tidak tampan, hanya saja, bagi kepala keluarga Kim, istrinya sangatlah melainkan manis dan keibuan.

Sementara itu, Kim Taehyung yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya kini ikut-ikutan menghela nafas, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing tiba-tiba. Ayahnya yang sudah mengenakan jas putih dan celana bahan kini berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di ranjangnya, dan Kim muda tahu betul apa sebabnya.

"Kau ini payah. Begitu saja sakit pinggang. _Appa_ saja sambil menggendong _eomma_ seperti koala masih kuat."

 _Benar kan… ia mengira adegan ranjang adalah alasan yang menyebabkan sakitnya pinggang Taehyung._

Bukannya usapan menenangkan atau pijitan untuk meringankan kesakitan, yang didapatnya malah sentilan keras di dahinya.

" _Appa…_ jangan mengira hal yang aneh-aneh." yang lebih muda mengeluh. Ia tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan otak mesum dedengkot Kim di sampingnya.

 _Yeah…_ karena sebenarnya mereka sama-sama mesum, tentu.

"Sebelumnya, _appa_ harus memastikan sesuatu." Kim Namjoon menatapnya penuh curiga. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang putra. "Kau bukan _bottom_ kan?"

Pemilik surai tembaga hampir saja tersedak. Ia mendelik kesal, lalu dengan penuh emosi menunjuk gundukan di selangkangannya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata orang Korea. "Modal begini kau bilang _bottom_?"

Pria yang sudah mengenakan pakaian kerjanya mengikuti apa yang tengah ditunjuk putra kebanggaannya yang sedikit menyebalkan. Ia menghela nafas lega, lalu menganggukkan kepala seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari badan sang putra. "Baguslah."

 _Apanya!?_

Rasanya Kim Taehyung ingin berteriak di depan wajah ayahnya, menyemburkan pengakuan bahwa dirinya masih menyukai wanita. Namun apa daya, bibirnya telah melontarkan dusta, dan ia tak mau merendahkan gengsinya.

Kim Taehyung telah mengaku homo. Biarlah ayah dan ibunya mengira seperti itu, asal kelak ia dan Jeon muda tak jadi melangsungkan pernikahan. Apapun penyebabnya, haruslah Jeon Jungkook yang menjadi _bad guy,_ bukan dirinya. Ia akan _play victim_ dan menjadi bujang bebas dengan restu kedua orang tuanya karena mereka mengira telah menjerumuskan sang putra ke dalam situasi yang pada akhirnya hanya membawa duka dan lara bagi Kim muda.

"Tapi kau tetap payah." gumam sang ayah membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. "Jungkook sepertinya tidak seberisi saat pertama kita bertemu dengannya, bagaimana bisa pinggangmu sampai encok begini hanya karena _uke on top?_ Atau, kau melakukan gaya ekstrim yang lain? Apapun itu, kau tidak malu pada gundukan di selangkanganmu, Kim _junior_?"

Terkutuklah otak mesum Kim Namjoon.

Taehyung sungguh sudah menebak-nebak hal nista yang hinggap di dalam pikiran ayahnya. Tapi ketika mendengarnya dalam bentuk kata, ternyata tetap menyebalkan juga.

"Memang semalam kau main berapa ronde?"

Kim Taehyung diam. Ia lebih memilih bungkam ketimbang mengambil resiko yang dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang lebih parah.

"Makanya jangan terlalu lama dengan posisi _uke on top_ atau gaya yang aneh-aneh _._ Jika kau ingin memasukinya dalam-dalam, _doggy_ menjadi pilihan sempurna. Suruh Jungkook untuk menumpu tubuhnya dengan bahu, bukan dengan tangan. Kejantananmu akan masuk lebih dalam, rasa nikmatnya berlipat untukmu dan juga _calon menantuku. Missionary_ mungkin terkesan jadul, namun itu sungguh romantis untuk dilakukan. Tidak usah sok melakukan posisi yang aneh-aneh kalau kau masih amatir masalah bercinta. _Well,_ walau _uke on top_ memang bukan posisi yang tidak wajar, tapi kuakui butuh tenaga untuk menahan beban pasangan, terutama jika _bottom-_ mu super montok seperti Jeon Jungkook."

Kalau saja yang tengah menceramahinya ini bukan ayah kandung yang ia hormati, pasti Kim Taehyung sudah menghadiahinya dengan bogem mentah hingga hidungnya patah. Persetan dengan pinggangnya yang menahan lara. Namun apa daya, ia sungguh masih menjunjung tinggi _respect-_ nya kepada sang kepala keluarga.

Ada rasa panas di dada Kim Taehyung saat mendengar ucapan pemegang investasi tunggal atas lahirnya ia ke dunia, tentu ibunya sebagai _company-_ nya.

Pikirnya, kekesalannya itu karena sang ayah yang menuduhnya payah dan amatir masalah bercinta.

 _Atau… karena pria paruh baya di sampingnya dengan kurang ajar telah memuji kemolekan_ _sang_ calon istri _?_

 _… terutama jika_ bottom _-mu super montok seperti Jeon Jungkook._

Ya, kelinci menggemaskannya memang montok…

Ya… montok.

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku tahu _arch, bumper cars, butterfly,_ dan masih banyak posisi yang kau pikir aku tak tahu." Kim _junior_ mendengus kesal. "Bicara seperti tadi lagi, kuadukan kepada _eomma_ kalau kau mengoleksi _dvd JAV_ di ruang kerjamu."

Dan Kim Namjoon hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar.

Bukan karena beberapa posisi bercinta yang dengan frontal diucapkan putra kesayangannya, namun karena ancaman yang terlontar membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya yang ia miliki. Kim Seokjin sungguh tak suka bila dirinya menyimpan _video_ porno, apalagi yang _straight._ Terlebih lagi, bila aktris dan aktornya berasal dari Negeri Sakura. Bukan apa-apa, hal itu membuat sosok yang telah menemaninya selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun itu beranggapan bahwa Namjoon merupakan seorang _straight_ yang ingin bersetubuh dengan wanita muda, seperti gadis-gadis yang biasa menjadi bintang film panas.

Mereka pernah bertengkar hebat hanya karena ada frasa _sexy jav_ di daftar _history_ pencarian di ponsel Namjoon. Saat itu Seokjin hampir menggendong Taehyung pergi dari rumah. Untung saja, putra mereka kala itu sudah berusia dua puluh, sehingga dengan santainya Kim junior membopong ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah, ia juga berperan penting sebagai penengah dalam pertengkaran yang menurutnya konyol.

Apapun itu, Kim Namjoon tidak ingin mimpi buruknya terulang lagi.

"Jangan katakan apapun kepada ibumu." gumamnya sambil bergidik ngeri. " _Appa_ hanya memberi saran agar kau tidak payah begini. Memangnya kau tidak malu kepada Jungkook? Padahal ia yang menerima hujamanmu, tapi kau yang kepayahan. Itu memalukan, asal kau tahu."

Dan Kim muda hanya berdecak, malas menjelaskan.

Kalaupun ia menjelaskannya secara gamblang, ibu dan ayahnya pasti akan mengamuk karena ia telah membuat _calon menantu_ kesayangan mereka hampir kabur dari rumah. Biar sajalah… lebih baik beristirahat daripada menanggapi omongan menyebalkan ayahnya.

"Kau ini, orang tuamu bicara panjang lebar malah ditinggal tidur." pria berpakaian kerja mengeluh. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat putra kesayangannya kembali memejamkan mata. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan poni yang jatuh ke dahi Taehyung lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Rasanya baru kemarin _appa_ mondar-mandir di rumah sakit saat _eomma-_ mu menjalani _c-section._ Tak terasa sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini."

Kim Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan. Hatinya menghangat saat mendengar ucapan _appa-_ nya. Kepala keluarga Kim memang jarang membicarakan hal yang menyangkut perasaan seperti ini. Tak dinyana, itu berhasil membuatnya terharu.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin membalas ucapan ayahnya, pria paruh baya itu sudah kembali bicara.

"Dan sebentar lagi _appa_ akan mondar-mandir di rumah sakit untuk menunggu kelahiran cucu pertama _appa._ Saat Jungkook dioperasi nanti, kau jangan panik, mengerti? Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu mengikuti _appa_ mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi."

Dan senyum lebar hingga menunjukkan _dimple_ yang dilakukan sang ayah berhasil membuatnya ingin mengumpat. Menjebol _hole Juiy_ saja tidak ia lakukan, bagaimana kelincinya itu bisa beranak? Lagipula, kenapa Kim Namjoon menyarankan agar ia tidak panik, namun menyuruhnya ikut mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi bersamanya?

 _Begini yang katanya_ genius?

"Jungkook tidak hamil." ucapnya tegas seraya meloloskan dengusan malas.

Sang ayah menanggapinya santai. "Jangan bilang begitu. Kau kan tidak pernah pakai pengaman. Lagipula Yoongi bilang Jungkook memiliki rahim yang subur. Pasti hamilnya cepat."

Kim Taehyung sungguh merasa lelah. Membicarakan hal ini dengan orangtuanya sama saja cari mati.

Ingin rasanya ia berkata bahwa dirinya selalu memakai pengaman, itupun ketika berkendara. Tapi nanti ia pasti akan ditanya macam-macam mengenai hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Lebih parahnya, kepala keluarga Kim bisa-bisa meragukan kejantanannya lagi.

 _Lebih baik diam._

Lalu sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar, diikuti kepala yang menyembul tanpa dosa. "Sayang, sarapannya sudah siap."

Tentu bukan Jeon Jungkook yang mengatakan, melainkan Kim Seokjin yang kini berkedip genit ke arah suaminya. Selanjutnya, ia melayangkan sebuah _flying kiss_ yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemilik perusahaan Kim.

Tak apa, setidaknya Kim Taehyung patut bersyukur karena kedua orangtuanya masih harmonis dan melakukan hal-hal romantis meski usia tak lagi muda.

Sang ayah membantu Taehyung berjalan ke meja makan. Ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang tengah melepas apronnya, lalu menggantungnya di dekat kulkas. Setelahnya, pemilik gigi kelinci segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sang _calon suami._

Katakanlah Jeon muda memang calon menantu idaman bagi para orangtua, sekaligus calon istri impian untuk para bujang karena dengan sangat kasual tangannya bergerak untuk mengambilkan nasi untuk Kim Taehyung. Tak lupa ia mengambilkan porsi untuk pasangan Kim _senior_.

Tentu Seokjin menahan pekikan girang sambil menunjukkan tatapan berbinar sementara Namjoon hanya menunjukkan senyuman dengan bonus beberapa kali anggukan, pertanda bahwa ia menyukai tindakan sang _calon menantu_ idaman.

Persetan.

Bagi bujang usia dua sembilan, pemuda manis di hadapannya hanyalah sosok asli _Bunny Juiy_ yang sedang menumpang tinggal di apartemen miliknya. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, kecuali masalah peluk-memeluk ketika tidur, serta beberapa kali menindih saat mereka sama-sama tak sadar.

 _Semoga selalu seperti itu._

Mereka mulai makan setelah kepala keluarga Kim mempersilakan.

"Jungkook yang memasak _chicken karage_ ini. Bagaimana rasanya?" Seokjin bertanya setelah sekitar tiga menit hening menyapa kegiatan sarapan mereka. Ia mengunyah dengan pipi menggembung sambil menunjukkan senyuman kepada ketiga orang lainnya di meja makan.

Yang disebut namanya hanya menunduk, namun sepasang mata bulatnya was-was melirik dari sela poninya yang jatuh menutupi mata.

"Rasanya enak dan tidak terlalu pedas. Taehyung pasti suka, iya kan?"

Kim _junior_ melirik sang ayah. Ia memilih diam karena tidak ingin menimbulkan asumsi menyesatkan. Tapi pasangan senior di hadapannya sepertinya tidak ingin ia menghabiskan sarapan dengan tenang.

 _Ya sudah, sekalian cari muka saja._

"Masakan Jungkook memang selalu enak."

Singkat.

Padat.

Jelas.

Namun memiliki efek luar biasa bagi sosok yang paling muda. Pemuda berpipi gembil yang terlihat menggemaskan karena tengah mengunyah itu bersemu.

" _Nii-nii_ bi- bilang tidak bisa makan makanan yang terlalu pedas, jadi kubuatkan yang tidak pedas." gumamnya masih menunduk.

Seokjin yang melihatnya mengangguk senang. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala putra angkat Park yang terlihat semakin lucu. "Bagus… istri yang baik memang harus memprioritaskan suami."

Dan Jeon Jungkook hampir tersedak.

Untung saja tidak jadi.

" _Nah,_ setelah ini aku akan pergi mengantarkan Jungkook membeli beberapa keperluan, sekalian belanja bulanan." _nyonya_ Kim kini menatap putra tunggalnya. " _Eomma_ pakai mobilmu, ya? Nanti biar _appa_ kembali ke sini setelah dari kantor untuk menjemput _eomma_."

Yang ditanya malah mengeryit. Ia sungguh tidak suka jika ada yang pegang-pegang miliknya. Selain _Jack,_ tentu seperangkat alat pengambil gambar dan tunggangan kebanggaannya menjadi yang diinginkannya untuk dipegang oleh dirinya seorang.

"Ayolah jagoan _eomma…_ "

Kim Taehyung bergidik. Sang bunda yang merengek sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berjoget tak karuhan.

"Memangnya untuk apa _appa_ ke kantor? Ini kan _weekend._ " putra tunggal Kim menatap sang ayah penuh selidik. "Jangan-jangan hanya alasan."

"Enak saja."

Dan Taehyung mendapatkan sebuah jitakan.

" _Appa_ ada _meeting_ di kantor untuk membahas iklan untuk perumahan khas milenial yang akan mulai dibangun awal tahun nanti. Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan Hoseok. Dia terlibat untuk memproduksi iklannya."

 _Tunggu sebentar._

Sesuatu yang Namjoon ucapkan sungguh membuat suasana meja makan yang tadinya santai menjadi sedikit menegang.

"Hoseok _hyung_ terlibat?" Taehyung membeo, ia mengulang sebuah frasa yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya.

Kepala keluarga Kim menyeruput tehnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum simpul seakan paham dengan apa yang coba Kim _junior_ ungkapkan.

"Dan kau bahkan tidak menawarkan _project_ ini kepadaku?"

Benar saja, Taehyung seakan ingin menodong ayahnya dengan pertanyaan.

Senyuman itu terlihat semakin lebar, kini hingga lesung pipi Namjoon terlihat jelas.

" _Project_ sebesar ini, dan kau bahkan tidak menawarkannya kepadaku, putramu sendiri?" nafas bujang dua puluh sembilan tahun mulai memburu. "Kalaupun harus melalui proses seleksi, aku bisa menawarkan _CV_ atau semacamnya, kenapa kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan?"

Keheningan menyapa.

Jungkook memilih diam. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Kim Taehyung, namun jika _calon suaminya_ itu sudah mulai bicara dengan nada seperti ini, tandanya ia sedang benar-benar kesal. Lebih baik cari aman dengan tidak memberikan komentar.

Seokjin mengambil opsi yang sama. Dirinya memang selalu cerewet dan sering memberi wejangan ini-itu kepada putranya. Tetapi jika sang putra mulai berbicara seperti itu, tandanya ia harus menahan diri agar tidak ikut campur. Lagipula ini masalah bisnis, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak terlibat.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya? _Appa_ menawarkan nama Jung Hoseok kepada beberapa petinggi dan mereka langsung setuju. Jadi, ya.. sudah diputuskan." dengan santai kepala Kim senior menaruh cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Ia bicara begitu ringan seolah dirinya tak memliki beban. "Lagipula _appa_ mengenalnya, dan Hoseok juga sudah seperti anak _appa_ sendiri."

Kepala Kim Taehyung rasanya pening luar biasa. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

Bukan apa-apa, untuk masalah fotografi dan rekam merekam, ia dan pria Jung memiliki level keahlian yang hampir sama. Walau memiliki gaya dan ciri khas berbeda, keduanya bisa dibilang mumpuni.

Dan yang sebenarnya membuat putra tunggal Kim tidak bisa menahan dirinya adalah ucapan ayahnya yang entah bagaimana terasa sedikit menyakitkan.

 _Hoseok sudah seperti anak_ appa _sendiri,_ katanya.

"Oh, ya…. Lalu yang benar-benar anakmu malah dilupakan begitu saja. Bagus." Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit menahan rasa sakit di pinggang, ia berdecak kesal sebelum meninggalkan meja makan. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Lalu keheningan menyapa.

Jungkook yang kebetulan hanya menyisakan sekitar dua sendok nasi di piring langsung memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulut. Dengan pipi yang kelewat menggembung, ia bersusah payah bicara. "A -aku akan membawakan air untuk _nii-nii._ Dia belum minum."

Katakanlah Jungkook bersikap tidak sopan karena meninggalkan piring kotornya di atas meja. Ia sempat melirik piring _nii-nii_ kesayangannya dimana masih tersisa banyak nasi dan lauk di sana, sebelum akhirnya membawa segelas air putih dan segelas teh hangat ke dalam kamar.

Sepasang iris gelapnya menelisik ke seluruh sudut ruangan sebelum akhirnya menemukan pria Kim yang dicarinya duduk di meja yang terletak di dekat jendela. Jika biasanya Taehyung memilih untuk duduk di depan meja pendek dengan kursi tanpa kaki dan hanya memiliki sandaran untuk punggung, saat ini ia terlihat kesal duduk di kursi tinggi yang biasa digunakan Jungkook.

 _Calon menantu_ keluarga Kim berjalan mendekati _calon suaminya._ Perlahan ia meletakkan air putih dan teh yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Minumlah, _nii-nii_ belum minum sejak tadi."

Benar saja, kedua minuman yang Jungkook sediakan di meja makan untuknya memang masih utuh.

"Apa perlu kubawakan sarapanmu ke sini? Kau baru menghabiskan setengahnya." Jungkook berdiri di samping meja. Ia tahu Kim Taehyung sedang kesal luar biasa. Bisa jadi, pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah marah, namun entah mengapa dirinya ingin berada di sana, berusaha menenangkannya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum akhirnya Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Ia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap Jeon muda yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Tangannya terulur tanpa aba-aba, lalu dengan sangat kasual memberikan usapan di puncak kepala _calon istrinya._ "Terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi sebuah frasa singkat tetapi berakibat fatal untuk pemuda berpipi menggemaskan yang hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kesal. _Well,_ aku agak marah sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin mengumpat di hadapan _appa,_ makanya aku pergi." Taehyung berujar. Ia sempat menyisipkan seulas senyuman, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh baik-baik saja.

Dirinya sadar betul bahwa Jeon Jungkook tidak menyinggung masalah yang terjadi barusan. Tetapi menurutnya, ia perlu menjelaskan. Paling tidak, supaya Jungkook tidak merasa khawatit.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Kau jadi pergi dengan _eomma_? Kuncinya ada di meja rias." Taehyung menarik kembali tangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil teh hangat dan meminumnya. Sudah hampir dingin, tapi ia tetap meminumnya karena rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan racikan sang ibu.

 _Pasti_ Bunny Juiy _yang membuatnya._

Dan mungkin, itu bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau.

"Umm… kurasa aku akan menemanimu di rumah saja. Mungkin aku bisa membeli keperluanku ketika kembali dari kuliah besok Senin." Jungkook berucap ragu, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan _calon suaminya_ sendirian untuk sekarang.

Kim muda tersenyum simpul. Ia terkekeh ringan.

"Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa." gumam yang lebih tua mencoba meyakinkan. Jujur, ia memang merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidak berminat untuk belanja."

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia tahu Jungkook sungguh ingin membeli sesuatu yang penting. Tapi ia juga menghargai keputusan pemilik gigi kelinci untuk menemaninya di rumah saja.

"Mandilah, kau bisa pikirkan lagi, lalu beritahu aku apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang dapat Jungkook berikan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi akhir-akhir ini dirinya menjadi penurut jika tengah _berdiskusi_ dengan sang calon suami.

Entahlah… lebih baik Jungkook mandi.

.

.

.

"Kali ini kau keterlaluan." gumam pria yang menggulung lengan _sweater-_ nya hingga ke siku. Ia menghela nafas kasar setelah mengabiskan sarapannya, lalu menumpuk piring-piring kotor sebelum mencucinya.

Namjoon terdiam. Ia memijit pelipisnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mangangkat gelas kotor di meja perlahan. Butuh tiga kali bolak-balik baginya hanya untuk membawa enam gelas karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko memecahkan salah satu atau, lebih buruk, semuanya. Kepala keluarga Kim lalu berdiri di belakang sang istri yang sibuk mencuci.

"Kita sepakat untuk membuatnya berpikir ulang mengenai penolakan yang ia lontarkan untuk meneruskan perusahaan, sayang." bisik pria yang lebih tinggi. Ia menumpukan dagunya ke pundak kanan Seokjin. "Lagipula aku terlanjur meminta Hoseok, dan ia setuju untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini."

"Tapi Taehyung putraku, Joon… putra kita satu-satunya." sanggah Seokjin cepat. Ia segera membersihkan tangannya meski acara mencucinya belum selesai. Setelahnya, ia berbalik untuk menatap mata tajam suaminya yang terlihat teduh. "Taehyung juga tidak akan mau _mencuri_ pekerjaan yang sudah kau berikan kepada Hoseok. Kau ayahnya, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari apa yang membuatnya marah? Kau sungguh ke-umphh!"

Namjoon membungkan bibir cerewet istrinya dengan sebuah ciuman. Bukan sesuatu yang bernafsu, yang dilakoninya hanya membuka mulutnya lebar, kemudian _melahap_ bibir bagian atas dan bawah Seokjin sekaligus sehingga pria ber- _sweater_ merah muda itu tak bisa membuka mulutnya dan berkata-kata.

Setelah beberapa lama dan merasakan bahwa sang pujaan sudah lebih tenang, kepala keluarga Kim memutuskan untuk melepaskan bibir _nyonya_ Kim.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau mengakui kemampuannya, Jin. Hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin Taehyung meneruskan perusahaan kita." Namjoon menghela, tampak sedikit penyesalah di wajahnya. "Kim Taehyung putra kita satu-satunya, Jin. Ia harus mengambil tanggung jawab ini. Dengan kejadian ini, mungkin ia akan sadar jika akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ketimbang menjalani profesinya saat ini."

Yang diajak bicara hanya menghela.

Suaminya sungguh keras kepala, ia tahu itu.

Dan sang putra, jauh lebih keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untung Taetae."

.

.

.

Seokjin duduk bersandar pada sofa sambil menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan berita mengenai industri musik. Di sampingnya, sang suami tengah harap-harap cemas, sesekali mengangkat lengannya untuk menilik jarum jam yang bergerak tanpa henti.

Setengah jam lagi rapat di kantornya dimulai, sekretarisnya pun sudah beberapa kali menelfon, namun apa daya jika sang pujaan hati tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi?

Ingin membatalkan rapat atau menundanya pun tidak mungkin karena _project_ kali ini sangat besar dan melibatkan banyak orang.

"Sayang, aku berangkat sekarang, _please_? Aku bisa terlambat." persetan dengan harga dirinya sebagai kepala keluarga Kim yang gagah dan disegani, Namjoon merendahkan gengsinya untung mengemis kepada sang istri.

Ia bahkan menunjukkan _dimple-_ nya yang _illegal._

 _Dimple_ yang _it.s dangerous, oh yes_

 _So_ Kim Seokjin bahkan berulang kali _calls him prohiboyted_

 _But Seokjin wants it anyway anyway anyway_

Ya… lesung pipinya Kim Namjoon memang _prohibited_ untuk ditunjukkan kepada orang lain kecuali Kim Seokjin. Setidaknya, itu menurut _nyonya_ besar Kim.

Dan biasanya, dirinya memang selalu luluh jika suami tercinta merayunya dengan senyum lebar yang menunjukkan lesung pipi.

Sayang, untuk kali ini, Kim Namjoon harus menelan ludah kekesalan karena dirinya hanya mendapat pelototan dan cubitan keras di perutnya yang berotot. _Yeah,_ masih mending perutnya berotot sehingga rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Jika saja perut yang dimilikinya berwujud _baby tummy_ seperti milik Taehyung, pasti ia sudah menjerit heboh sambil berguling-guling di lantai apartemen sang putra.

"Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh pergi sebelum Jungkook atau Taehyung keluar dari kamar dan bicara kepada kita." tegas pria ber- _sweater_ merah muda. Ia tahu rapat yang akan dihadiri Namjoon sungguh penting, tetapi putra bujangnya jauh lebih penting.

Sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran _sofa._ Mau protes pun percuma, lebih baik ia mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretarisnya untuk bersiap menggantikan dirinya kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa datang nanti.

Lima menit berlalu dan suara pintu yang terbuka membuat pasangan Kim _senior_ menegakkan duduknya. Seokjin malah langsung bangkit dan menghampiri _calon menantu_ idamannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taetae, sayang?" Seokjin terlihat gelisah, tentu saja. Ia tak mau putranya salah paham dan mengira kedua orangtuanya tidak menyayangi dirinya.

Jungkook yang kini mengenakan kaos oblong warna putih dan celana _jeans_ selutut hitam tersenyum menenangkan. " _Nii-nii_ tidak apa-apa, _eomma._ Ia hanya merasa sedikit kesal. _Umm…_ sebenarnya semalam kami sempat bertengkar, mungkin rasa kesal _nii-nii_ menumpuk, jadinya ia cepat marah. Tolong maafkan _nii-nii_ kalau yang dilakukannya tadi menyakiti _eomma_ dan _appa._ "

Kedua pria paruh baya mengabaikan fakta bahwa semalam terjadi pertengkaran antara pasangan muda penuh gairah favorit mereka.

Tak apa, toh mereka berakhir dengan _bercinta_ sampai-sampai pinggang sang dominan sakit seperti itu.

Pasti masalahnya sudah selesai.

 _Iya kan?_

Malahan, Kim Seokjin merasa terharu. Jika memang ada yang harus disalahkan, ia akan menunjuk CEO perusahaan Kim sebagai tersangkanya, dan sang putra adalah korban. Namun _calon menantunya_ yang manis malah meminta maaf karena sikap Taehyung yang menurutnya masih wajar.

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi calon suamimu, hm?" Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk tubuh montok berisi Jeon Jungkook erat. Bahkan Seokjin menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda Jeon ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Tadi saja kau menelfon dengan panik hanya karena ia sakit pinggang."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menunduk malu saat mengingat kejadian dimana ia tengah kebingungan tadi pagi.

"Sudahlah, Jinnie. Jangan menggodanya." kini Namjoon yang sudah berada di samping istri dan calon menantunya ikut memberi komentar. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala putra angkat Park.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak jadi pergi, _eomma._ Aku ingin menemani _nii-nii_ di rumah. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yang diajak bicara melepas pelukannya perlahan, ia mengangguk sambil merapikan surai si kelinci manis. "Biar _eomma_ ikut _appa_ ke kantor, lalu nanti kami akan berbelanja setelah rapatnya selesai. _Eomma_ titip Taetae, ya?"

Dan Jeon Jungkook mengangguk patuh.

Pasangan suami-istri Kim pun pergi meninggalkan pasangan _kumpul kebo_ yang mereka harapkan untuk segera beranak. Tentu, dengan kepala keluarga Kim yang menyetir seperti orang dikejar masa lalu. Untung saja, kecerobohannya tidak merasuk ke dalam jiwa di saat raganya sibuk mengejar urusan dunia.

Sepeninggal sepasang _calon mertuanya,_ Jungkook kembali ke kamar. Ia sempat melirik ke arah _closet_ dimana Taehyung yang hanya memakai _sweatpants_ tengah memilih atasan mana yang akan dipakai. Penyandang marga Jeon meringis saat melihat bekas kemerahan yang bertengger manja di pinggang sebelah kiri _calon suaminya._

Ia pun bergegas mengambil minyak gosok yang ditaruhnya di nakas, lalu membawanya ke tempat pria Kim yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Sebagai catatan, Kim Taehyung masih bertelanjang dada.

" _Nii-nii._ Kubalurkan minyak dulu, baru kau pakai baju."

 _Nii-nii_ langsung berbalik, tentu saja.

Dan pandangan mata bulat si menggemaskan _Juty_ langsung jatuh pada dada bidang dan bahu lebar _calon suaminya._

Kim Taehyung ini memang bukan tipe yang memiliki lengan kekar dan perut kotak-kotak seperti _pancake_ durian yang berjajar di dalam _box_ makanan. _Well,_ sebenarnya ada pola yang tercetak walau samar.

Sangat samar.

Namun tetap saja, postur tubuhnya itu terlihat begitu kokoh. Tipe yang dimiliki oleh sosok yang melindungi dan mengayomi, sungguh _calon suami_ idaman bagi seluruh _calon istri._

 _Pantas saja malam-malam Jeon Jungkook di ranjang selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman_

"Kook… hei?"

Penyandang nama panggung _Juiy_ sedikit terlonjak. Ia mengedipkan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang masih juga belum mengenakan atasan.

Jungkook menunduk malu. Ia tergagap menggumamkkan kata-kata tak bermakna.

Dan menurut Kim Taehyung, itu terlihat lucu.

 _Eh… lucu?_

 _Ahh… pasti_ Bunny Juiy _yang lucu, bukan Jeon Jungkook._

"Ya.. kau jadi anu.." Kim dua puluh sembilan berdehem. Ia berusaha membersihkan kerongkongannya yang seakan tersumbat. "Kau jadi memberiku minyak?"

"Ahh… itu.. iya."

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mereka sama-sama canggung namun berusaha bersikap biasa. Yang lebih muda memilih untuk segera membalurkan minyak di pinggang pria Kim yang memar sambil memberikan sedikit pijatan super ringan.

Kim Taehyung diam saja melihat idolanya menyentuh bagian yang sebenarnya sedikit privasi.

 _Ya, sedikit. Karena bagian privasi sesungguhnya berjarak tak jauh dari pinggang yang tengah_ dimanjakan _sang_ calon istri.

"Itu, sebenarnya kau ingin beli apa?" _Reo_ berucap mencoba untuk menghempaskan kecanggungan dan kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran bahwa sosok yang kini selesai dengan urusan perminyakan sangatlah manis dan menggemaskan.

 _Tidak… yang menggemaskan pokoknya_ Juiy, _bukan yang lain._

Well, _jangan lupakan_ IU.

Jungkook tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _calon suami_ yang tengah mengenakan kaos kemeja santai berwarna putih. "A -aku ingin beli beberapa pernak-pernik untuk melengkapi kostumku."

"Kostum?" yang lebih tua membeo. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya perlahan sambil menahan rasa nyeri di pinggang. Taehyung lalu merebahkan diri lalu memberi isyarat kepada _calon istri_ untuk mengambilkan _remote_ televisi di meja.

"Iya. Minggu depan ada acara festival Jepang di kampus _Yum_.. Yugyeom. Aku ingin datang dengan ber- _cosplay._ " Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu mereka semalam baru saja bertengkar dan Kim Yugyeom menjadi penyebabnya.

Dan sekarang, ia malah dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin pergi mengunjungi kampus pemilik nama panggung _Yumi. Nii-nii_ pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Uh.. aku bisa mengajak Bambam kalau _nii-nii_ tidak mengizinkanku pergi sendiri." Jeon muda kini duduk di ranjang, menghadap sang _calon suami_ meski dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. "Bambam temanku kuliah, ia anak yang baik."

Sungguh, Jeon Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdetak menggila saat ia mendengar helaan nafas berat dari pria Kim.

Ia khawatir kalau-kalau Taehyung akan membentaknya seperti semalam.

" _Crossdress?_ "

Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya. Sepasang obsidiannya langsung bersibobrok dengan mata kecoklatan milik penyandang marga Kim yang berbaring dengan bantal yang ditumpuk lumayan tinggi.

"Aku bertanya, Kook. Apa kau akan _crossdress_?"

Kali ini Jungkook mengangguk.

Meski masih khawatir karena lagi-lagi bujang berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya saat ini dirinya tidak dibentak.

"Seminggu lagi pasti aku sudah sembuh. Aku yang akan menemanimu. Untuk masalah berbelanja, aku akan mengantarmu nanti sore."

Kelinci menggemaskan Jeon langsung berbinar. Ia merangkak untuk selanjutnya duduk tepat di samping pria Kim. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, namun ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal.

"Tapi _nii-nii_ masih sakit. Besok saja aku pergi sepulang kuliah."

"Ini tidak terlalu parah. Asal aku bergerak dengan hati-hati, nyerinya tidak akan terasa."

"Benar, seperti itu?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil menonton televisi yang menyiarkan gambar bergerak dari _flora, fauna,_ manusia dan bangunan.

Jangan salah sangka.

Alasan utama Kim Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk menemani _Juiy_ di acara _cosplay_ minggu depan adalah karena ia tidak mau si tiang _Yumi_ mengganggu ketentraman hati. Makhluk dengan rambut bergelombang itu bisa saja merupakan entitas berbahaya yang memiliki niat jahat terselubung kepada _calon istri_ yang masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Setidaknya hingga perjodohan bodoh mereka kandas dengan sempurna.

Yang paling penting bagi _Reo,_ ia tak rela mengabaikan kesempatan untuk melihat _Bunny Juiy_ tercintanya yang sedang ber- _crossdress_ secara langsung.

 _Ahh… membayangkannya saja membuat_ Jack _berkedut bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore harinya, Kim Taehyung benar-benar mengantar _Juiy-_ nya mencari perlengkapan _cosplay_ setelah terlebih dahulu mereka berbelanja untuk keperluan rumah _._ Tidak banyak, namun Taehyung memanfaatkan sakit pinggangnya sebagai alasan supaya dirinya terbebas dari tugas mengikuti kelinci kesana-kemari mencari-cari barang untuk dibeli. Ia menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam untuk duduk sambil memainkan _Piano Tiles_ sambil meminum kopi. Tentu saja untuk urusan angkat-angkat barang belanjaan, Jungkook harus rela melakukannya sendiri.

Kim Taehyung mendeklarasikan diri sebagai penjelajah Korea Selatan. Ia sering pergi ke berbagai tempat dan bertemu dengan banyak orang saat _hunting_ foto. Ia tahu betul tempat-tempat yang menjual barang bagus namun murah. Kenalannya pun banyak, sehingga ia langsung membawa Jungkook ke tempat yang tepat.

Walau menurut Jeon kelinci toko yang didatanginya ini tidak memiliki barang-barang sebanyak _cosplay shop_ di Jepang, namun barang yang disediakan cukup lengkap.

Kali ini, pria Kim tidak mau ketinggalan. Ia mengikuti Jungkook melihat-lihat pajangan, bahkan rela membawakan keranjang kecil yang kini sudah berisi beberapa barang.

" _Nii-nii_ besok ikut _cosplay, please_?"

Kim Taehyung hampir tersandung.

Ia segera menegakkan badannya, lalu menatap bingung _Juiy_ yang kini tengah memegang _wig_ berwarna _orange._

" _Cosplay?_ " Kim muda membeo. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kiri. "Aku?"

Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku mau _cosplay_ menjadi _Lucy. Nii-nii_ menjadi _Loki-_ ku."

Nii-nii _menjadi_ Loki- _ku_ …

- _ku…_

 _Milik Jeon Jungkook._

 _Maksudnya, milik_ Juiy.

"Ta -tapi aku tidak pernah _cosplay._ "

Jungkook hanya tertawa. Ia menaruh rambut palsu pilihannya ke dalam ranjang, lalu menepuk kedua bahu _calon suaminya_ dengan sangat kasual. "Tenang saja! Aku yang akan mendandani _nii-nii_ dan mempersiapkan kostumnya. Lagipula _nii-nii_ akan bersamaku, jadi pasti baik-baik saja."

Kim Taehyung terbiasa menjadi sosok di belakang kamera. Jika dirinya diharuskan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, rasanya pasti canggung. Apalagi ia akan bersama si menggemaskan _Juiy._ Bukannya tenang, bisa-bisa dirinya gugup setengah mati.

"Jungkook?"

Dan suara si perusuh muncu secara ajaib. Diikuti sosok tinggi yang menyembul dari balik rang yang ada di samping Jungkook. Tentu yang dipanggil langsung berbalik dan tersenyum lebar kala mendapati teman barunya juga tengah berada di tempat yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Gyeomie. Kau disini juga?"

 _Excited._

Suara Jeon montok terdengar terlalu _excited._

Dan tanpa aba-aba, bujang berusia dua sembilan melangkah maju demi menyejajarkan diri dengan sang _calon istri._ Tangan kiri dengan kasual merangkul pundak _Juiy._

Kim Yugyeom merasakan pedih di hati, namun ia telah berniat untuk menjadikan si kelinci sebagai sandaran hati.

Maka dirinya tak akan menangis seperti bayi.

" _Yeah,_ aku mencari _headband_ dan _kunai._ Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas, jadi tidak sempat untuk membuat _property_ sendiri."

Jungkook mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia tampak tak menyadari ketegangan yang mengelilingi.

"Kau sendiri?"

Kim Taehyung mendengus. "Kau mabuk? Tidak lihat Jungkook bersama _calon suaminya_?"

Kim yang lebih tinggi menyadari, bahwa ada penekanan yang sungguh berlebihan pada frasa _calon suami._

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Ia malah memberikan sebuah cubitan ke pinggang _nii-nii._ Namun ketika yang dicubit mengerang kesakitan, pemuda Jeon langsung terlihat panik dan mengelus pinggang pria Kim yang barusan diserangnya, pinggang kiri yang memar.

Yugyeom menyadari, bahwa bujang tua yang menyebalkan itu menatapnya sambil menunjukkan seringaian.

 _Sialan. Mengibarkan bendera perang, rupanya._

"Kita bisa _couple cosplay_ kalau kau mau."

Kim Yugyeom. Pantang menyerah. Tinggi.

"Maaf saja."

Bukan Jeon Jungkook yang menanggapi, melainkan pria yang berusia paling tua diantara ketiganya.

"Jungkook dan aku akan _couple cosplay._ " seringai di wajah Taehyung Kim nampak semakin menjadi. Ia beralih menatap sang _calon istri,_ lalu menggantinya dengan senyum manis. "Benar, kan? Kita akan _couple cosplay?_ "

Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat. Ia terlampau senang kala _nii-nii_ menyetujui ajakannya untuk menganakan kostum sambil berperan.

Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, segera ambil apa yang masih kau butuhkan, lalu kita pulang. Kita harus membereskan sprei ranjang kita yang kotor gara-gara cairanmu yang lengket dan berantakan itu."

Jeon Jungkook cemberut mendengar ucapan _calon suaminya,_ namun kepalanya mengangguk patuh. Tangan kanannya juga sempat memukul bahu Taehyung main-main.

"Menyebalkan! Itu semua salahmu! Sprei kita kotor gara-gara kau tanganmu yang nakal."

Dan Kim Taehyung hanya tertawa renyah sambil perlahan menggiring _Baby Juiy-_ nya untuk berjalan melewati si tiang yang kini mematung.

"Gyeom! Aku duluan yaa!" pekik Jungkook yang sudah berada di depan meja kasir.

Kim Yugyeom berbalik, lalu hatinya terasa nyeri saat itu juga.

Lengan kurang ajar Kim Taehyung dengan santai merangkul pinggang belahan jiwanya. Dengan manja dan tidak berperikemanusiaan dan peri keadilan, si bujang lapuk bersandar kepada _Juiy_ dan menunpukan beban hidupnya kepada si kelinci.

Tidak tahu saja Kim Yugyoem jika Taehyung saat ini tengah menahan nyeri di pinggang sebelah kiri.

Terlanjur…

Kim Yugyeom terlanjut sakit hati.

 _… sprei ranjang kita yang kotor gara-gara cairanmu yang lengket dan berantakan itu._

 _Sprei kita kotor gara-gara kau tanganmu yang nakal._

 _Sprei yang kotor karena cairan lengket milik Jungkook yang keluar akibat tangan Kim Taehyung yang nakal…_

Bagi Yugyeom, kata-kata itu bagaikan bom nuklir yang diledakkan.

Seakan musnah harapan di hati.

Meluruhkan semua yang di hati.

Langit di dunia Kim Yugyeom seakan gelap tertutup asap hitam,

Mendadak udara dingin membuat jiwanya membeku.

Sungguh ngeri akibat _cairan lengket Jungkook yang keluar akibat tangan nakal Taehyung._

 _Hoo… hoo… hoo…_

Ingin rasanya ia bertanya kepada penyebab muncratnya cairan Jungkook, terlaknat

Mengapa ia mendatangkan kiamat di hati Yugyeomie…

Sungguh ngeri akibat _cairan lengket Jungkook yang keluar akibat tangan nakal Taehyung._

 _Hoo… hoo… hoo…_

Dan Kim Yugyeom tak akan pernah menyadari bahwa cairan lengket yang dimaksud Kim Taehyung adalah minyak gosok untuk pinggangnya yang nyeri, yang tumpah akibat ia menyenggol lengan Jungkook yang membawa boto minyak tanpa tutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter ini wtf dan tidak lucu demi kelangsungan alur cerita

.

.

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, review pleasee**


	9. Chapter 9

_Namanya Jeon Jungkook._

 _Aku pertama_ mengenal _sosoknya dari internet. Lebih tepatnya, dari sebuah foto yang diunggah_ IU noona, _teman sekomunitasku._

 _Manis._

 _Menggemaskan._

 _Montok._

 _Menggiurkan._

 _Kualitas premium._

 _Sepertinya nikmat…_

 _Itulah kata-kata yang langsung meledak di kepalaku kala wajah cantik jelita yang tengah tersenyum sambil menunjukkan sepasang gigi kelincinya itu tertangkap indera penglihatanku yang tajam tak terkira._

 _Aku langsung mengikuti akunnya, berbasa-basi mengirimi pesan pribadi sambil sesekali melancarkan pujian atas_ cosplay- _nya yang memang mengagumkan, baik yang_ crossdress _maupun yang tidak._

 _Sungguh,_ Bunny Juiy _memang bukan yang terbaik dalam bidang ini. Tapi di hatiku, dirinyalah yang nomor satu._

 _Singkat cerita, kami bertemu secara langsung di sebuah acara. Aku begitu bahagia kala mengetahui kini sang belahan jiwa tinggal di kota yang sama._

 _Bukankah ini nampak seperti takdir yang begitu sempurna?_

 _Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa, aku merasa DNA dalam darahku meneriakkan namanya, begitupun sebaliknya._

 _Rasa-rasanya aku langsung tahu bahwa selama ini, Jeon kelinci adalah sosok yang selalu kucari. Entah itu di tengah realita, maupun di dalam mimpi-mimpi yang menghampiri hingga pagi._

 _Barangkali, sejak sebelum dunia ini tercipta, Kim Yugyeom dan Jeon Jungkook memang telah digariskan untuk saling mencinta._

 _Di masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa yang akan datang, Kim Yugyeom dan Jeon Jungkook haruslah selalu bersama._

 _De eN A._

 _Sayang, setiap kali aku melihat makhluk yang sering berada bersamanya, aku terkejut hingga jantungku berdetak dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata pria normal pada umumnya._

 _Tidak… yang satu ini, jelas bukan cinta._

 _Pria dengan warna surai hampir sama dengan_ Juiy- _ku ialah sosok pria yang katanya adalah calon suami pemuda yang kucinta._

 _Ada rasa pedih di dada kala kusadar pujaan hatiku sudah_ hampir _ada yang punya._

Hampir _ada yang punya._

 _Ahh… masih calon._

 _Berjuta kali kurapalkan frasa itu bagai mantra, kuingatkan diri ini supaya aku tak patah semangat dalam berjuang mendapatkan kelinci menggemaskan yang montok_ sexy _menggoda._

 _Titanic saja bisa karam, apalagi kapal mereka yang bahkan belum terikat pernikahan._

Iya kan?

 _Pikirku, aku masih memiliki harapan._

 _Aku sungguh menginginkan supaya status mereka hanya_ calon _saja_ , _tidak lebih, kalau bisa kurang._

 _Hanya status, semacam status palsu, sehingga terpaksa Jungkook_ mencintai _Kim Taehyung hanya untuk status palsu._

 _Setengah hati Jungkook jalani cinta karna ia tak pernah suka dengan si jomblo bersuara om-om dan berusia tak lagi muda._

 _Tapi siapa sangka ternyata keduanya tinggal di tempat yang sama? Lebih parahnya, tidur di kamar yang sama, di ranjang yang sama?_

 _Dan yang membuatku lebih merana, Taehyung nyatanya adalah sosok bertangan_ nakal _yang membuat Jeon Jungkook kesayanganku_ menumpahkan _cairan lengketnya di ranjang._

 _Hancur hancur hancur hancur hatiku…_

 _Pikirku, penderitaanku hanya sampai di situ saja._

 _Nyatanya… kini aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tangan Om Taehyung sialan bertindak nakal kepada_ Juiy _yang malah mengalungkan lengannya manja ke leher kokoh si bujang._

 _Nikmat apa yang kudustakan sehingga aku mengalami hidup yang sebegini sengsara?_

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the rate, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** __ **Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part IX: How to be Perfect Couple**

 _Yumi_ berdiri mematung di sana, menganakan kostum _Hokage Keempat,_ lengkap dengan _headband_ dan _kunai_ yang dibelinya ketika ia bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati dan claon suaminya.

Di belakang beberapa manusia yang tengah mengambil gambar, ia berada, memperhatikan dengan saksama dan dalam tempoh yang tak terhitung lamanya.

Sadar atau tak, ia membuat hatinya semakin terluka.

Beberapa meter di depan segerombol makhluk dengan berbagai macam kamera, sosok yang mengenakan atasan putih tanpa lengan dengan aksen biru _navy_ di beberapa bagian bajunya itu memadukannya dengan rok berwarna biru pula. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terang sebagian diikat lucu. Ia memakai sepatu _boots_ tinggi yang melindungi sebagian kaki jenjangnya yang menggoda.

 _Ahh… jangan lupakan paha mulus itu._

 _Bunny Jiuy…_ ia jelas langsung mengenalinya.

Sialnya, ia bersama seorang pria berpakaian rapi; setelan jas dan celana bahan hitam, kemeja putih serta dasi berwarna merah. Sungguh sederhana namun sosok yang memiliki rambut berwarna _orange_ ini terlihat elegan bak _host_ profesional.

Awalnya, pemuda bernama asli Yugyeom tak mampu mengenali sosok ini, namun begitu ia melihat seringai meremehkan saat mata mereka sling bersibobrok, sebuah nama langsung muncul di kepala.

 _Playboy._

 _Om hidung belang._

Dan Kim Yugyeom ingin mengumpat, tak sudi walau hanya sekedar melafalkan nama yang sialnya memiliki marga yang sama dengan dirinya.

Lengan kanan pria itu kini membelai pipi si pirang, membuat ekspresi seolah akan menciumnya, sementara tangan lainnya dengan lancang melingkar di pinggang ramping sang pujaan hati. Kurang ajarnya, telapak besar sialan terlihat seolah tengah meremas bongkah montok yang semalam diimpikannya.

"Tua bangka keparat." gumam Yugyeom meremat _kunai_ yang digenggam tangan kiri. Untungnya, tidak tajam, seperti _miliknya._

"Bisa tolong ambil foto dengan kamera ini?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bernama _beken Yumi._

Matanya langsung _auto focus_ menatap _host_ gadungan yang mengulurkan sebuah kamera berukuran selebar telapak tangan kepada salah satu sosok yang sedari tadi mengambil gambar mereka.

Setelahnya, si rambut _orange_ kembali berpose dengan _wanitanya._

Sungguh, jika tahu begini, ia akan menolak untuk menjadi juri lomba _cabaret_ dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di rumah saja. Apa daya… acara yang memang diselenggarakan oleh komunitas kampusnya membuat _Yumi_ tak mampu menolak dengan alasan _hemat biaya_ dari para panitia.

Anggaran untuk acara memang bisa diminimalisir, namun pahitnya kehidupan yang telah ia cecap tak mampu dinetralisir.

Setelah entah-berapa-banyak _jepretan_ diambil, dua sejoli itu pun menghentikan pose-pose mereka yang menyayat jiwa.

" _Yumi!_ Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" pekik si _wanita_ bersurai pirang heboh menghampiri kawannya yang hanya mampu tersenyum miris menahan luka.

 _Cinta… sungguh deritanya tiada akhir._

Sementara itu sang _calon suami_ sibuk mengambil kembali kamera miliknya, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu menyusul _calon istri_ menghampiri sosok _Yondaime_ yang terlihat semakin berwibawa dengan jubah kebesarannya.

Kim Yugyeom tersenyum, setidaknya ia dan Jungkook memakai _wig_ dengan warna yang sama persis. Ia terlihat bak pemimpin yang tegas dan berwibawa, bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya. Tak seperti _host_ berusia _om-om_ dengan wajah _playboy-_ nya _._

 _Yumi_ berani jamin, Taehyung jika lihat yang mulus pasti belok.

Lihat yang bening pasti juga belok.

Sampai yang di sebelah tidak ditengok.

Cantik sedikit, pasti didekati.

Bohai sedikit, pasti digoda.

Sungguh, Taehyung pastilah pria yang pasti suka main hati.

 _Tapi… bagaimana bisa belok, mendekati, dan menggoda makhluk indah lainnya jika nyatanya yang paling mulus, paling bening, paling cantik, dan paling bohai adalah Jeon Jungkook yang selalu ada di sebelahnya?_

Maksudnya, di sebelah si bujang yang usianya lebih dari seperempat abad, bukan di sebelah Kim Yugyeom.

Kim Taehyung pasti terpaku pada si menggemaskan Jeon.

"Kau melamun." keluh satu-satunya yang memakai kostum wanita diantara ketiganya.

Hal itu lagi-lagi sukses mengguncang dunia khayal Kim _Yondaime_ hingga gonjang-ganjing dan jungkir balik. Ia pun tertawa renyah untuk menyembunyikan pikiran negatifnya mengenai masa depan antara dirinya dan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana? _Loki_ versi _nii-nii_ keren kan?" _Juiy_ berucap bangga. Tangan kanannya dengan sangat kasual memeluk lengan kiri pria yang dikenalkannya tengah memakai kostum karakter bernama _Loki._ "Nama panggung _nii-nii-_ ku _Reo._ "

 _Nii-nii-_ ku.

 _Nii-nii_ milik Jeon Jungkook.

Kim yang lebih muda masih memasang senyuman, kali ini ia boleh merasa sedikit bangga karena _Juiy_ menanyakan pendapat mengenai _cosplay_ yang dilakoni _Reo._ Tentu sebagai senior, _Yumi_ bisa memberikan penilaian.

Penilaian sesuka hati.

 _Ahh… kesempatan._

"Bagaimana, ya?" pria berkostum _Yondaime hokage_ nampak berpikir. Ia memindai sosok pria bersurai _orange_ dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, lalu sedikit menggeleng. " _Reo_ terlalu kaku. Kurasa _Loki_ -nya _Fairy Tail_ seharusnya lebih ekspresif dan tebar pesona. Ia kan _host_ gadungan di _guild._ Itu sangat tidak seimbang dengan _Lucy_ yang kau perankan. Lagipula harusnya ia memakai kacamata."

Yugyeom tersenyum teduh saat menatap sosok _Lucy Heartfilia_ yang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara itu, yang dikomentari hanya mendengus.

Kalau bukan karena keberadaan makhluk yang coba mendekati sang _calon istri,_ sejatinya Taehyung tak berminat untuk menuruti permintaan _Juiy_ untuk memakai kostum dan berdandan sebagai _Loki_.

Namun di sinilah ia sekarang… mengenakan riasan yang tidak seperti biasanya, untuk membuat dirinya terlihat mirip karakter _anime_ yang ia perankan, semua demi alasan harga diri dan gengsi sebagai pria dewasa yang kudu melindungi _calon istri._

"Tapi ini _cosplay_ pertama _nii-nii,_ jadi wajar kalau masih grogi."

Kim Taehyung menyeringai saat mendengar pembelaan yang dilakukan Jeon kelinci untuk dirinya. Ia pun dengan segera melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Jungkook, lalu menggunakannya untuk memeluk erat pinggang ramping _calon istrinya._

" _Loki_ memang terkenal _playboy._ Tapi asal kau tahu saja, ia hanya setia pada _Lucy-sama._ "

Katakanlah Kim Taehyung sedang tidak waras karena yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mencium lembut pipi Jeon Jungkook _._

Sekilas.

Sungguh hanya sekilas.

Namun itu sukses membuat sosok yang tengah dipeluknya langsung bersemu parah.

"Aku pun begitu, hanya setia pada satu _calon istri._ "

Kim Yugyeom membisu.

Ia merasa bahwa yang barusan didengarnya adalah sebuah penegasan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah satu-satunya untuk Kim Taehyung.

Kalau belahan jiwanya berakhir dengan si _om_ bujang kurang ajar, Kim Yugyeom dengan siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung mengulum senyum.

Di balik lensa kontak yang dikenakannya, sepasang netranya mengamati dengan lekat _Lucy-sama_ kesayangannya.

Bukannya tidak merasa, _Lucy_ sedari tadi menyadari bahwa sang _calon suami_ dengan mata setajam elangnya tengah dengan saksama memperhatikan segala gerak yang dilakukannya. Namun apa daya, semburat kemerahan di pipi yang menjalar hingga telinga mau tak mau memaksanya untuk menunduk dan dengan penuh dedikasi menyantap _takoyaki_ yang diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau makan seperti bocah." Kim Taehyung terkekeh. Tangan kanannya terulur, dengan begitu lembut mengusap saos yang tercecer di sudut bibir _Juiy-_ nya.

Jungkook mendongak, tentu saja.

Ia begitu kaget saat mendapati sang _calon suami_ memasukkan ibu jari yang terkena noda saos ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, lalu menyesapnya sebanyak dua kali. Setelah itu, pria Kim menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang kian menggoda.

"Kunyah…" Taehyung terkekeh, kali ini sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menekan kedua sisi pipi Jungkook yang menggembung masing-masing menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ia menggerakkannya gemas, menuntun _Juiy_ supaya segera mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

Dan Jeon kelinci hanya bisa menurut.

Mereka tengah menikmati makan siangnya yang terlambat, duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di tengah puluhan _stan_ makanan. Meski berada di luar ruangan, tempat ini cukup teduh karena adanya beberapa pohon rindang. Sementara di dalam aula, lomba _cabaret_ tengah berlangsung.

 _Ya, Kim Yugyeom di dalam sana._

 _Bunny Juiy_ dan _Yumi_ ,serta _Reo_ memang sempat berbincang cukup lama, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa kawan dengan hobi yang sama. Bahkan _Reo_ yang baru melakoni _cosplay_ hari ini sempat dimintai _coscard_ alias kartu nama dengan foto sang pemilik yang tengah ber- _cosplay_ terpampang di sana. Ia tidak punya, yang ada di dalam dompetnya hanyalah kartu namanya sebagai seorang fotografer. Tentu ia tidak memberikannya. _Juiy_ yang membawa lima puluh lembar saja hanya tersisa tiga. Si kelinci begitu senang karena bertemu dengan beberapa pengikutnya di dunia maya. Mereka berfoto bersama.

Banyak yang mengaku penggemar _Juiy_ dan _Yumi,_ lalu meminta keduanya berpose bersama. Namun selalu ada _Reo_ di sana karena menurut sebagian banyak penggemar, _Juiy_ terlihat begitu serasi bersanding dengan _Reo._ Apalagi mereka melakukan _couple cosplay._

 _Couple goal_ yang manis…

Dan Yugyeom hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

Apalagi saat si _om_ mesum dengan kurang ajarnya mengajak _Bunny_ Jeon untuk makan siang sesaat setelah ia mengatakan kepada belahan jiwanya bahwa dirinya akan segera _terperangkap_ di aula karena ia adalah juri untuk lomba.

Dewi fortuna seolah berpaling dari pemuda _Yondaime_ kala _Lucy_ dengan senyum lebarnya mengikuti ajakansi keparat _Pangeran Zodiak._

" _Nii-nii_ harus makan juga." gumam Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan _calon suaminya_ tentang wajah merana si saingan cinta.

Yang ditawari tentu menunjukkan senyum simpul sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Ia sungguh bersemangat kala Jungkook memberikan isyarat bahwa ia akan menyuapi. Tentu alasannya karena Kim muda tak perlu repot-repot menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyantap sebongkah _takoyaki_.

Namun siapa sangka, _takoyaki_ yang disodorkan padanya membawa petaka.

Jumlahnya dua.

Ditusuk bertumpuk menggunakan satu dari dua sumpit yang harusnya berpasangan.

Bukan… bukan karena Jeon Jungkook memisahkan sepasang entitas yang ditakdirkan bersama bahkan sejak dunia tercipta, tetapi karena dua bulatan _takoyaki_ berwarna _golden brown_ sempurna yang hampir separuh permukaannya terselimuta mayones membuatnya teringat pada _sesuatu._

 _Jack…_

Sungguh dua buah _takoyaki_ itu mengingatkannya akan sepasang bola kembar _Jack._ Tentu milik _Jack_ berukuran lebih besar dan kokoh, namun tetap saja… sebilah sumpit yang menusuk makanan itu membuat pria Kim merasakan ngilu di selangkangannya.

Mendadak ia hilang selera.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya imut, lalu menganggukkannya kala merasa mengingat sesuatu. " _Nii-nii_ tidak suka banyak _mayo._ "

Lalu setelahnya sepasang bola-bola berisi gurita itu raib masuk ke mulut Jungkook.

 _Menelan dua bola sekaligus…_

Kim Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Ia segera berdehem keras kala Jeon muda menunjukkan niat jahatnya untuk menusuk bola berikutnya. "Kook… itu, disumpit seperti biasa saja. Jangan ditusuk."

Jungkook terlihat bingung, namun ia menurut dengan mengapit sebuah _takoyaki_ dengan sepasang sumpitnya.

 _Ternyata tetap terasa ngilu._

Dan _Reo_ terpaksa memakan suapan dari Jeon kelinci meski keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis kiri.

Ia mengunyahnya perlahan sambil menatap wajah _Juiy_ yang tersenyum manis.

"Enak…" gumam Taehyung sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Bukan senyum terpaksa, melainkan senyum tulus yang memancing sudut bibir Jeon Jungkook untuk tertarik ke atas juga.

 _Alasannya?_

Karena Kim Taehyung akhirnya menyadari bahwa bulatan mungil _takoyaki_ lebih mirip dengan bola milik Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lelah… tapi menyenangkan." seru sosok _Lucy Heartfilia_ yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen milik _calon suaminya._

Mungkin, akan lebih tepat jika disebut Jungkook _Heartfilia_ karena sosok yang mengenakan rok pendek biru dan atasan putih dengan aksen yang senada dengan roknya sudah tak lagi memakai rambut palsu berwarna pirang terang.

Ia kemudian meletakkan tas berisi rambut palsu miliknya, juga milik _nii-nii_ ke lantai di bawahnya dengan asal. Jungkook nampak kesusahan saat membungkukkan badannya untuk melepas sepasang _boots_ yang melindungi kakinya yang mulus.

Tak sadar ia bila di belakangnya kini berdiri _Loki_ yang sudah menanggalkan jas dan melepas dasinya.

Sepasang netra yang masih mengenakan lensa itu membola kala tak sengaja mendapati bongkahan pantat bulat sang _calon istri_ terpampang nyata di depan mata. Ia akui rok yang dipakai _Juiy_ tidak terlalu pendek, namun dengan keadaannya yang membungkukkan badan dengan sempurna seperti ini, bulatan itu hampir mengintip Kim muda dan menyapanya dengan manja.

Kim Taeyung memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, lalu kepalanya dengan sangat kasual memosisikan diri untuk memergoki apa yang coba mengintipnya.

"Sial." gumamnya refleks hampir tanpa suara kala mendapati kenyataan bahwa Jungkook mengenakan celana super ketat berwarna hitam, celana yang biasa ia lihat dipakai oleh anggota _girl band_ yang _perform_ menggunakan _hot pants_ atau rok _mini._ Ia pernah memotret model yang mengenakan celana _pengaman_ seperti itu juga.

" _Nii-nii,_ ada apa?"

Jeon Jungkook menolehkan kepala, menatap curiga pria yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

Kim Taehyung _terciduque._

Gerakannya terhenti.

Bujang berusia dua sembilan mematung dengan posisi tubuh condong ke kiri.

Beruntung otaknya bekerja cepat dan langsung melancarkan perintah kepada pita suaranya supaya memproduksi erangan, lalu otot-otot wajahnya dipaksa untuk bekerja membentuk gurat kesakitan.

"Akhh… pinggangku…" keluhnya mulus.

Kim Taehyung mengerang, tangannya langsung memegang pinggang. Suaranya yang melas dan raut wajah bak manusia merana yang tengah tersiksa menjadi kombinasi sempurna untuk melancarkan tipu daya kepada _calon istrinya._

"Apa sakit lagi?" Jungkook yang baik hati dan tidak sombong langsung memekik. Ia menaruh asal sepatunya, lalu dengan segera menghampiri pria yang lebih tua. Dengan siaga ia memapah Kim _junior_ untuk berjalan masuk. Perlahan ia membantu Taehyung untuk duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Tentu karena kursi itu yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Duduk di sini dulu."

Lalu dengan telaten, Jeon Jungkook melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai _calon suaminya._

Sungguh, tiada kepura-puraan di dalamnya, Jungkook yang begini terlihat layaknya _calon istri_ idaman bagi seluruh pria sejagad raya. Pantas saja, Kim Yugyeom mengincarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _Yumi,_ Taehyung terus menempeli Jungkook seharian, termasuk ketika si kelinci ke kamar mandi sehingga saingannya itu jengkel setengah mati.

Sepasang mata pria Kim memperhatikan gerak-gerik si montok yang langsung membawa sepatunya ke rak yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Jungkook menata rapi sepatu di sana, lalu membawa tas yang tadi diletakkannya asal.

Tanpa kata-kata, Jeon muda langsung memapah tubuh Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya sehat untuk masuk ke kamar.

"Apa masih sakit?" Jungkook mencoba memastikan. Perlahan ia membantu bujang berusia dua sembilan untuk duduk di ranjang mereka.

Kim Taehyung hanya menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

Tidak.

Pria Kim tentu tidak mengatakan kebohongan apapun.

Lagipula ia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa pinggangnya sakit lagi. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengerang dan mengatakan frasa _pinggang s_ ambil menunjukkan ekspresi terluka, lalu Jeon _Juiy_ dengan seenaknya menyimpulakan bahwa yang terjadi adalah Kim muda tengah tersiksa karena nyeri yang kembali menginfasi pinggang sebelah kiri.

"Apa kau ingin mandi?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Tentu ia ingin mandi. Seharian beraktifitas dengan Kim keparat Yugyeom yang berada disekitarnya bak lalat buah yang membawa bakteri membuatnya merasa gatal dan ngeri kalau-kalau ia akan terjangkit penyakit kulit dan pencernaan.

"Sebentar, biar aku menghapus _make up_ dan melepas _contact lens-_ nya dulu."

Sungguh, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar nampak seperti istri sempurna. Ia begitu sigap melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan. Memang terkadang ia bersikap manja, namun jika sang _calon suami_ dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memanja, ternyata Jungkook malah berubah menjadi sosok mandiri yang begitu mempesona.

Ia berjalan ke meja rias, mengambil kapas dan _make up remover,_ juga sebuah kotak yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyimpan lensa kontak.

"Aku cuci tangan dulu."

Dan dengan seulas senyum dari _calon suaminya_ sebagai persetujuan, Jungkook setengah berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak sadar ia bahwa sang srigala yang tengah kelaparan, juga _Jack_ yang sebenarnya ingin masuk ke sarang, tengah mengamati sepasang bongkah pantat yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sekembalinya kelinci montok dari kamar mandi, ia langsung membantu pria Kim melepas _lens_ di matanya. _Well,_ Jeon muda yang melakukannya karena tangan Kim Taehyung dalam keadaan kotor.

 _Sekotor pikirannya._

Ia memasukkan sepasang lensa kontak itu ke wadah bergambar singa yang dicap Jungkook sebagai milik Kim muda. Tentu mereka tidak berbagi kontak lensa karena itu berbahaya dan mengancam kesehatan mata.

Tangan lembut itu dengan telaten membersihkan wajah sang _calon kepala keluarga._ Jungkook duduk di samping pria Kim, memperhatikan bagian-bagian yang harus dibersihkannya, mengabaikan sepasang mata yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Hening itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan nada rendah berhasil memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta.

"Kau cantik."

 _Juiy_ menggeser fokus matanya, dan kini mereka berdua saling menatap tanpa ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala putra tunggal Kim, yang jelas, itu sukses membuat Jungkook mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak semakin bersemu.

 _Ya, pipinya memerah._

Ia tak berani bersuara, bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan apa maksud _calon suaminya_ saja ia tak sanggup _._

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Jeon Jungkook berani bersumpah, saat ini isi kepalanya benar-benar kosong. Ia tak bisa menerka apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kim Taehyung, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menganggukkan kepala sebanyak dua kali.

Jungkook merasakan kedua lengannya diremat lembut. Telapak tangan besar itu terasa begitu hangat menyentuh kulitnya yang tak terlindung apapun. Kostum yang dikenakan kali ini memang tidak berlengan, dan itu membuat Kim muda dengan leluasa membelai kulitnya yang mulus.

"Mhhh…" putra angkat Park melenguh tertahan saat tangan kiri Taehyung berpindah untuk membelai pahanya.

 _Hanya sekilas, namun sukses menyalurkan rangsang ke seluruh pembuluh darah di tubuhnya._

"Lain kali, jangan gunakan pakaian seperti ini." gumam yang lebih tua hampir berbisik. Ia menarik selimut lalu membalutkannya ke tubuh Jeon muda mulai dari ujung kepala hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Jungkook dan hanya menyisakan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin memerah. "Aku ingin menegurmu sejak sebelum kita berangkat. Tapi kau terlihat sangat bersemangat, jadi aku tidak tega."

Kim Taehyung terkekeh, sebelah tangannya memegang kedua sisi selimut yang ia satukan, sementara yang lain digunakannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala sang _calon_ _istri._

"Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak pria brengsek yang ingin kuhajar tadi gara-gara mereka menatapmu seperti anjing yang kelaparan. Kalau kau ingin ber- _cosplay_ dengan pakaian yang terbuka, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya fotografer pribadimu dan mengabadikannya. Kau boleh mengunggah fotonya sesukamu. Apapun… asal kau jangan gunakan baju seperti ini di depan yang lain."

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ia bahkan tak bisa mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedaritadi menunduk, mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Kim Taehyung yang entah bagaimana terasa hangat.

"Aku mandi dulu, hmm?" _Reo_ berujar, namun ia tak kunjung meninggalkan ranjang.

Pemuda Jeon yang merasa bahwa Kim _junior_ menunggu persetujuannya kembali mengangguk ragu.

Dan benar saja, Kim Taehyung langsung beranjak dan perlahan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan buntelan Jungkook yang terduduk, menyatukan sisi selimut di bawah dagunya sehingga hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat.

Sementara Kim yang berada di kamar mandi langsung berjongkok dan memukul lantai kamar mandinya.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya lirih. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Kim? Kau benar-benar idiot! Kau pasti sudah gila!"

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit bagi Kim Taehyung untuk mandi sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia tak mau bertindak konyol dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya ada rasa dengan si kelinci montok pilihan kedua orangtuanya.

Ia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek nyaman, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang.

Bagaimanapun, ia tak boleh ketahuan bahwa keluhannya tentang pinggang yang ambigu tadi merupakan sebuah sandiwara.

Sedikit mengeryit alisnya kala mendapati gundukan mencurigakan saat dengan hati-hati duduk di kasur yang biasa ditiduri berdua.

"Kook, kau tidak mandi dulu?" Taehyung bertanya hati-hati.

Bagaimanapun, seharian tadi Jeon manis berjalan kesana kemari. Tidak untuk mencari alamat, melainkan untuk menikmati acara _festival_ yang lumayan menghibur. Bisa saja pemuda Jeon kelelahan dan memilih untuk langsung tidur.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Keringat yang menempel seharian di tubuh _Juiy_ tak boleh berpindah ke sprei yang menyelubungi kasur nyamannya.

"Mandilah dulu." pria Kim coba berbicara selembut yang ia bisa. Perlahan tangannya menggoyangkan bagian tubuh yang tertutup selimut.

Sialnya…

 _Atau, beruntungnya…_

Itu adalah bagian bokong yang kenyal menggoda.

Jungkook sedikit menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia memang tak menoleh sama sekali untuk menatap sang _calon suami,_ namun frasa yang diucapkannya jelas untuk satu-satunya pria yang kini seranjang dengannya.

"A -aku sudah mandi di kamar mandi luar." Jungkok mencicit, seakan bergumam.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk singkat walau nyatanya Jeon muda tak bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Usai mematikan lampu utama dan membiarkan lampu tidur di nakas menyala, pria Kim segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan _Juiy_ menguasai selimut yang memang hanya selembar saja karena malam ini ia tak merasa kedinginan.

Niatnya, Kim Taehyung ingin segera berlayar ke samudera impian yang penuh dengan makhluk jelita yang menggoda, namun apa daya, sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya membuat putra tunggal Kim membuka matanya tanpa aba-aba.

Baru saja ingin menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa kehangatan empuk yang berada di samping kanannya bukanlah khayal yang ditimbulkan akibat kebutuhan _Jack_ yang sudah tidak disalurkannya selama beberapa malam, namun sesuatu membuatnya kian membeku.

"Selamat tidur, _hubby._ "

Suara itu terdengar malu-malu, lalu pelukan di pinggang Kim muda terasa semakin erat.

Kim Taehyung jelas tahu suara siapa itu.

 _Tentu saja, itu adalah_ calon istrinya _yang entah mengapa bisa menempel seperti ini kepadanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi harinya, Jeon Jungkook kuliah seperti biasa.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan _mood_ dan pembawaannya hari ini. Selain karena kejadian kemarin siang saat sang _calon suami_ mencium pipinya, pelukan hangat yang semalam sukses membuatnya tak bisa tidur benar-benar terasa berbeda.

Padahal biasanya, Kim muda yang memeluk dirinya ketika malam, atau apapun itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang serius karena ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua hanyalah kawan seranjang.

Yang semalam, terasa berbeda karena pria yang lebih tua bersikap manis kepadanya.

 _Jeon Jungkook merasa bahwa Kim Taehyung menyukainya._

Pagi tadi pun terasa menyenangkan karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa berangkat kuliah dengan diantar oleh _calon suaminya._ Meski ia harus pulang sendiri karena Taehyung bilang ada urusan kerja, Jungkook merasa senang.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berbunga-bunga hanya karena hal _konyol_ yang kemarin dialaminya.

Dan pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya nampaknya menyadari perubahan yang terjadi kepada teman yang telah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat ini.

"Pertama, _mood-_ mu begitu bagus. Itu terlalu mencurigakan." gumam Bambam singkat. Ia menyeruput _milkshake_ kopi pisangnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Di kelas, kau memperhatikan sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas bahkan ketika mata kuliah dosen _killer_ sekalipun. Lalu kau mengajakku _hangout_ ke _coffee shop._ Sungguh menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bukan seperti Jeon Jungkook. _Well,_ biasanya aku yang mengajak. Aneh saja rasanya jika kau yang mengajakku pergi duluan."

Jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya.

Memang usai menyelesaikan tiga kelas yang harus dihadiri keduanya hari ini, penyandang marga Jeon langsung mengajak kawannya untuk minum kopi dan berbincang bersama.

Dan itu sungguh membuat pemuda bernama asli Bhuwakul curiga.

Jeon muda berdehem sekali. Ia lalu menggulung lengan _sweater-_ nya, menyiapkan mental untuk bicara karena ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk memberi tahu sahabatnya mengenai sosok sang _kakak_ yang sebenarnya.

"Umm… sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jungkook mengulurkan kelingking kanannya. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap Bambam penuh harap. "Tapi janji jangan marah padaku?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengeryit heran, namun berakhir dengan menyambut uluran jari kelingking untuk melakukan _pinky promise_ bersama sang sahabat.

Bibir tebalnya bergumam tanpa curiga. "Janji."

Jungkook menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ia menghembuskannya perlahan.

Kemudian dalam hitungan ketiga, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya Kim Taehyung, umm… Tae _nii-nii_ adalah _calon suamiku._ "

Kunpimook Bhuwakul membeku.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Bibirnya membisu.

Jeon Jungkook panik, tentu.

Berulang kali Bambam menyatakan bahwa ia tertarik kepada sosok yang dikira adalah kakak dari Jeon Jungkook. Ia juga berusaha mendapatkan nomor ponsel atau kontak yang bisa mempermudah aksi pendekatan yang ingin ia lancarkan, dan selalu dihadiahi dengan penolakan oleh sang sahabat.

Dan sekarang, Jungkook bilang bahwa _nii-nii_ yang menjadi incaran Bambam sebenarnya berstatus sebagai _calon suaminya_?

"Bammie… kau marah?" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu ia merasa bersalah kepada Bambam karena bagaimanapun, pemuda bertubuh langsing itu adalah sosok yang paling dekat dengannya di kampus.

Diam-diam diliriknya wajah sang sahabat yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Bammie…" cicit pemuda Jeon sekali lagi.

Jujur, ia lebih baik mendapat amukan daripada didiamkan seperti ini.

Dan suara familiar itu kembali terdengar.

"Selama ini, kau bohong padaku?"

Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan. Apalagi nada bicara sahabatnya terdengar menuduh bagi Jungkook. Tetapi ia tetap kudu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bu -bukan begitu. Aku memang selalu memanggilnya _nii-nii_ karena Taehyung lebih tua delapan tahun dariku."

"Delapan tahun?" Bambam membeo. Pikirnya, Taehyung hanya tiga sampai lima tahun lebih tua dari dirinya dan Jungkook. Ternyata, selisih usia mereka sampai menyentuh angka yang berbentuk seperti sepasang bola kembar bertumpuk.

Jeon Jungkook mengangguk.

" _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ berteman baik dengan _appa_ dan _eomma.._ umm, maksudku, orangtua Tae _nii-nii._ Mereka berencana menikahkan kami. Aku tinggal bersama _nii-nii_ sekarang. Tapi…"

Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya. Entah mengapa, mengingat ini membuatnya merasakan sesak di dada.

Bambam yang nampaknya sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah sang sahabat langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Jungkook erat. "Tidak apa jika tidak ingin cerita."

Pemuda Jeon sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum simpul saat mendapati sosok yang mengenakan kemeja santai berwarna merah muda menunjukkan cengiran yang biasa ditunjukkan ketika mereka bersama. Jungkook lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Aku harus memberi tahu alasan yang membuatku tidak mengatakan apapun soal Kim Taehyung yang merupakan _calon suamiku._ "

Dan Bhuwakul hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum akhirnya Jungkook kembali bicara.

"Kami tidak bertunangan, keluargaku dan keluarganya hanya ingin kami tinggal bersama, punya anak lalu menikah, atau menikah lalu punya anak."

Sepasang mata Bambam membulat. Beberapa pasangan memang diketahui hamil sebelum menikah, tapi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orangtua yang mendukung, atau malah mendorong terjadinya hal seperti itu.

Tapi ia memilih diam, memberi kesempatan kepada pemuda bergigi kelinci untuk melanjutkan kisah hidupnya.

" _Nii-nii_ tidak ingin menikah…" lagi-lagi kalimat Jungkook menggantung, kali ini dengan raut wajah yang nampak sedih. "Katanya, ia tidak ingin menikah denganku."

"Apa Taehyung tidak menyukaimu?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah, yang jelas ia tidak ingin membangun keluarga. Katanya, _nii-nii_ masih ingin bebas."

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu mengerti sekarang, sosok Kim Taehyung adalah _workaholic_ yang tidak mementingkan urusan berkembang biak.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya.

Bambam berdecak kesal, lalu menyentil dahi sahabat kelincinya. "Maksudku, apa kau menyukai _nii-nii-_ mu itu?"

"Aku… tidak tahu." Jungkook terdengar ragu, dan memang itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. "Tapi belakangan ini _nii-nii_ bersikap baik padaku. Kemarin, ia bahkan mencium pipiku."

Pemuda berbibir tebal menyadarinya, semburat kemerahan di pipi Jungkook yang menjalar hingga telinga, juga senyum malu-malu yang membuat sepasang gigi kelinci sahabatnya mengintip lucu.

Sudah jelas baginya, apa yang Jeon Jungkook rasakan untuk Kim Taehyung.

Sungguh, Kunpimook Bhuwakul tidak merasa marah sama sekali, lagipula yang dirasakannya terhadap pria Kim baru sebatas kekaguman dan rasa ingin mengenal. Yang sempat dipermasalahkannya adalah fakta bahwa Jeon muda tidak berkata jujur.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _cemburunya_ Jungkook setiap kali Bambam memuji _calon suaminya,_ mengatakan bahwa dirinya suka, bahkan meminta Jungkook untuk memberi nomor ponsel supaya ia bisa menghubungi penyandang marga Kim.

Bambam hanya merasa dirinya telah melukai Jungkook, dan itu membuatnya kecewa.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, sosok pria bersurai tembaga tengah duduk dengan gelisah di sebuah sofa. Tangannya meremat kaleng kopi yang sudah tak berisi, sementara sepasang mata tajamnya menatap pria bermarga Jung yang berada tepat di depannya. Mereka terhalang meja, namun itu tak menghentikan aksi saling tatap yang terjadi sejak lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Brengsek." gumam yang lebih muda kala mendapati Hoseok menyeringai ke arahnya.

" _Language,_ Kim."

"Persetan." umpat Taehyung makin menggila.

Jika ia sedang bersama Jung Hoseok, tata krama memang menjadi hal terakhir yang diperhatikannya.

Dan jika dirinya menemui pria yang dikatainya mirip kuda di luar urusan kerja atau hal-hal berbau kamera, artinya ada salah satu yang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya.

 _Nasib dua orang bujang._

Kali ini, pria Kim menjadi tersangka yang membuat keduanya berjumpa. Ia bahkan rela berkorban bahan bakar minyak dan tenaga hanya untuk menyambangi apartemen si kuda.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan _calon istri_?"

Lagi-lagi ia menanyai.

"Sialan."

Dan lagi-lagi umpatan yang menjadi jawaban.

Kim Taehyung hanya merasa kesal karena Jung Hoseok bersikap bak cenayang yang bisa menebak apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku punya banyak telinga dan mata, Kim." sang tuan rumah mulai bicara. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, lalu duduk bersandar pada sofa dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyebalkan. "Katanya ada _cosplayer_ lokal yang melakukan pendekatan dengan _Juiy._ Tinggi, berusia dua puluh empat, kuliah tahun terakhir, memiliki penghasilan yang lumayan dari hobinya _cosplay_ dan membuat kostum. Kalau aku tidak salah, ia dan beberapa temannya mengelola _cafe_ dengan konsep ala _maid_ dan _butler._ Tidak besar, tidak terkenal, pelayanannya biasa saja, tapi memiliki pelanggan yang stabil."

"Jung sialan."

Kim Taehyung lupa bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini memiliki gelombang informasi yang melebihi gelombang ultrasonik. Segala info darinya bisa menyebar dengan begitu cepat. Begitu pula sebaliknya, seluruh kabar akan dengan sangat ultra kilat sampai kepadanya.

Sialnya, informasi tentang Kim Yugyeom yang kuliah sambil bekerja membuat harga dirinya ingin segera berkompetisi.

 _Tenang… Tenanglah Kim Taehyung. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Yugyeom karena kelebihan yang ia miliki hanya berada pada tinggi badannya saja._

Taehyung berdehem sekali, lalu menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ia hanya butiran debu yang tertiup angin." gumam pria Kim penuh percaya diri. "Jelas sekali bahwa si jangkung bukan ancaman bagiku."

Jung Hoseok tahu, temannya ini membual.

Terlalu lama mengenal putra tunggal Kim berhasil membuatnya hafal sifat Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Meski demikian, ia tak mau berkomentar.

Kim Taehyung mungkin memiliki privasi, dan Hoseok akan menghormatinya.

Namun ada hal yang mengganjal. Jika keberadaan si _cosplayer_ tidak diakui sebagai ancaman, pasti ada alasan yang belum ia ketahui, yang menyebabkan kehadiran Kim Taehyung di rumahnya saat ini.

"Alasanmu datang kemari?"

Hoseok semakin curiga saat Taehyung tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia bahkan menegakkan duduknya, mulai memperhatikan dengan lekat raut wajah yang lebih muda. Bibirnya membentuk segitiga, merasa kesal karena ia tak mampu menerka apapun dari ekspresi putra tunggal Kim di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin menginap, _hyung._ "

"Menginap?" pria Jung membeo. Jelas ia mengeryit keheranan. Pasalnya, mereka tidak sedang memiliki _project_ bersama, dan Kim Taehyung bukan tipe yang rela meninggalkan kamera-kamera kesayangannya di rumah tanpa dirinya sendiri yang menjaga. Kecuali jika memang Taehyung memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi ke luar kota atau menginap.

Dan sekarang, Taehyung ingin tidur di apartemen Hoseok tanpa alasan?

 _Tidak._

 _Pasti ada alasan yang coba disembunyikannya._

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jungkook?"

Sebut saja tuan rumah sedang menghakimi tamunya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, ia beranggapan bahwa masalah tak seharusnya ditinggal lari. Jika benar pria Kim sedang memiliki konflik bilateral dengan sang _calon istri,_ alangkah lebih baik jika diselesaikan lewat jalan damai yang bersifat kekeluargaan. Lebih sempurna, jika berakhir dengan lenguhan dan rintihan menggoda.

Ia khawatir, Kim Taehyung yang melarikan diri dari rumah dengan menumpang tidur di tempatnya malah akan membuat sepasang _calon mamah papah muda_ ini semakin tidak akur.

Yang ditanya memilih untuk menghela. "Kami tidak bertengkar, _hyung._ Jangan mengada-ada."

Bukannya mengada-ada, Jung Hoseok hanya mencoba menebak apa sebabnya.

"Lalu apa kalau bukan bertengkar?" pria yang lebih tua ikut-ikutan menghela. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Sepertinya kalian selama ini baik-baik saja. Bahkan kudengar dari paman Namjoon, kehidupan ranjang kalian berdua sangat sehat dan bergairah, sampai-sampai beberapa waktu lalu pinggangmu sakit karena Jungkook terlalu bersemangat _menunggang._ "

Awalnya, Kim Taehyung berniat untuk menceritakan yang sejujurnya kepada Hoseok. Apapun, termasuk dirinya yang tidak ingin menikah, juga permainan peran yang dilakoninya bersama sang _calon istri_ selama ini.

Namun nampaknya keinginan tersebut harus dikubur dalam-dalam karena jelas sekali bahwa Kim Namjoon dan Jung Hoseok sudah sangat _klop_ sampai-sampai informasi memalukan tentang Taehyung menyebar.

Tapi untuk saat ini, ia malas menanggapi.

Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah persetujuan agar dirinya bisa menjadikan tempat tinggal Hoseok sebagai tempat berteduh selagi dirinya menjauhkan diri dari sang _calon istri._

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkanku menginap selama beberapa hari. Yang lainnya, mungkin bisa kita bahas saat isi kepalaku sudah tidak kacau."

Penyandang marga Jung terdiam.

Ia kembali menatap lekat Taehyung untuk memahami apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Dan kesunyian yang tercipta selama beberapa saat itu pecah dengan sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sang tuan rumah.

"Baiklah… asal kau bisa memastikan aku tidak ikut menanggung apapun jika sampai ayahmu tahu kau _pisah ranjang_ dengan _calon istrimu._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung… dipanggil _om_ sama Kim Yugyeom.

.

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, review pleasee**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Taehyung menggelindingkan tubuhnya hingga pinggang yang beberapa waktu lalu mengalami sakit akibat menabrak pinggiran meja kini malah mengenai sudut kasur yang ia tempati. Dengan cekatan ia memutar posisi tubuhnya, lalu melakukan pendaratan ala pahlawan super.

 _Dan_ superhero _Kim sukses melakukan pendaratan sempurna._

Ia kembali merangkak ke atas kasur, lalu berguling-guling ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memeluk sebuah bantal. Telah dicobanya tidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun ia tak kunjung dapat memejamkan mata. Mencoba menghitung domba pun yang muncul malah kelinci berwajah bengis dengan pantat semok bertanda _love._ Warnanya merah muda, menggemaskan tak terkira.

Jung Hoseok di kamar sebelah pasti tengah berlari mengitaru pulau mimpinya ditemani para kuda _pony_. Tak apa jika nantinya Kim akan berakhir menyusul sahabat karibnya itu di pulau yang sama. Yang penting, Kim Taehyung ingin tidur.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari pria Kim tidak pulang ke kediamannya. Sore itu ia kembali hanya untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian juga kamera dan _laptop_. Untuk peralatan mandi, ia meminta perlengkapan baru kepada tuan rumah Jung. Alasan bekerja yang dibuatnya bukanlah bualan semata karena pagi harinya ia sungguh pergi untuk melakukan foto _pre-wedding_ dengan sepasang klien yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia juga telah diminta secara resmi untuk menjadi fotografer di hari pernikahan mereka kelak. Hari berikutnya, Taehyung menghabiskan waktu mengikuti segerombolan anak _Senior High School_ dan mengambil gambar untuk foto buku tahunan. Yang satu ini, ia melakukannya bersama fotografer Jung. Mereka melakukan pembagian kelas, dan siswa dari klub fotografi dengan senang hati menjadi asisten. Masih ada beberapa kelas yang belum pria Kim tangani, dan ia harus membuat janji dengan murid-murid tersebut untuk menyesuaikan jadwal.

Kalau saja dulu Kim Taehyung tidak bersekolah di sana, ia pasti sudah menolak permintaan tersebut. Apalagi kepala sekolah sempat menghubunginya secara pribadi dan memintanya untuk menjadi salah satu fotografer untuk acara perpisahan nanti. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kelimat penolakan yang kala itu siap ia lontarkan.

"Sial!" umpat Kim Taehyung sambil membanting bantalnya.

Untung ia dan Hoseok tidur terpisah, jadi tidak ada amukan dari kawan seprofesinya itu meski bantal yang dibelinya dengan menguras darah, keringat, dan air mata disia-siakan seolah itu adalah benda tak berguna. Kedua lelaki yang sudah kenal lama itu memang selalu tidur terpisah. Meski mereka di apartemen Taehyung yang hanya memiliki satu kamar, Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak akan tidur di ranjang yang sama. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja… Jung Hoseok tingkahnya sepeti kuda jika sedang tak sadarkan diri. Kim muda tidak mau mengambil resiko menggelinding tanpa sempat melakukan _landing_ jika dirinya tak sengaja terkena serudukan atau tendangan Jung _Horseok._

Sepasang tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai kecoklatan di kepala, bukan di bagian lainnya. Penyandang marga Kim sungguh merasa gelisah, galau, beruntungnya ia tak merana. Hanya dirinya merasa resah di atas kasur. Padahal perut kenyang, tapi hatinya sama sekali tidak menjadi senang.

Apanya yang _perut kenyang hatipun senang_?

"Kenapa, Kim?" Taehyung mengangkat ponsel canggihnya, lampu tidur di meja nakas memungkinkan dirinya berkaca pada layar ponsel yang _stand by._ "Si gendut itu tidak akan mati walau sendirian. Ia bukan kelinci, paham? Giginya yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu tidak membuatnya menjadi kelinci sungguhan. Lagipula bisa-bisanya mengunggah foto dirinya yang sedang terbungkus selimut dan hanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang menggembung seperti ikan balon. Jika punya waktu menggoda pria seperti itu, pasti _Juiy_ baik-baik saja. Jangan mengkhawatirka makhluk yang bahkan tak ingat kepada calon suaminya!"

Baru saja Kim ingin melanjutkan monolognya, ponsel yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Layarnya menyala saat sosok sepucat mayat terpampang nyata. Seolah bergerak sangat lambat, _smart phone_ dalam genggaman meluncur bebas hingga akhirnya membentur hidung mancung, kening, juga tulang alisnya yang malang.

"Sialan." gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang rupawan. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas segera mengambil kembali sang ponsel malang, lalu memperhatikan foto dan tulisan yang ada di layar. "Kenapa ibunya menelfonku?"

Park Yoongi bukan tipe yang mau repot-repot menghubungi orang lain jika hal itu tidak benar-benar mendesak, penting, atau keduanya. Dan kali ini pria galak itu menghubungi Kim Taehyung?

"Gawat. Jangan bilang Jungkook mengadu kalau aku tidak di rumah."

Panik… sungguh hati Kim Taehyung berdegup tak menentu. Kalau kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan adalah hal yang nyata, maka Kim Taehyung akan memiliki _no more dream_ , karena yang akan mengamuk bukan hanya Park Yoongi, namun juga Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin dan Park Jimin. Amarah mereka adalah _danger_ yang membuatnya harus _run_ dan _jump,_ atau _spread spread spread his wings_ untuk kabur. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan _lie_ karena segala sesuatu yang diawali dengan kebohongan pasti _begin_ menjadi sebuah _stigma_ yang berakhir membawa petaka, semakin membuat kebebasannya _so far away._

Tidak. Kebebasannya sebagai seorang bujang mungkin akan terenggut, tapi ia pastikan bahwa saat itu _not today_ karena hari ini adalah _spring day_ untuk ia dan masa lajangnya yang bahagia _._

Ingin rasa mengabaikan panggilan begitu saja, namun firasat mengatakan bahwa ia kudu menggeser tombol hijau yang sedaritadi tampak segar menggoda.

 _Live a life, Kim. Good luck!_

Kim Taehyung berakhir dengan mengangkat telfon _calon ibu mertuanya yang galak._

"Ha -halo." ucapnya penuh keraguan dan sarat akan kegelisahan yang mendalam.

" _Ssttt.. diamlah, Jim! Aku sedang menelfon menantu -ohh! Sudah diangkat._ " suara ibu angkat Jungkook terdengar lega, heboh, dan panik pada saat yang bersamaan. " _Tae, kau di sana?_ "

Sepasang netra kecoklatan Taehyung mengerjab kala mendengar sapaan yang tertuju kepadanya. Nada bicara Park Yoongi benar-benar terdengar lembut kali ini. Beda sekali dengan dulu ketika pria pelit senyum itu belum resmi menyandang marga Park.

" _Taehyung, kau mendengar_ kaa-san?"

Kaa-san, _katanya…_

Dan putra tunggal pasangan Kim Namjoon beserta Kim Seokjin hanya mampu menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Ya, _kaa-san._ Aku di sini."

Lidah Kim kelu saat dia ucapkan kata sapaan itu, untung saja hatinya tidak cenat-cenut. Apa daya, suara Yoongi _kaa-san_ sungguh menyeretnya supaya memanggil dengan sebutan yang sama.

 _Kaa-san._

Ibu.

" _Apa kau sedang sibuk?_ "

Suara itu terdengar ragu, entah mengapa. Taehyung bahkan bisa merasakan cemas yang terselip di dalamnya. Namun ia harus tahu alasan _Nyonya_ Park menanyakan perihal kesibukannya terlebih dahulu.

Karena jika Kim Taehyung disuruh membuat bayi, ia sungguh tidak mau.

 _Well,_ proses _membuat_ mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan bila dilakoni. Mungkin, semenyenangkan membuat prakarya menggunakan tanah liat seperti ketika ia sekolah dulu. Akan tetapi ia tak sudi kalau harus menikahi si kelinci dan terikat dalam bahtera rumah tangga lalu berlayar mengarungi samudera kehidupan dan diharuskan bersama dalam suka dan duka. Salahkan film _Titanic_ yang memberikan sugesti kepadanya bahwa kapal yang digadang tak bisa tenggelam pun karam di pelayaran pertamanya.

Apa kabar kapal dirinya dan _Bunny_ Jeon?

"Kenapa _kaa-san_ bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau sedang di Korea dan memintaku mengantarkanmu ke suatu tempat?"

Klise. Pertanyaan sok perhatian sebagai pencitraan supaya dirinya semakin terlihat sebagai menantu idaman. Tentu bujang Kim tak menanyakan kekhawatirannya secara langsung atau ia malah disuruh membuat bayi sungguhan.

Sunyi menyapa tak berapa lama. Dan ketika suara khawatir Park Yoongi kembali menyapa, penyandang marga Kim seolah mendapat tamparan telak di wajahnya.

" _Jungkook sakit. Ia menelfonku sambil merengek._ "

Taehyung tidak tahu apakah ia mengkhawatirkan _peliharaannya_ yang katanya sakit, atau ia mengkhawatirkan nasibnya jika benar Jungkook mengadu kepada sang ibu bahwa _calon suami_ yang tampan dan _sexy_ tak pulang selama beberapa hari sampai menelantarkan dirinya yang sakit.

" _Jungkook bukan anak yang manja, Tae. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur sendirian saat sedang sakit._ " helaan panjang terdengar dari seberang sambungan.

" _Sayang, bagaimana?_ " bahkan suara kepala keluarga Park ikut menyapa. Kelihatannya Jeon Jungkook yang sakit adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk mereka berdua. Suara itu kembali menyapa, menggantikan istrinya bicara. " _Taehyung, bisa daddy minta tolong padamu untuk berhenti bekerja sebentar dan masuk ke kamar untuk menemani Jungkook? Ia tidak akan rewel dan minta yang macam-macam. Bayi besarku hanya butuh ditemani, ya?_ "

" _Jungkook tidak akan bisa tenang jika demam. Taetae mau ya menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar untuk Jungkook? Ia pasti tidak mau bilang kalau sakit, tidak mau meminta secara langsung untuk ditemani. Jungkookie sangat pemalu, ia pasti tidak mau merepotkan calon suaminya._ Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-san _sedang berada di Amsterdam, pulang pun kami tidak akan bisa cepat._ "

Taehyung bahkan tak tahu apakah dirinya bergidik karena _Paman Jimin_ menyebut dirinya sendiri _daddy_ yang terdengar rada _kinky,_ ataukah karena istrinya membujuk pria Kim dengan sangat lembut seolah Kim Taehyung adalah bocah berusia empat yang suka makan coklat dan hobi melakukan _superhero landing._

Kepalanya mendadak _blank._ Jimin meminta dirinya untuk _berhenti bekerja dan masuk ke kamar._ Apakah Jeon Jungkook tidak mengadukan dirinya yang tidak pulang selama beberapa hari dan hanya mengatakan jika Kim Taehyung sedang bekerja? Apa pasangan Park mengira ia hanya bekerja di _sofa_ ruang tengah sehingga memintanya masuk ke kamar untuk menemani Jeon yang sedang sakit?

Lebih dari itu semua, Jeon Jungkooknya sakit apa?

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

" _Tae…_ " suara Yoongi bergetar. Ia terdengar gelisah.

"Ba -baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku bawakan obat sekalian."

Kim Taehyung bersumpah ia bisa mendengar helaan lega dari pasangan di seberang sambungan. Kompak, seperti sedang menyanyikan _duet Tony Montana._

"Maaf karena tidak peka dengan keadaan calon istriku sendiri, _kaa-san, tou-san._ Ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Katakanlah bujang berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun sedang kerasukan, karena kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan sungguh di luar batas pikiran seorang manusia tampan dan berani yang menjadi pujaan para modelnya.

Lebih anehnya, ia mengucapkannya tanpa beban, seakan semua itu benar-benar tulus dari lubuk jiwa seorang pujangga.

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the rate, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** **Ambigu, typo, lebay, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands (I'm not paid for this, *sobs)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part X: How to Cure the Bunny**

Jung Hoseok bersumpah. Ia pasti sudah menghajar makhluk yang sudah ribut-ribut di kediamannya menggunakan jurus kuda terbang milenial kalau saja ia tidak menyadari tepat waktu bahwa manusia yang terlihat gelap di bawah remang lampu kamar tamunya itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Awalnya Hoseok merasa curiga saat telinganya mendengar _grusak-grusuk_ di luar kamar. Ia pun dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kuda-kudanya di pulau mimpi lalu perlahan mengendap dan memperhatikan apa gerangan yang membangunkan dirinya dari tidur nyenyak.

Hoseok terkejut. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat mendapati bayangan seseorang yang tinggi tengah tergesa memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas punggung berukuran sangat besar. Ia hampir memukul tengkuknya, namun gerakan itu terhenti tepat waktu kala melihat sepasang lengan dengan kulit _tan_ perlahan memasukkan kamera dan _laptop_ ke dalam dua tas yang terpisah dengan sangat perlahan dan penuh rasa cinta.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Hanya pria itu yang mampu memperlakukan kamera semesra _Jack_ memperlakukan _Rose._

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya tuan rumah Jung. Matanya tak lepas mengamati kegiatan pria Kim yang tengah memakai sepatunya asal. "Taehyung?"

"Diamlah, Jung!"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Jung Hoseok malah dibentak.

Sosok yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong yang beberapa sisinya sobek digunting _plus bomber_ putih itu berbalik untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Ia membawa tiga tas sekaligus. Alis tegasnya menukik kesal.

"Aku harus pulang. Calon istriku sakit. _Love yourself, love myself,_ dan jangan banyak tanya."

Kim Taehyung lalu keluar dari pintu depan kediaman Hoseok, lalu membanting pintunya sekuat tenaga.

Yang ditinggal hanya bisa mengelus dada. Menurutnya, sahabat sejatinya itu harus segera disadarkan atas perasaannya sendiri terhadap si kelinci.

Kaos _rebel_ yang ditumpuk _bomber_ itu terlihat sungguh keren dan selaras sebagai atasan yang dikenakan. Sayang semua begitu mengenaskan dipadukan dengan _boxer_ ketat yang menempel sempurna menunjukkan gundukan di selangkangan Kim muda. _High top sneakers_ yang dipakai terlihat sangat serasi.

Tapi tetap saja, _boxer_ itu… grawrrrr.

"Masih bilang tidak mau menikah. Dasar bocah." gumamnya seraya mengunci pintu depan, lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk kembali bermimpi bersama kuda _pony_ berwarna pelangi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung terengah.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tas _laptop,_ juga tas _kamera-_ nya di atas meja makan, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan sang _calon istri._ Ia langsung melempar tasnya asal ke arah kursi di sudut ruangan.

Pria yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ sebagai bawahan perlahan mendekati gundukan di kasurnya. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa sosok di dalamnya tengah meringkuk.

"Kook…" panggilnya lembut. Tangan melepas _bomber,_ melemparnya, lalu langsung terjulur untuk menyibak poni pemuda Jeon yang terlihat tak nyaman memejamkan mata.

 _Panas._

Jeon Jungkook demam, dan Kim Taehyung panik seketika.

 _Apa? Apa yag harus dilakukan?_

 _Well,_ apapun itu, pria Kim memutuskan untuk menelisik apakah _calon istrinya_ masih hidup dan bisa diajak berkomunikasi layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

Jari telunjuk terjulur, dan Taehyung mulai menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil _Juiy_ manisnya.

"Kook…" panggilnya lembut. Terselip sebuah kekhawatiran di sana meski Taehyung sendiri tak menyadarinya. "Jungkookie."

Bujang dua puluh sembilan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook. Ia berhenti menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya ke pipi dan mulai mengusap wajah hangat Jungkook yang memerah.

"Sayang…"

Demi _Robot Taekwon V_ , animasi favorit ayahnya, Kim Taehyung tak pernah tahu mengapa panggilan itu lolos dengan sempurna dari bibir tebalnya yang langsung terasa kaku tak berdaya.

Namun entah bagamana, panggilan tak sengaja itu terdengar begitu _pantas_ dan _benar._

"Nghh.." si kelinci terusik. Ia semakin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. " _Nii-nii…"_

"Iya, sayang. _Nii-nii_ di sini."

Ingatkan putra tunggal Kim Namjoon untuk segera memeriksakan otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja memikirkan hal-hal di luar nalar seorang bujang dua sembilan penganut paham kebebasan. Atau, suruh Kim _junior_ melakukan _check up_ kepada seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang kini malah bergerak naik ke atas ranjang untuk selanjutnya rebahan di samping tubuh ringkih sang _calon istri._

" _Nii-nii…_ " gumam kelinci _Juiy_ lagi. Mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan binar obsidian yang tampak sayu dan tak berdaya, memerah dan sedikit berair.

Jantung pria Kim seakan dikucek menggunakan kekuatan sepuluh tangan. Rasanya nyeri tak tertahankan. Terlebih ketika bibir mungil itu tersenyum simpul untuk menyambut kepulangan _calon suaminya._

" _Nii-nii, okaeri."_ gumamnya seraya merapatkan tubuh berbalut selimut tebal ke tubuh sang _calon kepala keluarga._

Hati Taehyung tertohok.

Padahal ia menginap di rumah Hoseok supaya bisa menghindari kontak dengan _calon istri,_ sementara yang coba dijauhi malah dengan senang hati menyambut saat ia kembali. Apa yang selama tiga hari ini ia lakoni adalah hal yang tak terpuji?

Mana sikap _bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya_ yang selama ini di gadang Kim muda?

Jika mengurus seekor kelinci saja tak bisa, bagaimana ia bisa disebut sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab?

Mungkin benar, kelinci yang dibiarkan terlalu lama menghabiskan hari sendiri akan cepat mati.

Dan _Bunny Juiy_ terlihat begitu tak berdaya tanpa seorangpun di sampingnya.

" _Tadaima._ " Kim Taehyung berujar pada akhirnya.

Malam ini saja, ia kudu meluruhkan harga diri yang dijunjungnya tinggi selama dua puluh sembilan tahun. Jeon Jungkook sedang sakit dan mamalia satu ini benar butuh ditemani.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sepasang lengan itu memeluk gumpalan Jeon yang kini berwujud seperti _Baymax_ akibat balutan selimut tebal berwarna putih.

Anggukan singkat dirasakan pria Kim saat Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher yang lebih tua.

"Aku telfon _kaa-san,_ lalu disuruh makan dan minum obat tapi tidak bisa tidur sendiri saat sakit."

"Hmm…" gumam Taehyung tanpa makna. Lengannya mengeratkan dekapan, dan memeluk Jeon _Baymax._ Sungguh rasanya kelewat nyaman. Kim Taehyung terbuai dalam jerat kehangatan buntalan kelinci menggemaskan. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak ringan untuk meniup dahi Jeon sebelum kembali bicara, "Kenapa tidak menelfonku? _Kaa-san_ memberitahuku kau sakit, dan aku merasa kesal karena kau tidak bilang langsung kepadaku."

"Ungg.."

Lalu hening menyapa keduanya.

Jungkook seakan enggan menjawab, dan Taehyung tak lagi ingin bertanya. Ia akan membiarkan Jungkook menenangkan pikirannya agar tidur dan beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang, sementara satunya ia selipkan di bawah kepala yang lebih muda sebagai bantalan.

" _Nii-nii_ bekerja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Dan kalimat itu membuat Taehyung menghela, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada _calon istrinya._

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku sudah pulang dan tidak akan pergi lagi."

Anggukan singkat didapatnya sebagai jawaban.

"Lain kali, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah calon suamimu. Semua yang kau alami adalah tanggungjawabku."

Setelah itu, tiada kata terucap dari bibir kedua insan manusia yang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

Jungkook tertidur dengan nyaman, wajahnya tak lagi terlihat resah.

Yoongi dan Jimin serius saat mengatakan putra angkat mereka tidak akan bisa tidur sendirian saat sedang sakit. Mungkin pemuda bertubuh berisi merasa nyaman jika ada seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Mungkin, ia merasa dilindungi.

Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan ia bisa melihat wajah tenang dengan bibir setengah terbuka, persis seperti wajah tidur Jeon Jungkook yang biasa. Ekspresinya begitu tenang, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi yang sempat pria Kim lihat ketika ia baru saja masuk ke kamar dengan nuansa remang-remang.

Tak apa.

Kini Jeon Jungkook bisa tidur dengan nyaman, dan ia merasa sangat lega. _Calon istrinya_ bisa beristirahat tanpa beban, dan ia menyukainya.

Perlahan tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel pintar _Juiy_ yang berada tak jauh di belakang tubuh si menggemaskan yang terlelap. Pria Kim langsung membuka fitur _camera_ karena untungnya, tidak ada pengaman.

Mungkin, Jungkook memang suka _tanpa pengaman._

Dengan sebelah lengan yang kini menjadi bantal sang _calon istri,_ tangan lainnya terulur mengarahkan kamera depan ke wajahnya dan kelinci _Juiy._ Taehyung bisa melihat gambaran tubuh mereka berdua yang rapat menempel, meski dengan badan pemuda Jeon yang terbungkus selimut.

Ia melirik ke arah kamera dengan sorot tajamnya. Bibirnya menyentuh kening yang lebih muda. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan, namun terlihat sangat mesra. Kurang ajarnya, bibir itu sedikit menyeringai. Jeon Jungkook yang tak tahu apa-apa tentu masih tenang di tengah lelap.

Beberapa kali ia mengambil foto dirinya bersama pemuda di dalam dekapan, lalu dengan lancang mengunggah salah satunya ke akun **bunny_juiy** dengan _caption_ yang membakar hati.

 _Some people only dream of angels. I'm holding one in my arms. (_ _ **the_king1230)**_

"Mati saja kalian yang tadi memberi komentar genit untuk foto Jeon menggemaskanku yang sedang meringkuk sakit!"

Kim Taehyung, pria yang menyayangi _Bunny Juiy,_ sosok yang sering _salah_ memanggil idolanya dengan Jeon Jungkook yang merupakan nama asli sang _cosplayer,_ yang bersikukuh dengan prinsipnya bahwa _Bunny Juiy_ dan Jeon Jungkook adalah dua sosok yang berbeda meski di dalam tubuh montok dan _sexy_ yang sama… seolah tengah kerasukan sang pangeran iblis _Lucifer_ karena tawanya yang terdengar begitu sinting dan menggelegar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeon Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya yang terasa berat saat ia merasa sinar mentari perlahan membelai wajahnya yang berkeringat. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkap selimut tebal yang membuat gerah.

"Unghh… _nii-nii…_ " gumamnya perlahan. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sembari mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Apa daya, pusing yang tiba-tiba melanda membuatnya segera memejamkan mata.

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya, lalu ia perlahan kembali membuka mata. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum dirinya merasa aman untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sang _calon suami._ Seingatnya, semalam pria Kim pulang dan menemaninya tidur. Dirinya tidak mengingat lebih karena ia sungguh merasa kelewat nyaman tidur di dalam pelukan pria yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Dan atensinya terpusat pada pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan tempat untuk mencuci dan menjemur pakaian.

" _Nii-nii_?" tanya Jeon kelinci keheranan saat ia mendapati Taehyung masuk ke kamar hanya menggunakan _boxer_ tanpa atasan. Kain itu sungguh menjadi satu-satunya yang menutupi tubuh seorang Kim Taehyung.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, Jungkook segera menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Ohh… kau sudah bangun."

Ucapannya Kim muda terdengar begitu tenang. Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat semakin menggema di gendang telinga. Lalu, ketika gundukan berbalut kain hitam itu tertangkap netra dan hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja, ia langsung memejamkan mata.

"Sudah tidak panas lagi. Baguslah." Taehyung bergumam santai sembari menyentuh kening _cosplayer_ menggemaskannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting. "Aku sudah mengganti pakaianmu, juga _bed cover_ dan selimut yang penuh dengan keringatmu. Aku akan mandi duluan, kau bisa mandi saat aku menyiapkan sarapan nanti."

Jantung pemuda Jeon berdetak begitu cepat. Ini bukan lagi seperti genderang mau perang, melainkan sudah seperti gema lonceng di surga yang menandakan lahirnya sang malaikat paling sempurna.

Kemudian ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala.

Perkataan Kim Taehyung barusan terdengar seperti seorang suami yang memanjakan istri setelah mereka menghabiskan malam panas penuh desah dan tembakan benih basah. Jungkook merasa spesial ketika Kim yang biasanya menyebalkan dan selalu memarahinya kini bersikap manis dengan mengganti pakaiannya, juga mencuci semua yang _dibasahinya._

"Tunggu dulu! _Nii-nii_ mengganti pakaianku!" pekiknya tertahan. Ia segera mendongak, lalu memastikan bahwa _nii-nii_ yang tengah baik hati benar ada di kamar mandi, dan suara guyuran _shower_ menjadi bukti.

Jeon muda lalu melihat kaosnya yang telah secara misterius berubah menjadi kaos polos berwarna _tosca,_ juga celananya yang secara ajaib berganti warna menjadi _biru tua._ Menelan _saliva_ dengan penuh perjuangan, jemari berkulit putih susu itu bergetar saat dengan hati-hati menarik celananya untuk memeriksa apakah _briefs_ berwarna merah muda yang kemarin dipakainya juga telah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dan ia hanya bisa merona karena yang didapatinya saat ini adalah selangkangannya yang polos tanpa _briefs, trunks,_ atau kain apapun yang berfungsi sebagai celana dalam untuknya. Dengan kata lain, Kim Taehyung benar-benar menelanjanginya untuk mengganti baju. Lebih parahnya, ia bersikap mesum dengan tidak memakaikan _Juiy_ celana dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya satu mata kuliah, lalu kita pulang. Jangan membantah."

"Iya, _nii-nii._ Iyaaa…" rengen pemuda bergigi kelinci yang menggembungkan pipinya di kursi samping kemudi. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap kesal pria yang santai memakai celana kain hitam yang pas melekat di kaki jenjangnya, juga kemeja santai kotak-kotak berwarna biru. Kakinya yang sedari tadi bergantian menginjak pedal di bawah sana terlindungi _converse high_ warna putih. Kalau saja tidak tahu umur aslinya, orang-orang pasti mengira Kim Taehyung masih anak kuliahan.

"Kalau kau merasa pusing, izin saja ke dosen, atau kau bisa memanggilku. Jangan dipaksakan."

Jungkook memilih diam, tak mau lagi menanggapi wejangan yang terlalu banyak memakai _jangan_ dari pria yang memegang status sebagai _the one and only calon suami._ Sepasang mata beriris obsidiannya menatap jalanan kota Seoul dari _Subaru Forester_ yang dikemudikan pria Kim di sampingnya.

Pagi tadi, setelah Jeon _Juiy_ berhasil mengendalikan kemaluannya,

 _Ralat._

Pagi tadi, setelah Jeon _Juiy_ berhasil mengendalikan rasa malunya, ia segera mandi, tentu dengan bujang Kim yang sudah melenggang santai ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Usai menghajar habis-habisan sepiring bubur dengan cara tidak diaduk, Jungkook berpamitan kepada pria Kim untuk berangkat kuliah ia bahkan sudah siap dengan celana hitam yang dipadukan dengan _turtle neck over-sized sweater_ warna birunya. Tentu Kim Taehyung langsung melarangnya, namun bukan Jeon Jungkook namanya kalau tidak berjuang hingga darah, keringat, dan air matanya terkuras habis. Lagipula yang namanya _mengalah_ tak pernah ada dalam _DNA-_ nya. Maka mereka terus beradu mulut hingga yang lebih tua pasrah karena _Juiy_ manisnya mengatakan bahwa salah satu mata kuliah mengadakan _quiz_ yang harus ia hadiri. Tidak ada yang namanya _quiz_ susulan, dan Jeon sungguh tak mau mengulang kelas.

Sebagai bujang bermartabat yang tampan tak terkalahkan, putra tunggal Kim memutuskan untuk memberikan izin kepada sang _calon istri_ dengan catatan si kelinci hanya boleh menghadiri satu kelas saja. Catatan tambahan, Kim Taehyung sendiri yang akan mengantarnya, ia juga akan berjaga di depan kelas sehingga ia bisa bersiaga kalau-kalau pening atau demam tiba-tiba melanda _calon istri_ montoknya.

"Tunggu di sini." gumam pria Kim seraya melepas _seatbelt-_ nya, lalu keluar dari mobil yang telah terparkir sempurna.

Jungkook mengulum senyum ketika _calon suaminya_ dengan sangat _gentle_ membukakan pintu untuknya, lalu mempersilakan dirinya keluar. Pria berusia delapan tahun lebih tua itu bahkan membawakan tas Jungkook, menyapirkannya di bahu kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan kanan sosok asli _Bunny Juiy_ yang tenggelam di dalam _sweater-_ nya yang terlihat benar-benar besar.

 _Pasangan menggemaskan._

Bukannya membiarkan pemuda manis untuk berjalan sendiri ke kelasnya dan menyelesaikan segala urusan sendirian sementara ia menghabiskan waktu di kantin sambil tebar pesona seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, pria Kim saat ini menggandeng lembut Jeon Jungkook menuju kelasnya. Yang lebih muda bahkan beberapa kali menundukkan kepala sembari menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya karena decakan kagum yang tertangkap gendang telinga membuatnya salah tingkah.

Dikiranya, orang-orang memuji betapa serasinya ia dan pria yang bersanding dengannya.

Tak tahu saja Jungkook bahwa decakan itu kebanyakan tertuju untuksosok _calon suami_ yang tampak seperti _graphic visual_ sempurna yang tengah berjalan di kehidupan nyata.

"Kau mau duduk di mana?"

Suara itu membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepala. Ia baru sadar kalau Taehyung sudah membawanya masuk ke kelas yang tepat tanpa nyasar ke tempat-tempat yang kurang tepat. Buktinya ada di nomor pintu yang terpatri pada plakat yang terpatri sempurna di atas gagang pintu. Berbagai makhluk di dalam ruangan besar itu pun nampak familiar. Jelas sekali, ini kelas Jeon Jungkook.

Sepasang mata bola kelinci _Juiy_ mengedar ke penjuru ruangan, dan ia menemukan sosok langsing dengan bibir tebal dan surai keabu-abuan yang melambaikan tangan dengan ceria ke arahnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, memanggil Jungkook untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

 _A wild Bambam appeared,_ Jeon Jungkook menunjuknya.

Pria jantan dua sembilan langsung mengangguk dan menuntun Jungkook ke arah makhluk langka yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk mungil sang _calon istri,_ masih dengan tangan yang bertaut dan saling bergandengan.

"Duduklah." pria bernama _beken_ _Reo_ menarik sebuah kursi yang tepat berada di samping si rambut abu-abu, mempersilakan putra angkat keluarga Park duduk di sana. "Kau masuk jam berapa?"

Jungkook merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia bergumam setelah memastikan angka yang tertera di sana. "Umm… sepuluh menit lagi."

Dan Kim Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu dengan seenaknya mendudukkan diri di sebelah pemuda ber- _sweater_. Ia meletakkan tas Jungkook di atas meja Jeon muda.

Bhuwakul yang duduk di samping sahabatnya dari tadi tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia memang sempat merasakan getaran kagum dalam hatinya setiap kali melihat pria yang dikiranya sebagai kakak si teman kelinci. Nyatanya, ketika ia melihat betapa menggemaskannya Jungkook yang bersanding dengan si tampan yang ternyata memiliki status sebagai calon suami sang sahabat, Bambam merasa ikut bahagia.

Ia menggoda Jungkook dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum lebar, terlihat menyebalkan di mata bulat Jeon yang mendelik. Bukannya menghentikan aksi, Bambam malah tertawa.

Ia memiliki sebuah ide, sekalian berkenalan dengan calon suami sahabatnya.

"Halo, Kak Taehyung." sapa pemuda langsing yang menjulurkan tangannya melewati Jungkook begitu saja. Ia tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Namaku Bambam. Aku temannya Jungkook.."

Awalnya, pria Kim merinding saat mendengar suara sosok yang mengaku bernama Bambam itu. Dikiranya, makhluk yang ia lihat melambai kepada _calon istrinya_ hanya muncul dari imajinasi di kepalanya. Pasalnya, kemarin sore ia semoat menonton film horor Thailand dengan wajah setan yang mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang kini berbicara kepadanya.

Lebih parahnya, Kim Taehyung hampir mati dan menjadi setan juga karena Jung Hoseok dengan tenaga kudanya mencekik pria Kim dan hampir mengirimkan nyawa si pria rupawan langsung ke awang-awang.

Ini rahasia, tapi sedari tadi Taehyung gemetaran dan mencoba mengabaikan kontak mata dengan makhluk Bambam yang masih setia mengulurkan tangan. Untung saja yang dilihatnya ini benar manusia, jadi ia tidak perlu menahan diri untuk kabur.

"Kim Taehyung." ucapnya singkat saat menyambut uluran tangan teman Jungkook.

Bambam memekik gemas saat menyadari suara pria Kim benar-benar _sexy_ dan merdu. Sayang sekali, suara itu tak akan pernah mendesahkan namanya ketika menembakkan benih ke sel telur yang matang.

Kim Taehyung tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan membuat hati seseorang berdenyut nyeri.

 _Kim Taehyung,_ katanya…

Tanpa embel-embel _calon suami Jeon Jungkook._

Sepuluh menit tak terasa berlalu. Putra tunggal Kim beranjak dari duduknya saat seorang wanita berpakaian rapi masuk ke kelas dengan membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas.

" _Good luck,_ aku menunggumu di luar. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, terlebih saat ini kepalanya diusap lembut dan Taehyung tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

" _Nii-nii_ bawakan ponselku, tidak nyaman menaruhnya di saku." ucap Jungkook pelan. Tangannya menyerahkan ponsel pintar kepada calon suami.

Kim Taehyung yang refleks melirik celana Jungkook ketika mendengar ucapan itu hanya menghela. Celana yang dikenakan Jeon Jungkook memang terlalu ketat. Lain kali Kim akan benar-benar memperhatikan seluruh detail penampilan _calon istrinya_ sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Untung saja _sweater_ yang dikenakan Jungkook benar-benar _over size_ sehingga bagian bokong sekal dan pahanya sedikit tertutup. Kalau tidak, Taehyung pasti nekat melepas kemeja untuk selanjutnya ia lilitkan di pinggang Jeon muda.

Usai sedikit tebar pesona dengan menyunggingkan senyum simpul kepada dosen di kelas _Juiy,_ Taehyung keluar dan menunggu di koridor. Jendela-jendela besar memungkinkan mahasiswa di dalam kelas beserta dosennya dapat menatap sosok tinggi bersurai coklat itu dengan leluasa.

Taehyung memperhatikannya, bagaimana kelinci menggemaskan _Juiy_ terlihat serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang didapat. Bahkan tak sekalipun ia melihat sang _calon istri_ menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke depan ataupun belakang untuk mencari bantuan kepada peserta ujian lainnya. _Phone a friend_ tak mungkin dilakoni karena nyatanya, _smart phone_ yang kini tidak ber- _case_ milik pemuda Jeon berada di tangan Kim muda.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum bangga karena merasa memiliki _calon pendamping_ yang jujur dan tangkas. _Yeah…_ meski Kim muda berkeinginan supaya status mereka tetap _calon,_ dan tak lebih dari itu. Lepas dari pandangannya dan tatapan lapar dosen yang mengawasi, Jungkook dan Bambam saling mengelus paha untuk bertukar informasi, jemari lentik keduanya bergantian menyampaikan pesan tulisan di paha kawan seperjuangan.

Di tengah kegiatannya mengamati, _T-zone sexy_ Taehyung mengeryit kala ia merasakan getar-getar menggelikan yang berasal dari benda gepeng di tangan kiri. Matanya memicing kala mengamati pesan yang muncul secara _pop up_ tanpa permisi. Sebuah nama mencurigakan tertulis di sana, ia tak sudi baca tapi sudah terlanjur menangkap kata _Yumi._

Berdecak pelan, pejantan Kim memutuskan membuka pesan di ponsel sang _calon istri._

 _Jungkookie, nanti pulang bersama Gyeomie, oke? Aku akan mengantarmu jalan-jalan seperti kemarin. Luv!_

"Bangsat!"

Kim Taehyung mengumpat. Ingin rasanya ia membanting ponsel pemuda Jeon yang dipegangnya. Sayang, ia sadar bahwa benda itu bukan miliknya sehingga ia tak mau mengambil resiko yang dapat menguras isi tabungan.

Pria yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak itu sungguh menguarkan aura gelap di sekelilingnya kini. Kalau saja ia _Sasuke Uchiha,_ mungkin sudah dikeluarkannya _Susano'o_ supaya lebih mudah mengamuk dan menghancurkan segala benda yang dilalui demi menemukan makhluk _Yumi,_ lalu menyiksa si perusak rumah tangga dengan jurus _Tsukuyomi_ dan membakar tubuh bongsornya dengan api abadi _Amaterasu._

"Berani-beraninya mendekati milikku." gumamnya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Sungguh, Kim Taehyung saat ini terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada Park Yoongi yang sedang bangun tidur. Fokus matanya terkunci pada satu makhluk menggemaskan yang nampaknya tak sadar tengah diincar singa lapar. Bibirnya merapal umpatan-umpatan kasar dalam berbagai bahasa yang pernah ia baca.

Bukan, segala kutukan itu bukan tertuju untuk Jeon Jungkook, melainkan _cosplayer_ kurang ajar yang berani menantang maut dengan cara menggaet makhluk lucu menggoda yang sudah memiliki takdir di hidupnya.

Dengan tekad sekuat baja yang membara bagai api olimpiade, Kim Taehyung melakukan _free call_ menggunakan ponsel Jungkook ke _id_ yang barusan mengirim pesan. Tak sampai dua dengungan nada sambung, suara bajingan itu terdengar.

" _Kookie! Kupikir kau sedang ada kelas. Bagaimana kau bisa menelfonku?"_

Bahkan si keparat _Yum_ tahu jadwal seorang Jeon Jungkook…

Dan apa-apaan itu panggilan _Kookie_?

Kim Taehyung tambah mendidih, tentu saja. Barusan seorang cecunguk mengajaknya berperang, pangeran Tae akan menerimanya dengan seringaian terpampang di wajah tampan tak terkalahkan.

" _Hei,_ bae, _kenapa diam? Ohh! Apa maksudmu mengunggah foto bersama pria itu semalam? Aku sedih, kau tahu?"_

"Aku tidak peduli."

Singkat.

Padat.

Jelas.

Tiga kata dengan suara rendah itu sukses membungkam kecerewetan seorang Yogyeomie. Pemuda itu bahkan menahan nafas sekuat tenaga, menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya tidak memekik heboh karena sedaritadi ia ternyata _ngobrol_ dengan calon suami si manis yang tengah berusaha ia dekati.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Jeon Jungkook itu calon istriku. Sekali lagi kau berani mendekatinya, aku benar-benar akan mematahkan lehermu."

Taehyung bahkan tak tahu apakah dirinya ingin mematahkan leher Kim Yugyeom karena ia teledor dan membiarkan Jungkook yang masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama menyandang status _calon istri,_ atau karena dirinya benar-benar cemburu dan tak suka jika ada seseorang yang mendekati Jeon Jungkooknya.

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana, sungguh mengejek dan mengobarkan api kemarahan dalam jiwa Kim Taehyung yang kosong tanpa pendamping selama dua puluh sembilan tahun hidupnya.

" _Ohh, ayolah.. kau bahkan meninggalkannya selama berhari-hari. Siapa saja bisa mendekati Jungkook. Lagipula ia mau saja aku mengajaknya berkencan. Mana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan pujaan hati?"_

Kim Yugyeom cari mati.

"Aku bekerja, bocah. Untuk siapa aku bekerja? Tentu untuk calon istriku dan calon bayi kami."

Sejujurnya, putra tunggal Kim Namjoon asal saja ketika menyebut bayi-bayian, tapi suara _Yumi_ yang terbata membuat pria berkemeja kotak-kotak menyeringai.

" _Ap -apa.. bay, bayi…_ "

"Jungkookie mau pergi denganmu, kau jangan senang dulu. Bisa jadi karena dia hanya, _well…_ sedang ingin." Taehyung terkekeh, bersikap profesional. Frasa _sedang ingin_ diberinya penekanan supaya berkesan seolah ia mengacu pada kata _ngidam._ "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana semalam ia merengek ingin aku masuk semakin dalam, padahal wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Matanya bahkan berair, ia menangis karena sakit tapi memaksaku lebih dalam. Ada-ada saja keinginan Jungkook yang berisi."

Taehyung mungkin harus mengurungkan niatnya menjadi _camera person_ profesional dan mengalihkan cita-cita sebagai aktor yang berkarya di depan kamera. Aktingnya sungguh halus. Lagi, tidak ada kebohongan yang ia katakan. Kalaupun ada salah paham, salahkan imajinasi Yugyeom yang liar.

Demam Jeon semalam sempat naik, dan ia merengek kepada Kim Taehyung supaya pria yang lebih tua darinya itu masuk ke dalam selimut dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. _Masuk ke dalam selimut,_ bukan ke dalam yang lain.

Wajahnya memang memerah karena demam, matanya berair dengan alasan yang sama. Dengan kata lain, Jeon muda menangis, fotografer Kim tidak berbohong.

Badan Jeon Jungkook memang berisi alias montok, alias _curvy_ dan _sexy._ Bukan _berisi_ yang lain.

Ketika sepasang mata tajam Taehyung menangkap pergerakan sang _calon istri_ yang mulai berjalan ke depan dengan kertas di tangan, ia memutuskan sambungan. "Silakan meratapi nasib. Aku akan menunggangi _Nyonya Kim_ lagi."

Tidak bohong.

Hanya ada dua kata yang lupa _calon suami_ Jungkook ucapkan karena seharusnya ia mengatakan frasa _menunggangi mobil bersama Nyonya Kim._ Bukan Kim Taehyung yang salah karena dirinya hanya manusia biasa yang begitu normal jika sesekali bersikap lalai.

Ia buru-buru mengakhiri panggilan dan menyimpan ponsel Jungkook di saku celana yang masih kosong. Segera pria Kim memasang wajah datar karena, jujur saja, amarah masih menguasai hati akibat Jeon Jungkook menghabiskan hari bersama pria lain tanpa meminta persetujuan dirinya sebagai _calon suami._

" _Nii-nii,_ maaf lama." ucap pemuda ber- _sweater_ biru usai melambaikan tangan kepada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang akan segera masuk ke kelas berikutnya. Ia menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa kepada sosok pria yang menatapnya tanpa emosi.

"Ayo kita pulang." Jungkook berujar riang sambil menggandeng pria Kim. Kakinya segera melangkah ke arah parkiran. Sejujurnya ia merasa agak pusing, tapi dirinya tak mau membuat _calon suaminya_ merasa khawatir seperti semalam.

Taehyung bungkam dan hanya mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang. Tangan mereka masih bertautan, tapi rasanya tak semenyenangkan ketika mereka berangkat tadi.

"Masuk." gumam penyandang marga Kim dingin begitu keduanya berada di samping _Subaru._ Ia memencet tombol _open lock_ pada perangkat kunci yang dipegangnya, lalu melenggang begitu saja untuk masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa membukakan pintu Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

 _Padahal pagi tadi ia dengan sangat perhatian membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan sang_ calon istri _untuk masuk terlebih dahulu._

Jeon _bunny_ mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil seperti yang Kim muda minta.

Keheningan menyapa keduanya begitu mereka duduk di kursi depan. Kim Taehyung sengaja diam, dan Jeon Jungkook begitu bingung kenapa _nii-nii_ tak juga mulai menjalankan mobil padahal mesin sudah dinyalakan. Bermodalkan nekat akibat pusing yang melanda, Jeon muda membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya.

" _Nii-nii,_ kenapa tidak jalan?"

Putra tunggal Kim mendengus. Ia lalu berucap sinis. "Jalan? Jalan-jalan bersama Kim Yugyeom, maksudnya?"

"Ap -apa maksudnya?"

Jungkook terbata. Ia sungguh terdengar gugup, dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung semakin murka.

Dipukulnya setirmobil, kemudian ia menoleh cepat ke arah yang lebih muda.

"Jadi begitu kelakuanmu, Jeon? Selagi aku bekerja untuk memberimu makan, kau malah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain tanpa seizinku?" kalimat yang diucapkan tak mampu diterima logika seorang bujang Kim, namun gemuruh dan kemarahan yang ia rasa begitu nyata. "Kau masih ingat status kita, atau kau memang sudah lupa?"

Jungkook bahkan tak mampu walau sekedar untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh terpaku dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap manik kembar _calon suaminya_ yang sarat akan intimidasi. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan saat ia mencoba bicara.

"A -aku ingat…" cicitnya kelewat lirih.

Pria Kim lagi-lagi mendengus. "Lalu kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan bajingan itu selagi calon suaminu bekerja, hm?"

"Namanya Yugyeom, bukan bajingan." Jungkook tak mau kalah. Ia hanya berjalan-jalan dengan teman, kenapa Kim Taehyung semarah ini? "Yugyeom hanya mengajakku ke _Lotte World,_ dan kami tidak bermesraan."

Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum mencemooh. Tempat spesial semacam _Lotte World_ seharusnya dikunjungi bersama orang yang spesial, apalagi Jungkook baru pertama ke sana. Seharusnya Kim Taehyung, sebagai calon suaminya, adalah orang yang mendampingi Jeon muda, bukan malah pria lain.

"Jadi karena seharian kencan di _Lotte World,_ malamnya kau sakit?" Taehyung terkekeh miris. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan sambil memukut keningnya main-main. "Bodoh sekali, Kim. Kau lelah mencari uang, sedangkan orang yang kau carikan uang malah pergi kencan dengan pria lain. Dan ketika sakit, kau yang harus merawatnya."

" _Nii-nii…_ " pemuda Jeon bergumam lirih. Sepasang tangannya bahkan menggoyangkan seatu lengan Taehyung hanya demi mengambil atensinya.

Ucapan sang _calon suami_ tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Uang saku yang ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang kemarin sepenuhnya didapatkan dari Kim Taehyung. Memang Yugyeom mentraktirnya makan siang dan beberapa camilan. Tapi Jungkook bersikeras membayar sendiri pernak-pernik dan beberapa hal yang dibelinya. Bagaimanapun, Yugyeom masih kuliah, sama seperti dirinya.

 _Tapi bagaimana bisa ia melukapan_ calon suami _yang bekerja untuknya dan malah membebani ketika sakit?_

"Menyenangkan, ya, jalan-jalan bersama Yugyeom?" Taehyung berujar pelan. Sepasang lengannya meremat setir, namun bibirnya tersenyum miris ke arah Jeon muda.

Sungguh Jungkook tidak bisa menebak maksud dari senyuman itu, juga binar redup dari tatapan mata pria di sampingnya.

Yang jelas, ia merasa takut sekarang.

Ia sungguh kalut, tidak memahami situasi yang ada, tidak mampu membaca isyarat mata pria Kim untuknya.

Kim Taehyung sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasa.

Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, perasaannya campur aduk, dan ia merasa marah, benar-benar marah karena Jungkook pergi tanpa seizinnya.

Satu yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut dan hatinya terombang-ambing bagai puing di tengah laut; ia merasa cemburu dan kecewa karena _calon istrinya_ mendapat _moment_ spesial bukan dengan dirinya.

Padahal tidak menyukai Jeon Jungkook, bagaimana bisa perasaan itu membuatnya semarah ini?

Otaknya benar-benar buntu. Kebimbangan seperti ini, pria Kim belum pernah merasakannya. Dan kalimat yang menyakitkan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Kuantar ke rumah orangtuaku, lalu aku akan menelfon Paman Jimin dan bilang padanya bahwa kau menemukan sosok yang lebih pantas dariku. Biar _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang mengurusmu untuk sementara."

 _Menyakiti Jeon Jungkook…_

 _Menyakiti Kim Taehyung sendiri._

Hati Jungkook mencelos.

Awalnya, ia pikir dirinya takut jika _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ yang begitu disayangi akan menganggapnya sebagai anak yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Ia takut mereka menganggap Jungkook sebagai anak yang tidak baik karena menghancurkan keinginan orangtua angkatnya memiliki Kim Taehyung sebagai menantu.

Pikirnya, ia merasa sedih karena rencananya untuk membuat pria Kim sebagai tokoh yang menghancurkan perjodohan mereka berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajad.

Tapi ada sesuatu di hatinya.

Ada sesuatu yang saat ini ia rasa.

Ada hal yang tak ia mengerti dan membuatnya begitu tak ingin Kim Taehyung mengembalikan dirinya kepada ibu atau ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kejutan yang datang dari perasaan, _kok_ membingungkan?

.

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, review pleasee**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


	11. Chapter 11

Jeon Jungkook menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ingin rasanya ia mendesah resah namun otak warasnya terus saja mencegah. Ia tak ingin hatinya bertambah gelisah karena hal itu tidak akan baik mengingat dirinya kini tengah duduk di meja makan bersama _calon suami_ dan kedua _calon mertuanya._ Keluarga bahagia yang sedang makan siang terpotret jelas saat ini.

Ralat, hanya _calon mertua_ saja yang bahagia, _calon suami_ dan juga dirinya sama sekali tidak.

Kim Seokjin begitu senang saat mendapati putra kesayangannya berkunjung ke rumah bersama _calon menantu_ menggemaskan. Tentu ia girang bukan main. Bahkan Seokjin yang hari itu memang bersantai di rumah langsung heboh menelfon suaminya, memaksa kepala keluarga Kim untuk segera pulang karena dirinya ingin mereka berempat makan siang bersama.

Kim Namjoon bahkan harus membatalkan inspeksi mendadaknya di salah satu kantor cabang gara-gara rengekan istri tercinta. Tak ingin mendapat amukan dan ancaman yang berhubungan dengan jatah ranjang yang begitu ia idam-idamkan, Namjjon pun segera pulang, memaksa sopir yang mengantarnya menginjak pedal gas dengan mantab dan dalam. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, semprotan pedas dari bibir tebal istri yang membuat gemaszh biasanya akan meningkatkan libido yang dimiliki. Jika Kim Seokjin nantinya telah menegaskan tak akan memberi jatah, Namjoon pasti hanya bisa pasrah menangisi gundukan di selangkangan yang merindukan sarangnya.

Bermain solo _is not swag._

Melihat ibunya yang heboh, Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata dan menyeret Jeon menggemaskan ke sebuah ruangan yang dicurigai sebagai kamar sang tuan muda ketika masih bersemayam di kediaman Kim. Awalnya memang Jungkook berpikiran macam-macam, jantungnya bahkan sempat berdebar tak karuhan, tetapi ketika Taehyung membuka pintu kamar dan menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu dengan tatapan malas, _Juiy_ mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, apalagi sang pemilik kamar langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Yeah,_ Kim Taehyung menyuruhnya menaruh tas di kamar. Jika diperlukan, ia boleh mengganti baju yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian milik putra kesayangan keluarga Kim. Ia bebas memilih, tapi setelahnya harus langsung menyusul keluar untuk makan siang.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana Jeon Jungkook dapat menginterpretasikan tindakan sederhana seorang Kim Taehyung dengan cara saksama dalam tempoh yang sesingkat-singkatnya?_

Dan di sinilah Jeon Jungkook, duduk bersebelahan dengan Kim Taehyung, mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih yang tampak kebesaran, juga celana olahraga abu-abu yang tentunya milik sang _calon suami_. Makanan yang dimasak dengan cinta oleh sang _calon mertua_ membuat mulut bergetar lidah bergoyang. Namun segala kenikmatan sirna kala putra tunggal Kim mulai bersuara.

" _Eomma,_ nanti Jungkook kutinggal di sini."

Dan suasana yang sempat heboh karena Seokjin tak henti-hentinya melayangkan guyon tak bermutu pun langsung hening seketika. Sendok yang tengah diangkat Jeon _Juiy_ bahkan berhenti di udara.

Mendadak Jungkook merasa bodoh.

Harusnya ia tahu alasan Kim Taehyung menyuruhnya ganti baju. Apa lagi kalau bukan kode bahwa dirinya akan ditinggalkan di kediaman Kim seperti yang telah dideklarasikan sesaat setelah Kim Taehyung marah-marah pasca mengetahui bahwa sang _calon istri_ pergi dengan Yugyeom? Lebih parahnya, Jungkook benar-benar mengganti pakaian seperti yang diperintahkan _calon suaminya_. Putra angkat keluarga Park benar-benar dipulangkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" sang kepala keluarga akhirnya bersuara. Bisa dibilang, ia menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai seseorang yang ahli soal perkara rumah tangga, dan Kim _junior_ yang menitipkan calon menantunya di rumah benar-benar membuatnya curiga. _Alarm_ tanda bahaya di kepalanya menyala.

" _Nii-nii…_ " Jungkook mencicit. Diturunkannya sendok berisi makanan yang tadi sempat ingin ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Wajahnya tampak memelas dengan sepasang mata bulat yang menatap putra Kim Namjoon di sampingnya dengan bibir yang melengkung protes. Sebelah tangannya tanpa aba-aba menarik-narik baju yang Taehyung kenakan.

"Kalian bertengkar?" kali ini Kim Seokjin yang menatap Taehyung tajam. Matanya menyipit seolah menyelidik.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, baginya Jeon Jungkook adalah sosok menantu idaman. Segala cara akan ia lakukan supaya kapal sang putra juga calon menantunya yang bahkan belum nyata bentuknya tak karam.

Hening selama beberapa saat, dan itu sukses membuat Kim Taehyung merasa dirinya tengah dikuliti hidup-hidup, diberi perasan lemon, lalu direndam dalam air garam. Menghela nafas kasar, ia terpaksa berkata. "Semalam Jungkook demam, _eomma._ Aku ada pekerjaan nanti, belum tahu pulang jam berapa. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya di apartemen sendirian, lagipula Jungkook tidak bisa tidur sendiri jika sedang sakit, jadi biar _eomma_ bisa menemaninya tidur kalau aku belum pulang."

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari pasangan Kim _senior._

Seokjin yang merasa alasan putra kesayangannya sangat masuk akal langsung mengangguk setuju. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai pipi sang calon menantu, bibirnya tersenyum lembut sambil mengatakan bahwa ia dan sang suami jelas akan menjaga pemuda kelinci dengan sangat baik.

Jungkook tersenyum kaku. Makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya kini terasa hambar. Hatinya merasa tak nyaman karena Taehyung telah berhasil membujuk kedua orangtuanya supaya menerima Jungkook untuk tinggal di rumah mereka.

Kemudian makan siang yang sangat kaku itupun berlanjut sebagaimana mestinya.

Jungkook lebih banyak diam, namun tak ada yang curiga karena kedua lansia mengira kelinci Jeon masih merasa tidak enak badan.

Sedangkan Taehyung… Kim Taehyung bungkam karena malas mengeluarkan suara.

.

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated:** **Not sure about the rate, but let** **'s say it's M for the language and some progress later**

 **Warning:** __ **Ambigu, typo, lebay, mention of m-preg (?)**

 **Hyperbolic sentences, and more (probably makes you wanna puke)  
mention of some brands**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sorry, Not Sorry** **"**

 **Part XI: How to Live A Life, Man. Good Luck**

Jungkook terdiam.

Ia tengah berbaring di kasur yang disinyalir menjadi tempat pertama kali sang _calon suami_ mengalami mimpi basah kala masih remaja dulu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling yang secara misterius masih menyimpan aroma maskulin Taehyung. Padahal sudah tidak ditinggali lama, tapi ke-Taehyung-an kasurnya masih hangat terasa.

"Kalau begini jadi seperti di rumah."

Bahkan Jungkook tak sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja menyebut apartemen milik Kim Taehyung, sang _calon suami_ arogan menyebalkan yang suka emosi tanpa alasan jelas, sebagai _rumah._

Mungkin, karena Jeon memang telah merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga di apartemen Kim muda. Lebih tepatnya, hangatnya ranjang yang sempat ternoda dengan beberapa kejadian tak terduga.

Adegan gigit _sosis_ misalnya…

Jungkook memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur siang karena kepalanya sesekali masih merasakan pening yang datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Ditariknya selimut berwarna abu-abu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia berlayar ke alam mimpi, namun sebuah ketukan di pintu berhasil menarik kesadarannya kembali.

"Jungkook sayang, kau sedang tidur?"

Suara itu begitu lembut, penuh kasih sayang, suara Kim Seokjin.

Sebagai _calon menantu_ idaman yang baik hati dan sopan, Jeon Jungkook tentu menjawabnya dengan segera.

"Tidak, _eomma,_ masuklah." gumamnya sambil menyingkap selimut. Ia segera mendudukkan diri dan merapikan kaos putih yang menunjukkan _collar bone-_ nya yang _sexy._

Seokjin yang mengenakan kemeja santai warna putih gading dan celana pendek coklat langsung masuk. Di tangannya terdapat nampan untuk membawa _pitcher_ berisi air putih, sebuah gelas, juga setoples _cookies_ coklat. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum, sepasang matanya tak lepas dari calon menantu kesayangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kim Seokjin bertanya ramah. Diletakkannya nampan yang ia bawa ke atas nakas. Setelahnya, ia duduk di samping Jungkook yang kini balas tersenyum padanya. Manis dan menggemaskan, tentu saja. Poin plus yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan Jeon Jungkook sebagai menantunya, ibu dari cucu-cucunya yang menggemaskan. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala putra keluarga Park.

Jungkook sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menikmati sentuhan kasih sayang dari ibu _calon suaminya._ "Aku merasa baikan, _eomma. Nii-nii_ merawatku dengan baik."

"Ya… _nii-nii-_ mu itu sangat menyayangimu." Seokjin terkekeh pelan. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Jungkook, lalu mengambil sebutir obat yang ternyata ada di nampan. Obat itu ia berikan kepada pemuda Jeon, bersamaan dengan segelas air yang baru saja dituangnya. "Taehyung memintaku untuk memberimu obat. Katanya dia khawatir kau akan kembali demam karena sempat kuliah dan beraktifitas di luar ruangan."

Jungkook sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menerima obat dan air yang diberikan _calon mertuanya_ yang ramah tak mudah marah.

Kalau saja Kim Seokjin tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook sempat pergi berdua dengan seorang pria yang jelas-jelas bukan Kim Taehyung, apa Jungkook masih akan diperlakukan sebaik ini?

"Istirahatlah. Perlu _eomma_ temani?" sosok berkemeja kasual segera mengambil alih gelas yang masih setengah terisi dari tangan Jungkook. Diletakkannya benda itu di atas nakas, kemudian ia menuntun pemuda Jeon untuk berbaring di ranjang putra kesayangannya.

Kelinci Jeon menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut seolah meyakinkan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja meski ditinggal sendirian.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, mengatakan candaan bahwa dirinya memang tak bisa memberikan pelukan senyaman sang putra, dan Jungkook salah tingkah ketika coba menjelaskan bahwa penolakan halusnya mengenai kelonan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan rasa nyaman dan kehangatan, meski kudu diakuinya bahwa Kim Taehyung memiliki pelukan paling nyaman dan hangat dan menenangkan dan menyenangkan dan membuat rindu.

Jeon Jungkook coba menjelaskan bahwasanya bukan demikian yang ia maksudkan, namun apa daya jika sang calon mama mertua sudah terlanjur senang sehingga berjalan keluar kamar dengan sukarela sambil tertawa-tawa hingga suara yang dikeluarkan tak ubahnya gesekan kain ketika membersihkan kaca.

"Salah paham lagi." gumamnya sambil cemberut. Ia sungguh tak ingin berkawan dengan yang namanya kesalahpahaman. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja terjebaknya ia di dalam kumpul kebo bersama Kim muda berawal dari si bodoh Taehyung yang salah mengira dirinya wanita sungguhan. _Appa_ Kim juga salah mengira putranya sedang mencoba melakukan pembuahan terhadap putra angkat Park kala ia memergoki keduanya tengah saling tindih, padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah bergulat setelah keduanya adu mulut dan saling menyalahkan.

Penyandang marga Jeon menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas mulut, lalu meringkuk sambil memeluk erat guling yang diduga kuat merupakan mantan kawan seranjang _calon suaminya._ Ia menghela nafas lelah ketika mengingat kesalahpahaman terakhir yang dialaminya.

Kim Taehyung marah.

Dan Jeon juga ingin marah, melampiaskan…

Tapi dia hanyalah, sendiri di sana.

Ingin dia tunjukkan pada siapa saja yang ada…

Bahwa hatiinya… kecewa.

Jungkook kecewa kepada pria Kim yang dengan mudahnya memutuskan untuk memulangkan dirinya, tapi ia lebih kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena bisa saja tragedi yang dialaminya bukan merupakan salah paham belaka. Slasan pria Kim marah adalah karena Jungkook pergi dengan rekan sekomunitasnya untuk bertamasya, berkliling-kiling kota, hendak melihat-liha keramaian yang ada. Keduanya naik mobil, kereta tak berkuda.

 _Yeah…_ semestinya Jeon Jungkook memang tak pergi dengan pria lain tanpa seizin sang _calon suami._ Meski keduanya sepakat untuk membelot dari rencana kedua keluarga untuk menjadikan Jungkook dan Taehyung pasangan suami istri, tindakannya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat mendapat predikat terpuji. Jika kawan seranjangnya nekat dan tak memiliki hati, ia pasti akan menjadi _bad guy_ atas tindakan tercelanya, _berselingkuh_ dengan pria lain ketika sang suami banting tulang mencari nafkah demi menghidupi dirinya.

Dan disinilah ia, meratapi tindakan dan hancurnya perjodohan mereka berdua.

"Padahal seharusnya _nii-nii_ yang menjadi orang jahat." Jeon berujar setengah hati. Sungguh ia tak yakin apakah dirinya masih membutuhkan _orang jahat_ dalam kegiatan kumpul kebo yang dilakoninya.

Karena rasa nyaman itu entah sejak kapan mulai menyeruak ke dalam dada.

Lebih dari itu semua, ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti hati kedua orangtua angkatnya, terutama Park Yoongi, sosok _kaa-san_ yeng begitu memanjakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung membanting tubuhnya ke kursi kemudi. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan ia baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Diliriknya _alat tempur_ yang diletakkan dengan apik di kursi penumpang bagian tengah, lalu tangan dan kakinya bergerak cekatan mengendalikan kuda besi _Subaru_ kebanggaan yang terlihat bersih bening karena Kim sempat mencucinya sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Sial. Pusing sekali."

Faktanya, Taehyung kurang mengkonsumsi air sejak siang tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengan _kekasihnya._ Kedua tangan dengan jemari panjang itu tak henti membelai tubuh dan menekan-nekan tombol _shutter_ kamera. Sesekali ia mengganti lensa, tak jarang pula membenahi pengaturan yang kurang bisa memuaskan hasratnya.

 _Andai hidupnya juga memiliki menu_ setting _sehingga ia bebas menjadikannya seperti yang ia mau, sehingga ia bisa mengekspresikan segalanya seperti yang ia mau._

Akibatnya dari tindakan cerobohnya, bujang berusia dua sembilan itu kini merasakan pening di kepala. Meski setengah jam lalu ia telah meneguk dua botol air mineral, nyatanya ion yang menghilang kala dirinya bekerja tak dapat begitu saja dikembalikan dalam sekejab mata.

Tubuh butuh penyesuaian, begitupun hubungan asmara.

"Keparat." umpatnya dengan nada datar kala dirinya harus mengunjak pedal rem secara mendadak karena gagal mengejar pendar hijau lampu lalu lintas.

Mengacak surai kelamnya kesal, Kim lalu merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel di sana. Tangannya bergerak dengan sangat luwes membuka aplikasi _SNS_ dan mencari _user name_ _ **bunny_juiy.**_ Desahan kecewa sempat lolos kala dirinya tak mendapati satupun foto baru yang diunggah sejak kemarin malam. Dengan kata lain, unggahan terakhir _Juiy_ adalah jepretan yang ia _upload_ dengan menggunakan akun sang _calon istri._

Bibir bujang Kim sempat tersenyum tipis kala mendapati komentar positif mengenai _Juiy_ dan _Reo_ yang terlihat serasi. Beberapa bahkan mendoakan kelangsungan hubungan keduanya, ada pula yang dengan tanpa tahu malu meminta video ketika beradegan mesra.

Sesungguhnya Taehyung ingin menutup aplikasi tersebut, namun jemarinya tergelincir dan malah membuka menu berisi foto-foto unggahan akun lain yang menandai kelinci _Juiy_ _ **.**_

Seharusnya, tak kan ada masalah jika saja yang dilihatnya bukanlah foto _Juiy-_ nya yang tengah bersama pria tinggi yang diketahui bernama _beken Yumi._ Keduanya terlihat bahagia menampilkan berbagai macam pose dan gaya dengan bermacam sudut menarik di _Lotte World_ sebagai latarnya _._

Kalau saja bukan karena suara brutal dari mobil di belakangnya yang tak sabar ingin melanjutkan perjalanan kehidupan malam setelah mendapat nyala hijau dari lampu lalu lintas, Kim Taehyung mungkin kelepasan membanting ponsel kesayangannya.

Pria yang masih betah sendiri di usianya yang hampir menapaki kepala tiga itu menggeram kesal sembari menjalankan mobilnya.

Melaju, melambat, Taehyung tak sedang senang

Hey Taehyung, hey Taehyung, ia bujang tak ramah

Melaju, melambat, Taehyung tak sedang senang

Jalan menanjak, jalan berbelok

Taehyung selalu berani

Meskipun gelap Taehyung tak sendiri

Dengan Jack, tak perlu rasa takut.

.

.

Kim Taehyung sampai di kediaman Kim pukul setengah sebelas malam. Tak perlu membangunkan siapapun, karena ia membawa kunci cadangan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung sedikit kecewa saat mendapati gundukan mencurigakan di kamarnya ketika ia hendak menyimpan seperangkat _alat tempur_ miliknya, juga sedikit membasuh tubuhnya yang penat tak terkira.

"Istri macam apa yang tidur pulas saat suami pulang malam." omelnya sambil sesekali melirik Jungkook yang meringkuk nyaman sambil memeluk guling. Ia merasa begitu kesal karena posisinya dengan begitu mudah digantikan oleh silinder besar yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyelip di sela paha montok Jeon muda.

Bujang Kim bahkan dengan tak tahu diri menyebut Jeon kelinci sebagai _istri,_ tanpa embel-embel kata _calon,_ dan tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun.

Mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek longgar, Kim muda yang telah mandi kini mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Sepasang mata elangnya menatap lekat piring berisi nasi dan lauk yang tengah berputar-putar di dalam _microwave._ Ingin rasanya ia membuat secangkir kopi, namun Taehyung sedang merasa sangat lelah. Ia sungguh tak mau jika harus melek sepanjang malam dengan pemuda Jeon yang pulas tertidur di sampingnya.

Jikapun ia berniat menggagahi, pasti tak akan terjadi pembuahan karena staminanya terkuras untuk bekerja.

"Kim tolol!" rutuknya. Sebelah tangannya bahkan melakukan _face palm,_ sebuah geraka yang sempat digandrungi manusia kekinian pada jamannya. Sayang, sekarang sudah jarang yang melakukan pose itu.

"Siapa yang tolol?"

Suara itu datang disertai hembusan angin yang membuat gerakan Kim _junior_ membeku. Terlebih, tiada langkah kaki yang terdengar sebelum pertanyaan yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang itu bergaung di gendang telinga.

Jika bukan karena sosok bermata bulat dengan bibir tebal yang masuk ke jangkauan penglihatannya, Kim Taehyung pasti sudah menjerit hebat dengan suara _falsetto._ Tidak akan memalukan, sebenarnya. Adam Levine saja bernyanyi dengan gaya _falsetto,_ jika Kim Taehyung mengeluarkan suara demikian, ia pasti akan terlihat makin panas dan membara.

Sayangnya, sang ibu pasti akan langsung melemparkan gelas ke kepalanya.

Untung saja Taehyung tidak kelepasan berteriak, jadi yang dilakukan _eomma_ Kim saat ini adalah mengambilkan makanan yang ia panaskan, sekaligus segelas air. Meski demikian, ia sempat-sempatnya mendelik penuh intimidasi kala menyodorkan _supper_ untuk sang putra. "Siapa yang tolol? Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, atau Kim Taehyung?"

"Aku." Taehyung terpaksa menjawab dengan tampang yang dibuat tenang meski hatinya masih berdegup tak karuhan karena kejadian yang diduga mistis barusan. "Aku kurang minum, lupa makan malam juga, jadinya pusing."

"Untung calon menantuku yang sangat mencintai calon suaminya memintaku untukmenyiapkan seporsi makan malam untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau kelaparan. Kalau tidak, pasti ayahmu sudah menghabiskan semuanya." sang ibu bergumam seraya mendudukkan diri di seberang putranya. Ia meneguk air yang diambil untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu mengamati sang putra yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya yang kelewat terlambat. "Cinta sehidup-semati dengan Jungkook boleh saja, _eomma_ pasti akan mendukungnya. Tapi bukan berarti ikut sakit saat belahan jiwamu sakit. Itu konyol namanya."

Kim yang lebih muda menggelengkan kepala, ogah membahas konklusi yang diambil ibunya dengan sesuka hati, yang tentu saja jelas salah. Diliriknya sang _eomma_ sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali fokus pada paha ayam di piringnya. _Yeah,_ meski tak semenggiurkan paha Jeon _Juiy,_ Kim Taehyung tetap membutuhkannya untuk mengembalikan energi.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin protes soal cinta-cintaan yang dilontarkan manula Kim dengan seenaknya, tapi rasanya malas saja. Berdebat dengan ibu galak dengan kondisi perut lapar dan kepala pusing bukanlah hal yang bijak. Maka Kim Taehyung lebih memilih untuk membahas kata tabu tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?"

Terkutuklah mulut Kim Taehyung dengan segala kelancangannya.

Seokjin tentu bahagia mendengar pertanyaan sang putra. Pikirnya, benih cinta di hati Taehyung sudah mulai tubuh menjadi tunas dengan hijau daun sehingga Kim muda menanyakan apa kabarnya, pujaan hatinya.

"Tadi siang aku memberinya obat, tapi Jungkookie menolak saat aku ingin menemaninya. Mungkin ia merasa tidak enak." kali ini, kekehan pendamping hidup Kim Namjoon tidak terdengar seperti kaca yang tengah dibersihkan. "Aku senang saat calon menantuku yang manis membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Ia tidak minum obat karena merasa baikan, tapi ia menerima tawaranku untuk menemaninya tidur. _Yeah…_ walau aku harus segera kembali ke kamar setelah Jungkook tidur gara-gara ayahmu mewanti-wanti dan merengek padaku agar aku tidur dengannya. Untung Namjoon sudah tidur juga, jadi aku bisa menyelinap ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. _Huh…_ ayahmu itu memang kekanakan, sama seperti putranya. Sama-sama selalu jaga _image_ juga _._ "

Kegiatan menggigit paha yang dilakukan Kim Taehyung harus terhenti karena ucapan ibunya. Tepatnya, bagian manja. Seingat Tehyung, dirinya tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sifat manja di depan orang tuanya.

Ini sungguh aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Kapan aku manja kepada _eomma_?"

Seokjin tertawa, suaranya seperti kanebo yang tengah bergesekan dengan _body_ mobil yang baru saja dicuci.

"Bukan kepada _eomma,_ tapi kepada Jungkookie."

Kim muda bergidik ngeri saat sang bunda menyentuh ujung hidungnya gemas. Untung saja makanan di piringnya sudah ludes, kalau tidak pasti _he did_ _freeze,_ padahal _he never freeze._

"Jungkookie bilang kau selalu memeluknya gemas, sampai-sampai sering melarangnya meninggalkan ranjang terlebih dahulu ketika pagi." Seokjin tersenyum. Alisnya digerak-gerakkan naik-turun dengan jenaka. " _Yeah,_ ayahmu juga dulu sangat manja seperti itu. Ia juga sering ogah mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari _hole eomma._ Dan ketika pagi tiba, selalu saja ia minta jatah lebih."

 _Sial._

Kim Seokjin sama sintingnya dengan sang ayah untuk masalah hubungan intim. Mereka satu spesies dengan Park Jimin dan Park Yoongi yang tanpa malu-malu membicarakan kegiatan ranjang di depan dirinya yang masih bujang.

 _Dasar para manula tak waras!_

Taehyung jadi was-was mengenai apa saja yang dibicarakan sang ibu dengan _calon istrinya._ Bukan berniat membela, tapi Jungkook bukanlah makhluk penggosip macam kedua orangtuanya, apalagi Jung Hoseok yang tanpa bergerak pun bisa melakukan berita kepada kawan dan mendapatkan sekaligus menyebarkan informasi mengenai kehidupan pribadi seseorang.

 _Tidak, tidak… Jeon Jungkook adalah sosok suci yang tidak akan melakukan hal nista macam itu._

Sebaliknya, Seokjin memiliki sifat penasaran yang luar biasa. Maka bisa dipastikan bahwa _nyonya_ Kim merupakan tersangka utama atas bocornya sikap manja seorang Kim Taehyung ketika di ranjang.

Bukan manja. Jika Taehyung boleh memilih kata, ia akan lebih senang dengan frasa _cerdik dan pandai,_ karena yang dilakukannya hanyalah memanfaatkan _human pillow_ hangat yang bisa dipeluknya secara gratis.

"Sudahlah… jangan bicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh." Kim muda menghela nafas kasar. Ia beranjak untuk menaruh piring kotor dan gelasnya ke tempat cuci piring, sengaja tidak mencucinya karena ia merasa kesal dengan sang _eomma_ yang dengan seenaknya memaksa Jungkook menceritakan kegiatan pribadi mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini sama saja, tidak mau bercerita lebih banyak. _Eomma_ penasaran dengan gaya bercinta anak muda jaman sekarang."

Percuma.

Bibir Kim Seokjin yang ber- _pout_ tidak bisa membujuk anaknya yang telah bertekad untuk pergi dari ruang makan.

Taehyung benar-benar kabur dari hadapan ibunya setelah mencuci tangan. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan sama sekali panggilan Seokjin yang berusaha menahannya.

Pergi _now or never._

Tentunya pria berusia dua sembilan lebih memilih untuk berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan konyol dari sang ibu. Lebih baik ia tidur nyenyak sambil memeluk _human pillow_ Jeon ketimbang bingung menjawab pertanyaan aneh yang bisa mengakibatkan sakit kepala berlebihan.

Usai menggosok gigi, Taehyung segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping gundukan berisi kelinci _Juiy._ Diurungkannya niat untuk memeluk buntalan hangat itu. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingat dengan insiden jalan-jalan Jeon dengan si brengsek _Yumi_ yang tidak tahu diri.

Dan ia berakhir dengan tidur menyamping, memunggungi Jungkook yang memeluk gulingnya mesra.

Seharusnya, Kim Taehyung bisa dengan segera pergi ke pulau mimpi dan bertemu dengan gadis-gadis cantik be rdada besar jika saja sepasang lengan tidak memeluknya dari belakang. Belum juga reda gemuruh di dada, sosok di belakangnya menenggelamkan wajah ke punggung Taehyung, diikuti dengan lilitan lengan yang semakin kuat.

" _Nii-nii…_ "

Jelas pria Kim tahu siapa pemiliknya, namun untuk sekedar menyahut saja ragu yang dirasa sungguh tak terkira. Nyali pria Kim jelas ciut jika ia diharuskan untuk membalik badannya supaya bisa menghadap sang _calon istri_ yang entah mengapa menjadi seperti ini.

Sang fotografer memilih bungkam. Ia enggan memberikan tanggapan atas tindakan pemuda Jeon yang tiba-tiba. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja… Taehyung tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya memang tengah goyah.

Entah sejak kapan…

Entah bagaimana caranya…

Tapi kalau begini caranya, rasanya risih juga.

Maka dengan satu helaan nafas, pria Kim melepas sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia kemudian berbalik, mendapati si menggemaskan Jeon yang masih saja menunduk seolah tak ingin menatapnya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

Sungguh bujang berusia dua sembilan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun sebelah tangannya bergerak tanpa canggung menarik dagu Jeon, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. Setelahnya, ia menyelipkan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk _calon istri_ yang terlihat begitu merana.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku tidak ingin menyakiti _kaa-san._ "

Sejujurnya, Jungkook memikirkan hal itu sedari tadi. Entah apa alasannya, Park Yoongi pasti akan kecewa jika perjodohan sang putra batal. Jungkook sungguh tidak ingin ibu angkatnya terluka. Untuk saat ini, ia belum siap menyakitinya.

Pria yang lebih tua menghela nafas berat. Ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap mata bulat _Juiy_ yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aku janji tidak akan pergi-pergi kalau _nii-nii_ tidak mengizinkanku, tapi jangan bilang _kaa-san_ soal aku pergi dengan Yugyeom."

Kalau begini, Kim Taehyung jadi bimbang setengah mati.

Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya adalah makhluk menyebalkan yang suka berteriak, marah-marah dan melakukan kekerasan fisik kepadanya. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak disuka, pemuda Jeon akan mendebatnya sampai mulut berbusa. Tapi yang didapatinya kali ini adalah Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat memelas dengan tatapan memohon.

Kalau begini caranya, ia harus memikirkan matang-matang mengenai tindakan yang kudu dilakukannya. Bagaimanapun, Jungkook adalah anak yang diadopsi, pasti berat baginya jika sampai kedua orangtua angkatnya sakit hati gara-gara tindakannya.

Kembali menghela nafas, pria Kim akhirnya buka suara. "Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Aku juga tidak tahu hubungan kita akan menjadi seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku ingin bertahan dengan apa yang kita jalani."

 _Ambigu._

Hubungan keduanya masih mengambang tanpa kepastian, tetapi setidaknya Jungkook bisa bernafas lega untuk saat ini. Ia akan bilang kepada Yugyeom supaya menghapus foto mereka, dan ia benar-benar akan menjauh darinya.

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini. Asal kau tidak mengulanginya, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada orangtua kita."

Jeon Jungkook menangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada pria yang lebih tua, membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk sedemikian rupa.

Kim Taehyung nyatanya bisa bersikap dewasa, dan itu jelas membuat Jungkook semakin nyaman berada di dekatnya.

 _Semakin bimbang dengan perasaan yang mulai menjalar di hatinya…_

"Apa yang _nii-nii_ pikirkan tentangku?" Jeon berujar ragu, masih dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di dada Taehyung. Ucapan Kim Taehyung barusan sedikit banyak membuat hatinya menghangat. Tetapi dirinya juga masih bimbang mengenai apa yang ia sendiri rasakan. Hubungan mereka pun masih mengambang tak karuhan bagai serpihan yang terasing di lautan, memaksa keduanya untuk berubah jadi _kawan._ Ia pikir mendengarkan pandangan pria Kim tentang dirinya akan membuat Jungkook mendapat sedikit pencerahan mengenai perasaannya sendiri, atau mungkin perasaan Kim Taehyung saat ini mengenai perjodohan mereka. "Apa yang _nii-nii_ rasakan selama tidak bertemu denganku?"

Yang ditanya sempat bungkam.

Ia sungguh tak terlalu memikirkan Jeon _Juiy_ selama masa pelariannya ke kandang kuda. Alasannya hanya ada satu, _calon kepala keluarga Kim_ sibuk bekerja. Namun jika dirinya harus menelisik dan mencoba mengumpulkan puing-puing ingatan kala tubuh sekal dan senyum menggemaskan Jeon Jungkook tiba-tiba merasuki pikiran, Taehyung memang kudu mengakui bahwa beberapa hal bergejolak di dalam celananya saat itu.

Maka dengan sepasang mata tajam yang terpejam dan dagu yang berada di puncak kepala pemuda Jeon, serta sepasang lengan yang semakin erat memeluk _calon istrinya,_ bibir Taehyung bergerak pelan untuk mengungkapkan,

"Gemas, sebal, tapi rindu."

 _Gemas,_

 _Sebal,_

 _Tapi rindu…_

Bolehkah Jeon Jungkook tidur nyenyak malam ini sambil memeluk sang _calon suami_?

"Tidurlah. Hari minggu nanti kita jalan-jalan ke Hongdae _."_

Sungguh, Jeon Jungkook akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah chapter pendek

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, review pleasee**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**


End file.
